Dooddoeners op Zweinstein
by Winmau
Summary: Dit verhaal speelt zich vijf jaar naar de val van Voldermort af. Ginny heeft zich voor genomen om Harry te helpen bij het varvangen van alle nare herinneringen uit zijn jeugd. Helaas zijn er nog een paar Dooddoeners die op de vlucht zijn. Deze dooddoeners zorgen ervoor dat Harry weer in actie moet komen. Echter deze keer is hij niet alleen.
1. Chapter 1 De dierentuin

Mijn eerste verhaal speelt zich af zo'n vijf jaar naar de val van Voldermort. Geïnspireerd door het verhaal hoe gaat het verder » door boekenworm: Hoe gaat het verder vind ik een mooie aansluiting op de 7 Harry potter boeken. Ik heb dan ook een aantal dingen uit dat verhaal geleend. En hoop het met respect te kunnen behandelen Maar eerlijk is eerlijk ik wou nog wat meer. Ik kijk uit naar (hoe gaat het verder) verhaal zal aflopen. Maar schrijf tussendoor dit verhaal alvast. Ik hoop dat jullie veel plezier hebben met dit verhaal. En ik hoop boekenworm ook.

Dit verhaal speelt zich vijf jaar naar de val van Voldermort af. Ginny heeft zich voorgenomen om Harry te helpen bij het vervangend van alle narenherinneringen uit zijn jeugd. Helaas zijn er nog een paar Dooddoeners die op de vlucht zijn. Deze dooddoeners zorgen ervoor dat Harry weer in actie moet komen. Echter deze keer is hij niet alleen.

**Dooddoeners op Zweinstein**

Hoofdstuk 1 DE DIERENTUIN

"Wakker worden Ginny, we gaan naar de dierentuin". Riep Harry. "Kleef". Met een kleine plop verscheen de jonge huiself. "Wat is er meester Potter meneer", vroeg de jonge huiself. "Zou jij bij Molly en Arthur langs willen gaan, en vragen of ze ons over een uur op Grimboutplein 12 willen ontmoeten. Daarna mag je naar Ron en Hermelien, En vraag aan hen het zelfde. Als je dat gedaan hebt kom je hier weer terug. Is dat goed Kleef" vroeg Harry. "Oke meester potter meneer". En met een kleine plop was de elf weer weg.

Kleef was een van de huiselfen die Harry geërfd had van zijn ouders en Sirius. Hij was de rijkste tovenaar van Engeland. Totaal had hij vier huizen en negen huiselfen.

Nog geen tien minuten later kwam de huiself Kleef al weer terug. "Mevrouw Wemel en Meneer Wemel zijn over een uur op Grimboutplein 12. En meneer Ron en mevrouw Hermelien zijn daar ook over een uur. Meester Potter meneer". "Bedankt kleef, ga nu maar gauw weer aan het werk en bedankt" zei Harry.

"Harry, moeten we echt naar de dierentuin". Riep Ginny toen ze de trap af kwam. Harry zat op de bank en keek geroerd naar Ginny. Hij was zo blij dat het goed was gekomen tussen hun tweeën.  
Eigenlijk kon hij zijn geluk niet op. Ginny was de vrouw van zijn dromen en ze was van hem. Mevrouw en meneer Wemel waren als een vader en moeder voor hem geworden. Hij mocht ze dan ook Molly en Arthur noemen.  
Zijn eigen ouders waren vermoord door Lord Voldermort, Toen hij nog maar net een jaar oud was. Voldermort was een duistere tovenaar. Die zelfde duistere tovenaar had Harry vijf jaar geleden moeten vermoorden. Iets waar hij nog steeds niet trots op was. Er waren toen een hoop vrienden van hem overleden. Daar had hij nu nog steeds een schuld gevoel over. Iedereen zei dat hij daar niet schuldig aan was, maar het schuld gevoel knaagde nog steeds aan hem. Steeds als hij terug dacht aan Lupos, Tops, dwaaloog, Sirius zijn vader en moeder. Casper en Cedric En als laatste Fred de broer van Ginny.

Nu was het vijf jaar later, en was alles rustig geworden. Harry was schouwer geworden en Ginny was zoeker geworden bij de Holyhead harpies. Harry speelde zelf ook zwerkbal dat deed hij met zijn vroegere aanvoerder Olivier plank, bij de Pullover United. Hij had nog zogezegd dat hij alleen zou spelen als ze niemand anders konden vinden, als een soort invalkracht of oproephulp. Maar Olivier stelde hem iedere week weer op. Dat kwam zogezegd door zijn gouden hand Iets wat Harry niet erg vond.

Lord Voldermort speelde nog bijna iedere dag in zijn gedachten rond. Hij zou nooit geloven dat hij echt van de duistere kant af was. Mocht de duistere kant zijn kop weer opsteken, dan zou hij er weer alles aan gaan doen om die weer opnieuw te verdrijven. Hij wist ook dat hij niet alleen zou zijn. Als dat opnieuw zou gaan gebeuren. Hermelien en Ron zouden hem zonder ook maar een vraag te stellen volgen, Ginny zou zelfs voor hem uitlopen om hem te beschermen. Ginny nam hem zelfs niet kwalijk dat haar broer door hem dood was gegaan. Ook al zei iedereen dat hij daar niet de schuldige van was.

"Harry, HARRY, HARRYYYY waker worden", riep Ginny hem toe. Harry ontwaakte uit de zijn trans en lachte naar Ginny. "Moeten we echt naar die dierentuin? Je weet toch hoe mijn vader wordt tussen al die dreuzels. En om eerlijk te zijn. Ik zou liever samen met jou, lekker in ons bed blijven liggen". Zei Ginny met een klein zielig pruillipje. In de hoop hem zo op andere gedachten te kunnen brengen.  
"Nee Ginny, dit hebben we jouw vader beloofd", riep Harry fel, met een grijs van dat hij het niet meende. "Jij zou mij toch helpen om alle nare herinneringen van vroeger te vergeten. En dan ook weer vervangen voor nieuwe en betere herinneringen". Antwoorden Harry. Ginny wist dat hij gelijk had, "maar ik kon het toch proberen" zei ze met een glimlach terwijl ze hem een liefkozend kusje gaf. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten ging ze weer met een heupwiegende beweging naar boven om zich om te kleden.  
Met een verliefde blik keek Harry haar naar. In zijn gedachte vroeg hij zich af, of er misschien niet een beetje Glamorgana's bloed in de familie zat. Ze kon hem altijd zo betoveren als ze zo weg liep. Ginny betoverde hem net als fleur Ron betoverde in hun vierde jaar op Zweinstein.

"Kleef" riep Harry weer. De kleine huiself stond weer meteen voor hem. "Wat wild u meester potter meneer". "Ik wil dat je naar het Grimboutplein gaat en daar met de andere huiselfen een ontbijt voor acht mensen klaar maakt, Loena en Marcel zijn daar ook al. Wij komen er ook zo aan". Vertelde Harry aan kleef. Met een plop verdween kleef weer.

Nu was het alleen nog maar wachten op Ginny dacht Harry. Langzaam ging hij naar boven om te kijken of ze al klaar was. Ginny had een zomers rokje aan en een lichtblauw T-shirt. Ze zag er weer adembenemend uit vond Harry. Met zijn handen om haar middel en een zachte kus in haar nek, vroeg hij of het nog lang ging duren. Ginny porde hem met haar elle boog en keek hem vuil aan. Ze zag de glimlach op zijn gezicht. Vuil kijken ging dan niet meer. Ze draaide zich om gaf hem een intense kus en zei, "kom we moeten gaan anders is iedereen er al voordat wij er zijn, en dat is ook weer niet de bedoeling". "Maar we kunnen nog even op bed gaan liggen" zei Harry "Harry James Potter je hebt je kans gehad" zei ze met een duivels lachje. "En ik denk dat mijn vader niet meer te houden is. Dus het zal wel een heel snel ontbijtje worden denk ik".

Ze verdwijnselden naar het Grimboutplein 12 en gingen meteen de keuken in. Daar zat Marcel al op hen te wachten.

"Hoi Harry, Ginny, een goedemorgen. Loena komt er zo aan ze is nog boven. Je hebt wel te gekke huiselfen Harry. We zijn veelte veel verwend door ze. Bedankt trouwens dat we hier vannacht mochten slapen, het was erg druk op de wegisweg gisteren".

Op dat moment kwam Loena binnen ze had die dromerige blik die ze altijd al had, maar het leek iedere keer meer dromeriger als ze bij Marcel was.  
Loena Leeflang en Marcel Lubermans waren twee van hun beste vrienden. "Goedemorgen Ginny. Goedemorgen, Harry jullie nurgels zijn erg rustig hier, hier kunnen we goed samen slapen" zei ze. Harry keek gauw op, had hij het goed gehoord, samen slapen. Op dat zelfde moment kreeg hij een por van Ginny in zijn ribben. Ze wees naar Marcel die met een rode kleur zijn thee erg interessant vond.  
Harry keek glimlachend naar Ginny wachtte op het punt dat Marcel een slok nam en vroeg. "Heb jij ook heel rustig samen geslapen bij de nurgels Marcel". Marcel keek verschrikt op naar Harry en verslikte zich, hij proestte zijn hele thee over de keuken tafel heen. Terwijl hij met een rode kleur die nog feller was dan de haren van de Wemels. Iets zei in de trant van, "ja, heerlijk samen geslapen. Hu, nee geslapen heerlijk ja alleen niet samen alleen". Loena rolde met haar ogen maar had en tevreden glimlach op haar gezicht. Terwijl ze de thee met een zwaai van haar toverstok opruimde.

Ginny en Harry konden hun lach maar moeilijk in houden en gingen snel iets bij de huiselfen doen. Terwijl ze hier en daar een blik naar elkaar wierpen en weer bijna in lachen uitbarstte. "Eindelijk", fluisterde Ginny naar Harry "het werd wel eens tijd dat die twee ervoor gingen". Harry zei niets maar knikte met een glimlach naar Ginny.

Het haardvuur laaide op met groene vlammen en meneer en mevrouw Wemel stapten uit het vuur. Goedemorgen, allemaal zei Arthur Wemel terwijl Molly iedereen op een strakke knuffel trakteerde. Arthur Wemel had een glimlach van oor tot oor. "Zie ik er zo goed uit Harry, zijn dit de goede dreuzel kleren, Gaan we ook door zulke poortje Harry" vroeg een opgewonden meneer Wemel. "Ja, Arthur je ziet er als een dreuzel uit, en je hebt de juiste kleren aan maar doe die T-shirt uit je broek. En heb geduld Arthur je zult het straks allemaal vanzelf zien" antwoorden Harry. Ginny haalde lachend een hand over de rug van Harry terwijl ze hem een blik gaf zo van, ik zei het je toch.

Twee harde knallen op de gang gaven aan dat ook Ron en Hermelien waren aan gekomen. Meneer Wemel wilden meteen weg maar er moest eerst nog ontbeten worden, en nadat Hermelien hem had uitgelegd dat de dierentuin nog niet open was kon meneer Wemel nog wel even wachten.

Ron fluisterde iets van, "is alles voor vanavond geregeld" en nam Harry en Marcel mee naar de gang. Hermelien en Ginny keken een beetje achterdochtig toen Ron ze mee nam. Op de gang hoorde ze iets van zeven uur en drie dozen. Maar ze werden helemaal achterdochtig toen ze beide met een grijs terug kwamen.

"Kleef" riep Harry weer. De kleine huiself kwam er meteen aangerend. "Ja meester potter meneer". "Kleef wil jij boven de drie dozen naar het Prosper landgoed brengen. Je weet waar voor ze zijn, en dan zie ik ze vanavond". "Welke dozen" vroeg Ginny. "Dat zul je vanavond wel zien, Ginny" Antwoorden Harry Gauw.  
"Kleef". "Ja, meesteres Ginny". "Kleef wat zit er in die dozen, vertel het me maar". De kleine huiself wist niet meer wat hij moest doen. Met grote ogen keek hij Van Ginny naar Harry. Dit was voor een huiself erg moeilijk. Hij mocht van Harry niets zeggen. Maar een vraag van de meesteres Ginny mocht hij niet weigeren. De huiself begon te mompelen. "Als ik meester ga weigeren, dan is meesteres blij. Als ik meesteres ga weigeren, dan is meester blij. Brave huiself, stoute huiself".  
De ogen van de huiself gingen weer van Harry naar Ginny, en toen naar de deegroller die achter Ginny op het aanrecht lag. "Brave huiself, stoute huiself", mompelde hij weer. Met een sprong ging de kleine huiself op de deegroller af. Ginny kon hem nog maar net bij zijn theedoek pakken. De theedoek was het kleding stuk die de huiselfen aan hebben, het symbool van de huiselfen slavernij. "Kleef als je het niet mag zeggen van Harry dan hoef je het niet te zeggen. Maar het is voor Harry en Ron te hopen dat het iets leuks is anders vervloek ik ze". Vertelde Ginny aan kleef met een fanatieke blik op Harry en Ron gericht.  
Je kon beide mannen horen slikken. Als Ginny je dreigde te vervloeken kon je jezelf maar beter uit de voeten maken. Een klein knikje van Harry aan Kleef was voldoende. Waardoor Kleef er weer met een plop vandoor was.

Eindelijk was het zo ver, ze gingen op weg naar de dierentuin. Voor de verandering nam Harry iedereen mee naar de ondergrondse. Dit heb ik al eens gedaan vertelde meneer Wemel. Molly keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Je weet nog wel Molly dat was toen ik Harry hier begeleiden naar zijn hoorzitting". In geuren en kleuren vertelde Arthur hoe of alles werkte en hoe ze door de poortjes moesten lopen. Maar ook hoe de plattegrond van de ondergrondse werkten. Molly hoorde het allemaal aan terwijl ze ja o en aha zei. Na een klein halfuurtje waren ze bij de London zoo.

Meneer Wemel was bijna niet meer te houden. Hij rende dan ook de trap op. Ginny keek naar Harry en giechelde. "Wat is er zo grappig" vroeg hij aan Ginny. "Nou Harry jij wilt toch ooit vader worden", "Ja". "Nou als je mijn vader vandaag kan overleven dan ben je er wel klaar voor denk ik". Beiden waren aan het giechelen na die opmerking van Ginny. Molly, die alles aan had gehoord gaf Ginny een tik op der schouder. "Dat kun je niet zeggen over jouw vader". Maar ze kon nauwelijks zelf haar eigen lach inhouden als ze Arthur zo zag.

Na dat Harry de kaartjes had gekocht gaf hij ze aan meneer Wemel. Die ze op zijn beurt weer overhandigde aan het meisje dat de kaartjes controleerde. De grijns van meneer Wemel toen hij door de draai hekjes mocht was onbetaalbaar. Bij van alles vroeg meneer Wemel wat of het allemaal was. Maar bij de kauwgomballen automaat was hij niet meer weg te krijgen. En al helemaal niet toen Harry hem er een kauwgombal uit liet draaien. Harry liep hand in hand met Ginny terwijl ze van alle dieren genoten.  
Het zelfde werd ook gedaan door Ron en Hermelien, en Molly en Arthur Wemel. Overal hingen boxjes met verhalen over de dieren waar je opdat moment bij stond. Als je op het knopje drukte dan hoorde je het verhaaltje. Arthur drukte vervolgens ieder knopje in die hij zag. Hermelien wenste dat ze hem dat niet had laten zien en uitgelegd.  
In de vlindertuin waren de dames helemaal in trans van alle kleuren. Meneer Wemel keek alleen maar naar de thermostaat en vroeg of daar ook zo een stekker aan zat.

Na zo'n vier uur te hebben gelopen Gingen ze op een terrasje wat eten en drinken. Hermelien en Harry gingen zes koffie en zes broodjes frikadel halen. "Harry", vroeg Hermelien "Wat zijn jij en Ron van plan te doen Vanavond". Harry grijnsde alleen maar en bestelde het eten en drinken. Hermelien wist dat ze niets te weten zou komen maar bleef de rest van de dag door gaan met vragen. De anderen echter keken wantrouwend naar de broodjes frikadel, Hermelien en Harry verzekerde ze er van dat ze lekker waren.

"Harry mag ik een foto" klonk er van uit het niets. "Casper", riep Harry geschrokken Maar dat kon niet. Casper was omgekomen bij de slag om Zweinstein. Maar het klonk wel net zo als Casper. Harry keek langzaam met een angstige blik om, Tot zijn verassing stond daar Dennis krauwel met een camera. Dennis was het broertje van Casper. Harry begroete hem vriendelijk en ze hadden een klein onderonsje en een foto voor het privé archief van Dennis. Dennis werkte nu als fotograaf voor de ochtend profeet. Na een snel afscheid gingen ze weer verder.

Als laatste gingen ze naar het reptielenhuis. Terwijl iedereen naar binnen ging bleef Harry voor de deur staan. Hij betwijfelde of hij wel naar binnen zou gaan. Ginny kwam weer naar buiten en liep op hem af. Met beide handen pakte zij zijn gezicht vast en gaf hem een zeer intense kus. "Kom ik zal met je mee lopen hij is er vast nog wel, en ik denk dat hij jou ook nog wel herinnerd".  
Ron en Hermelien hadden ieder een mestbom gegooid waardoor iedere dreuzel was gevlucht. Met hun toverstaf hadden ze een ruimte gemaakt zodat ze het zelf niet konden ruiken. Nu stond Harry voor de kooi met de boa Constrictor. Deze had hij voor het eerst ontmoet vlak voor zijn elfde verjaardag. Toen was hij hier op de verjaardag van zijn neefje Dirk.

Ginny toverde het glas weg en Harry keek naar voren. De boa hief zijn kop op en keek Harry aan. Even was het stil, toen begon de slang net als Harry tegelijk met sissen. Hierdoor wist Ginny dat ze elkaar herkende. Molly en Arthur keken allebei wat vreemd bij het horen van dat gesis. Geen van beide had ooit een Sisel tong gezien, laat staan gehoord. "Hoe is het met jou" vroeg Harry, "goed" antwoorden de slang "naar mijn vlucht poging dankzij jou, hebben ze me hier een vrouwtje bezorgd, en we hebben nu twee kleintjes". Harry kon twee kleine slangetjes achter in het terrarium zien liggen. "Voor het eerst ben ik hier gelukkig in mijn kooi. En hoe is het met jou vergaan nadat je lord Voldermort hebt gedood".  
Harry keek verbouwereerd. In de eerste plaats om dat de slang de naam Voldermort kon, maar ook omdat de slang het zomaar vroeg. Harry vertelde over het gevecht en wat Hij die avond zou gaan doen. Ook vertelde hij over Ginny. En dat het Ginny was die hem deed beslissen om weer tot leven te komen.  
De slang vroeg of hij Occlumentie kon. Harry was daar inmiddels wel erg goed in geworden. De slang vertelt hem om Ginny bij de handen te nemen en een connectie temaken. Op deze manier kon de slang met Ginny praten, maar Harry zou dan zelf niets kunnen verstaan. Harry pakte Ginny bij beide handen. Ginny wist wat Harry ging doen, dat had hij haar gauw verteld. Samen stonden ze voor de kooi van de slang. Ginny keek wat onwennig naar de slang, en al helemaal toen de slang zich oprekte en oog in oog met Ginny stond.  
De slang keek diep in de ogen van Ginny en begon te spreken. Even was ze uit het veld geslagen toen ze de slang daadwerkelijk kon verstaan, maar luisterde toen aandachtig. "Ginny was het He" vroeg de slang en Ginny knikte. "Je hebt een zuiver hard dat kan ik zien, en je houd zielsveel van de jonge die bleef leven. En hij houd zielsveel van jou. Ik kan ook begrijpen dat hij voor jou terug is gekomen uit de dood". Een kleur vormde zich op Ginny's gezicht. Hoewel ze dat terugkomen uit de dood niet echt begreep. "Ik heb een vraag en een waarschuwing voor jouw Ginny. Wij zijn een oud ras onder de dieren. We weten heel veel en hebben veel gezien en gehoord. Daarom vraag ik jou het volgende. Luister goed wand het is heel belangrijk dat je het goed hoort. Zorg dat jullie liefde sterk blijft. Dit jaar zal het enorm op de proef worden gesteld. Jullie toekomst hangt er van af, en die van ons ook. De jonge die bleef leven geeft zijn leven voor jou zonder er bij na te denken. Hij zal sterven om jou te redden. Jij bent zijn ergste zwakte maar ook zijn sterkste kracht. Zorg dat je zijn gedachte vrij houd en je hebt de heer van de magie aan jouw zijde. De magie heeft jullie voor elkaar gemaakt en de liefde heeft jullie onverslaanbaar gemaakt. Maar dat is alleen als de liefde er is, en jullie samen zijn. Hou van hem Ginny Hou van hem, jullie zijn versmolten. Dat is iets wat maar zelden voor komt begrijp me goed. Jullie liefde is groter voor elkaar dan welke kracht dan ook". Dat waren de laatste woorden van de slang aan Ginny.

Het glas werd weer terug getoverd door Harry, en ze gingen op huis aan. Eerst gingen ze nog even langs het souvenirs winkeltje. Harry had daar aan het begin van de dag een miniatuur bouwpakket gezien voor meneer Wemel compleet met dieren. En meneer Wemel kennende zou hij de dieren met toverkracht late bewegen. Arthur Wemel was dol gelukkig met zijn cadeau en kon niet wachten om er mee te beginnen. De woorden van de slang bleven nog even nagalmen in Ginny's hoofd. Hij is voor mij uit de dood terug gekomen. Die vraag herhaalde zich in haar hoofd, Hoe zo uit de dood. Maar na dat ze met haar hoofd tegen Harry zijn schouder was gaan liggen verdween die gedachte meteen.


	2. Chapter 2 DE MOEILIJKSTE VRAAG

Hoofdstuk 2 DE MOEILIJKSTE VRAAG

Rond een uur of zes kwamen ze aan op het Grimboutplein Nr. 12. Harry en Ron deden steeds geheimzinniger, iets waar Ginny en Hermelien steeds geïrriteerder door werden. Kleef werd weer door Harry geroepen.

"Kleef hoever staat het met de voorbereidingen, en hoe ver staat het met het eten". "Meester potter meneer Kleef kan u zeggen dat alles met een uur klaar staat voor u en meneer Ron". En kleef verdween weer.

Nu werd het echt teveel voor Hermelien en Ginny. Ginny kon het bijna niet meer houden en had haar toverstok al getrokken, en richten die op Harry. Ook Hermelien had haar stok al in de hand, en dacht er blijkbaar het zelfde over als Ginny. "Accio" toverstok, "Accio" toverstok galmde het door de keuken. Zowel Molly als Arthur die beide de spreuk uitgeroepen hadden op deze manier de stokken van de beide dames afgepakt. Hermelien en Ginny gingen nu tekeer tegen Molly en Arthur. "Silencio" riep Molly en beide dames schreeuwde maar maakte geen geluid meer. "Oke, nu luisteren jullie even naar mij" zei Molly zacht.

"Harry, Ron voor jullie is het denk ik de hoogste tijd om te gaan, en jullie klaar te maken voor straks. Als ik het me goed herinner moeten jullie nog een hoop nakijken. Maar voor al denk ik dat het hier nu even niet meer veilig is voor jullie". Ze wierp gauw even een blik naar Hermelien en Ginny. Die zaten allebei met een Boze blik naar haar te kijken. Terwijl Harry en Ron Verdwijnselde, ging Molly tegen over de dames staan.

"En nu jullie, jullie gaan hier zitten en wachten tot dat jullie mee mogen met Arthur en mij. Ik wil niets meer horen anders zal ik meteen weer de Silencio bezwering op jullie uitspreken. Maar jullie toverstokken krijgen jullie pas later deze avond terug".  
Ginny en Hermelien keken elkaar aan en kozen toen eieren voor hun geld. Ze wisten maar al te goed dat ze niet tegen Molly moesten in gaan.

Harry en Ron waren net op het Prosper landgoed verschijnseld. Ze keken elkaar aan en gaven een zucht van verlichting. Als Molly er niet was geweest dan hadden ze nu een hele hoop problemen gehad. Zeiden ze vrijwel tegelijk.

Eerder die dag was kleef met drie dozen naar het Prosper landgoed gesteurd. Daar moest hij en de andere acht huiselfen van alles klaar zetten voor meester Harry. Kleef zelf wist niet wat het allemaal betekende, maar Gemma en de andere huiselfen van Harry wisten het wel. En Gemma nam Kleef toen mee op sleep touw. "Kijk kleef meester Harry en vriend Ron gaan een hele moeilijke vraag stellen vanavond. En voor die vraag moeten wij van alles klaar zetten. En hoe beter we dat doen hoe beter het antwoord op de vraag word". Kleef wist nu nog niet wat of het was, maar hij zou het vanavond wel weten als het zo ver was.

Marcel, Loena Verschijnselden op het Prosper landgoed, en vlak daarnaar kwamen ook Eva en Adam de andere twee huiselfen van de Grimboutplein 12. Marcel en Loena hadden Harry en Ron beloofd dat ze mee zouden helpen om alles goed te laten verlopen.  
Eerst gingen ze de drie dozen leeg halen die kleef had mee gebracht. De eerst doos zat vol met vuur werk uit de tovertweeling Topfopshop. Daar zat ook een plattegrond bij. Samen met Marcel en Knijster ging kleef deze plattegrond te lijf. De plattegrond bestond uit een hellehoop linten en buizen. De eerste twee linten raakte verstrik rond de voeten van Marcel.  
Marcel makte daardoor een snoek duik recht vooruit de vijver in waar ze bij stonden. Er werd door Marcel een kleins straaltje water uit gespuugd toen hij boven het water uit kwam, met nog een lelieblad op zijn voorhoofd.  
Met een verbeten blik kon Kleef het niet meer houden en proestte het uit.

Knijster riep, "Kleef je mag een vriend van meester niet uit lachen". Met wijde ogen keek Kleef Knijster aan, toen naar Marcel. Maar die had niets inde gaten wand hij moest zelf ook erg lachen. Weer keek Kleef naar Knijster, en die keek hem boos aan. Nu keek kleef naar het koord en na de buizen. Hij pakte een van de buizen en begon ermee op zijn hoofd te slaan. "stoute Kleef, Mag vriend van meester niet uitlachen, Stoute Kleef". "Stoppen Kleef" riep Loena. Ze rukte de buis uit de handen van Kleef. "Het is niet erg dat je lacht. Kijk maar Marcel lacht zelf ook, en het was ook erg grappig". Nog een beetje scheel van de klappen op zijn hoofd keek Kleef naar Loena. "Je mag lachen als je iets grappigs hebt gezien. Dat vinden Harry en Ginny niet erg Maar je moet dan ook altijd weer helpen om het goed te maken en niet door je zelf te gaan slaan".  
Met een kleine plop verdween Kleef, met nog een plop was hij weer terug met een handdoek voor Marcel. Loena gaf hem een goed kurende glimlach en een knikje. Met een verlegen glimlach gaf hij de handdoek aan Marcel. Die op zijn beurt Kleef weer bedankte voor de handdoek. Iets wat rood van schaamte en een gelaten indruk op het gezicht ging Marcel weer aan het werk.

De beide huiselfen hielpen hem met alles wat hij zei. Binnen een paar uur hadden ze alle buisjes en touwtjes aangesloten zo als het op de plattegrond stond. En keken ze tevreden terug op het resultaat.

"Nu gaan we eerst wat drinken zei Marcel jullie tweeën ook. En dan gaan we de bogen op zetten". Knijster wou nog tegen sputteren maar dat liet Marcel niet toe. Het punt was huiselfen moesten alleen maar hun eigen toverfamilie dienen, het waren immers slaven. Iets waar Harry en Ginny het niet helemaal mee eens waren. Ze vonden dan ook dat de huiselfen met respect behandeld moesten worden. Daar horden dus bij dat ze zo nu en dan ook iets samen dronken. Hoewel Harry en Ginny het geprobeerd hadden, maar samen eten nee dat gebeurde niet volgens de huiselfen.  
Wel iedere zondag gezamenlijk thee drinken. Op dat moment mochten de huiselfen zeggen waar ze het niet mee eens waren. Iets wat nooit gebeuren wand huiselfen mochten niet klagen. Hoe vaak Harry en Ginny het ook gezegd hadden dat ze dat mochten, ze deden het niet.

"Marcel is baas niet over Knijster, Knijster hoeft niet te luisteren neer vriend van meester. Maar meester potter zegt luisteren naar Marcel dus Knijster luistert". Mompelde Knijster in zich zelf. Met grote ogen keek Kleef Knijster aan. Waarom was het dat Knijster zo moeilijk deed tegen Marcel. Alle vrienden van meester Harry en meesteres Ginny waren toch aardig. Dit was iets wat Kleef niet begreep, ook dat Knijster minder luisterde naar meesteres Ginny dan Kleef.  
Eigenlijk luisterde alleen Kleef heel goed naar meesteres Ginny.

Marcel stond op en vertelde dat hij even naar de wc moest. Dit was de kans waar Kleef op wachten. "waarom luistert Knijster niet naar vriend Marcel zo als meester Harry vroeg". "Waarom luistert Knijster ook niet zo goed naar meesteres Ginny, waarom doen de andere huiselfen ook niet zo goed luisteren".  
Riep Kleef met een kwade blik richting Knijster. Iets wat uit het veld geslagen keek Knijster de jonge huiself aan. De ogen van Knijster werden groot en hij riep, nou het was meer schreeuwen. "Knijster luistert alleen naar meester Harry, omdat meester Harry, meester over Knijster is. En meesteres Ginny is nog geen meesteres over Knijster daarom. Maar om dat meesteres Ginny bij meester Harry is luistert Knijster, maar dat hoeft Knijster niet".  
Als de ogen van Kleef al niet groot waren, waren ze dat nu wel. Heel verbouwereerd keek Kleef toe hoe Knijster boos weg liep. Even was het erg stil, en Kleef nam zichzelf voor om het aan een andere huiself of aan meester Harry te vragen waarom Knijster zulke dingen vertelde. Want als er een ding is waar Kleef trots op was, was het wel dat Harry en Ginny hun huiselfen behandelde als gelijken.

"Kom even met deze bogen helpen Kleef", riepen Marcel van een afstand. Sneller dan zijn beentjes hem dragen konden ging Kleef naar Marcel en Knijster. Met veel moeite hadden ze net een boog opgezet, nu moest er nog een boog neer gezet worden. "Wingardium Leviosa" klonk het achter Marcel. De tweede boog zweefde omhoog en kwam heel zachtjes en netjes op zijn plaats terecht.  
Door twee doffe klappen keken Knijster en Kleef naar Marcel. Die had zich zelf net twee dreunen voor zijn eigen hoofd gegeven. "Waarom heb ik daar zelf niet aan gedacht, ben ik nou een tovenaar of niet, hoe kan ik nou zo een spreuk vergeten". Loena gaf hem een zachte kus op zijn wang. "Dat komt door de snottifanten in deze tuin, die zorgen er voor dat je vanalles vergeet lieverd". De rode kleur op Marcel's wangen werden gauw door zijn handen bedekt. Hij was erg blij met Luna die zag hem als een groot tovenaar, ook al was hij dan maar een gemiddelde tovenaar.

Toen de bogen stonde gingen ze met zijn allen in de keuken helpen. Want alles in de tuin was klaar. Loena was een ster in de keuken. Samen met de huiselfen had ze het vijf gangen diner zo voor elkaar.

Kleef liep gauw naar eva. "Eva mag ik jou wat vragen" vroeg Kleef. Met een klein knikje van ja, gaf Eva aan dat het mocht. "Knijster zei tegen Mij dat meesteres Ginny niet echt meesteres is. Maar meesteres Ginny is toch meesteres over Kleef of niet". Eva keek kleef bewonderend aan. "Sorry Kleef, maar het spijt me echt heel erg. Knijster heeft gelijk, meesteres Ginny is nog geen meesteres over ons. Maar dat kan veranderen als meester Harry dat wil". "Wanneer kan dat veranderen Eva" vroeg Kleef meteen. "Misschien vanavond al Kleef misschien vanavond al". Kleef keek niet begrijpend naar Eva. Hij liet het erbij zitten en dacht ik vraag het wel aan meester Harry vanavond.

De andere huiselfen gingen verder met het klaar zetten van de spullen. Er was nog een hele hoop te doen Het was al twee uur in de middag. Ze hoefden alleen nog een grote tent op zetten in de tuin. Marcel ging daar mee aan de slag deze keer vergat hij niet dat hij een tovenaar was. Met behulp van de Wingardium Leviosa spreuk had Marcel de tent binnen een half uur staan. Gauw de tafels er onder neer zetten en de stoelen zo dat het eten er zo naar toe getoverd kon worden. Toen de tafel was versierd met witten en rode bloemen was de tent buiten klaar.

Knijster ging verder met de tweede doos. Daar zaten twee galagewaden in. Deze werden klaar gelegd voor Harry en Ron. Eva de huiself ging de tuin in. Naar wat gezoek kwam ze met wat bloemen en blaadjes de tuin uit. "Wat ga je daar mee doen" vroeg Loena aan Eva. "Meesteres Ginny heeft Eva geleerd hoe ze een klein bloemstuk moet maken. En dat is wat Eva nu gaat doen" vertelde ze aan Loena.  
De twee bloemstukjes waren zo'n tien centimeter groot. Eva liep naar Loena toe om de bloemstukjes te laten zien. Loena vond ze erg mooi en vroeg waarom Eva ze gemaakt had. En Eva beantwoorde het. "Vriendin Loena deze ene mooie witte roos Is voor Meester Ron. Wand meester Ron is Lief, grappig en puur". "En waarom een rode. Die is voor Harry neem ik aan" vroeg Loena. "Deze rode is Voor meester Harry ja. Meester Harry is lief en warm, wij huiselfen zijn gelijk aan hem. We houden van hem en hij van ons, daarom rood voor meester Harry". Loena gaf de huiself een kleine knuffel "dat is erg lief van jou Eva" zei ze.

Het was bijna allemaal klaar voor vanavond. Nu was er alleen nog de derde doos. In deze doos zaten alleen nog wat lantarens die werden door alle huiselfen opgehangen. Loena en Marcel staken ze aan met eeuwig brandende vlammetjes. Trijntje riep alle huiselfen bij elkaar, "Van meester Harry moest ik speciale Theedoeken maken, Voor Gerard, Kleef, Adam, Puck en Knijster een zwarte met een rode streep. En voor Eva, Gamma, Titania en mezelf een witte met roze streep. Op dat moment Verschijnselden Harry en Ron in de hal van het Prosper landgoed.

Ze stonden nog bij te komen van de schrik die ze van Ginny en Hermelien hadden gehad. Eva en Trijntje Hoorde ze binnen komen en gingen meteen naar hun toe.  
"Willen meester Harry en Ron met ons mee komen dan kunnen we samen met Gemma en Titania jullie helpen met jullie galagewaden". Nu kwamen de zenuwen pas echt bovendrijven. Toen Harry en Ron hun gewaden zagen liggen, moesten ze even wat weg slikken. Ron keek alsof hij ieder moment moest gaan overgeven maar zei dat het wel goed ging. Het was bijna zover. Ze trokken de gewaden aan en liepen richting de bogen. Harry bekeek alles aandachtig alles zag er goed uit de bogen de bloemen en de tafel. "De linkse boog is voor jou Ron en ik heb de rechter boog". Zei Harry "Nou dat word dan wachten Harry voor nu, hoe lang is het nog", Vroeg Ron. "Het is nog een kwartiertje denk ik Ron. Hoe zou het nu met Ginny en Hermelien zijn". Ron trok zijn schouders op en keek Harry niet-wetend aan.

Hermelien en Ginny zaten te wachten op wat er komen ging. Ginny had over het algemeen al een hekel aan verassingen. En werd al zenuwachtig bij de gedachte wat komen ging. Molly had de dames nu naar boven gesteurd daar lagen andere kleren voor ze klaar. Met tegen zin en wat gestribbel gingen ze naar boven. "Ginny wat zouden Harry en Ron van plan zijn vanavond. Ik heb zo'n raar voorgevoel".  
"Ik heb geen idee Hermelien, maar ik wil het wel weten. Kijk nauw eens naar die jurken. Die is voor jou en die is van mij. Ze zijn wel prachtig. Hoe weten ze iegelijk onze maat". Nou zei Hermelien "ik denk dat ik dat wel weet. Een week geleden was jij weg met de Holyhead Harpies. Die dag heeft Ron een jurk van me mee genomen en is naar Harry gegaan. Ik zag hem er stiekem mee weg lopen. Even naar Harry riep hij snel, Hij gaf me die dag niet eens een kus. Ik denk dat ze op die manier onze maat wisten". Ginny gaf Hermelien een blik we zullen het wel zien. Ze deden de jurken aan. "Hermelien als ik het niet leuk vind vervloek ik ze allebei, dan weet je dat alvast". "Dan hoop ik dat je snel bent anders ben ik jou voor". Beide dames moesten nu wel even lachen. Nu ze er allebei zo over nadachten.

Met de jurken aan gingen ze naar beneden. Daar stonden Molly en Arthur al op hen te wachten. Molly had ook al in zo'n mooie jurk aan en Arthur in een Galagewaad. "jullie zien er prachtig uit", vertelde Molly met een glimlach. Ginny keek haar moeder aan "Mam jij weet wat ze van plan zijn, ik zie het. Jullie zijn niet voor niets zo opgedoft, zeg het maar". "Ik denk dat het ook de hoogste tijd word dat we maar eens gaan". Riep Molly snel om op een ander onderwerp te komen.

Harry en Ron werden met de minuut zenuwachtiger. Twee ploppen uit de verte, en vlak daarna nog twee ploppen gaven aan dat ze er waren. Ron kon nog net met moeite een brok van angst weg slikken. De deur ging open en Harry kreeg bijna een hart verzakking. Maar het was alleen Molly die door de deur kwam. "Is alles klaar Harry". "ja, Molly alles is klaar, NEE, NEE Wacht, Kleef wil jij even gauw de ouders van Hermelien gaan halen ze verwachte je". "Bedankt Harry ik was het helemaal vergeten" excuseerde Ron zich. Toen was Kleef er weer met meneer en mevrouw Griffel. Gauw keek Harry of iedereen goed stond, en alles was zoals hij het in zijn gedachte had. "Meester Harry Meneer Eva heeft nog bloemen, Voor u en meneer Wemel" riep Eva. Harry en Ron deden de bloemen op hun gewaden en keken er eens na. Ze bedankten eva en de huiselfen, maar ook Marcel en Loena. "Oké, Molly we zijn klaar"

Molly liep naar de deur en vertelde Arthur dat ze naar buiten mochten komen. Samen hielden ze de deuren open, en daar stonden Hermelien en Ginny. Ze keken de tuin in daar stonden links en rechts de huiselfen, achter de huiselven stonden de ouders van Hermelien, achter de andere huiselfen de twee portretten met de ouders van Harry. Molly en Arthur brachten de dames naar de twee bogen. Die versierd waren met bloemen en met daar onder Harry en Ron. Langzaam liepen ze op hun af. Op dat moment gingen Harry en Ron tegelijk op een knie zitten. Eerst nam Ron het woord. "Hermelien, Ik weet ik ben niet de slimste nurgel ben die je zult vinden. Maar met heel mijn hard hou ik van jou. Dus vraag ik jou. Wil je met me trouwen". De eerste reactie was een wat zenuwachtig gegiechel. Meer toen. "ja Ron, Ja ik wil". Ron plaatste een gouden ring om de vinger van Hermelien.

Nu was het de beurt aan Harry. Harry pakte de verlovingsring van zijn moeder en hield hem vooruit. "Ginny, Ik heb jou al zo vaak gevraagd wil je me vergeven. En ik weet dat je dat gedaan hebt. Ik heb jou zo vaak gezegd dat ik van jou hou, maar nu vraag ik of je met me wil trouwen". In tegen stelling tot Hermelien gaf Ginny wel meteen een antwoord. "Harry James Potter ik zeg ja op een voorwaarde", Harry schrok slikte een brok weg, knikte en vroeg wat die voorwaarde was. "De voorwaarde is dat je op deze bruiloft wel met me danst, ja Harry ik wil". De blik van angst verdween op het gezicht van Harry en maakte plaats voor een lach en de twee stelletjes zoende even heel hevig met elkaar.  
Het vuurwerk ging af en spelde Ginny en Hermelien gefeliciteerd met jullie verloving. Harry en Ron gefeliciteerd met jullie verloving. Dat jullie maar lang gelukkig samen mogen zijn. Marcel kreeg een rode kleur om dat hij het fout had gedaan maar iedereen kon er om lachen.

Nu was de tijd aangebroken voor een feest maal en iedereen schoof aan. Hermelien en Ginny waren al druk bezig met wat ze zouden aan trekken en hoe ze het gingen doen. Harry en Ron konden alleen maar grijnzen. Molly keek Zeer tevreden naar haar nieuwe zoon en dochter. Arthur daar in tegen zat nog steeds zijn tranen te drogen. Knijster liep naar Ginny toe "Meesteres Ginny, Knijster en de andere huiselfen verwelkomen u als onze meesteres". "Dank je Knijster Ik ben blij om jullie meesteres te mogen zijn. En Knijster Vier het met ons mee, jullie allemaal". "Dank u meesteres Ginny". De huiselfen vierden het niet mee wand dat deden de huiselfen gewoon niet. Knijster vertelde aan Kleef nog wel dat meesteres Ginny, nu meesteres was om dat ze ja heeft gezegd tegen meester Harry". Nu begreep kleef het, nu was meesteres van meester, en meester van meesteres. Het feest duurde nog tot in de late uurtjes.


	3. Chapter 3 Niet weer een duister teken

HOOFDSTUK 3 NIET WEER EEN DUISTER TEKEN

Harry en Ginny werden vroeg wakker die ochtend. Harry keek Ginny met een glimlach aan. "goedemorgen Mevrouw Ginny Potter". "Zover is het nog niet Harry James Potter" riep Ginny fel. "Maar het klinkt wel erg leuk vind je niet" vertelde Ginny met een lach en een knuffel. "Zeg Harry we hebben nog wel heel veel te doen voor de bruiloft". "Dat weet ik Ginny". Antwoorden Harry. Ginny keek hem lief aan. "Maar we hebben ook nog iets anders. Ik moet jou ook nog gaan verslaan op het zwerkbalveld. Jullie moeten 80 punten verschil met ons goed maken. Maar dat gaat jullie niet lukken". Met een duivels glimlachje zei ze toen, "de Holyhead harpies gaan jullie verslaan".

Dit was iets dat Harry maar altergoed wist. Ginny's zwerkbalploeg lag 80 punten voor op die van Harry. Het was dus de bedoeling dat Harry zo snel mogelijk de snaai bemachtigd om de 150 punten te pakken. Want punten scoren tegen Ginny's ploeg zou niet zo gemakkelijk zijn. Maar dat was voor later zorg.

Eerst moest hij naar het ministerie en dan naar Olivier plank. Ginny moest Naar de Holyhead harpies. "Expecto patronus" er verscheen een zilver mistachtig hert. Harry vertelde het hert dat Ron en Hermelien wakker moesten worden want ze moesten naar het ministerie. De patronus ging naar het tuin huisje en daar hoorde Harry zijn stem de boodschap herhalen.

Ron en Hermelien hadden die nacht in het tuin huisje geslapen. Eigenlijk woonde ze daar, ze waren nooit in hun flat in dreuzellonden te vinden. Tien minuten later kwam Ron de keuken in gelopen voor het ontbijt. "Hermelien gaat niet mee" vertelde hij. "ze gaat met Ginny mee naar zwerkbaltraning, en daarna kijken ze voor de bruiloft of zo iets". Ron draaide met zijn ogen terwijl hij een heel worstje probeerde weg te slikken. Iedere keer als Harry dat zag dacht hij weer terug aan Zweinstein daar at Ron ook altijd zo veel. "We moeten gaan Ron we hebben een afspraak met Romeo Wolkenveld weet je nog". "Ja, dat weet ik Harry maar wat was dat, iets over de dooddoeners die weer bezig zijn?" vroeg Ron. "Ik heb echt geen idee Ron maar dat horen we straks wel van Romeo".

De twee vrienden gingen via de haard naar het ministerie. Dit was de enige manier om binnen te komen, want je kon daar binnen niet verschijnselen. Ze liepen naar de tweede verdieping. Daar zat het kantoor van Romeo, net op het moment dat Harry op de deur wilden kloppen.  
"Ron, Harry wacht even Romeo is in de lekke ketel. Ik moest jullie daar heen brengen van hem". "Morgen pa, echt dan zullen we maar gauw gaan". Zei Ron. "Zeg Arthur" vroeg Harry. "Weet je wat Romeo ons wil vertellen, Hij had mij iets gezegd over dooddoeners, maar meer ook niet". "Nou het enige wat ik weet Harry, is dat er dooddoeners zijn gezien in groepjes rond een paar steden in Engeland".

Aan het gezicht van Harry kon je zien dat hij zat te denken over wat het kon zijn. Hij was zo diep in zijn gedachte dat Hij de lekke ketel op de wegisweg voorbij liep. Ron pakte hem nog net bij zijn gewaad. "Hier moeten we wezen Harry". "Ah, daar zijn jullie" riep Tom de waard. "ga maar naar de speciale kamer daar zit hij al op jullie te wachten". Binnen pakte Harry meteen zijn eigen toverstok uit zijn zak en begon allemaal anti afluisterspreuken te plaatsen. Ron deed de verdedigingsspreuken. Arthur zette de waarschuwingsspreuken in werking. Dit was zo een ritueel geworden, dat het Romeo nog steeds verbaasde hoe goed Harry en zijn vrienden wel niet waren. Romeo nam het woord toen ze allemaal zaten.

"Goedemorgen allemaal, het is van belang dat we de ontmoeting hier houden, en we moeten het snel doen. Ik wil niet dat ze achterdocht krijgen op het ministerie. Zo als ik al verteld hebt gaat het over dooddoeners. De laatste tijd worden ze weer wat actiever, veel van hen denken nog dat heer Voldermort weer terug komt.  
Dus hoe dan ook ze blijven gevaarlijk. Naar onze laatste schatting denken we dat er nog zo'n 70 dooddoeners vrij rond lopen. En ook de genen die hun gevangenisstraf hebben uitgezeten horen daar bij. Ik wil jullie vragen om zo goed mogelijk uit te kijken. Ik weet niet wat ze van plan zijn maar het lijkt me niet veel goeds. Er zijn weer drie verdwijningen geweest. Dus wees op jullie hoeden.  
Dit moeten we overigens wel stil houden voorlopig denk ik dan. Ik kom op iedere zondag bij jou langs Harry. Dan bespreken we deze situatie en hoe het ermee staat. Dat doen we iedere week rond een uur in de middag net voor jullie wekelijkse zwerkbal familie wedstrijd. Ik weet ook dat jullie hier niet veel aan hebben maar om eerlijk gezegd ik ben gewoon bang. Als het op dooddoeners aankomt vertrouw ik niets meer. Hebben jullie nog wat te vragen of te zeggen anders houd het hier op en dan drinken we wat beneden".

Arthur had niets meer te zeggen hij begreep dat het nog niet veel betekende dan alleen maar dat je goed moest uit kijken. Ron daarin tegen begreep er helemaal niets van, maar wist dat Harry het hem wel zou uitleggen. Harry had wel iets "een ding minister, aanstaande zondag kan het niet dan heb ik de wedstrijd voor het kampioenschap met en tegen Ginny. Dus we zullen het de week er op moeten doen". Daar was iedereen het mee eens want bijna iedereen had wel een kaartje voor die wedstrijd. Wel jammer dat het op zondag was normaal waren de wedstrijden op zaterdag.

Na het drankje ging ieder zijn eigen weg. Minister Romeo en Arthur gingen naar het ministerie. Harry en Ron gingen zogezegd een observerend rondje doen. Eigenlijk gingen ze gewoon wat heen en weer lopen en winkelen. Iets wat ze altijd deden want Harry had een zesde zintuig voor het kwaad ontwikkeld. Dus als er iets was dan wist hij het meteen.

"En Harry" vroeg Ron. "Wat denk je ga je overmorgen winnen van Ginny". "Nee, Ron ik denk het niet. Wij winnen alleen als ik binnen een kwartier de snaai pak, want scoren tegen de Holyhead harpies, dat gaat bijna niet. Ons team is ook helemaal niet zo sterk. We staan alleen maar tweede om dat ik iedere snaai heb gepakt. En van die gouden hand geloof ik ook niet". Riep Harry tegen Ron toen die hem aan keek. Onze jagers zijn niets, de drijvers gaan nog wel, en Olivier Plank gaat er na zondag mee stoppen. "Wie komt er voor Olivier in de plaats" vroeg Ron. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en keek weg.

Rond Half zes kwam Ginny thuis. Titania kwam er meteen aan gelopen om Ginny te helpen. "Meesteres Ginny wat heeft u daar allemaal bij u" Vroeg de huiself. "Nou Titania dat zijn spullen voor de bruiloft en een mooi cadeau voor Harry". "Meesteres Ginny Titania is blij dat u ja hebt gezegd tegen meester Harry, nu bent u echt meesteres over Titania en dat maakt Titania blij". Vertelde de huiself met tranen in haar ogen. De tranen waren Ginny niet ontgaan en ze nam de huiself in haar armen. "Ik ben daar ook enorm blij om Titania". Zelf moest Ginny ook een traantje laten lopen. De huiselfen deden al alles voor haar maar dat ze zo van der hielden had ze nog niet door gehad.

Zaterdag ging snel voorbij. Harry en Ginny gebruikten het om nog gauw wat te trainen. Ron speelde voor keeper en Ginny probeerde zoveel mogelijk te scoren. Harry daar in tegen liet Hermelien golf ballen weg gooien. Net als zijn eerste training met Olivier plank. Na het avondmaal gingen Hermelien en Ron weer terug naar hun flat in dreuzellonden. Met nog een laatste wandeling door het bos en de tuinen van het Prosper landgoed, Was het voor Ginny en Harry tijd om maar naar bed te gaan.

Midden in de nacht werd Harry waker. Hij was te zenuwachtig om nog te kunnen slapen. Met de gedachte aan een lekkere warme beker Melk ging hij naar de keuken. Daar zat Ginny ook al, en had zelfs al een beker met warme melk voor Harry klaar staan. "Ik zie dat jij ook niet kunt slapen Harry. Zeker bang dat ik jou ga inmaken vandaag". Zei ze met dat duivelse glimlachje dat ze had. Harry zei niets maar knikte alleen. Enkel bij zijn alle eerste wedstrijd op Zweinstein was hij zo zenuwachtig geweest.  
Ze hadden zich al omgekleed en zaten aan het ontbijt. Een onverwachte kus vol passie van Ginny haalde Harry uit zijn concentratie. Ze lachte naar hem toen hij haar aan keek. "Ik ga Hermelien op halen en naar het stadion. Tot vanavond lieverd". En ze liep weer heupwiegend weg. Meteen kwam Harry weer in zijn trans. "Oja Harry mocht je vanmiddag verliezen wat zeker is. Ook als dat gebeurt, dan houd ik nog wel van jou hoor". Ze gooide hem een hand kus toe en liep lachend weg.

"Dat is nou mijn schoondochter" riep het lachende portret van Lilly Poter aan de muur. Harry keek even boos naar zijn moeder maar meende daar niets van. "Mam ik heb haar eergisteren ten huwelijk gevraag, en je gaat nu al haar kant kiezen". Zijn moeder glimlachte en knikte ja in haar lijst. "Ik niet hoor zoon" vertelde James Potter, "Ik sta geheel aan jou kant, ook als je verliest, oeps sorry". Nu moest zelfs Harry hard lachen. "Dag mam dag pap ik ga ook maar eens. "Veel geluk" hoorde Harry nog roepen net voor dat hij Verdwijnselde.

Olivier was er al en stond hem al op te wachten. Het zou nog een uur of twee duren voor de wedstrijd begon. Maar voor Olivier is dat maar vijf minuten. Een uur voor de wedstrijd ging Harry even het veld op even 15 minuutjes in vliegen. Met een kleine afzet ging Harry de lucht in. Linksom het stadion rond en dan weer rechtsom sneller en sneller. "Lukt het Harry" Ginny was naast hem komen vliegen. Beiden hadden het zelfde ritueel. Een uur voor iedere wedstrijd even in vliegen. Even kijken hoe het weer was en hoe het publiek was.  
Op een gedeelte waar de genodigde mochten zitten, zat de gehele familie Wemel. Allemaal waren ze in gewaden van de Holyhead Harpies gekleed. Behalve George die had de helft van beide tenues aan elkaar genaaid. Hij was de enige die Harry een beetje aan moedigde. De bedrukte gelaatsuitdrukking op Harry's gezicht sprak boekdelen. "Wat is er aan de hand Harry". Vroeg Ginny bezorgt. "Iets maar ik weet niet wat, iets voelt niet goed". Harry liet even gauw zijn toverstok zien. Ginny begreep dat ze zelf ook haar toverstok moest halen.  
Het gebeurde wel vaker dat Harry die gevoelens had. Meestal was het dan dat er ergens een dooddoener was. En vaak gebeurde er niets. Maar beter sorry dan dood zei Romeo altijd. Ginny vloog de catacombe weer in om zich verder voor te berijden. Haar toverstaf deed ze aan haar been in een speciale houder.

Molly en Arthur Wemel zwaaide naar Harry. Toen Harry hen zag kijken ging hij meteen op hen af. Hield even zijn toverstok met een klein gebaar omhoog. Ron en Arthur Hielden hun toverstok ook even omhoog. Ze hadden het gebaar begrepen. Ron Verdwijnselde meteen. Harry vloog nog even een paar rondjes en zag Ron Weer op zijn plaats zitten. Nu ging ook Harry naar binnen om zich verder voor te berijden.

"Gaat het al beginnen" vroeg Hermelien "ja, daar heb je ze" schreeuwde Ron. Eerst kwamen de Holyhead harpies het veld op vliegen en maakte een ererondje. Vlak daarna kwamen Pullover United het veld op. Allebei de teams werden met oorverdovend kabaal binnen gehaald. De beide zoekers stegen boven iedereen uit. Ginny was deze keer geen zoeker maar jager. Harry wist dat ze daar ook heel goed in was. Eigenlijk was ze een betere jager dan zoeker. Als eerste werd de gouden snaai losgelaten. Het kleine gouden balletje zoefde om de beide hoofden van de zoekers heen en verdween. Toen werden de twee beukers losgelaten en de slurk werd omhoog gegooid. Het spel was begonnen.

Ginny ving de slurk en speelde hem over naar Angelique Jansen en kreeg hem meteen weer terug. Gooide hem richting het doel, en plank was net te laat. 10 punten voor de Holyhead Harpies. De stem kwam Harry bekend voor het was Leo Jordaan die verslag deed.  
Harry maakte een duikvlucht achter de snaai aan. Harry werd bijna geraakt door een beuker maar miste daar wel de snaai door. Ginny kreeg de slurk ontweek de twee beukers en ging weer recht op het doel af. Ze maakte een beweging om op het doel te gooien maar gooide hem gauw achter der rug om naar Angelique Jansen. Angelique Jansen ving hem op en gooide hem meteen binnen de ring. "20 punten voor de Holyheads Harpies". De zoeker van de Holyhead Harpies zag de snaai, met volle snelheid ging ze erachter aan. Harry volgde haar en haalde haar zonder veel moeite in. De snaai vloog vlak voor hem. Ginny zag hem gaan en gooide de slurk naar het doel. Olivier Plank zat ook naar Harry te kijken en had niet door dat Ginny had gescoord. "30 punten voor de Holyhead Harpies. "40 punten voor de Holyhead Harpies" Olivier Plank zat nog steeds naar Harry te kijken. Harry kwam steeds dichter bij, nog een metertje. Het geluid in het stadion vervaagde, Harry was helemaal gefocust op het kleine gouden balletje. Nog maar 60 centimeter, de zoeker van de Holyhead harpies was niet meer te zien. Nog maar 40 centimeter, nog maar 30 centimeter. "Ik hou van jou Harry" riep Ginny vlak naast hem Harry schrok en keek opzij, en zag het lachende gezicht van Ginny. Keek weer naar voren maar de snaai was weg.  
"Harry laatje nou eens niet afleiden door je vriendin" schreeuwde Olivier plank. Maar ook Olivier lette niet op en Ginny scoorde weer. "50 punten voor de Holyhead Harpies". De jagers van de Pullover United kwamen er gewoon niet aan te pas. En ook de drijvers leken iedere keer mis te slaan. Alles kwam op Harry neer. Hij moest binnen de volgen de tien minuten de snaai hebben anders hebben ze verloren. Harry tuurde het veld over maar zag de snaai niet. Ginny gooide de slurk naar Gwendoline Jacobs. Gwendoline Jacobs gooide hem naar Angelique Jansen. Die hem weer naar Ginny gooide. "Daar gaat Ginny op het doel af en ze scoort, geen houden aan voor plank" klonk het door de luidspreker. "60 punten voor de Holyhead Harpies". Harry zag de snaai vlak bij Olivier plank. De snaai vloog een meter boven de grond het veld over, Harry dook eropaf. Gevolgd door de zoeker van de Holyhead Harpies. De jagers van United verloren de slurk. Ginny ving hem op en ging op het doel af. Harry kwam dicht bij de snaai. Ginny gooide de slurk naar Gwendoline Jacobs. De snaai schoot naar links, Harry volgde. De andere zoeker schoot rechtdoor. Gwendoline Jacobs gooide de slurk naar Ginny, Harry was vlak bij de snaai, Ginny bukte de slurk vloog over haar hoofd heen, Harry stak zijn hand uit om de snaai te pakken. Olivier hield Ginny in de gaten en miste de slurk. De slurk werd door Angelique Jansen opgevangen en meteen op doel gegooid. Harry was nu vlak bij de snaai. "70 punten voor de Holyhead Harpies". Harry sloot zijn vingers om de snaai heen.

Wat was dat in de verte, nee, dat kon niet waar zijn. "Ginny, Ron, Hermelien allemaal mee komen" riep Harry. Harry en Ginny vlogen op volle snelheid het stadion uit op de hielen gevolgd door Ron en Hermelien. Die werden op hun beurt weer gevolgd door de Wemels en Romeo Wolkenveld en vele anderen mensen van het ministerie. "Waar gaan jullie heen" riep Leo. Toen zag hij het "dat is het duisteren teken".  
Het teken was nog kilometers weg. Maar meer dan 20 bezems vlogen op het teken af. Harry zag Ron en Hermelien op hun eigen bezems achter hen aan vliegen. Daarom was hij dus verdwijnseld en verschijnseld. Anderen volgden op een wedstrijd bezem. Die hebben ze vast van de spelers gepakt. Ginny vloog links van hem en keek hem bewonderend aan.  
Iedere keer als er gevaar dreigt gaat Harry er onverschrokken en gedreven op af. Je kon niets anders dan bewondering voor zijn gedrevenheid hebben. Vijfhonderd meter voor het huis waar het teken boven hing zetten ze de bezems op de grond.

Harry nam het woord. "Toverstokken gereed en in paren van twee. Een doet de schildspreuk en verdedig beide personen en de ander verlamd dan alles wat beweegt. Ginny jij bent bij mij. Hermelien met Ron, fleur met Bill, en Arthur met Molly. Voor de rest zoek jullie partner". "BETER SORRY, DAN DOOD", schreeuwde Romeo.

Op zo een honderd meter van het huis riep Marcel, "NEE dit kan niet, dit mag niet". Vervolgens rende hij de groep voorbij. "Petrificus Tolalus" werd door vier mensen tegelijk geroepen en Marcel viel verstijfd op de grond neer. "Loena blijf bij Marcel" riep Ginny. Er was bijna niets meer over van het huis waar ze voor stonden. Her en der lagen de brokstukken en het huis. Het huis leek totaal verlaten. Ze vormde een kring om het huis heen. Harry, Ginny, Ron en Hermelien gingen naar binnen. Ginny en Hermelien hadden een schild spreuk. Ron Had lumos om alles te verlichten, en Harry had zijn toverstok klaar voor de aanval. Het gehele huis werd afgezocht maar ze vonden gelukkig helemaal niemand. Het huis was leeg, en iedereen liep terug.  
Vier mensen van het ministerie doorzochten het huis en zouden later die dag een rapport uitbrengen. "Finite Incatatum" riep Harry bij Marcel. En de spreuk werd teniet gedaan. "Naar de vuurtoren met zijn allen.  
Loena neem Marcel mee Romeo ga jij met ons mee en de rest". Harry zuchten even heel diep. "Voor de rest van jullie bedankt voor de hulp, we laten jullie morgen horen wat er allemaal gevonden is, morgen om 10 uur in de grote zaal van het ministerie. De Wemels en Hermelien waren al weg, alleen Ginny en Romeo stonden nog op Harry te wachten. Harry vertelde waar Romeo heen moest en samen Verdwijnselde ze.

De huiselfen van Harry hadden al voor thee gezorgd toen Harry, Ginny en Romeo Verschijnselden. Harry liep regel recht op Marcel af en schreeuwde. "Wat maak je me nou Marcel, waarom deed je dat, het had je dood kunnen wezen, vertel op". "Rustig Harry zei Ginny Marcel heeft er vast een goede rede voor".  
Een tweede diepe zucht verliet Harry's mond. Op een rustigere toon zei hij "Je hebt gelijk Ginny. Sorry voor die uitbarsting Marcel. Maar we schrokken er wel enorm van, daarom verstijfde we je ook". Marcel knikte "sorry, sorry".

Alle Wemels zaten in een kring op het strand. Loena en Hermelien zaten er ook bij. Harry bracht Marcel bij de kring. Ze werden vergezeld door Romeo en Ginny. "Marcel vertel op, waarom deed je dat nou". Vroeg Ginny terwijl ze Harry's hand vast hield. "Het huis waar we net waren dat was het vakantiehuisje van professor stronk, het huisje wat ze gebruikt als ze vakantie heeft van Zweinstein". De dames van het gezelschap schrokken en deden van schrik hun handen voor de mondden. "Nou toen ik zag dat het haar huisje was verloor ik mijn zelfbeheersing, ik moest haar vinden. Gelukkig hebben jullie mij verstijf anders was ik er echt regelrecht naar binnen gerend".

Harry stond op en liep uit de groep weg "Expecto patronus", Het zilverachtige hert kwam weer uit zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. "Minerva is professor stronk daar geef antwoord vuurtoren Harry" snauwde Harry. En Harry stuurde de patronus naar Zweinstein.  
Iedereen wachten in spanning af, vijf minuten verstreken er als of het een uur was. Twee luide ploffen klonken er bij de voordeur van de vuurtoren. Minerva kwam de hoek om samen met Professor stronk. "Harry wat heeft dat allemaal te betekenen in Merlijns naam". Nog voor dat Minerva een antwoord had gekregen rende Marcel haar voorbij, en vloog om de nek van professor stronk.  
"Ze leeft nog Merlijn zei dank ze leeft nog". Gilde Marcel bij het voor bij rennen van Minerva. Nadat Marcel een beetje bedaard was legden ze uit wat er gebeurd was. Professor stronk schrok enorm maar was blij dat ze niet thuis was.

Later die avond zou ze wel even naar haar huisje gaan kijken. Dan zou Romeo met haar mee gaan. "Arthur" riep Romeo toen ze als laatste opstonden om weg te gaan. "Arthur ik zal jou dit zeggen, ik weet dat Voldermort voorgoed weg is, ook weet ik dat we niet veel van die dooddoeners te vrezen hebben. Maar wat ik vanmiddag heb gezien, zoals Harry, Ginny, Ron en Hermelien dit aanpakte. Eerlijk Arthur dat was teamwerk zelfs Dwaaloog Dolleman had het niet beter gekund. Met die vier kunnen we alles aan". "Romeo je hebt helemaal gelijk, het enige wat ik daar op kan zeggen is, is dat ik trots ben op mijn vier kinderen". Want zo zag Arthur ze wel, zijn vier kinderen.


	4. Chapter 4 De Voorbereiding en het misver

Hoofdstuk 4 De Voorbereiding en het misverstand.

Rond elf uur die avond gingen ze weer naar het Prosper landgoed. Ron en Hermelien gingen ook mee. Dat deden ze bijna altijd die hadden van het tuinhuisje, hun tweede huis gemaakt.

"Wie heeft er gewonnen", vroegen Lilly en James van uit hun schilderij. "Ik heb geen idee of de snaai is gevangen, maar ik weet dat we 70 punten voor stonden toen we het duisteren teken zagen" vertelde Ginny. De schrik was van het gezicht van Lilly af te lezen. "Het duistere teken is hij terug dat kan toch niet", riepen de beide portretten luid. Terwijl Harry neer ploften in de bibliotheek waar hun portretten hingen. Dacht hij even na en gaf bedenkelijk antwoord. "Nee ma, nee pa, hij is niet terug we denken dat het dooddoeners zijn geweest die we nog niet gepakt hebben.  
Deze dooddoeners vinden het leuk om zijn dood op deze manier te herdenken. Zelf denk ik dat het voorlopig hier wel bij blijft. En anders staan we klaar voor ze". De vier vrienden knikten instemmend van ja. Er zal niets zijn, dat ze met zijn vieren niet aan konden.

"Oja Ginny ik heb nog een klein goud cadeautje voor jou" vertelde Harry. "Harry ik wil niet dat je steeds geld uitgeeft aan mij en ik heb al sieraden genoeg dat weet je". Op het moment dat Harry het gouden balletje los liet vouwde het zijn vleugeltjes uit. "Dat is de gouden snaai, heb je die naar onze 70 punten gevangen". Vroeg Ginny met een vertwijfelende blik in haar ogen. "Ja, die heb ik gevangen toen we met zijn allen op het teken afgingen". Hermelien die verschrikt op keek en riep. "Maar als dat zo is dan hebben we dit jaar twee kampioenen. Jullie staan allebei gelijk in punten". En dat was ook zo. Het kampioenschap werd een gedeelde eerste plaats voor de Holyhead harpies, en de pullover United. Nog een klein uurtje waren ze aan het na praten over de wedstrijd van die dag en de aankomende bruiloft.  
Ginny en Hermelien zouden die met zijn tweeën gaan regelen. Harry en Ron mochten alleen maar helpen als de vrouwen er om vroegen. En daar zouden ze de volgende ochtend mee beginnen.

De dag begon rustig. In de ochtend profeet stond dat beide teams kampioen waren geworden. De commissie van de Zwerkbalcompetitie moest nog wel kijken of het niet overgespeeld moest worden.  
Het duistere teken had weer voor veel speculaties en angst gezorgd. Dus wat er om tien uur bekend was gemaakt, was wat de meeste al dachten.

Ginny en Hermelien waren ondertussen de hele dag op de wegisweg geweest. Rond het avond eten gingen ze met zijn allen naar het nest. Op het ouderlijk huis van Ron en Ginny was iedere zondag familiedag. Maar door de gebeurtenissen van die dag ervoor hadden ze die naar deze dag verzet.  
Iedereen was er Teddy de peetzoon van Harry en Teddy's oma Adromeda Tops was er ook. Bij het eten vroeg Molly aan Arthur om te vertellen wat er die dag bekend was gemaakt. Arthur knikte en maakte zijn mond leeg.  
"Nou het was wel te verwachten. Professor stronk had een papier op de deur gedaan dat ze dit jaar op Zweinstein zou blijven, en dat de buren alleen haar even platen water moesten geven.  
We denken dus dat een aantal dooddoeners dit hebben gelezen en de kans hebben gepakt om weer wat angst onder de mensen te brengen. Dus nu word het even op onze hoeden zijn en afwachten of er nog iets gebeurd. Maar we hopen van niet.

Natuurlijk is de ochtend profeet weer gevuld met leugens, en verzinsels aan het rond vertellen. Maar daar mag onze Hermelien en Loena een mooi verslag voor gaan maken. Met dat verslag hopen we dat het de gemoederen zal kunnen zussen".

Iedereen was tevreden met die uitleg en Molly ging gauw over op het onderwerp trouwen. Alle mannen werden van de tafel weggestuurd en de dames bleven giechelend achter. Ron en Harry hadden begrepen dat ze niets mochten weten tot de bewuste dag. Het was nog zo'n drie weken voor dat ze elkaar het ja woord mochten geven.  
Vrijdag middag om twaalf uur stond Adromeda voor de deur van Harry en Ginny. "Oke Harry, hier heb je Teddy voor het weekend en verzorg hem goed He", was haar vraag.  
Met een niet begrijpende blik keek Harry naar Ginny maar toen wist hij het weer. Ginny had hem verteld dat ze met de vrouwen naar Parijs ging. Daar zou ze inkopen doen voor de bruiloft. En de mannen zouden bij Harry blijven. Met een intense kus nam Harry afscheid ven Ginny. Op dat moment kwam Ron aan gelopen met een bedruk gezicht. Hij was blijkbaar ook vergeten dat Hermelien het hele weekend weg zou zijn. Maar ja zogezegd zo gedaan. Hermelien die rustig op Harry af liep gaf hem een rol perkament. Dit zijn de dingen die jullie klaar moeten hebben voor het trouwen. Ze gaf Harry een kus op zijn wang en de vrouwen waren weg.

De dames waren nog maar net weg toen Arthur en Bill voor de deur stonden. Ze wilde wel helpen met alles gereed maken voor de bruiloft. Charlie, George en Percy dachten er ook zo over en kwamen ook maar helpen. Harry bekeek de lijst eens goed. Hoe moest hij dit allemaal regelen. Arthur had mee gekeken over zijn schouder en zei dat het zo gepiept was. Harry riep Titania en vroeg of zei voor teddy wouw zorgen. De huiself wilde niets liever, ze had een zwak voor Teddy.

Normaal mochten huiselfen zich niet zo binden aan tovenaars kinderen, maar Harry vond het geweldig als ze dat deden. Nu Was het de beurt aan de lijst van Hermelien. Eerst moesten ze een tent op zetten voor driehonderd man. Dat was een werkje voor Arthur en Bill. Ze moesten ook een podium bouwen, dat werd gedaan door Charlie en Percy. Verder moesten voor driehonderd man stoelen en tafels toveren.  
Gelukkig waren ze goed geworden in transfiguratie. Harry, Ron en George gingen naar het houd schuurtje. Eerst gingen ze dertig groten blokken houd om toveren tot Tafels. Dit deden Harry en George. Ron zorgde er voor dat ze naar de tent werden gebracht. Daarna makten ze van driehonderd blokken driehonderd stoelen. Ook die werden door Ron naar de tent gebracht. Toen alles in de tent was werd het door iedereen op zijn plek gezet. Nu moesten ze alleen nog het servies toveren. Daar voor had Harry vier kisten met Kiezelsteentjes. Van al die steentjes werd het hele servies getoverd. Met een anti viezigheidspreuk kon niets meer vuil worden ook. Hoe wel de mannen voor de rest niets anders deden dan praten, loltrappen en zwerkballen, Oude klare jonge borrel drinken. Was het bij de vrouwen toch even anders.

De vrouwen gingen eerst naar een oud Frans tovenaars cafeetje. Het cafeetje waar Ginny al was geweest met Andromeda, in haar eerste tripje naar Frankrijk. S' avonds lekker Frans eten en naar bed want de zaterdag was voor shoppen.

Terwijl de mannen nog hun roes uitprobeerde te slapen waren de vrouwen al vroeg op. Knijster en Trijntje hadden voor een stevig Engels en Frans ontbijt gezorgd, zodat de vrouwen er de hele dag tegen aan konden gaan. Trijntje had Ginny nog even apart genomen, en gezegd dat ze Trijntje mocht roepen, als er tassen naar huis moesten worden gebracht. Want dan kwam Trijntje ze wel even ophalen. En dan konden de vrouwen verder met shoppen. Een aanbod wat Ginny en de andere vrouwen maar al te graag aannamen.

Bij de Franse tovenaars bank had Harry iets neergelegd voor de vrouwen. Dit had hij via Goudgrijp overgemaakt. Met behulp van fleur kregen ze zes zakjes met opschriften. Voor iedereen een zakje en voor Ginny twee zakjes. In ieder zakje zat honderd galjoenen en een briefje met daar op. "Voor iedereen een gezellig weekend en veel plezier toegewenst". Maar in het ene zakje van Ginny zat driehonderd Galjoen voor een gezellig weekend. En wat in het andere zakje zat was voor haar en Hermelien, er zat duizend galjoen in en ook een klein briefje. "Ginny dit is voor de bruiloft en jullie jurken. Kijk maar wat je nodig hebt, en als het niet genoeg is steur Kleef dan maar. Dan zorg ik dat ik wat meer over maak via goudgrijp". De vrouwen keken Ginny aan met een blik van, hij is gek dat hij dat doet. Terwijl Ginny haar schouder optrok zei ze,  
"hij is zo blij dat jullie familie zijn en we kunnen het makkelijk missen.  
(Harry was misschien wel de rijkste tovenaar van Engeland). Hij heeft het deze keer wel eerst met mij besproken". Nou toen was het goed, en de vrouwen bedankte Ginny en ze moesten onthouden dat ze Harry ook moesten bedanken.

"Hermelien keek schuin naar Ginny. "Ginny duizend galjoenen voor jullie bruiloft dat kunnen Ron en ik niet betalen hoor. "Misschien moeten we maar een aparte bruiloft houden" zei ze verontschuldigend. "Betalen ben je gek Hermelien we vieren ons bruiloft samen, dit is voor ons allebei, wij betalen die van jullie ook". Hermelien 's ogen werden groot en ineens ook erg waterig. Huilend vloog ze om de nek van Ginny. Met gigantisch veel bedankjes bedankte ze Ginny en ze gingen weer samen alles regelen.

Het moest wel een grote dag worden. "Oja dames dit geld heeft wel een voorwaarde, we moeten iets voor Teddy meenemen anders wil Harry alles terug" De vrouwen keken even naar Ginny. "Dat waren zijn woorden". Vertelde Ginny wat weer een kus van Andromeda opleverde: "Dat is echt Harry" zei ze nog, "die word nog eens een hele goede vader".

De rest van de dag was het de ene winkel in, en de andere winkel uit. Er was van alles gekocht en bekeken, Trijntje moest om het uur wel de tassen komen ophalen zodat de vrouwen weer verder konden gaan met shoppen.  
Tegen vijf uur waren ze bijna klaar. Ginny had nog een winkel waar ze een afspraak had. "Voor dat we naar binnen gaan dames" zei ze op een strenge toon net als die van professor Anderling. "Voordat we naar binnen gaan is er een ding dat jullie moeten weten. Hier is het cadeau voor Harry. Het is een nieuwe toverspreuk en ik weet niet of het gelukt is. Wat ik wel weet is dat jullie niets mogen zeggen. Hier binnen niet en zeker niet tegen Harry".

Toen de dames naar binnen gingen zagen ze zeven schilderijen vijf kleintjes en twee hele grote. Geen een van de dames durfde iets te zeggen en liepen sprakeloos naar buiten. Andromeda werd nog vast gehouden door Ginny.  
"Die twee kleintjes op het einde zijn van jou". Fluisterde Ginny tegen Adromeda. Andromeda liep huilend naar buiten. Ginny bekeek alles eens goed luisterde aandachtig en gaf alles haar oprechte goedkeuring.

Buitengekomen stond Andromeda nog steeds te huilen. Toen ze Ginny zag vloog ze haar om de nek en bleef maar huilen. "Andromeda" zei Ginny "als ik dit niet zou doen dan zou ik pas echt ruzie hebben met Harry". Dit is het cadeautje voor Teddy en een beetje voor jou".

Het was al erg laat en de vrouwen gingen op huis aan. Binnen in het huis was er een enorme berg met tassen. Het was gewoon teveel om te zien. Hebben we dat allemaal gekocht riepen ze in koor. Na een heerlijke uitgebreide maaltijd van Knijster en Trijntje. Was het de hoogste tijd om hun tassen nog eens goed te bekijken, en wat ze nou eigenlijk allemaal hadden gekocht.  
Het was zoveel dat ze tot bijna twaalf uur alles alweer aan het uitpakken waren. Andromeda en Fleur gingen naar bed. Ginny en Molly bleven samen met Hermelien zitten. Hermelien die al begonnen was aan de lijst voor de bruiloft. Hier stond alles in wat ze hadden, en wat ze nog nodig hebben.

"Wie gaat ons trouwen" vroeg Hermelien. Romeo zou dat kunnen doen vertelde Molly hij is minister van toverkunst. Ginny keek bedenkelijk en schreef een naam op. De beide dames keken er naar en knikte heftig. "Als dat mogelijk is en als het wettelijk kan. Dan zou dat een verassing zijn voor Harry" vertelde Hermelien. "Dat wordt een verassing voor Harry en Ron, voor iedereen iegelijk". Zei Ginny op een fluistertoon.  
Molly zei dat ze dat met Romeo zou proberen te regelen. "Wie nemen we als band" Vroeg Ginny "Wat dacht je van de witte wieffen". Die zijn Harry nog iets verschuldigd, na dat dreuzel opstootje". Vertelde Hermelien En daar was Ginny het helemaal mee eens.  
"Nou mam, aan jou de eer wat gaan we die dag eten. We hebben ontbijt, lunch. Oja ook nog hapjes voor de rest van die avond".  
"Dat ga ik met de huiselfen regelen als jij ze een week van tevoren bij elkaar brengt. Dan kan ik na die week de hele dag met jullie mee beleven" was het antwoord van Molly daar op. "Wat gaan we morgen nog doen dames." vroeg Molly. "Morgen gaan we naar onze trouwjurken op zoek". Vertelde de vrouwen. Op dat moment moesten ze meteen naar bed wand het werd een drukke dag morgen.

Zondag was de laatste dag dat de vrouwen in Frankrijk waren. Ze hadden nog de laatste dingetjes gehaald en toen was het op jacht naar de trouwjurken. Ginny nam zichzelf voor om nog even met Treintje te praten over iets heel speciaals. Trijntje had haar gezegd dat, dat eigenlijk niet mocht. Toch om dat Harry en zij zulke goede en eerlijke meesters waren. Zou ze het misschien wel bij de andere huiselfen voor elkaar kunnen krijgen. Terwijl de vrouwen over de Franse wegisweg liepen keken ze hun ogen uit naar alles wat mooi was. Maar trouwjurken konden ze nergens vinden. Dus stelde fleur voor om in dreuzel Parijs te gaan kijken, daar had zij haar jurk ook gevonden. Naar bijna vier uur zoeken kreeg Fleur gelijk. Ginny en Hermelien hadden hun jurk gevonden. Knijster en Trijntje hadden een afscheid maaltijd voor hen geregeld. Het heerlijke eten was een genot voor de dames. Rond een uur of acht vroeg Ginny of Trijntje en Knijster hun spullen naar huis wilden brengen, en dan konden de vrouwen zich ook naar het Prosper landgoed begaven.

Daar aangekomen werd Harry door iedere dame geknuffeld en gekust. Andromeda gaf hem huilend een kus en een knuffel. Als laatste was Ginny aan de beurt. Ze kuste haar Harry vol met passie. En keek hem diep in de ogen. "Het cadeautje voor teddy krijgt hij naar onze bruiloft eerder niet". Zei Ginny gauw voor ze Harry nog een kus vol met passie gaf. Hermelien liet Ron ondertussen ook los, zodat ze nu de verhalen konden gaan vertellen.  
De vrouwen vertelde alles in geuren en kleuren over de wegisweg in Frankrijk en over de restaurantjes. Alles kwam aan bot en de heren konden alleen maar luisteren ze kregen er toch geen woord tussen.  
Na dat de verhalen klaar waren, greep Harry gauw de kans om even wat te drinken te laten halen door Puck en Titania. Dat was maar goed ook want toen de huiselfen het drinken hadden neer gezet kwamen de tassen op tafel. Iedereen moest alles wat ze gekocht hadden ook nog laten zien. Ginny pakte een klein pakje en bracht hem naar boven "He" riep Harry haar nog na "wat zit er in dat pakje". "Dat zie je straks wel" zei Ginny met een knipoog en een duivels lachje.

Het was vroeg in de ochtend toen Molly en Arthur naar het nest gingen. Hermelien en Ron trokken zich weer terug in het tuinhuisje. Het was zo vroeg geworden dat Harry en Ginny niet eens meer de puf hadden om het pakje te bekijken. Ginny sliep al voor dat ze het bed was ingestapt. Laat in de middag werd Ginny wakker, Harry was al opgestaan. In de woonkamer was hij niet en ook in de keuken was hij niet. Er lag wel een briefje op het aanrecht.

'Lieve Ginny ik hoop dat je lekker geslapen hebt, Ron en ik zijn onze trouwgewaden gaan kopen. Molly is met ons meegegaan ze weet welke kleuren we wel of niet kunnen nemen voor als we bij jullie staan. Hou van jou veel kusjes Harry". Ron en Harry hadden hun gewaden gehaald bij een beroemde gewaden maker.

Terwijl Harry en Ron door de wegisweg liepen samen met Molly en Arthur, vertelde Arthur hun wat een tovenaars huwelijk inhield. Op het moment dat ze ja zouden zeggen zou hun liefde gebonden worden voor altijd. Het zou in houden dat ze elkaar begrepen als ze elkaar alleen al in de ogen keken. Maar ze zouden elkaar ook voelen. Als er bijvoorbeeld iets met een van de twee zou gebeuren. Dan zouden ze dat ook meteen weten. Misschien niet pressies wat er was gebeurd meer wel of het goed of slecht was.  
Maar dat had Harry al met Ginny, Harry wist al wanneer er iets mis was met haar, of wat ze bedoelde. Hij kon alles zeggen tegen haar door haar alleen maar aan te kijken.  
En anders om kon Ginny dat ook bij hem. Hij wou het vertellen aan Arthur maar deed zijn mond maar weer dicht. Hij zal het wel verkeerd begrepen hebben bedacht hij bij zichzelf.

Op weg naar de Lekke ketel waren ze druk in gesprek over het trouwen. Harry stond in eens stil en keek om. Molly en Arthur liepen nog even door en merkte dat Ron ook stil was blijven staan. Van uit de verte kwam een zilveren Lynx aan gerend. "Arthur is dat niet de patronus van Romeo" vroeg Harry. "Ja, dat is hij zeker Harry, maar waarom komt hij hier heen hij weet toch dat jullie vrij zijn". De patronus stopte aan de voeten van Harry en Ron. Terwijl de stem van Romeo door de wegisweg galmde. Deze riep alleen maar dat ze meteen moesten komen en een aantal coördinaten. Dit was van het grootste belang".  
Met zijn vieren gingen ze naar de aangegeven coördinaten toe.

Romeo zag ze verschijnselen en liep meteen op hen af. Boven een oud en vervallen huisje was opnieuw een duister teken te zien. "Is er al iemand binnen geweest: Romeo" vroeg Arthur. Die antwoorden "Nee Arthur ik heb twee schouwers in opleiding bij me als standaard uitrusting van de minister". Maar die twee kan ik niet naar binnen steuren. Tevens is dit het oude huisje van Severus Sneep. Daar wil ik getrainde schouwers voor hebben en ik dacht aan jullie twee". Severus Sneep hoorde Ron en Harry en keken elkaar meteen aan. Is het werkelijk dachten ze, en begrepen toen dat Romeo hun bedoelde.

Met getrokken stokken liepen ze langzaam naar binnen. Links was een deur daar achter was een lege kamer. Rechts was ook een deur maar daar was de bezem kast. Aan het einde van de gang ging het twee kanten op.  
"Eerst ontwapenen en dan neerhalen daar na vragen stellen, beter sorry dan dood" zei Harry tegen Ron. Ron knikte en ging rechts en Harry links. Stap na stap gingen de vrienden verder uit elkaar. Harry ging rechts de hoek om en Ron links.  
Langzaam liep Harry tot het einde van de gang en ging een openstaande deur binnen.  
De kamer waar in hij was, was leeg. Aan de andere kant stond er nog een deur op een kier. In de hoek lagen boeken en een aantal oude Foto's.  
Ron liep in zijn gang langzaam voor uit. Met iedere stap werd hij zenuwachtiger. Aan het einde was een deur daar ging hij naar binnen. Harry bukte zich naar de foto's toe.  
Ron liep langzaam de kamer binnen. Deze kamer was leeg maar er was wat licht aan de andere kant te zien. Harry zag zijn moeder in een van de halve foto's en hij zelf op een speelgoed bezem. Hij bukte zich verder om hem op te rapen.  
Ron ging op het licht af. Er was hier nog een deur. Met zijn linker hand drukte hij de deur langzaam open. Er was iemand aan de andere kant van de kamer. "Harry hier ik heb er een" schreeuwde Ron.  
Harry schrok op en rende de kamer uit richting Ron. Ron zag dat het een man was, en dat hij weg rende. Ron riep "Sectumsempra" en de man werd van achteren geraakt. Harry hoorde de spreuk en keek op zij, een wit licht raakte hem, een pijn sneed door zijn rug en benen heen. Hij was door die spreuk geraakt en vloog door een dicht geplakt raam heen. Molly zag Harry door het raam naar buiten komen en ging met opgeheven stok op hem af. Ron kwam voor het raam kijken en zag nu pas dat hij Harry geraakt had. Hij kon nog net uitbrengen dat het binnen veilig was.

Arthur riep "Molly neem jij Harry mee naar St. Holisto's dan kom ik met Ron daar ook heen. Molly verschijnselden met Harry in het ziekenhuis. Hij werd meteen naar een kamer gebracht en geholpen.

Arthur verschijnselde even later ook samen met Ron. Ze zagen Harry onder het bloed op een tafel liggen alles was rood gekleurd. "Hoe kon je dat doen Ron" riep Molly. "Ik weet het ook niet mam, er zat een man gebukt op de grond. Ik riep naar Harry dat ik er een had. Die man stond op en rende weg, wist ik veel dat het Harry was ik zag het niet in het donker".

Er kwam een dokter naar buiten en die kwam bij ze staan. "Het is nu even niet zo best met hem, maar hij wil wat tegen jullie zeggen. Voor we hem gaan proberen te genezen".

Molly liep naar Harry toe en keek hem aan. "Hoi, mam zei hij zachtjes. Wil je tegen Ginny zeggen dat ik straks een kus wil als ze er is". "Harry, Ginny weet het nog niet ik zal Arthur zo meteen naar haar toe steuren". Harry lachte "nee, mam ze weet het wel ik voel het ze is al onder weg".

Ginny kwam op dat moment de kamer in gerend. "Wat is er gebeurd en wie heeft het gedaan". "Harry, Harry gaat het". Ginny rende naar hem toe en ging voor hem zitten. Ze gaf hem een kus en vertelde dat ze bij hem was. "Ik voelde dat het niet goed was met je Harry, maar nu ben ik bij je".

Molly liep de kamer uit en deed de deur dicht achter zich. Met zijn drieën keken ze door het raam hoe Harry verzorgd werd. Er werden grote stukken glas uit zijn rug verwijderd en meteen werden de wonden ontsmet. Dit was een zeer pijnlijke ingreep, dat was aan het gezicht van Harry te zien. Harry die vertrokken was van de pijn, en Ginny die zijn gezicht vast hield en hem kuste op zijn voorhoofd.  
Alles terwijl ze hem dingen in fluisterde. De wonden van de vloek werden ook gedicht. En verbonden.

Naar twee uur kwam Ginny van de kamer af. "Hij slaapt nu en mag over zes uur al naar huis denken ze". Gaan jullie maar dan zie ik jullie vanavond op het Prosper landgoed met Harry. Ze nam afscheid van Molly Ron en Arthur. "OO schat als Harry straks bij komt zeg maar dat hij mam mag blijven zeggen". Ginny keek haar moeder met een glimlach aan. "Ik zal het zeggen tegen hem. Mam hoe kan het dat ik voelde dat hij hier was". "Ik heb geen idee schat maar ik zal het met Hermelien opzoeken in jullie bibliotheek Oke". Met een laatste kus gingen ze allemaal weg, en lieten Ginny achter bij Harry.


	5. Chapter 5 De Bruiloft

Hoofdstuk 5 De Bruiloft.

"RON HOE KON JE, JE HAD HARRY WEL KUNNEN DOODDEN. JE KUNT MAAR BETER SPIJT HEBBEN" schreeuwde Hermelien.  
Ron zat op een stoel met zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Hermelien die niet de eerste was die tegen Ron had geschreeuwd. Molly en Arthur hadden het ook al gedaan. Ron had ook tegen zichzelf staan schreeuwen voor de spiegel.  
Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn geweest, dacht hij. Harry had hem nooit vervloekt, Harry had wel eerst goed gekeken. Harry had wel goed nagedacht. Alles wat hij nu alleen nog maar kon hopen. Was dat Harry hem vergaf voor wat hij hem had aangedaan. Dat Harry niet kwaad op hem zou zijn, maar hij zou zelf wel boos zijn. Dat kon hij hem dus niet kwalijk nemen. Hij wist zelf niet meer wat hij zou doen als Harry straks uit de open haard zou stappen.  
Op de straat klonk er een getoeter, het was de collectebus die voor het Prosper landgoed stopte.

In het St. Holisto's zat Ginny bij Harry op de grond. Harry lag op zijn buik te slapen. Hij had een toverdrankje gekregen die hem voor een aantal uren in slaap zou houden. Maar ook een toverdrankje dat hem sneller deed genezen. Het was niet niets geweest dat Harry had mee gemaakt. Groten stukken glas en hout waren uit zijn rug gehaald. Helse pijnen had hij moeten door staan. Een stuk hout was door een long heen gegaan en dreigde hem te kunnen doden. Het schoon maken van zijn wonden moest bij bewust zijn gedaan worden.  
Ginny had hem aan gekeken en verteld hoe lief hij was. Ze had hem intense kusjes gegeven. Vertelt hoe veel ze van hem hield. En ook hoe ze er naar uit keek om zijn vrouw te worden. Tranen hadden over haar wangen gevloeid bij het idee dat hij het misschien niet zou kunnen overleven. Alles wat ze kon verzinnen had ze hem verteld. Enkel en alleen maar om hem rustig te houden voor de behandeling.  
Ze voelde zijn pijn tot in haar botten. Maar nu was hij rustig en stil.

Voor Ginny zat er niets anders op, dan op hem wachten tot dat hij wakker zou worden. Ze zat op de grond in een zwerkbal magazine te kijken naar foto's van Harry als zoeker.  
Langzaam haalde ze haar vinger over de foto heen, als ze zijn gezicht aan raakte. Dan raakte ze in gedachte eigenlijk zijn gezicht aan.  
"Ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar ik ben toch mooier en zachter dan die foto of niet". "Harry je bent wakker" Ginny keek op en pakte Harry meteen bij zijn gezicht, ze kuste hem vurig en lachte blij naar hem.  
Harry lachte terug terwijl hij haar in haar glimmende ogen keek. "Ik voelde dat je er aan kwam Ginny ik wist het gewoon". "Ja Harry, op de een of andere manier wist ik dat jij hier was en dat ik meteen naar jou toe moest".

Met zijn tweeën zaten ze daar nog een uurtje op de grond voor ze weg mochten. Jammer genoeg moesten ze wel met de collectebus Wand Harry had nog niet echt een goede reactie vermogen.

Buiten het ziekenhuis stapte ze in de collectebus. Omdat het avond was waren er nu bedden in geplaatst. Dit was wel een uitkomst voor Harry. Harry vertelde aan Ginny wat er gebeurd was. En dat hij Ron niets kwalijk nam. Ginny was niet zo vergevend als hij. Wat Harry ook zei ze zou hem in ieder geval gaan vervloeken. Harry lachte alleen maar naar Ginny.

De collectebus stopte met wat getoeter voor het Prosper landgoed. Iedereen kwam naar buiten gerend en hielp Harry mee om naar binnen te komen. Binnen werd Harry in de bibliotheek in een stoel gezet. Hoe ging het nou met hem was de eerste vraag.  
Ron die om het hoekje keek werd meteen vervloekt door Ginny. Nog voor dat Ron het wist zat hij onder de vleermuisjes. Deze vleervleder vloek was haar favoriete vloek. Na vijftien minuten hief ze de vloek op. "Zo dat zal je leren Ron" zei Harry met een grijns.  
Ron wist dat hij vergeven was. Hermelien vroeg nog waarom hij dat zo gemakkelijk deed. Volgens Harry was dat simpel. "Beter sorry, dan dood" riep hij, En blij dat het Ron was, die kon toch niet zo goed richten.

De regel die Romeo ooit had gezegd toen het oorlog was, was het levens motto geworden onder de schouwers.  
Iedereen lachte en Ginny bracht haar moeder bij Harry. "Mam, Harry en ik hebben het er in de collectebus nog even over gehad. Hoe komt het dat wij elkaar zo goed aan voelen".

"Nou Ginny we hebben het opgezocht maar wat jullie hebben kan niet. Het zit namelijk zo, wat jullie hebben is een magische gebondenheid. Iedereen die trouwt word magisch verbonden aan elkaar. En dan zou je elkaar bij echte liefde, alleen kunnen voelen zo als jullie nu hebben gedaan, maar dat kan niet. Want jullie zijn nog niet magisch verbonden". Vertelde Molly.

Lilly Potter had het allemaal aangehoord "mag ik daar wat op zeggen" vroeg ze. Iedereen luisterde naar Lilly. "Hermelien kun jij even het boek op de onderste plank in de hoek pakken, dat boek met magie verbintenissen".  
"Terwijl Hermelien gretig naar de kast rende waar dat boek stond ging Lilly verder.  
"Als het goed is kunnen twee mensen waar van het vast staat dat ze ooit geliefden zullen worden, een magische zielsverbintenis krijgen. Daar voor hoeven ze niet altijd magisch verbonden te worden. Dat gebeurt meestal als er iets ergs gebeurt. Waar ze beide tegelijk bij aanwezig zijn. Wanneer was dat bij jullie".

Hermelien zei dat het klopte het stond allemaal in het boek. Verder vertelde ze. "Maar hier staat ook dat ze dan niet magisch zijn verbonden. Maar ze zijn magisch versmolten. Er staat" en ze citeerde".  
"Op het moment dat een tovenaar en een heks beide een gruwel beleven. Terwijl ze in de ogen van de dood kijken. En dat als er spraken is van ware liefde ook al is deze nog niet tot uiting gekomen. Dan en alleen dan kunnen ze versmolten worden".  
Hermelien die even stil was en even na dacht. Ging na een zucht weer verder.  
"wacht hier staat nog meer. Versmelting! Een versmelting betekend dat beide zielen doordrenkt zijn van liefde voor de ander. Op het moment van een versmelting laat bij beide een stukje ziel los, en versmelt zich met de ander. Het is vergelijkbaar met een Gruizelement. Alleen is deze Gruizelement uit liefde ontstaan en niet uit haat. Deze twee zullen dan voor eeuwig aan elkaar verbonden zijn. Zij zullen beide delen in gezamenlijke liefde en kracht. Maar ook de gezamenlijke kracht en liefde aan elkaar doorgeven".  
Hermelien haalden adem en keek hun beide aan. "Wanneer is dat bij jullie gebeurd dan".

Ginny keek Harry aan, Ginny knikte van ja en zei "ja, dat was het". Harry keek naar iedereen en zei: "Het was in de geheime kamer toen ze bijna dood was. Op dat moment had ik voor het eerst het gevoel dat ik dan ook niet meer wilde. Ik heb jaren gedacht dat het geen wat ik voelde een liefde was voor een zusje. Het zusje van Ron, ik ben blij dat ik daar nu niet meer zo over denk". "Daar moet die verbintenis zijn gebeurd denken we".  
En hij kuste Ginny terwijl hij haar op zijn schoot trok. "Toen waren jullie dus in liefde en ziel versmolten:" Zei Lilly trots. "Dan is jullie liefde wel heel erg sterk wees daar zuinig op". Ginny moest bij die woorden weer even aan de slang in de dierentuin denken. Die had ook zoiets gezegd.

De drie weken die er nog waren te gaan voor de bruiloft vlogen voorbij. Molly had het hele eetschema tot in de puntjes geregeld. Iedere huiself wist wat hij moest doen En alles was klaar alleen de tenten moesten nog op het gras gezet worden. Voor iedereen die bleef slapen.  
Dat was ook nog het enige waar Harry en Ron mee mochten helpen, daar na moesten ze naar het Grimboutplein Van Molly. Ginny en Hermelien hielpen met alles decoreren en gingen toen naar het nest. De volgende ochtend zouden ze daar worden opgehaald door Harry en Ron.

Eindelijk was het zo ver Ginny en Hermelien konden rond vijf uur inde ochtend niet meer slapen en begonnen zich maar aan te kleden. Hun haar werd door fleur met toverkracht in model gebracht. Toen was het enkel nog wachten op Harry en Ron.  
Om negen uur hoorde ze wat gezoem in de lucht. Iedereen keek alle kanten op maar zagen niets tot ze heel in de verte twee stipjes steeds groter zagen worden. Het waren twee koetsen die achter een enkele Hippogrief was gespannen. "Dat is schuurbek en Hagrid als koetsier" riep Hermelien.

Er kwamen twee witten koetsen aan die door middel van toverkracht bleven zweven, op deze manier kon schuurbek ze gemakkelijk voorttrekken. Hagrid had een mooi blauw gewaard aan en stapte van de koets af. Terwijl hij de deurtjes opendeed, kwamen Ron en Harry tegelijk naar buiten Beide hadden een mooi matzwart gewaard aan.  
Harry zag Ginny staan in een lichtroze trouwjurk Die geweldig om haar lichaam sloot. Langzaam liep hij trots op haar af en gaf haar en zachte kus. "Ginny wat ben jij toch mooi" fluisterde Harry in haar oor. Ginny kleurde helemaal rood van schaamte en keek gauw opzij. Ook Hermelien scheen de beroemde Wemel kleur op haar gezicht te krijgen. Via de koetsen werden ze eerst naar het Prosper landgoed gebracht, daar zou het ontbijt plaats vinden.

Het ontbijt was samen met alle Wemels, en de ouders van Hermelien, en met Marcel en Loena. Adromeda en teddy. Professor Anderling en Hagrid waren de twee genodigde van Zweinstein. Harry keek met grote ogen naar Knijster en kleef, Tot zijn grote verbazing hadden de huiselfen pakjes aan. En een strik voor. Vragend keek Harry naar Ginny.  
Met een glimlach zei ze, "ik heb ze gevraagd of ze dit wouden aan trekken en erbij gezegd dat ik het ze niet gaf, en dat ze niet vrij zijn, ze doen dit voor jou, ze houden echt van hun meester". Er sprongen kleine geluk 's tranen in Harry's ogen, en al helemaal toen Knijster zei.  
"Meester Harry Knijster heeft voor u, voor een keer das om. Knijster is blij met Meester Potter.

Na het ontbijt gingen ze weer weg met de koetsen, zowel Harry als Ron wiste niet waar of ze zouden gaan trouwen, dus keken ze gespannen uit de raampjes van de koetsen. Indeverte zagen ze torens om hoog komen het was Zweinstein. Gaan we daar trouwen, hoorde Harry Ron schreeuwen van uit de koets achter hem. Ginny knikte ja tegen Harry toen ze zijn vragende ogen zag.  
"Iedereen mag naar binnen en jullie vier moeten nog even wachten "zei professor Anderling met een glimlach. Alle Wemels gingen naar binnen gevolgd door Marcel en Loena. Loena had de beide portretten van Lilly en James Potter in haar handen.

Harry stond Ginny te bewonderen van top tot teen, ze was zo mooi. Ron stond met zijn voeten te draaien van de zenuwen. Professor Anderling opende de grote deuren en verzocht ze om naar binnen te komen. Net zo als ze dat in hun het eerste jaar had gedaan. De grote zaal waar ze normaal altijd aten stonden nu alleen maar stoelen honderden mensen waren naar hun trouwen gekomen en veel journalisten. Heks en haart, de bezemkampioen, de ochtendprofeet en zelfs meneer Leeflang van de Kibbelaar.

Helemaal voorin de zaal stond enkel een schildersezel met een leeg schilderij er op. Harry en Ron begrepen er niet van maar Ginny en Hermelien werden steeds vrolijker toen ze met iedere stap, dichter en dichterbij het schilderij kwamen. Voor het schilderij hielden ze stil. Professor Anderling nam het woord. "Vandaag gaan er vier mensen in het huwelijk treden. Romeo Wolkenveld hier links zal het officieel maken wanneer ze zijn gerouwd". Iedereen keek naar links naar Romeo Wolkenveld.

"Ik heet iedereen van harte welkom". Harry en Ron keken verschrikt naar het schilderij toen ze dat hoorde. Het was Professor Perkamentus rechts zag Harry de schilderijen van zijn vader en moeder. Maar het was Perkamentus die hun in het huwelijk liet verbinden. Ron en Harry keken geroerd naar Perkamentus toen hij begon te vertellen.  
"Hierbij verwelkom ik vandaag iedereen op deze mooie dag. Vandaag zullen we getuigen zijn van de helden van onze tijd. Het is mijn een grote eer om deze vier mensen in het echt te mogen verbinden. Ik houw zielsveel van hen alle vier".  
Harry zag weer het vertrouwde twinkeling in de ogen van Perkamentus. Hij kon niemand anders bedenken door wie hij anders getrouwd had willen zijn. Dit was vast door Romeo Wolkenveld toegestaan, want het mocht officieel niet. In de ogen van Ginny en Hermelien waren kleine traantjes zicht baar. Ron had daar ook last van net als Harry zo ontroerd waren ze toen ze Perkamentus zagen.  
Perkamentus Ging weer verder. "Ronald Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, heet ik jullie hier bij van harte welkom. Maar ook Ginerva Molly Wemel en Harry James Potter van harte welkom. Mag ik jullie verzoeken om elkaar dij de rechter hand te nemen. Hierbij wil ik jullie vragen om antwoord te geven op mijn volgende vragen. Ronald Wemel neem jij tot jou wettige heks Hermelien Griffel, wat is daar op jouw antwoord". Ja stamelde Ron zenuwachtig.  
"Hermelien Griffel neem jij tot jou wettige tovenaar Ronald Wemel wat is daar op jouw antwoord". JA, riep Hermelien heel snel, wat tot een hoop gegniffel in de zaal leiden. Perkamentus glimlachte bij de rode kleur die op haar wangen verscheen.  
"Harry James Potter neem jij Ginerva Molly Wemel Tot jou wettige heks, wat is daar op jouw antwoord". Harry keek in de chocoladebruine ogen van Ginny De liefde uit zijn stem was door de hele zaal voelbaar toen hij zei "ja voor nu en altijd".  
Professor Perkamentus keek hen aan over zijn halfronde brilletje en glimlachte, de twinkeling in zijn blauwe ogen was heel herkenbaar.  
"Ginerva Molly Wemel neem jij Harry James Potter tot jou wettige tovenaar, wat is daar op jouw antwoord". Ginny haalde een hand door het warrige haar van Harry en zei, "ja voor nu en altijd".  
"Tovenaars mag ik jullie dan nu verzoeken om de ring om de vinger van jullie heks te schuiven". Ron en Harry schoven de ring langzaam om de vinger van hun heks. "Hier bij verklaar ik jullie tot tovenaar en heks, Jullie mogen nu jullie heksen, kussen".

Dit lieten Harry en Ron zich geen tweede keer zeggen.  
Het duurde vijf minuten toen Ginny en Hermelien hun tovenaars los lieten, het duurde nog eens vijf minuten voor dat Ron en Harry hun heksen los lieten. Verlegen keken ze alle vier de zaal in.  
Ze werden door iedereen gefeliciteerd het duurde bijna een uur voor dat iedereen langs was gekomen. De journalisten verlieten de zaal en de meeste toeschouwers ook, alleen de genodigde bleven voor de lunch. Er was nog een fotograaf achter gebleven. Dennis krauwel zou de rest van de dag foto's maken. Deze foto's zouden alleen voor hen zijn. Iedereen was heerlijk aan het eten toen Ginny de hand pakte van Harry, ze nam hem mee naar het portret van Perkamentus. "Gefeliciteerd Harry en Ginny het was mij een eer dat ik jullie mocht trouwen, bedankt Ginny dat je het gevraagd heb".  
Ginny keek verlegen naar Perkamentus en zei, "Wie anders kon ik vragen, u was de enige met wie ik Harry en zelfs Ron een grootplezier kon doen". Harry bedankte Perkamentus en naar een geanimeerd gesprekje werden ze door Kleef verzocht om mee te komen. Het was inmiddels tijd voor het grote feest van die avond.

Iedereen verliet Zweinstein om naar de vuurtoren te gaan. Buiten het hek verdwijnselden ze stuk voor stuk en stonden voor de tent op het privéstrand van Harry. Er was een podium gemaakt daar stonden de witte wieffen te spelen. Achterin was een grote tafel met allemaal hapjes en drankjes die zichzelf alsmaar bleven aanvullen als er iets leeg was.

De opening's dans werd gedaan door Harry en Ginny gezamenlijk met Ron en Hermelien. Bij de tweede dans werd Hermelien meegenomen door haar vader en Ginny door Arthur. Harry en Ron keken elkaar aan en liepen naar mevrouw griffel en Molly. Mogen wij deze dans van jullie was de vraag en ook zij gingen de dansvloer op.

Het was de hele avond groot feest rond tien uur werd er even een pauze ingelast. Arthur nam meteen gebruik van deze gelegenheid. Met een mest tikte hij op een glas. "Ik wil graag een toost uitbrengen aan mijn kinderen", riep Arthur.

Overal werd het stil en iedereen luisterde. "Ik wil graag een toost uitbrengen aan Ginny, Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Harry, Hermelien ik heet jullie van harte welkom in onze familie. Ik kan me geen betere schoondochter en schoonzoon wensen. Ginny, Ron jullie hebben het goed gedaan"  
zei hij met een lach. "Hermelien ik ben trots dat ik jou mijn schoondochter kan noemen, een van de reders van onze wereld. Maar ook de grote liefde van onze Ronald. Welkom in onze familie Hermelien Wemel". Hermelien liep op Arthur af en gaf hem een knuffel en een kus op zijn voorhoofd. Daarna deed ze het zelfde bij Molly.  
Arthur ging weer verder. "Harry James Potter. Je hebt van mijn kleine meisje een mooie vrouw gemaakt, Dat ik jou mijn schoonzoon mag noemen is een hele eer. Je bent de redder van onze wereld door" even moest Arthur slikken." Door ons van V_Voldermort te verlossen. Je bent mijn held voor het redden, van mijn leven, die van mijn zoon, en niet te vergeten van mijn Dochter. Harry ik geef jou Ginerva Molly Potter mijn kleine meid, en dat jullie alle vier gelukkig mogen worden".  
Arthur barsten in snikken uit bij die laatste woorden. Ginny snelde zich naar hem toe gevolgd door Ron Hermelien en Harry. Gezamenlijk deden ze een groep's knuffel die werd gevolgd door een familie Wemel knuffel.

Nu was het de tijd voor cadeaus de tafel lieten ze tot de volgende dag liggen maar elkaars cadeau pakten ze wel uit.  
Als eerste kwam Ron met zijn cadeau voor Hermelien. Ze kreeg van hem een sleutel. "dit is de sleutel van het tuinhuisje van Harry, het is nu ons huis. Ik heb het van Harry gekocht". Vertelde hij. Hermelien kon je bijna niet gelukkiger maken dan met dit cadeau.  
Nu was het de beurt aan Hermelien. Hermelien vroeg Harry en Olivier om naar voren te komen. Ze gaf Ron een bruine doos dit was het cadeau.  
Ron pakte hem uit, en er kwam een zwerkbal gewaad uit van pullover United. "Ron jij bent volgend seizoen de eerste wachter bij pullover United plank word jouw trainer. Het gezicht van Ron sprak boekdelen, zo blij was hij.

Harry gaf Ginny een papiertje, "het spijt me dat het financieel zo slecht ging met de Holyhead Harpies. Maar nu niet meer" zei Harry. Ginny keek hem niet begrijpend aan maar keek toen op het papiertje. Het was een eigendomsakte van de Holyhead harpies aan Ginerva Molly Potter. Ginny vloog Harry om zijn nek en gaf hem een vurige kus.  
Gwendoline riep van de zijkant nog. "Nee hé, is ze ook nog mijn baas" met een brede lach. Wat haar op een vleervleder vloek van Ginny kwam te staan voor een minuut. Nu was er nog een cadeau over, die was voor Harry. "Wat daar achter het doek zit is jou cadeau Harry kijk maar".

Harry liep op het doek af iets twijfelend en bibberend pakte hij het doek vast. Hij trok het naar beneden daar hingen vijf legen schilderijen. Harry keek niet begrijpend maar bleef kijken. Links kwam tops in het eerste schilderij binnen lopen "gefeliciteerd riep ze". In het tweede kwam Remus binnen lopen " gefeliciteerd riep hij". In de twee grote schilderijen kwamen de hele orde van de feniks en de SVP verdeeld binnen gelopen. Het waren de leden die tijdens de oorlogen gesneuveld waren "gefeliciteerd riepen ze allemaal". In het laatste kwam Sirius binnen gelopen.  
"Gefeliciteerd mijn peet zoon en dochter". Harry hield het niet meer hij pakte Ginny beet en Barste in tranen uit. Nog nooit in zijn leven was hij zo blij geweest. Ginny Nam Harry in haar armen en fluisterde in zijn oor. "Wat anders kon ik de man van mijn dromen geven, wat anders kan ik de man die het leven van mijn vader en broer heeft gered geven, En wat anders kan ik de man geven die mijn leven heeft gered. Maar vooral wat anders kan ik de man geven waar ik zo zielsveel van hou". "Ik Weet dat je ze miste en nu heeft teddy ook zijn ouders, want er zijn ook twee schilderijtjes zijn voor Teddy". Ginny kuste hem en Harry knikte. Ze kon aan zijn ogen zien dat hij dolgelukkig was. "Kom we gaan door met feesten echtgenoot van me" zei ze met een knipoog.

Op dat moment kwam er een geweldige vuurwerkshow van de tovertweeling Topfopshop. Het feest duurde nog tot diep in de nacht iedereen ging bij iedereen langs voor een babbeltje of een praatje. Iedereen was er, Van Anderling tot Daan en Leo Jordaan. Rond een uur gingen professor slakhoorn en madam hoog als eerste weg. Molly en Arthur gingen om drie uur weg bijna als laatste. Rond vijf uur was het bed tijd. Hermelien, Ron, Ginny en Harry Verdwijnselde naar het Prosper landgoed. Marcel en Loena gingen ook mee om in de tenten te slapen samen met George en Angelique.  
Harry had met toverkracht nog gauw even de schilderijen opgehangen en iedereen welterusten gezegd. Ginny lag al te slapen op de bank. Met een zweefspreuk bracht Harry haar naar bed en kroop er naast, hij viel vrijwel meteen in slaap met een arm om zijn Ginny heen.

Om negen uur werden ze ruig wakker gemaakt. Arthur Wemel stond in de slaapkamer, "waker worden Harry er is weer een duister teken, waker worden Harry snel we moeten er heen. Kom op Harry Romeo is er al naar toe". Harry schrok wakker en keek verschrikt naar Arthur.  
"Wat weer een duister teken, waar, wanneer" riep Harry verschrikt. Harry kleden zichzelf snel aan en liep achter Arthur aan, op de voet gevold door Ginny. "Waar denk jij heen te gaan Ginny" vroeg Harry. "Met jou mee en waag het niet om mij thuis te laten, jij red de wereld nooit meer alleen je hebt vrienden en een vrouw nu". Harry zag het vuur in de ogen van Ginny en wis dat er geen discussie meer mogelijk was. "Ja, het is goed, makkelijk aan kleden en je toverstok paraat houden te allen tijde".  
Buiten gekomen stonden Hermelien en Ron ook al klaar. Arthur zei waar Romeo stond te wachten en ze Verdwijnselde allemaal daar heen.


	6. Chapter 6 De Waarschuwing

Hoofdstuk 6 De Waarschuwing.

Arthur en de vrienden verschijnselden vlak voor een klein hotelletje. Dat hotelletje stond op een vrij afgelegen plek midden in een bos. Boven dat hotelletje hing het duistere teken. Romeo zelf was nog niet naar binnen gegaan. "Wie gaat er naar binnen" vroeg Romeo. "Harry en ik" riep Ginny meteen. Harry keek even naar links en zag het vuur van vastberadenheid in haar ogen. Harry antwoorden "ja, wij gaan naar binnen, ik wil niet dat iemand ons volg. Als een van ons rode vonken spuit dan is er gevaar. En als je groene vonken ziet dan kunnen jullie ook naar binnen komen. Maar ook dan blijf op je hoede. En net als Romeo altijd zegt, beter sorry dan dood".

Langzaam liepen Ginny en Harry naar het hotelletje. "Jij doet de verdediging dan doe ik de aanval" Zei Harry en Ginny knikte. Bij de voordeur keken ze even gauw achterom, knepen eventjes in elkaars hand en gingen naar binnen. Alles was overhoopgehaald overal lagen dingen op de grond, en in een hoekje zat een kelner te rillen van angst. Hij zat opgekruld onder de balie. "Ga kruipend naar buiten en hou je hoofd naar beneden. Als je het op die manier doet dan zullen de anderen jou niets doen maar opvangen" vertelde Harry tegen hem.  
Samen liepen ze door. Links was het restaurant daar was het leeg. Alles lag overhoop tafeltjes waren aan stukken geblazen stoelen waren tegen de muur gegooid. Alles wees erop dat hier een magisch gevecht was geweest.  
Rechts was het kantoor, de deur stond open maar die was ook leeg. Ginny keek naar het gasten boek dat op het bureau lag. Ze wees met haar hand voor de mond naar een naam die daar instond. Harry keek er ook naar "slakhoorn" mompelde hij.  
Die kamer is boven daar gaan we eerst heen. Langzaam liepen ze de trap op, bovenaan bracht Ginny een schildspreuk tevoorschijn, Deze liet ze voor haar en Harry uitzweven. De hal was leeg en beschadigt. Bij de deur van de kamer hielden ze stil. Harry telde op zijn vingers van een, twee, en drie.  
"Reducto" riep hij en de deur versplinterde voor hun ogen. Langzaam gingen ze de kamer in. Daar in de hoek zat een man op de grond. Harry liet Ginny bij de deur staan en liep op het lichaam af. Langzaam deed Harry hij zijn hoofd omhoog en hapte naar adem. De niets ziende blik van professor slakhoorn keek de kamer in, hij was dood.  
Harry sloot zijn ogen en herkende de dood van de dodelijkste vloek. De Avada Kadavra vloek werd alleen door dooddoeners gebruikt. Ginny spoot groene vlammen uit haar toverstok om te vertellen dat de kust veilig was.

Bij de voordeur zag Hermelien iets bewegen. Het was een persoon hij kwam kruipend het hotelletje uit. Ron zag het ook en verstijfde de persoon. Hermelien die hem met touwen uit der toverstok vastbond. Romeo en Arthur liepen er naar toe en haalde hem daar weg.  
Romeo zei dat een zijn leerling schouwers hem naar het ministerie moesten brengen. Daar moesten ze kijken wie of hij was en maat regelen nemen. En de schouwers leerlingen verdwijnselden.

Uit een raam op de eerste verdieping kwamen groene vonken. Op deze manier wisten ze dat het veilig was. Ron en Hermelien waren als eerste binnen. Hermelien die geschrokken was gilde luid.  
Op die gil kwamen Romeo en Arthur toegesneld. Ze keken gauw de kamer rond maar zagen niets. Het enige wat ze zagen was Professor Slakhoorn die dood op de grond zat.  
"Je moet het professor Anderling gaan vertellen Romeo. Ik denk dat ze wel een nieuwe toverdrank leraar nodig heeft". Romeo knikte van ja en zei. "Ik ga eerst naar het ministerie en zal daar vier schouwer ophalen en ze hier naar toe steuren. Daarna ga ik naar professor Anderling. Wachten jullie hier op ze, daarna kunnen jullie terug".

Romeo ging met een poppend geluidje weg terwijl de rest naar buiten liep. Harry keek aandachtig naar het hotel en zei toen geheel onverwachts. "Dit hotel ken ik". Ginny keek hem vragend aan. Harry zag die blik en wist dat hij het moest uitleggen.

"Het was voor dat ik van Zweinstein had gehoord. We kregen in de Ligusterlaan steeds meer briefen van Zweinstein. Mijn oom kon het niet meer aan en vluchten met ons het land in. De eerste nacht sliepen we in dit hotelletje. S 'morgens lagen er bij de balie twintig briefen op mij te wachten. Ik vertelde dat ze van mij waren en wilde ze aan pakken. Maar voor dat ik ze had aangepakt had mijn oom ze al in zijn handen. Op een parkeer plaats heeft hij ze voor mijn ogen verbrand. Als laatste redmiddel gingen we in het huisje op de rotsen slapen. Die nacht werd ik elf jaar en kwam Hagrid mij vertellen dat ik een tovenaar was. Dat is de enige vakantie die ik ooit met ze heb gehad".

Ginny pakte troostend zijn hand, ze was het nu wel gewend dat hij zo nu en dan een van zijn vreselijke jeugd verhalen vertelde. En zei dan meteen, dat is weer een herinnering die we moeten vervangen.  
Hermelien daarin tegen had er meer moeite mee, net als Arthur en Ron. Hermelien die dan meestal haar ogen niet droog kon houden. Het was net of ze de pijn van Harry op dat moment voelde. Arthur kon maar niet begrijpen dat iemand die zoveel ellende heeft meegemaakt zo liefdevol kon zijn. Ron daar integer kon niet snappen waarom hij hen niet ook had opgeblazen net als zijn tante toen. Ginny gaf hem een dikke knuffel. Op dat zelfde moment verschenen de schouwers. En konden ze weg. Meneer Wemel ging naar het nest en De rest naar het Prosper land huis.

Bij binnenkomst riep Sirius ze meteen de bibliotheek in. Sirius en Lilly zeiden dat James Lupos en Tops aan het halen was en dat ze alles wouden weten. Lupos en Tops waren in hun andere schilderij naar teddy aan het kijken.

Het schilderij van de orde en de feniks hing in een aparte kamer daar had Harry niet zoveel zin in. Het enige wat daar leuk aan was, was dat peter pippeling daar ook op stond. En die werd door iedere tovenaar door elkaar geschud. Sirius liep vaak dat schilderij binnen om peter achterna te zitten. Fret was op dat schilderij niet te zien. Die had er voor gekozen om bij zijn broer te blijven spoken. Op deze manier kon zijn familie hem nog steeds zien. Lupos en Tops waren terug. Ron zag aan de blik dat Harry geen zin had om het verhaal te vertellen. Dus deed hij het deze keer maar.

"Een maand geleden was er ook al een duister teken gezien. En die was bij het huisje van professor stronk. Daar bleek niets aan de hand te zijn en er gebeurde ook niets meer, daar na was er een duister teken bij het huis van Severus Sneep. Ook daar was niets te vinden alleen heb ik daar de fout gemaakt om Harry te vervloeken. Tot vanmorgen, Pa kwam ons vanmorgen wakker maken, en vertelde dat er weer een duister teken was gezien. En nu boven een klein hotelletje. We zijn daar met zijn alle naartoe gegaan en daar vonden Harry en Ginny".  
Hij moest even slikken voor hij weer verder kon. "En daar vonden ze professor Slakhoorn zo dood als een pier. We weten dat het dooddoeners waren maar welke weten we niet. Dus nu is het hopen dat de schouwers wat vinden. We weten wel een ding zeker. Voldermort is dood, zelfs het Gruzielement die in Harry zat is dood".

Iedereen in een portret schrok. "Zat er een Gruzielement in jou" zei Lilly. "Hoe heb je die overleeft dan" vroeg ze een beetje angstig. Harry keek naar de vloer en wou eigenlijk geen antwoord geven. Ginny had het door en pakte zijn hand, ze keek naar de portretten en gaf antwoord voor Harry.

Eerst slikte ze iets weg en zei toen. "Harry heeft zich laten vervloeken met de Avada Kadavra vloek. Hij moest dood om het Gruzielement weg te krijgen". Lilly draaide zich om in haar portret, ze was duidelijk aan het huilen. James liep naar haar toe en troostte haar, maar had een blik van ongeloof naar Harry. Remus keek met twijfeling in zijn blik naar Harry. Tops had enkele tranen over haar wangen lopen. Sirius was daar in tegen de enige die praten, hij blafte meer.  
Dus als ik het goed begrijp heb jij je moeten laten vermoorden, om vervolgens te kunnen opstaan om Voldermort te kunnen vermoorden". Harry zei niets maar knikte alleen terwijl hij naar de grond staarde. Lilly was opgehouden met huilen en keek allen nog maar droevig naar Harry.

Harry stond op en kuste Ginny "ik ga even naar bed", zei hij. Ginny liep gauw achter hem aan en trok hem aan zijn arm terug. Harry keek in de chocolade bruine ogen van Ginny. Ginny keek in de groene ogen van Harry. Hij hoefde nooit iets tegen Ginny te zeggen ze wist altijd wat hij dacht en voelde. Zijn ogen waren voor Ginny een open boek. Ze pakte hem bij zijn nek en trok hem naar haar schouder, hij legde zijn hoofd in haar nek en begon te huilen.  
In haar oren fluisterde hij iets van ze weten niets en snikte nog een keer. "Zal ik ze het verhaal vertellen wat jij mij hebt verteld. Alleen de grote lijnen". Harry knikte dat hij dat goed vond en liep mee terug. In de volgende zes uur vertelde Ginny alles van af zijn komst bij de Duffelingen, hoe hij daar behandeld werd. Over zijn jaren op Zweinstein. En dat hij zeven keer met Voldermort heeft gevochten en overleeft. En over de achtste keer dat hij hem uiteindelijk vermoord had. Ze had een hoop weggelaten Cho Chang, haar gedicht in het tweede jaar en dat hij Draco had vervloekt. Iedereen in de portretten keek Harry vol met trots en respect aan. Harry keek zijn moeder aan, hij begreep het niet. Hoe kon ze nou zo trots zijn, iedereen is dood hij heeft niet iedereen kunnen redden. Lilly zag hoe hij keek en begon te speken.

"Harry lieverd, luister even goed naar me. Jij hebt meer gedaan en gezien dan menig lid van de orde van de feniks. Je vrienden hebben jou geholpen maar jij hebt je zelf opgeofferd. Jou dood heeft er voor gezorgd dat jij hem kon vermoorden. Je hebt het grootste offer gedaan dat je kon doen. En als ik dan nu zie hoe jij liefde geeft aan jouw vrienden. De hoeveelheid liefde die je hebt voor Ginny. Harry heel veel tovenaars zouden dat niet kunnen. Je bent echt de grootste tovenaar Harry".  
Ginny keek diep in de ogen van Harry en knikte instemmend. Ze gaf hem een knuffel en werd gevolgd door Ron en Hermelien die in de knuffel mee deden. "bedankt mam" zei hij.

De rest van de avond haalde ze leuken herinneringen op. Remus en Tops waren blij dat ze op deze manier hun zoon zagen opgroeien ook al waren ze er niet echt. Tegen een uur of twee gingen ze naar bed. Harry had het kleine pakje gevonden en uitgepakt. Ginny bloosde heel even, het was dan ook vijf uur in de ochtend toen ze buitenadem gingen slapen.

Romeo kwam de volgen de ochtend de openhaard uitlopen. Hij zag lijk bleek. "Jullie moeten mee komen er is weer een duister teken". Harry keek met weemoet naar Romeo en pakte zijn toverstok. De vier vrienden verschijnselden in een straat dat Romeo hen had gezegd. Hij had hun al ingelicht dat er weer een lijk was en dat alles al was na gekeken. Ze liepen toch met getrokken toverstok naar binnen en keken in het rond. Achter in de kamer lag het lijk, Romeo wist nog niet wie het was, maar wel dat er een was. Ginny liep op het lijk af, het bleek een vrouw te zijn. Nee, Nee, Nee riep ze uit. Langzaam deed ze haar hoofd omhoog. Tot de schrik van Ron, Harry en Hermelien, zagen ze dat het madam Hoog was.

De vrienden keken elkaar aan en Harry knikte naar Ginny. "Wat is er Ginny waarom knikt Harry zo naar jou" vroeg Ron. "We gaan naar Zweinstein Ron en wel Nu meteen". Ron keek even met grote ogen naar Ginny. Buiten kwamen ze Romeo tegen en ze vertelde wie het was, en dat ze naar Zweinstein gingen. Samen keken ze omhoog naar de schedel met de slang. Romeo vertelde dat het nog nooit was gelukt om het teken weg te krijgen. Ze moesten altijd twee dagen wachten tot hij uit zich zelf verdween. Harry kreeg een blik in zijn ogen en zei "sorry Romeo, Avada Kadavra".  
Een groene lichtstraal kwam uit de toverstok van Harry en ging recht op het duistere teken af. Iedereen volgde de straal, het raakte het teken en spatte uit elkaar.

Romeo Keek naar Harry hij kon de magie van Harry voelen. Zoiets sterks had hij nog nooit gevoeld. Romeo boog zijn hoofd naar Ginny "straalt Harry altijd zoveel kracht uit" vroeg hij. Ginny keek hem ongelovig aan. "Zoveel, Romeo sorry hoor, dit is nog niet eens het begin van zijn kracht" lachte ze.

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek Romeo Ginny aan, en liep toen naar binnen. Dit kon hij gewoon niet geloven. Zoveel kracht en nog niet eens het begin. Romeo vroeg zich meteen af hoe groot de kracht van Harry dan wel niet was. Dit zal hij ooit nog wel eens aan Arthur vragen dacht hij.

De vier Vrienden zagen Romeo mompelend naar binnen lopen. Harry vroeg aan Ginny wat Romeo had gezegd. Ginny antwoorden bedenkelijk "Nou hij vroeg me hoe groot jouw kracht was Harry". Omdat hij vond dat je nu al heel veel kracht liet zien. Ik heb hem gezegd dat dit nog niets is.  
Maar eerlijk gezegd Harry. Ik weet het ook niet meer. De kracht die ik van jou voelde bij de laatste vloek was heel groot, Maar het leek erop dat het voor jou een Accio spreuk was". Harry had nog steeds die vragende blik in zijn ogen. Hij zuchtte diep en pakte Ginny in een helle grote knuffel. Ze voelden Harry zuchten en vroeg hem wat of ze verkeerd had gezegd of gedaan.  
Met nog een diepe zucht keek hij Ginny aan. "Ginny ik hou van jou, en jij hebt niets verkeerds gedaan. Ik moet jou eerlijk zeggen dat ik het ook niet meer weet. Na dat ik de Gruzielement van Voldermort ben kwijt geraakt, ben ik alleen maar sterker geworden. Ik moet het eens testen maar weet niet hoe. Het is me ook opgevallen dat jij bijna net zo sterk bent als ik".

Hermelien die stilletjes had mee zitten luisteren, "Harry als we Toch naar Zweinstein gaan dan kunnen we bij het meer toch jou super patronus op roepen. Toen je hem de laatste keer had gedaan, was het omdat je Sirius wou redden. Dat heeft jou toen heel veel wilskracht gegeven. Maar je was toen ook helemaal uitgeput. We kunnen kijken of je het nu zo kan doen". Harry keek Hermelien enkel aan. "Zou dat kunnen Harry" vroeg Ginny Harry gaf een knikje en zei dat ze dan maar eens naar Zweinstein moesten gaan.

Ze verschijnende voor de poort van Zweinstein. Tot hun verbazing stond professor Anderling daar al. "Daar zijn jullie dan eindelijk riep ze. Romeo Had me al laten weten dat jullie zouden komen".  
Harry vertelde wat er was gebeurt, en het schokte professor Anderling. Twee professors dood in een week dat kon toch niet. Wat moest ze doen.  
Ze vertelde Harry dat ze straks wel opzoek zou gaan naar vervangers. Daarna naar de familie van de beide professors. Ginny vertelde professor Anderling dat ze wilden weten hoe groot de kracht van Harry nou werkelijk was. Ze wou nou zelf ook wel eens zien wat voor kracht Harry nou werkelijk heeft.

Het was haar ook opgevallen dat zijn patronus solide was maar heel weinig kracht uitstraalde, dat betekende meestal dat de tovenaar veel sterker is. Als hij maar zo weinig nodig had om een patronus te maken. "Nou Harry we gaan een Lumos maxima doen. Dit is een simpele spreuk maar heel doeltreffend. Ik zal spiegels op hangen op het kasteel en dan kunnen we kijken tot hoever jouw licht komt. En als we het nu doen dan valt het, het beste op omdat we nog daglicht hebben".

Harry ging aan de andere kant van het meer staan en riep: "Lumos Maxima". Door zich op het licht te concentreren kon hij hem steeds feller maken. Dit was hem door professor Anderling verteld. Het licht kwam uit de punt van zijn toverstaf. Hij concentreerde zich harder, en het licht werd feller. Harry ging hier mee door. Het licht werd alsmaar feller, feller en feller.

Een pijn schoot van zijn ribben zo zijn benen in en hij plofte op de grond. Toen hij op keek zag hij Ginny boven op hem liggen, ze had hem omver getrokken. "Waarom heb je dat gedaan Ginny Ik was nog maar net bezig".  
"Harry kijk eens naar voren je hebt het halve bos in brand gestoken". Harry die vragend naar Ginny keek draaide langzaam zijn hoofd om. Iedereen gebruikte blus spreuken om het bos te blussen. Dit was binnen een kwartier gelukt.  
Professor Anderling kwam naar hem toe, haar ogen waren groot en ze vroeg. "Hoever was je denk je met jou lumos, hoe veel feller kon je hem nog maken denk je". "Ik denk dat ik halverwege was. Ik had het dubbelen nog gekund" antwoorden Harry. Professor Anderling vertelde dat ze naar binnen moesten gaan. Ze moest iets opzoeken, en dan zou ze bij hen komen zitten.

Hermelien en Ron liepen meteen achter professor Anderling aan. Harry vroeg aan Ginny of zij het ook eens wou proberen op die drie struiken daar. Ginny ging er achter staan en riep: "Lumos maxima". Binnen een minuut had ze de struikjes aan het branden. Harry bluste hen en liep met Ginny naar het kasteel. "En Ginny hoe ver was je". "Nog ver voor de helft Harry". "Zie je wel Ginny jij wordt ook sterker". Gezamenlijk liepen ze beide het kasteel binnen.

Na een halfuur wachten in de grote zaal, en het rondkijken naar alles wat er was te zien. Kwam professor Anderling terug en had een boek in haar handen. Ze ging bij hun aan tafel zitten en keek Harry doordringend aan.  
"Harry ik heb een aantal boeken onderzocht. En ben uitgekomen bij Goderic Griffoendor. Ze liet het boek zien die ze bij zich had. Hij was de enige tovenaar die met lumos maxima een struik in vuur en vlam kon zetten. Dat was op bijna zijn totalen kunnen aan toverkracht.  
En om dat te kunnen heb je heel veel toverkracht nodig. Dus met pijn in mijn hart zeg ik. Harry beloof me dat je niet opzoek gaat naar wat de limiet is van jouw kracht. Als jij een bos in de brand zet op de helft van jou kunnen en Goderic een struik op zijn volle kunnen, dan wil ik het niet weten wat jouw kracht is.  
Wat ik wel weet Harry Is dat jij de krachtigste tovenaar bent die nu en ooit geleefd heeft. Denk daar maar eens rustig over na". En professor Anderling liep weg.

Ginny keek Harry met een glimlach aan, Hermelien en Ron bekeken hem zorgelijk. Toen hij vroeg waarom ze zo keken. Had Hermelien hem verteld dat ze het niet kon geloven dat hij het bos in brand had gestoken.  
En Ginny schoof naar hem toe gaf hem een intense kus en zei "jij bent de machtigste tovenaar en het is mijn man, ik hou van jou". Harry keek met een glimlacht terug naar Ginny.

Ineens van uit het niets stond het hele kasteel te schudden. Buiten op het terrein hoorden ze grote ontploffingen. De leraren die aanwezig waren doken allemaal op de grond.  
Harry en Ginny renden met getrokken toverstokken naar buiten, op de voet gevolgd door Ron en Hermelien. De ontploffingen kwamen bij de poort vandaan. Rechts van hem zag Harry Hagrid aan komen rennen. Ook hij was onderweg naar de ontploffingen.  
Professor Anderling kwam er ook aan gerend. Maar door haar leeftijd ging ze niet meer zo snel. Een enorme stofwolk was te zien op de plaats waar ooit een poort had gestaan, er was duidelijk niets meer van over. Linkse horden ze iemand verdwijnselen. Maar zagen niets. Tot ze boven het meer keken, Daar vormde zich een zwarte wolk die zich in een schedel veranderde. Deze keer zat er geen slang bij maar alleen een mond die iets zei.

"Twee leraren zijn dood, Blijf op Zweinstein en ieder leraar volgt, ga nu weg en jullie leven word gespaard". Deze stem galmde over het terrein en iedereen kon het horen tot in Zweinsveld aan toe. De stem bezorgde vele koude rillingen bij de omstanders. De stem bleef zich herhalen en herhalen.


	7. Chapter 7 Zweinstein vraagt om hulp

Hoofdstuk 7 Zweinstein vraagt om hulp.

Harry stuurde Ginny en Hermelien naar huis. Hij en Ron gingen nog de schouwers helpen en dan zou hij daar ook naar toe komen. Zweinstein ging hem aan het hart daarom wou hij het goed gedaan hebben, had hij Ginny verteld.  
Drie uur later zat Ginny zenuwachtig op een stoel in de keuken van het Prosper land goed. Er klopte iets niet waardoor Ginny zenuwachtig werd.

Ze voelde kleine pijntjes op komen maar had geen verwondingen. Ze voelde dat Harry angstig en zenuwachtig was. Hermelien probeerden haar te betrekken in het verhaal, maar dat ging niet.  
Ginny was snel geïrriteerd door de zenuwen die ze nu voelde. Haar moeder zou gaan koken maar daar hield Ginny niet van. Van uit de openhaard kwam er een geluid. Ginny rende er heen in de hoop dat het Harry was.  
Haar vreugde blik veranderde naar een angstige blik. Arthur's gezicht was in het haardvuur verschenen. "Molly zegt dat jullie naar het nest moeten komen en daar op Harry en Ron moeten wachten". Ginny sputterde tegen en riep dat ze niet mee wou. Ze zou hier wel op Harry blijven wachten. Het gezicht van Molly kwam in het vuur. "Ginerva Molly Potter je komt nu hier heen of ik kom je halen".

Ginny wist nu beter als haar moeder zo tegen je begon te schreeuwen, dan kun je maar beter luisteren. Dus met tegen zin stapte ze net als Hermelien het vuur in en kwam met behulp van brandstof in het nest uit.  
Molly zag Ginny somber het vuur uitstappen. Voor dat Ginny iets kon zeggen of doen had haar moeder haar alweer in haar armen genomen, en haar getrakteerd in een van haar bot brekende knuffels. Er waren maar twee mensen die dit bij Ginny konden doen als ze zich zo voelde. Dat waren alleen Harry en haar moeder Molly.

Vier uur na het voorval kwam Ron het haardvuur uitlopen. "Het is gekken huis daar buiten. Iedereen wil weten wat er allemaal aan de hand is.  
Er wordt geroepen dat hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is. Er is zelfs een groep tovenaars aan het plunderen geslagen op de wegisweg.  
Harry is ze nu aan het proberen om ze te laten stoppen" zei Ron toen hij aan tafel wou gaan zitten.

"WAT" riep Ginny vanuit het niets. "En jij laat hem daar maar alleen achter hoe kun je Ron. Dat zou hij ook niet bij jou doen". "IK MOEST VAN HARRY GAAN KIJKEN OF JULLIE OKE WAREN HOOR, EN IK MOEST METEEN WEER TERUG KOMEN VAN HEM" schreeuwde hij terug.  
Arthur greep in toen Ginny haar toverstok pakte. Ron liep naar Hermelien "tot straks op het Prosper landgoed" zei hij. Gaf haar een kus en verdween weer. Molly nam haar weer in een knuffel en Ginny zei. "Ik weet dat hij nog leeft maar ik heb wel pijn wat is er met hem dat wil ik weten".

Ginny pinkte een paar tranen weg en ging voor het open raam staan. twee uur later voelde ze de pijn weg trekken en voelde ze Harry niet meer.  
Was hij dood voelde ze hem daar om niet meer. Of had hij geen pijn meer, ze wist het gewoon niet. De dag duurde maar door en Harry en Ron waren er nog steeds niet.  
Molly had het avond eten klaar gemaakt en op de tafel gezet. Iedereen moest van haar wat eten maar niemand kon iets weg krijgen. Ze waren allemaal een beetje met hun eten aan het spelen.  
"Waarom duurde het zo lang" riep Ginny luid en geïrriteerd.

Door het open raam kwam er een zilver hert naar binnen gelopen. "Waar zijn jullie" klonk de stem van Harry door de keuken. Ginny sprong op pakte haar toverstok en riep "Expecto patronum" er kwam een zilveren hinde uit haar toverstok. "Zeg tegen Harry dat we in het nest zijn".  
De hinde sprong door het raam heen en weg was het. Iedereen keek naar de patronus die weg liep. Ginny rende naar buiten toe om op Harry te gaan wachten.  
Ze liep van, links naar rechts maar hij kwam niet waar is hij waar blijft hij.

Vanuit de keukendeur klonk de stem van Harry. Ginny draaide zich om en liep regelrecht op Harry af. Ze rende zo hard naar Harry dat ze niet meer kon stoppen. Samen vielen ze de keuken binnen. "Waarom duurde het zo lang" vroeg ze geïrriteerd aan Harry, toen die na een kus van Ginny probeerde op te staan. Hij gaf haar snel nog een kus en liep naar de keuken tafel. Toen hij tussen Ginny en Molly plaats nam keek hij de tafel rond en zuchtte.

Ron had Hermelien los gelaten, hij zuchtte ook en begon met vertellen. "Nou het is zeker dat er weer dooddoeners bezig zijn. We weten alleen nog niet wie en waarom. Ik weet dat Voldermort het niet is, die heeft Harry doodgemaakt" zei hij met een zucht. "Het zou wel een van de oudere volgelingen kunnen zijn, Na de val van Voldermort zijn er veel teveel ontkomen.  
Anderen belande in Azkaban maar die hebben geen hoge straffen gehad. Neem alleen de Malfidusen maar, en die zijn vrij nu, dus kunnen die zo weer iets doen. Eigenlijk weet ik het ook niet meer maar een hele hoop van zijn volgelingen zouden zo weer meehelpen als er een aanleiding voor was. En als ze Harry kunnen pakken is dat helemaal een rede voor ze.  
Harry heeft ze een hoop afgenomen na de oorlog. We hebben er vier gezien bij de rellen maar die waren ook zo weer verdwenen. En van wat we gezien hebben zijn hun de rellen gestart".

Ginny vroeg waarom er plunderingen waren en waarom ze allebei zo onder de schrammen zaten". Ron antwoorden "Toen het bekend werd dat er een duister teken bij Zweinstein was werden de mensen bang. Veel tovenaars hadden zo iets van daar gaan we weer. En pakte alles om maar in te kunnen slaan. veel zijn toen aan het plunderen geslagen.  
Het magische gevecht daar heeft veel doen rond vliegen daar door zijn we geraakt, van daar deze schrammen. We wisten dat de dooddoeners het plunderen waren gestart. Dus gingen we er op af. Maar met al die onschuldige en bange mensen, kan je niet zomaar iedereen gaan vervloeken".

Niemand zei daarna nog iets iedereen scheen te bedenken wat of er allemaal aan de hand was. Harry was alleen maar blij dat Ron het woord deed. Ron vond het altijd leuk om even in die belangstelling te staan. Van Harry Hoefde die aandacht helemaal niet, nog steeds niet. De schalen met eten werden door gegeven en iedereen had een bord vol. Je hoorde alleen maar het bestek wat tegen de borden kwam. Wat er ook was het had iedereen in zijn greep.  
Zelfs bij het afruimen hielpen Hermelien en Ginny met de afwas maar zeiden niets.

Meneer Wemel had een fles oude klare jonge borrel gepakt en voor de mannen een borrel ingeschonken. Ook hij wist niets wat of hij moest zeggen.  
"Harry" riep Arthur op eens. "Heb jij echt het halve bos inbrand gestoken met een lumos spreuk". Harry keek op en knikte van ja. "wauw dat is een knapstaaltje toverkunst jongen", riep Arthur vol trots. "Daar heb ik ooit iets over gehoord. Wat was het ook alweer" zei Arthur. "Oja".

Ginny en Hermelien hadden mee staan luisteren en kwamen bij hun zitten. Ginny kroop op schoot bij Harry en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Hermelien die naast Ron kroop en tegen hem aan ging zitten. Nadat Arthur nog een borreltje voor iedereen had ingeschonken begon hij de legende te vertellen.

"Er is een legende die verteld over een tovenaar met een zuivere ziel. Deze tovenaar zal krachten bezitten die door geen enkele tovenaar gemeten zou kunnen worden. Zijn hart balanceert tussen goed en kwaad. Alleen, en alleen als hij zijn wederhelft met de zelfde zuiver ziel kan vinden. Zal de tovenaars echtpaar een zijn. Helemaal een in ziel en magie. Zij en zij alleen beheerst zijn hart. Deze tovenaar en heks worden herkend aan een lumos die alles in zijn weg kan verbranden. Maar ook aan hun patronus echtpaar. Het zou een patronus zijn die uit liefde is ontstaan. Gezamenlijk zouden zij de wereld van een duistere kracht doen verlossen. En een geheim onthullen die nooit bekent is gemaakt." vertelde Arthur. "Maar zo'n tovenaars echtpaar bestaat niet het is maar een legende".

Ginny kon niet helpen om weer aan de slang te denken.  
Had hij niet verteld dat de magie over hun lot beslist had. Niet dat ze dit lot met Harry zo erg vond. Vervolgens hadden ze het de rest van de avond alleen nog maar over die legende. Waar zou het over zijn en welk geheim zou het zijn. Maar ook over hoe groot de kracht zou zijn van de tovenaar.

Rond middennacht was het tijd om naar huis te gaan. Iedereen moest de volgende dag weer aan het werk. Bij thuiskomst liepen Hermelien en Ron meteen naar het tuinhuisje,

Ginny nam Harry mee de tuin in. Langzaam maakten ze een wandeling door de kruiden en bloemen tuinen. Titania de huiself kwam aanlopen en vroeg of ze nog wat kon doen. Ginny vroeg om een deken en wat thee bij de tuintafel voor straks. Toen ze klaar waren met hun wandeling en ze bij de tuintafel kwamen, stond de thee en lag de deken al klaar. Ginny sloeg de deken om haar heen en ging tegen Harry aan zitten.

"Nou Ginny vertelt hem me eens. Hoelang is de patronus van jou een hinde, ik dacht dat het een paard was". Ginny glimlachte en keek wat verlegen op. "Die patronus kan ik maken van af mijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein. Loena, Marcel en ik hadden weer nieuw leven in de SVP geblazen en we waren verder gegaan met waar jij gebleven was.  
Toen jij weg was gegaan kon ik bijna niets meer van verdriet. Marcel en Loena hebben me toen enorm geholpen en gesteund. Maar mijn patronus lukte mij niet meer. Wat ik ook probeerde, welke gedachte ik ook opriep.  
Iedere avond bleef ik alleen achter in de kamer van hoge noot en oefende dan op mijn patronus. Toen er na de kerst een teken kwam dat jullie nog leefden, was ik zo blij dat mijn patronus uit mijn toverstok kwam. En ik zag een mooie hinde. Zij is het zelfde als die van jouw moeder uit de herinneringen van sneep.  
Ik was bang voor wat jij erover zou zeggen als je hem zag". Ginny keek verlegen en iets wat angstig omhoog naar Harry. Die integer en heel liefdevol terug keek "ik vond hem prachtig" zei Harry. Wat hem een liefde volle glimlach van Ginny opleverde.

"Professor Lupos heeft mijn ooit verteld dat een patronus zich voordoet als een beeld van de persoon zelf. En nooit de patronus van zijn af haar geliefde zal aanvallen. Ook vertelde hij mij dat een patronus kan veranderen als iemand een dierbare verliest, of als die persoon enorm veel verdriet heeft. Hij had mij ook verteld dat het soms leek alsof de patronus van mijn vader en moeder net een stelletje was. Dus toen ik jou patronus zag was ik dol blij". Vertelde Harry aan Ginny. Ginny keek hem even aan en haar ogen werden groot. "Maar zou het kunnen dat wij dat stelletje uit die legende zijn. Professor Anderling had nog nooit die kracht met een lumos spreuk gezien. En ik weet niet hoe sterk ik ben. Of hoe sterk jij inmiddels bent geworden".

"Expecto patronus" een zilver hert kwam uit de punt van Harry en liep over het grasveld dat voor hen lag. Ginny keek naar het hert ze vond hem altijd zo nobel en lief kijkend. Hij kwam zo galant en sterk over net als Harry.  
"Harry, als onze patronussen een stelletje zouden kunnen zijn, zouden ze net als ons zo dicht bij elkaar gaan staan en gaan knuffelen of niet". Harry knikte van ja, maar dat deden patronessen niet. Die liepen alleen maar rondjes om hun tovenaar heen tot ze een opdracht kregen.  
Ze pakte haar toverstok en riep: "Expecto patronum". De zilveren patronus van Ginny vormde een mooie hinde. Beiden keken met bewondering naar hun patronussen.  
Zonder een opdracht ging het hert van Harry op de hinde van Ginny af.

De patronussen stonden oog in oog. Langzaam deed het hert zijn kop naar beneden. De hinde deed een stap naar voren en duwde haar neus tegen die van het hert aan, haalde toen haar kop langs dat van het hert en ging naast hem staan. Het hert liet zich op de grond zakken. Tot de verbazing van Harry en Ginny ging de hinde naast het hert liggen en kroop tegen hem aan. Ze legde haar kop over dat van het hert heen.  
Met ogen vol met tranen keek Ginny Harry aan. "Ze zijn net als ons een stelletje" fluisterde ze tegen Harry.

Van uit de achtertuin hoorde ze Hermelien naar hen toe komen.  
Toen ze die twee zag zitten pakte ze en stoel begon ze meteen van wal te steken, met haar hoofd nog steeds in een boek. "Harry, Ginny. Ik heb nog even opgezocht naar die legende van Arthur. Nou hier staat dat de patronus van die tovenaar het zelfde dier moet zijn als die van zijn heks.  
Maar dan wel een mannetje en een vrouwtje. En alleen als er liefde is tussen de patronessen, dit komt eens in een miljoen keer voor, dan alleen kan er spraken zijn van de grootste en sterkste tovenaar aller tijden. De patronussen moeten wel de liefde aan elkaar openlijk tonen.  
Nou dacht ik als jullie nu even jullie patronus kunnen op roepen. Dan kunnen we kijken, aangezien die van Ginny nu een hinde is". Nu deed Hermelien haar hoofd iets omhoog en keek boven haar boek uit en zag Harry en Ginny wijzen. Ze volgde hun vingers en keek naar de patronussen die knus tegen elkaar aan lagen en met hun koppen tegen elkaar aan vrijend. Dus keek Hermelien ook met volle ontroering naar de twee patronussen.

De daar op volgende week was het rustiger en gebeurde er niet veel. Tot op de vrijdag voor het weekend Romeo kwam vroeg in de ochtend van uit de haart binnen gelopen. Dag minister riepen Ron en Harry in koor. "Moet u niet op kantoor zijn u lijkt de laatste tijd wel weer een schouwer?" Vroeg Ron.  
Romeo vertelde dat hij gelijk had maar als het om hun tweeën ging, dat hij er dan altijd bij wou zijn. Wand de manier waarop hun samen werkte was een inspiratie voor hem. Zijn blik werd somber en keek hen door dringend aan" Harry kom even weg bij die archief kast en ga eens zitten.

Er is vannacht weer een duister teken geweest. Deze keer was het bij het huis van professor zwamdrift. Ze was op Zweinstein dus alles is oké met haar, maar van haar huisje is niets meer over. Het hoofd van Zweinstein heeft me hier heen gestuurd.  
Ze vraagt of jullie maandag langs willen komen in de drie bezems om een uur, ik zal daar ook bij zijn. De schrik zit er goed in op Zweinstein".  
Ron keek Harry aan en vroeg "zag ze dat niet aankomen dan" beide moesten enorm lachen maar hielden met moeite weer op. Romeo keek niet begrijpend naar die uitbarsting van humor. Hij deed zijn mond open en meteen weer dicht. Romeo liep weer terug naar de haart om weer weg te gaan. "Nog een ding heren" riep Romeo op strenge toon "De Avada Kadavra vloek wekt op de schedel en die mogen we gebruiken, maar alleen in het bij zijn van twee schouwers of medewerkers van het ministerie".

Om elf uur die maandag morgen liepen ze met zijn vieren door Zweinsveld. Het was lang geleden dat ze dat gedaan hadden. Ron wou met alle geweld naar zonko. Hij wou van alles hebben had hij tegen Hermelien gezegd.  
Toen het vijftien minuten voor een was gingen ze bij de drie bezems naar binnen. Achterin zat Hagrid. Hagrid zwaaide en riep Harry hier zo. Zoals altijd deed Hagrid het zo dat de hele kroeg omkeek. "Wat doen jullie hier in Zweinsveld op een maandag" vroeg hij.  
We hebben een afspraak met professor Anderling om een uur, al weten we niet waarom" antwoorden Harry. Aan de blik van Hagrid te zien, wist Harry dat het iets was dat hij niet mocht zeggen. Vroeger zouden ze er alles aan gedaan hebben om het hem te laten vertellen. Maar met nog tien minuten te gaan konden ze wel wachten.

Romeo kwam binnen lopen met professor Anderling. "Nou als zelfs de minister er bij is, is het wel heel belangrijk" bulderde Hagrid. Professor Anderling kwam aan hun tafeltje staan en keek iedereen even aan. "Ik denk dat u mevr. Wemel, en u mevr. Potter wel mee kunnen komen anders horen jullie het straks toch. En Hagrid kom jij ook maar anders weet straks de halve kroeg dat we hier zijn" zuchten ze naar dat ze dat gezegd had.

De vrienden gniffelde bij de rood aanlopende Hagrid.  
Gezamenlijk liepen ze twee trappen op en gingen een kamer in. Romeo liep door naar de tafel die in het midden van de kamer stond. Hij hoorde achter hem dat Harry anti afluisterspreuken plaatsen, Ginny plaatste beveiligingsspreuken Hermelien waarschuwingsspreuken en Ron verdedigingsspreuken. Professor Anderling bekeek het tafereel met veel bewondering. "Ik zie dat jullie goed getraind zijn" zei ze. Romeo lachte hard op.  
Iets wat hem op een opgetrokken wenkbrauw opleverde van professor Anderling. "Dat is iets wat we ze niet geleerd hebben Minerva, dit deden ze al van af de eerste dag. Volgens mij hebben ze het laatste jaar op Zweinstein gebruikt om dit te leren".

Professor Anderling wist dat het laatste jaar alles was behalve leren. Maar ze hadden dit ook niet op Zweinstein geleerd. Met bewondering keek ze naar de vrienden. Ze wist dat die dit zichzelf hadden aan geleerd en was dus ook vol trots.

Nu dat iedereen klaar was met hun spreuken nam ze het woord. Ze keek doordringend Naar Harry toen naar Ginny en zo het Rijtje af. "dank jullie wel dat jullie zo gauw konden komen. We hebben een probleem op Zweinstein. Eerst was er het huisje van professor Stronk dat was vernield. Toen was er de moord op professor slakhoorn en madam hoog". Ze slikte een brok in haar keel weg. Daarna het huisje van zwamdrift". Dit vertelde ze zonder veel gevoel, wand ze had het nooit zo op Zwamdrift gehad. "Van af dat moment was de angst het grootst in het kasteel.  
Zwamdrift was het eerste die ontslag nam, Ik ben nu opzoek naar vijf nieuwe leraren. Dat is erg moeilijk kan ik jullie verzekeren. Het gaat om de volgende vijf vakken.

"Het eerste vak is toverdranken. Om dat slakhoorn dood is. Het tweede vak is vliegen en sport en recreatie om dat madam Hoog dood is. Het derde vak in bezweringen van professor banning.  
Banning is met pensioen gegaan vorig jaar. En zijn vervanger is hem nu ook gesmeerd. Hij wil nog wel invallen maar meer ook niet. Ons vierde vak was verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Onze leraar was te bang en is er ook van door. En als laatste de leraar dreuzel kunde. Dit vak werd door een snul gegeven. Omdat ze geen toverkrachten heeft is die er ook angstig mee opgehouden.  
Dat kan ik haar ook niet echt kwalijk nemen. Nu hebben we alleen nog professor stronk ze blijft wel op Zweinstein, ze laat zich niet weg jagen, maar ze is doods bang. Ik moet binnen twee weken nieuwe leraren hebben anders gaat Zweinstein niet open. Kunnen jullie mij helpen, Of weten jullie een oplossing. Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet doen".

Toen professor Anderling klaar was kon je het verdriet in haar ogen zien. Hagrid die zoals altijd te groot was voor zijn daden probeerde Minerva te troosten, en nam haar in een knuffel. Toen hij haar los liet was haar hele knotje scheef gaan staan. Desondanks had het haar wel geholpen.  
Niemand zei er iets, iedereen was zijn hoofd aan het pijnigen om met ideeën te komen. Ze keken elkaar aan, deden hun monden open om wat te gaan zeggen maar sloten hem weer zonder geluid. "IK WEET HET" riep Harry uit. Iedereen schrok, "Sodeknetter Harry" riep Ron. Er kwam een glimlach op het gezicht van Harry die steeds brede werd.

"Oke, luister allemaal even" zei Harry. "Professor Anderling wild u de lessen aanpassen aan een bepaald schema dat ik in mijn hoofd heb". Niet weten waar Harry naar toe wilde, maar ze gaf knikkend toe. "Romeo jij vind ook dat er volgend jaar schouwers op Zweinstein moeten zijn toch, En als minister stel je ook je mensen op het ministerie beschikbaar". Romeo knikte ja, maar was een beetje terughoudend. "Kleef kom hier", "Ja meester potter meneer". "Kleef kun je Marcel gaan halen en hem hier heen brengen. Daar na ga je naar Loena en haal haar ook hier heen". Met een klein plopje was kleef verdwenen. "Ginny kom met mij mee ik moet nog een ding uitzoeken, en dan vertel ik wat ik van plan ben".

Ginny stond niet echt begrijpend op maar liep achter Harry aan. Buiten vroeg ze nog wat hij nu ging doen. Hij antwoorden dat ze naar het kasteel gingen om een boek op te halen en dat hij haar daarvoor nodig had. Ze liepen via het krijsende krot door een gang naar de beuk wilg. Via het terrein kwamen ze het kasteel binnen. Daar snelde ze zich snel naar de derde verdieping. Harry liep drie keer heen en weer.  
In de muur verscheen er een deur, het was de kamer van hoge noot. "Hier heb jij het boek van de halfbloed prins verstopt weet jij nog waar Ginny". Er was veel verloren gegaan door het vuur dat hier gewoed heeft bij de oorlog, Maar het boek was nog heel. Ginny had hem dan ook zo gevonden.

Toen ze terug kwamen in de drie bezems, stond Loena te giechelen en Marcel stond in zijn boxershort. "Harry kun je jou huiself duidelijk maken dat wij ons eerst aankleden voor we weg gaan," riep Marcel uit. Niemand kon de lach meer in houden op dat moment, zelfs professor Anderling gilde het uit. Toch toverde ze een gewaard voor Marcel.

Kleef stond in een hoekje en had een rode kleur. Hij keek onzeker naar Harry en naar een fles dat op tafel stond. "Kleef, weet je wat Marcel nu bedoeld met eerst wachten tot hij aan gekleed is". Kleef knikte en stamelde "Sorry vriend Marcel". Met een zucht keek Marcel naar Kleef. "Het is al goed kleef maar de volgende keer wil ik me eerst aan kleden Oke". Kleef knikte weer en was met een plop weg.  
"Wat voor idee heb je dan Harry" vroeg professor Anderling.

"Professor als u het zwerkbal terrein wild uitlenen aan twee professionele zwerkbals ploegen om te trainen, En de roosters aan wild passen aan het zwerkbal seizoen. Dan heb ik hier uw vijf nieuwe professoren, de schouwers die oog houden op en in Zweinstein, de medewerkers van het ministerie voor de verslagen. Maar ook de hulp en ondersteuning van professor Stronk".  
Zowel Romeo als Anderling vroegen hoe of Harry dat zou willen doen. Harry vertelde zijn verhaal. En rond vijf uur zaten ze met zijn allen tevreden in Zweinstein aan de etenstafel.


	8. Chapter 8 Terug naar Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 8 Terug naar Zweinstein.

Harry had alles tot in de puntjes uitgelegd. Tot zijn tevredenheid was iedereen het met zijn plan eens. Ginny ging glimlachend met hem mee naar huis. Romeo had hun allemaal vrijaf gegeven tot het nieuwe schooljaar zou gaan beginnen. Professor Anderling zou gaan beslissen wie welk vak mocht geven. Dat was iets waar Harry niet blij mee was. Maar professor Anderling stond er gewoon op omdat te doen. Harry kreeg een raar gevoel toen hij professor Anderling zag lachen.

Harry stelde voor om samen met Ginny naar Parijs te gaan, voor een heerlijke week vakantie. Samen zouden ze daar van alles gaan doen. Het was iets waar ze enorm veel zin in hadden. Een van de wensen die Harry en Ginny hadden was een gezin. Hoewel ze er nu nog niet mee wilden beginnen, hadden Harry en Ginny daar wel een idee over.  
"Ginny Wat dacht je er van om deze week in Parijs papa en mama te spelen over onze vijf jaar oude pleegzoon teddy". De verheugende blik van Ginny was genoeg voor hem. Om te weten dat ze het een geweldig idee zou vinden. Hij ging dan ook meteen naar Adromeda tops om het te regelen.  
Ginny ging ondertussen even naar haar ouders om te zeggen dat ze een week weg gaan.

Op maandagmiddag kwamen ze aan bij hun huis in Parijs. Trijntje en Knijster hadden al op hun gerekend en een kleine lunch voorbereid. Ze hadden stokbrood en croissantjes klaar liggen voor hen.  
Hun kamer was klaar en ook de kinderkamer van Teddy was klaar.

De dag na dat ze waren aan gekomen gingen ze samen met Teddy gezellig naar euro Disney. Daar was een speciale tovenaars gedeelte. Het was een heerlijke dag. Er was een sprookjes gedeelte met alle sprookjes van Baker de Bart. Er was een attractie de naam, het verhaal van de drie gebroeders, had. Verder gingen ze nog gezellige wandelingen door het park maken vlak bij hun huis. Hand in hand achter de buggy waar Teddy in lag te slapen. Harry kon gewoon niet geloven hoe mooi zijn Ginny er uitzag achter zo een buggy. En Ginny kon haar ogen niet van Harry afhouden als hij met teddy aan het spelen was. Zo beschermend als Harry hem liet schommelen.  
De hele week was het mooi weer in Parijs. Op de avond voordat ze weg zouden gaan, hadden Knijster en Trijntje gevraagd of ze op Teddy mochten passen. Op deze laatste avond konden Harry een Ginny van een romantische avond genieten.

Eerst gingen ze wat eten in een mooi met kaarslicht gevulde tovenaars restaurant. Daarna een romantisch boot tochtje over de Seine.  
Harry had een klein bootje gehuurd. Genietend van de lichten op de kade de wijn aan het tafeltje in het bootje en de gloed van het haar van Ginny. Alles was mooier dan dat hij zich maar had kunnen bedenken. "Ginny", "Ja Harry". "Ginny zou jij over een paar jaar moeder willen zijn". "Harry ik zou niets liever willen, dan moeder zijn over onze kinderen". Zei ze met de meest liefdevolle blik die Harry ooit bij haar had gezien. Hij kon niets anders doen dan opstaan en naast haar gaan zitten. Daarna lekker de rest van de avond knuffelen.

Ginny had nooit geklaagd over de lieve dingen die hij voor haar deed, en de leuke cadeautjes die hij kocht. Maar wat ze maar niet kon begrijpen was, Dat hij altijd zo blij werd als ze iets zei van iets zei wat ze echt meende.  
Net als nu de woorden van, "ik zou niets liever willen dan moeder willen zijn over onze kinderen". Alleen al ik hou van jou deed zijn hard smelten en kijken als of iemand hem duizend galjoen gaf. Het enige wat Harry wou, was dat de mensen om hem heen blij en gelukkig waren. Als dat zo was dan was hij het ook.

De avond werd langzaam aan nacht en ze voeren nog steeds op de Seine. Harry keek eens om en vroeg of de twee uurtjes al niet om waren. De boot had hij immers maar voor twee uur gehuurd. De schipper keek hem aan.  
En gaf hem in antwoord met een France dialect. "Di twee uurtje zijn al vier uurtjes voor bij, Maar voor die grote 'arry vaar ike de hele nacht. Hier is hij ook onze gheld". Harry rolde met zijn ogen naar Ginny maar die lachte alleen maar. "Arry ise ooke miene gheld". Probeerde Ginny op zijn France fluisterend te zeggen. Terwijl ze haar hoofd stevig tegen hem aan drukte.

En voor een foto met de schipper samen, kreeg hij ook nu weer het vaartochtje weer voor niets.

Nu was het nog maar een paar dagen voor ze naar Zweinstein gingen. Ze waren net als vroeger weer op de wegisweg om school spullen te halen. Ron had veren en perkament nodig. Hermelien nog wat extra boeken. Ginny en Harry gingen voor school gewaden kijken. Marcel en Loena waren ook meegekomen voor spullen. Bij het Zwerkbal paleis Keken ze nog even naar de nieuwe nimbus. Nog even een drankje bij de lekke ketel en weer naar huis.

Op de zaterdag voor het vertrek naar Zweinstein kwam iedereen samen op het Grimboutplein. Vandaar uit zouden ze naar perron 9 3/4 vertrekken. In al die jaren wist Harry dat alles tot op het laatste moment moest wachten en dat wou hij deze keer niet. Die avond had Molly samen met puck en Eva een geweldige maaltijd gemaakt. Ze hadden gelachen gedronken en veel heel veel gepraat. Iedereen kreeg een slaapplek toegewezen.  
Na een goeden nachtrust werden de meeste weer gehaast wakker. Wat Harry hoopte was niet gebeurd. Iedereen was weer van alles kwijt en moest weer van alles zoeken. Ginny verschijnselden vier keer naar het Prosper landgoed om wat op te halen. Ron en Hermelien deden dat zes keer. "Marcel heb jij alles bij jou, meestal vergeet jij een hoop" riep Ron lachend. Marcel wou zijn mond open doen maar Loena was hem voor. "Ja, dat klopt Ron maar zijn oma heeft me uitgelegd hoe ik dat voor hem kan doen dus nu heeft hij alles bij zich jij ook". Iedereen lachte "Mijn bezem" riep Ron. En voor een zevende keer ging Ron naar het tuinhuisje op het Prosper landgoed. Hierdoor waren ze net op tijd op het station. Tussen het perron negen en tien was de muur waar ze doorheen moesten om bij 9 3/4 te komen.

Hand in hand gingen de stelletjes door de muur heen. Daar stond hij dan de rode Zweinstein express. Molly was met Arthur mee gekomen om hun uit te zwaaien. De reis met de Zweinstein express wou Harry nog een maal mee maken, heen en terug.  
Normaal gesproken reden er nooit volwassenen mee op de Express, op Lupos na. Maar deze keer had professor Anderling een uitzondering voor Harry gemaakt. Loena en Marcel waren bij hun in de cabine komen zitten en het werd een dolle boel. Tot dat de oude Damen voor bij kwam met het etenskarretje. "Iets van het karretje lieverd" vroeg ze maar schrok even toen ze zes volwassenen zag zitten.  
Toen ze zag wie het waren, ze lachte en wou ze door lopen. "Nee wacht" riep Harry "we nemen van alles wat".

Ron kreeg een kleur en keek naar Harry. Dat had Harry ook de eerste keer gedaan. Ze vertelde het verhaal van hun eerste reis en dat Harry voor het eerst Ron had ontmoet. Nooit had Harry vrienden gehad maar voor het eerst dacht hij die dag dat Ron zijn eerste vriend zou worden. En dat hij Ron die dag net zo boeiend vond om dat hij uit een tovenaars familie kwam. Ron vertelde dat hij Harry zo boeiend vond om dat hij bij dreuzels had geleefd en nog nooit van Voldermort gehoord had. Harry vertelde dat hij ook nooit genoeg geld had om iets te doen of te delen, en iets zei hem dat hij met Ron alles wou delen.

Ginny vertelde in zijn oor dat ze toen al meteen verliefd op hem was geworden. "Toen hoezo wat heb ik gedaan" riep Harry verdedigend. Iedereen keek waarom Harry zo reageerde. En na een kleine giechel vertelde Ginny wat ze had gezegd in zijn oor. Hermelien wouw meteen weten waarom toen en Loena die altijd de Kibbelaar las had hem nu aan de kant legt. Dus voor Ginny zat er niets anders op dan het te vertellen.

Ze lachte en haalde eens diep adem. "We kwamen op het station aan. Zo als altijd net als vandaag waren we weer aan de late kant. Molly jutte ons op dat we door moesten lopen. Eerst gingen Arthur en Percy door de Muur.  
Links van ons stond een jonge met zwart haar. Hij keek heel verbaast toen het gebeurde. Daar na moesten Fred en George die namen me moeder in de maling maar verdwenen nu ook. Weer keek het jongetje heel verbaast en net voordat Ron moest vroeg hij iets. Hij was zo een verlegen, hij vroeg heel lief hoe of hij op het perron moest komen. Ik zag zijn groene ogen en hoe verlegen hij was. Maar vooral zijn groene ogen. Ze waren zo mooi dat ik het er helemaal warm van kreeg. Toen hij door de muur rende en Ron er achter aan ging, zei ik tegen mijn moeder, dat word mijn vriendje mama, met hem ga ik trouwen. Hij heeft de mooiste groens ogen die ik ooit heb gezien.  
Molly keek me toen aan en zei. Dat is goed lieverd alleen mag ik nu al zijn ouders niet wie laat nou zijn kind voor het eerst alleen gaan. Toen we door de muur waren hoorde we van Fred en George dat het Harry potter was. Dus Molly verbood ons meteen om ook maar een woord over Jeweetwel te vragen. Ik wou meteen naar hem toe de trein in maar dat mocht ik niet van Molly. Ik keek naar hem en dacht Harry potter word mijn vriendje. De trein vertrok en ik rende mee. Ieder jaar rende ik mee voor Percy Fred of George. Deze keer voor Ron. Maar Ron was in de cabine met Harry gaan zitten en ik rende mee maar keek alleen maar naar Harry. Hij had me de hele tijd aan gekeken toen ik naast de trein rende. En ik zwaaide meer naar Harry dan Naar Ron. Sorry, Ron maar jij keek ook niet naar buiten. Die dag was ik verliefd geworden op Harry potter op zijn mooie groene ogen".

Harry had een hoofd met de kleur van de Wemels gekregen. Ginny pakte zijn arm en gaf hem een intense kus. En legde haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry. Iedereen keek zwijgend naar de twee tortelduifjes. Hun liefde was alleen maar sterker geworden de afgelopen jaren.  
En dachten aan dan die Patronus van Ginny die veranderd was. Harry fluisterde heel zachtjes. "Toen ik jou zo zag rennen toen was ik ook verliefd geworden op jou maar wist toen niet eens wat lief zijn betekende. Wist ik toen maar wat het was wat ik voelde".

Zeg Marcel heb jij ooit jou Patronus onder de knie gekregen" vroeg Ginny. En ze vertelde aan Harry dat Marcel samen met haar had geoefend en dat het na de kerst er niet echt meer van was gekomen. Een beetje verlegen zei Marcel ja maar het is geen grote het is een Fred. Iedereen lach dubbel van het lachen. Marcel leek gekwetst "Zo erg is dat toch niet die van Hermelien is een otter". "Sorry Marcel" riepen ze allemaal. Maar we moesten denken aan Draco die werd door dolleman in die Fred veranderd weet je nog wel. Op dat moment lachte Marcel uit volle borst mee.

Na een half uur lachen pakte Harry een chocokikker. Hij liet deze expres uit het doosje springen en uit her open raam glippen. "Zo ging jouw eerste ook Harry" zei Ron "Toen was hij ook begonnen met de kaartjes te verzamelen". Ze hadden nu een berg van chocokikkers op de bank liggen en begonnen de kaartjes te bekijken.

Harry Had Hagrid de beuker. Niemand had Hagrid ooit vergeleken met een beuker, meer een knuffelende trol. Maar de kaartjes hadden het erbij gezet om het mooier te maken. Hermelien had Groemp de verwoester. Het broertje van Hagrid. Ginny had Harry Potter hij die bleef leven. Ron had Marcel de kweker. Loena had Hermelien de geleerde, Ginny had nu sneep de held. Harry had Perkamentus. Er volgde nog een hele hoop plaatje als laatste had Harry, Ginny Potter de menselijke vuurflits. Op de grond lag nog een kaartje. Ginny pakte die op van de grond en keek er op Ron Wemel de wachter. Iedereen gaf ieder kaartje steeds door aan de ander en keken er steeds op. Ze hadden in een keer de hele SVP en de order van de feniks. Het zestal had heel veel lol in hun eigen wagon en bleven door gaan met lachen.

Buiten was het in eens anders. De trein vertraagde en kwam met een noodstop tot stilstand. Er kwamen twee dementors de trein binnen zetten. veel scholieren waren net met een gil begonnen.  
Voor dat ze het geluid uit hun keel konden laten ontsnappen keken ze verast op. Er kwam een zilveren hert, hinde vlak er achter aan gevolgd door een Jack Russel Terriër, een otter, konijn en een Fred. De Dementors werden uit elkaar gescheurd. Zes patronussen waren te veel voor ze. "Met de groeten van de strijders van Perkamentus" Riep Marcel uit vollen borst. "Waarom zijn er hier Dementors Ron" vroeg Hermelien. "Ik denk dat ze rond zweven, ze zijn niet meer in Azkaban".

Meer hoefde hij niet te zeggen het was gewoon geworden. In de ochtendprofeet stond wel een keer per week een verschijning van een Dementors. Harry kreeg een bedenkelijke blik in zijn ogen iets wat Ginny altijd nerveus maakte. Meestal als Harry zo keek was hij ergens bang voor en dat kwam meestal wel uit. "Harry" vroeg ze verlegen "waar denk je aan"  
Harry keek op uit zijn trans en wou nog zeggen nee niets. Maar de blik in Ginny's ogen schoten vuur als hij dat zij. Hij wist dat ze hem kon lezen als een boek, en ontkennen kon hij het dan niet. "PFFFF nou ik ben bang dat we dit jaar een hoop voor onze kiezen krijgen. Het zal niet makkelijk worden met al die aanvallen en zo. Ze zijn zo goed voorbereid. Alles gaat precies volgens hun plan. Hun plan dan, wij lopen er nu achter aan".

Harry liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen zakken en zuchten diep. Ginny legde haar armen om hem heen en hield zijn gezicht vast. Ze haalde zijn gezicht naar haar toe en gaf hem een lange kus vol met passie. "Harry het komt goed, je hebt nu de SVP bij jou dat weet je toch. Zeg het en we doen het, we waren toen een stel kinderen en tieners. Samen hielden we op het ministerie het leger van Voldermort tegen. Nu zijn we volwassen en kunnen nog veel meer. Zeg het en we volgen jou dat weet je". Harry knikte en keek de rest aan met een glimlach. Hij wist dat hij maar met zijn vingers hoefde te knippen en iedereen van de SVP en de order volgde hem.  
En juist dat maakte hem ook altijd bezorgd.

Plots gingen zijn gedachten nog ergens anders heen. "Ik heb nog een verassing voor jullie". Vertelde Harry. Luister Loena, Hermelien, Ron en ik worden allemaal betaald door het ministerie. Ron, Ginny en ik worden ook betaald door onze zwerkbal teams. Dus op Marcel na wordt er niemand betaald door Zweinstein. Maar we hebben wel een huisje gekregen in Zweinsveld. Voor ons zessen. Alleen moeten er iedere dag twee van ons een nacht in Zweinstein verblijven. Dit als beveiliging". Iedereen was er erg blij mee, heerlijk om niet altijd in het kasteel te moeten blijven om ook iets met zijn tweeën te kunnen doen.

Het zou nog zo'n Drie uur duren voor ze bij het kasteel aankwamen. Het werd de hoogste tijd om de dingen te bespreken. Ze spraken af wie er ging wacht lopen die nachten. Hermelien maakten een schema zo dat iedereen wist wanneer wie moest wachtlopen. Harry en Ginny zouden beginnen. Maar soms mocht Harry ook met Marcel of Loena wachtlopen. Iedereen kwam weleens met iedereen aan de beurt. Harry zou er voor zorgen dat er viavias in het huis klaar zouden lichten, zodat ze dan meteen naar het kasteel zouden kunnen, mocht dat nodig zijn. Kleef zou voor het huisje zorgen. En als laatste zouden ze een blokje hout hebben waar ze een bericht op konden zetten die dan iedereen kon lezen. Dat was het zelfde als met de Galjoenen van de SVP.  
Marcel vroeg nog waarom ze die niet gebruikte maar deze was alleen voor hun zessen en professor Anderling. Anders zouden de ouden leden ook zo komen opdagen, en dat was niet nodig toch.

De trein kwam op het stationnetje in Zweinsveld aan. Iedereen stapte uit en hoorde een vertrouwende stem. `Eerstejaars hierheen naar de boten. Eerstejaars hierheen naar de boten`. "He Harry alles goed, Ron, Hermelien, Loena, Ginny en Marcel". Klonk de zware stem van Hagrid. "Dag Hagrid" riepen ze allemaal. Van af het perron zagen ze de eerstejaars naar de boten lopen. De rest ging naar de koetsen.

Maar zelf gingen ze naar hun huisje. Het huisje was met toverkracht vergroot. Er waren drie grote slaapkamers waar je een klein huisje van kon maken, Ze waren allemaal tevreden zeer tevreden. Snel gingen ze hun koffers naar hun eigen slaapkamer brengen en maakte ze zich klaar op naar Zweinstein te geen. Via de openhaard gingen ze naar Zweinstein want je kon binnen niet verschijnselen in Zweinstein. Dat stond in de beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein, had Hermelien voor de zoveelste keer aan Ron verteld. Waarop iedereen op nieuw in lachen uitbarsten. Hoe vaak Hermelien die regel al niet had gezegd. Hermelien liep met opgeheven hoofd richting de keuken daar was de openhaard. Ron vertelde snel aan de anderen dat hij dat boek al gelezen had, maar hij vond het altijd leuk als Hermelien zo deed.

In Zweinstein stapte ze uit de openhaard in de lerarenkamer van de toverdrankleraar. Deze was rechtstreek verbonden met hun huisje. Toen ze gezamenlijk naar de oppertafel liepen vroegen ze aan Harry wie welk vak ging geven. "Dat is iets wat ik niet weet, professor Anderling heeft zonder ons de vakken verdeeld. Dus dat horen we zo". Bij de grote zaal bleven ze wat onwennig staan. Want wat ze eigenlijk doen moesten dat wisten ze niet. Gelukkig kwam Professor stronk er net aangelopen. Die vertelde hen dat ze naar de oppertafel moesten lopen en bij hun naam moesten gaan zitten. En van af dat moment moesten ze maar afwachten. Ze vroeg nog wel waar om ze er waren. Het bleek dat professor Anderling niemand had ingelicht over de komst van de zes vrienden.

Langzaam begonnen ze door de zaal heen te lopen. Alle leerlingen keken op en je hoorde overal fluisteren. "Dat is Ginny Potter zij is jager en zoeker bij de Holyhead harpies. O, o, Daar heb je Ron Wemel wachter van de Pullover United en hun zoeker Harry Potter". Ginny kreeg een glimlach zo was zij ook dacht ze toen ze voor het eerst Gwendoline had gezien.  
Bij de tafel van Huffelpuf stond een oudere leerlinge op. Dat zijn de strijders van Perkamentus. De hele zaal stond als een man op en begon met klappen. Het applaus duurde voort tot ze bij de oppertafel waren en hun plaatsen op zochten. Professor Anderling zat in het midden links van haar zat Ginny Potter daar naast Harry Potter en Daarnaast Hagrid. Rechts van haar zat Hermelien daar naast Ron gevolgd door Marcel, Loena en Professor Stronk. Terwijl ze plaats namen Wees Ginny op het grote schilderij van de order en de SVP. ze had er toen twee laten maken om dat er een in Zweinstein hoorde vond ze. Dit schilderij hing op een waardige plaats in de Grote hal. Iedereen die ook maar een vraag had kon dan bij dat schilderij terecht. En als ze echt geluk hadden dan waren de ouders van Harry er ook op te zien.


	9. Chapter 9 De sorteerhoed

Hoofdstuk 9 De sorteerhoed

Iedereen was gaan zitten op hun aangewezen plaatsen. Hagrid kwam ook al binnen gelopen door de zijdeur en ging naast Harry zitten. "Blij dat jullie komen helpen, Minerva was teneinde raad ze wist echt niet hoe ze dit zou moeten doen. Ik denk zelfs dat ze ook wel een beetje bang was na die aanvallen op de twee leraren" zei Hagrid. Hij lachte even naar Harry en ging weer verder.  
"Toen kwam jij met het idee Harry. Ik zweer je ze was zo gelukkig toen we terug liepen naar Zweinstein. Ze was al bezig met wie waar les in kon geven. Ze heeft de hele terugweg met Romeo over jullie gesproken. En Romeo was vol lof over hoe snel jij altijd oplossingen had. Maar ook over het feit dat jij Ginny en al jullie vrienden zoveel voor iedereen willen doen. En hoe goed jullie samen werken".  
Hagrid ging maar door en door.

Hij vertelde dat Hij van professor Anderling het huisje moest regelen en dat zij die toen magisch vergroot had. Alle spullen die nu in het huisje stonden had Hagrid voor ze gehaald. Hij hoopte dan ook dat ze goed genoeg waren voor ze. Anders zou hij ze morgen omruilen met andere spullen.  
Harry en Ginny hadden aandachtig zitten luisteren. Hagrid kreeg twee armen van Ginny om zijn nek. Wat nu mogelijk was om dat Hagrid zat. "Bedankt Hagrid alle spullen zijn geweldig, en nu kun jij een keer bij ons op de thee komen". Harry vond dat een geweldig idee dan hoefde hij de kookkunst van Hagrid niet beleeft te weigeren. Daar had hij al genoeg van op. En genoeg van geweigerd.

Het hoofd van Zweinstein professor Anderling kwam de zaal binnen lopen. Ze had een krukje in der hand met daar op de sorteerhoed. Met ferme passen liep ze naar de oppertafel en ging in het midden voor haar stoel staan. Van achter uit de zaal kwamen de eerstejaars leerlingen binnen. Allemaal waren ze verlegen, bang en zenuwachtig. Het was allemaal aan hun gezichten te zien.

Toen ze vooraan bij de oppertafel stonden nam professor Anderling het woord. "Voor iedereen die nieuw is hartelijk welkom op Zweinstein, voor alle anderen welkom terug. We gaan nu de leerlingen sorteren en dan heb ik daarna nog wat mededelingen. Daarop volgt een heerlijk feestmaal.

Naar dat de sorteerhoed zijn lied had gedaan net als in de eerste jaren van Harry en zijn vrienden. Werd iedereen door de sorteerhoed ingedeeld. Professor Anderling las de namen op en de sorteerhoed deelde ze in. Als laatste werd Zander split ingedeeld bij Zwadderich. De sorteerhoed werd echter niet terug gebracht.

Ginny tikte professor Anderling op haar schouder en wees op de hoed. "Hij wou pas naar het eten teruggebracht worden vroeg hij vanmiddag. het is raar ik weet het maar hij heeft het vaker gedaan". Antwoorden ze, met een schoudergebaar van ik weet het ook niet. Harry had het ook gehoorde en keek bedenkelijk. Maar toen professor Anderling weer het woord nam werd alles in de grote zaal stil.

"Tot mijn grote spijt moet ik zeggen dat twee van onze trouwe leraren niet meer langer in ons midden zijn. Professor Slakhorn en madam Hoog waren gedood door dooddoeners. We zullen ze enorm missen. Een aantal andere laffe leraren hebben de benen genomen". Zei ze met een venijnige toon in haar stem.  
"Er zijn de laatste dagen een hoop uilen van bezorgde ouders gekomen, maar het ministerie heeft ons een aantal schouwers en medewerkers geleend om ons te verdedigen. Verder zal er van af dit jaar geen waarzeggerij meer zijn. Dit vak zit niet langer in ons lessen parket". Hermelien moest lachen ze wist dat Professor Anderling, Professor Zwamdrift nou niet echt mocht. Laat staan dat ze haar serieus nam. Dus Hermelien wist dat ze blij was om van die les af te zijn.  
Professor Anderling kuchte en keek even naar Hermelien die meteen op hield met lachen en een beetje rood werd van schaamte. "Maar gelukkig hebben we nu een paar nieuwe leraren gevonden om jullie dit jaar les te geven".

Ze liet even haar strenge blik door de grote zaal gaan. Net als Professor Perkamentus had ze de gave om de hele zaal in een blik stil te krijgen.

Ze kuchte weer en ging verder. "Mag ik jullie voor stellen aan Professor Lubermans, Leraar kruidenkunde en hulp professor bij de andere vakken. Hij zal dit jaar ondersteuning geven aan iedere Professor maar voor al aan professor Stronk".

Professor Stronk keek op en toen naar Marcel. Marcel keek even naar Professor Stronk en werd meteen in een dikke knuffel genomen. "Bedankt dat jullie komen helpen. nou voel ik me meteen een stuk veiliger" fluisterde Stronk in zijn oor.

"We hebben hier Professor Leeflang, zij zal jullie les geven in bezweringen". Loena stond op en lachte breed naar iedereen en keek gauw naar Marcel. Die had een trotse blik in zijn ogen voor zijn Loena. "Professor Leeflang zal zo nu en dan bij gestaan worden door professor Banning. Op deze manier kan ook professor Leeflang af en toe in vallen bij anderen lessen.

"Dan hebben we professor Wemel, hij zal jullie les geven in vliegen plus sport en recreatie". Ron stond op en knikte naar iedereen terwijl hij roder en roder werd. Achter haar hand riep Professor Anderling, "Ik heb gehoord dat je nog wel wat training kon gebruiken".

"Jullie nieuwe professor dreuzelkunde is mevrouw Wemel". Hermelien en Ginny stonden samen op. Harry pakte Ginny bij haar hand en trok haar naar beneden en weer terug in haar stoel. Ginny keek met een vurige blik naar Harry. "Blijven zitten mevrouw Potter" fluisterde hij. Ginny keek meteen naar beneden haar gezicht rood van schaamte, maar ze had wel een klein glimlachje. Wat Harry beantwoorde met een brede grijns. Professor Anderling lachte naar Hermelien en Ginny en ging toen verder.

"Professor Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten", Harry stond snel en meteen op. "Is mevrouw Potter" Ginny trok gretig Harry naar beneden zijn stoel weer in, en ging met een hele brede glimlach staan. Harry begreep er niets van, hij geen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, maar wat deed hij dan.

"En toverdranken word dit jaar gegeven door professor Potter". Harry dacht dat hij in een bak met ijskoud water terecht kwam. Hij professor toverdranken dat kon toch niet. Hoe moest hij dat doen. Daar was hij helemaal niet goed in. Harry stond op en gaf een klein knikje. Verbouwereerd ging Harry weer zitten. Professor Anderling lachte breed terwijl ze haar hand voor haar mond hield.

"Verder zijn er nog een aantal mededelingen. Ten eerste de twee schouwers zijn meneer Harry Potter en Ronald Wemel. Deze twee heren zullen alles doen om jullie veilig te houden, tijdens jullie verblijf op Zweinstein. De vertegenwoordigers van het ministerie zijn. Mevrouw Loena Leeflang en mevrouw Hermelien Wemel. Zij zullen ons en het ministerie verslag uitbrengen hoe en wat er gebeurd. Dit jaar worden er hier ook zwerkbal trainingen gehouden door zowel Pullover United als de Holyhead Harpies".

Er brak bij die woorden een groot geroezemoes in de grote zaal uit. Professor Anderling vroeg streng maar zeer doordringend dat het stil moest zijn. Het was net of ze een Silencio spreuk had uitgesproken. iedereen was in een keer stil. Ze keek nog een keer de zaal rond en ging verder.

"Zoals ik dus zei. Er zullen hier trainingen gehouden worden. Dit omdat drie van hun waardevolle spelers, dit jaar ook jullie leraren zijn. De eerste training is een gezamenlijke en zal morgenavond plaatsvinden. Mocht er een wedstrijd zijn en de professoren kunnen geen les geven word hun les overgenomen door professor Lubermans of professor Leeflang.

Het verbodenbos is voor iedereen verbodenterrein. De nieuwe hoofden van Ravenklauw zijn Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang, die van Zwadderich zijn mevrouw en meneer Wemel, en die van Griffoendor zijn mevrouw en meneer Potter. Dan nu, smakelijk eten". Na de laatste woorden van Professor Anderling verscheen het buffet op alle tafels.

Het was weer een heerlijk feestmaal. Iedereen was aan het praten en aan het lachen. Harry liep op professor Anderling af en vroeg haar. "Waarom geef ik les in toverdranken als ik vragen mag. En niet in verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten".  
Professor Anderling glimlachten naar hem en vertelde dat hij haar eerste keus was voor toverdranken. Iemand had haar erop gewezen dat een schouwer heel veel verschillende brouwsels moest kennen om schouwer te zijn. Dat is iets dat alleen hij en Ron nu in hun macht hadden. Volgens professor Anderling was Ginny de beste keus voor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten.  
Dit om dat ze met Harry getrouwd was en alles van hem geleerd heeft. En niemand van hun was zo goed in dreuzel kunde dan Hermelien. Wand zij was de enige die het vak had gevolgd zoals het bedoeld was. Daar kwam ook nog het boek van de halfbloed prins bij.  
Dat zelfde boek had Harry haar gegeven voor de nieuwe toverdrank professor. En ze had uit betrouwbare bron dat hij het boek al door en door kon.

In de gedachten van Harry bleven er maar vragen komen. Wie was die betrouwbare bron, waarom was dat boek zo belangrijk daar bij. Ginny pakte zijn hand "Harry ga nou lekker eten morgen hebben we nog een rustdag, maandag hebben we de eerste les. Vanavond moeten wij samen al op wacht lopen. Kom nou nog even genieten liefje".

Professor Anderling keek het allemaal aan en glimlachte alleen maar. Op een gegeven moment riep ze iedereen bij haar rond de tafel. "Ik kan een hoop zeggen maar hoofdzakelijk ben ik blij. Ik kan me geen zes betere mensen wensen om mij te helpen met Zweinstein. Dank jullie allemaal". Iedereen zag een traan bij professor Anderling in der oog verschijnen. Niemand wist wat of ze moesten zeggen. Hun blikken waren echter meer dan genoeg voor de professor. "Oke allemaal terug naar het eten".

Daar zaten de zes vrienden allemaal op een rij. Er kwamen twee eerstejaars op hen af gelopen. Professor Potter mogen wij uw Handtekening. "Tuurlijk" zei Harry "waar willen jullie hem hebben" vroeg Harry meteen. "Sorry niet de uwe maar van mevrouw Potter". Harry keek naar de magazine daar stond Ginny op afgebeeld met de snaai die ze in Bulgarije had gevangen voor Victor krum.  
"Tuurlijk mogen jullie een handtekening van mij" zei Ginny lief. Na dat de eerstejaars weg waren ging ze naar Harry toe. "Sorry liefje, Maar ik ben nou eenmaal leuker op een bezem" vertelde Ginny op een bemoedigende toon. "Maar ik wil jou handtekening wel liefje". Harry grijnsde flauwtjes. Ginny pakte Harry bij zijn gezicht en kuste hem. "Mag ik jouw handtekening mijn beste zoeker". Harry duwde haar lachend weg. Maar haalde haar meteen weer terug voor nog een kus.

Voor dat ze elkaar een echte intieme kus konden geven greep professor Anderling in. Meneer Potter, Mevrouw Potter er zijn hier leerlingen, voordat soort dingen hebben jullie een huisje of niet. Professor Anderling keek met een strenge blik maar had wel een kleine grijns.  
Harry en Ginny zagen dat ze het begreep maar ook dat ze het meende. "Dan is dit de laatste op school liefje" en Harry gaf Ginny gauw een kus. Hermelien en Ron deden het stiekem achter de rug van Anderling net als Loena en Marcel.  
Net als Perkamentus leek het wel of dat Professor Anderling alles wist, "Meneer en mevrouw Wemel, Marcel en Loena voor jullie was dat ook de laatste kus. Iedereen lachte en gingen gauw verder met het toetje.

Professor Anderling stond op om iedereen naar bed te sturen. "Geachte leerlingen". "Hum Hum". De sorteerhoed kuchte een keer. Professor Anderling keek op "Wil iedereen hun aandacht nog een maal op de sorteerhoed richten". Iedere leerling keek op. De eerstejaars begrepen hen niet. Maar voor de rest hadden ze allemaal een niet begrijpende blik. De sorteerhoed had nog nooit om aandacht gevraagd en zeker niet aan het einde van het feestmaal. "Hum, Hum" klonk het weer. Nu was het muisstil door de hele zaal. En de sorteerhoed begon.

"Ik ben duizenden jaren geleden gemaakt. In de tijd dat de vier hoofden er nog waren. Ze hebben me betoverd om jullie te verdelen. Maar ze hebben ook mij hun grootste krachten vertelt". Harry keek Hermelien aan. De sorteerhoed had nog nooit gesproken alleen gezongen. Das was het geen wat hij zich herinnerde. Ze luisterde weer naar de hoed. "Ik weet, ik ben maar een hoed. Velen zullen zeggen dat ik niet veel weet, maar dat is niet waar. De werkelijk heit is, ik ben al meer dan duizend jaar. Veel heb ik gezien, en veel is er gebeurd. Twee keer was er een oorlog. Twee keer was Voldermort hier. Hij die niet genoemd mocht worden werd hier verslagen. Dat was het einde van de duistere krachten. Dat werd door heel veel mensen verteld. Helaas is dat niet waar. Duisteren krachten zijn er altijd geweest. Ze zullen er ook altijd zijn. Ik waarschuw jullie het spijt mij zeer. In dit kasteel zijn vele geheimen. Allen ik weet dat ze er zijn, maar welke het zijn weet ook ik niet meer. Het kasteel is doorbrengt met magie en kan heel wat weerstaan. Helaas en weer tot mijn spijt moet ik jullie waarschuwen. Er is een kracht in dit kasteel. Een kracht van duizenden jaren oud. Het is de zwarte kunsten ten top. Hierbij zeg ik jullie wees waakzaam. Help de schouwers, overwin deze kracht. Anders is dit het laatste jaar dat Zweinstein open is. ".

De hele zaal was stil en blijkbaar begrepen ze er niets van. Professor Anderling nam het woord en verteld dat iedereen nu naar hun leerlingenkamer moesten. De rest moest met de professor mee komen naar haar privé kamer. Geïrriteerd nam ze de sorteerhoed mee naar haar kamer en zetten hem op haar bureau neer. "Waar ging dat allemaal over" vroeg ze aan de hoed. Iedereen was de kamer binnen gelopen en om de hoed gaan staan en keken de Professor vragend aan. De rand van de hoed ging weer open en begon weer met spreken.

"Ik weet dat jullie geschrokken zijn. Maar mijn bedoeling is goed. De laatste jaren neemt de magie in dit kasteel toe. Er is hier een kracht die steeds sterker word. Ik weet niet wie hoe of wat. Maar ik voel het wel. Die kracht is hier eerder geweest en eigenlijk nooit weggegaan. Ik weet dit om dat ik hem eerder heb gevoeld. Duizenden jaren geleden was dit een magisch gebied. De stichters hebben hier een kasteel opgebouwd. Van wegen de kracht die hier was. Maar nu is die kracht er weer en sterker dan toen. Na de ruzie tussen de stichters van dit kasteel was die kracht weg. drie jaar later was hij voor 80 jaar terug. Toen in eens leek het of de kracht voorgoed weg was. Maar nu is hij er weer sinds drie jaar, en hij voelt duister aan, heel erg duister zelfs. Wees op jullie hoede meer kan ik niet zeggen meer weet ik ook niet. Een ding is wel vreemd. Hier in deze kamer kan ik niets van buiten zien. Alles wat ik meemaak voel ik. Er zijn nu twee krachten bij gekomen een bekende kracht maar veel grote. Ik voel twee dezelfde krachten in twee verschillende personen. Als ik me niet vergis zal die kracht ons kunnen redden. Helaas hij is nog niet volledig aanwezig".

Professor Anderling keek iedereen stuk voor stuk aan. Niet goed wetend wat ze moest zeggen. Loena doorbrak de stilte met haar feilloze analyses. "Nou we weten dat het een oude kracht is dus we zullen hem wel niet kennen. Er zit niets anders op dan afwachten denk ik". Harry lachte hard op,  
"Je hebt gelijk Loena. De sorteer hoed heeft ons gewaarschuwd nu moeten we alleen maar waakzaam blijven. Sorry, professor Anderling maar ik ga met Ginny mijn rondjes doen en hopen dat het rustig blijft".

Allemaal hadden ze begrepen dat er niets anders op zat dan afwachten. Dus gingen ze hun eigen weg. Hermelien en Ron gingen naar hun huisje. Marcel en Loena gingen eerst met Professor stronk praten en dan zouden ze ook naar hun huisje gaan. Harry ging met Ginny hun eerste rondje doen.

"Harry het word veel lopen denk ik om het hele kasteel in de gaten te houden" vertelde Ginny. Harry lachte alleen maar "Harry wat weet jij dat ik niet weet vertel op" In de ogen van Ginny kon Harry zien dat ze op het punt stond hem te vervloeken. Dus beantwoorden Harry snel de vraag. "Ginny ik weet dat je het temperament hebt van je moeder dus ik zal het je meteen zeggen". "Dat is jou geraden in Merlijns naam". Riep Ginny fel. Harry slikte en met een lach ging hij verder. "Ginny je weet dat ik ooit een cadeautje van jou broers heb gehad die door mijn vader en zijn vrienden gemaakt is". Ginny keek naar de ogen van Harry en ze begon te stralen "De sluipwegwijzer" zei ze. Harry knikte "juist en die gaan we gebruiken. Op deze manier hoeven we maar af en toe een rondje te lopen en zien we het hele kasteel". "Waar gaan we heen om de map te bekijken Harry". "Ik denk dat we eerst naar de keukens gaan om wat eten en drinken in te slaan voor vannacht en dan in de kamer van de professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten gaan zitten". Zei Harry met een knipoog naar Ginny. "Die is in het midden van het kasteel. Van daaruit kunnen we het snelst overal heen". Zo gezegd zo gedaan.

In de keukens werden ze als helden ontvangen. Dankzij Harry en Hermelien hadden een hele hoop huiselfen een beter leven gekregen. Ze waren nog wel slaven want dat wouden ze, maar ze werden wel met respect behandeld. Heel veel huiselfen werden nog niet gezien als leden van de familie. Dat was bij Ginny en Harry wel het geval. Kleef was dan ook een soort zoon voor ze. Met armen vol eten gingen ze naar de leraren kamer van Ginny.

Onderweg zag Harry op de kaart twee leerlingen door de gangen sluipen. "Die twee gaan we even laten schrikken ga jij links". Op de derde verdieping kwamen ze een meisje en een jongen tegen die wilden stiekem een leeg klaslokaal gaan op zoeken. Toen ineens van uit het niets Harry en Ginny op doken. Rende ze zo hard als ze konden naar hun leerlingen kamer. Harry en Ginny gingen lachend naar Ginny's leraren kamer. Van daaruit zouden ze het hoofdkwartier voor s 'nachts op zetten. De sluipwegwijzer zou Harry ook aan de anderen geven voor in de nacht en ook de leraren kamer van Ginny zou voor hen zijn. Morgen zouden ze dat allemaal aan hen vertellen maar nu eerst deze nacht.

Langzaam werd het later. Om de twee uur zouden ze hun benen gaan strekken en kijken of alles nog dicht was. Met de sluipweg wijzer hoefde dat eigenlijk niet wand je zag iedereen die door de gangen liep. Dus het was meer een nachtelijke wandeling om lekker bij maanlicht te knuffelen en te genieten. Ze wilden de volgende ochtend nog wel even de twee leerlingen van die nacht bang maken. Ginny had hun namen opgeschreven vanaf de sluipwegwijzer. Het meisje was Sabine Plank en bleek het nichtje van Olivier te wezen. De jongen was Ricky Raaf.

Inmiddels was het een uur in de nacht. Ginny ging even gauw naar hun huisje ze had een idee. Vijftien minuten later was ze terug. Ze vertelde Harry dat ze Ron naar George Had gesteurd voor een bepaald drankje die hij in zijn shop verkocht. Ron zou het de volgende ochtend aan de leerlingen geven zonder dat ze het merken. Het werd langzaam later en later. Ginny werd slaperig. "Ginny waarom ga je niet even op die bank liggen, mocht je in slaap vallen dan maak ik jou over twee uur wakker Oke". Ze keek Harry even bedenkelijk aan en toen naar de bank. Ze vond het best wel een goed idee. Met een laatste kus van Harry viel ze heerlijk op de bank in slaap.


	10. Chapter 10 De eerste toverdrankles

Hoofdstuk 10 De eerste toverdrankles.

"Ginny waker worden het ontbijt is klaar" riep Harry. "Tiser ik wil nog slapen, kom erbij liggen en hou je mond oke" zei Ginny slaperig. "We kunnen zo meteen nog even naar bed onze nachtdienst zit er op. We mogen na het ontbijt naar huis".  
Ginny keek op naar Harry. "Harry, hoe lang slaap ik al". "Nou ik denk dat je van af vier uur vannacht licht te slapen. Ik heb op de sluipwegwijzer gekeken en er was niets. Dus ik heb jou maar lekker laten slapen". Ginny keek hem alleen maar aan. Haar blik was een mengelmoes van liefde en kwaadheid. Aan de ene kant vond ze het erg lief dat hij haar liet slapen. Aan de andere kant kwaad om dat ze met hem de wacht wou houden.  
Maar Harry gaf haar geen kans om wat te zeggen. Want net toen ze op het punt stond om hem een antwoord te geven, gaf hij haar een kus en fluisterde. "Ik hou van jouw liefje".

Samen liepen ze naar het ontbijt. Het liefst liepen ze hand in hand maar dat mocht niet in het kasteel van professor Anderling. Bij de oppertafel zat alleen professor Stronk te eten. Op het moment dat ze bij haar gingen zitten werden ze meteen in een knuffel genomen. "Dankjewel Harry en jij ook Ginny. Jullie weten niet hoe blij ik ben dat jullie hier zijn. Ik ben als de dood geweest naar dat ze mijn huisje hadden verwoest. Maar toen ze Slakhoorn en Hoog hadden vermoord wou ik bijna ontslag nemen. Totdat ik hoorde dat jullie kwamen helpen. Dat gaf mij kracht om door te gaan. Dank jullie wel". Ginny en Harry gaven haar een knuffel terug en begonnen aan hun ontbijt.

Vijf minuten later kwamen hun vrienden ook binnen. "Wakker kunnen blijven" vroeg Ron op luide toon. Ginny keek gauw naar de spek die ze op der bord had liggen en werd een beetje rood. Harry had dat gezien en kneep liefdevol onder de tafel in haar bovenbeen.  
"Ja, Ron we hebben het makkelijk vol gehouden, ik zelf was bijna in slaap gevallen maar Ginny heeft me goed geholpen". Ron keek bewonderend naar zijn zusje. Hij wist dat zij altijd moeite had om lang wakker te blijven. "Dankjewel" zei Ginny heel zachtjes tegen Harry zodat niemand het kon horen. "Ron Daar zitten Sabine en Ricky die twee daar zijn het". Ron begreep het.

Langzaam liep hij op de twee leerlingen af. Deze waren zo in gesprek verwikkeld dat ze hem niet eens hadden gezien. Gauw deed Ron wat spul in hun glas en ging op een afstand staan wachten. Sabine en Ricky dronken wat en pakte elkaars hand weer vast. Ron deed zijn duimen omhoog naar Ginny. Ginny tikte Harry aan en wees naar de twee leerlingen.  
Nu ze allemaal aan het kijken waren werden ze langzaam aan groen.  
Ron liep op ze af en wees ze daarop. Ze lieten elkaar zo snel los, dat je zou denken dat ze vervloekt werden. "Gisteren avond hebben jullie geprobeerd om naar bedtijd een leeg klaslokaal te vinden. Jullie straf is als volgt. Houw elkaar vast en jullie worden binnen een minuut groen, en die kleur blijft vijf minuten. Deze straf duurt drie dagen".

Lachend liep Ron terug naar de oppertafel en werd tegen gehouden door professor Anderling. "Hoe lang duurt dat drankje" vroeg ze. Angstig antwoorden Ron dat het drie dagen zou gaan duren. "Ik zelf zou punten aftrekken maar zo een fop shop heeft wel zijn voordelen denk ik". Lachend keken ze allemaal naar Sabine en Ricky die vergeefs hun groene armen probeerde te verbergen.

Na het ontbijt gingen ze naar hun huisje. Gezamenlijk liepen ze over het terrein naar het hek toe om op die manier naar Zweinsveld te gaan lopen. Hagrid stond net in zijn moestuintje toen ze langsliepen, en zwaaide vriendelijk naar het tweetal.

Toen ze Zweinsveld binnen liepen gingen ze eerst naar het krijsende krot. "Daar heb ik Sirius voor het eerst gezien samen met Peter Pippeling. Ik was toen zo blij, die dag hoorde ik dat ik een peetvader had en ik niet meer naar de Duffelingen hoefde. Maar helaas dat geluk duurde niet lang, zo als je weet".

Ginny pakte zijn hand en kneep er zachtjes in terwijl ze naar zijn verhaal luisterde. Op zulke momenten kon ze hem maar beter laten uitpraten, want dan was hij dat even kwijt. Het bleef haar altijd verbazen hoe lief hij was. Bijna iedere week was er wel weer een verhaal wat hem overkomen was. De een nog erger dan de ander.  
Hoe vaak hij al heeft moeten lijden was ontelbaar voor haar geworden. En altijd was hij daar weer bovenop gekomen, zonder echte hulp van anderen. Altijd kon hij meteen weer liefde geven en denken aan anderen. Iedere keer stelde hij zich op de tweede plaats.

De verhalen over hoe hij was behandel als een huiself waren de ergste voor haar. Hoe of ze hem hadden opgesloten in een bezem kast. Dagen lang zonder eten of drinken. Dat ze hem hadden geslagen en vernederd. Hij was zelfs gaan geloven dat hij echt zo slecht was. Dat hij geen enkele vorm van liefde verdiende. Dat niemand ooit van hem zou houden. Ze hadden tegen hem gelogen over hou zijn ouders waren overleden. Hoe vaak ze hem niet hadden verteld dat het beter was dat hij ook dood was gegaan.

Ze kon de Duffelingen gewoon niet uitstaan. En na al die dingen die ze hem hadden aangedaan. Kon hij hun gewoon vergeven. Alleen al die kracht van hem deed haar voor hem smelten. Zo blij was ze dat ze zijn vrouw was. Mevrouw Ginny Potter.

Terwijl ze in hun huisje waren, waren Ron en Hermelien hun roosters aan het ophalen. De afspraak was dat ze rond twee uur die middag in de drie bezems alles zouden bespreken. Harry die nog gauw even naar bed ging om wat bij te slapen. En Ginny die met Kleef het huis wat verder opvrolijkte met spullen van hun eigen huisje. De portretten van James, Lilly en hun vrienden werden in de keuken opgehangen. Daar zouden ze toch het meeste verblijven als ze in het huisje waren.

Die middag zat Harry met Ginny in de drie bezems. Ze waren aan het wachten tot dat Hermelien en de anderen zouden komen. Dit was hun laatste vrije middag. Morgen waren de eerste lessen. Alleen al het idee dat hij les moest geven gaf hem een misselijk gevoel.  
Ginny wist dat Harry er mee zat om les te gaan geven en al helemaal in een vak waar hij niet goed in was. Althans dat dacht hij. Ginny wist dat hij er erg goed in was. Tijdens zijn schouwers opleiding was hij een van de beste. Maar zelf geloofde hij dat niet.

Ron en Hermelien kwamen de drie bezems binnen gelopen. Op de voet gevolgd door Marcel en Loena. Het misselijke gevoel dat Harry nog steeds had werd steeds erger. Eigenlijk wou hij niet weten wanneer zijn eerste les was, eigenlijk wou hij geen les meer geven. Toen ze aan een tafeltje zaten en iedereen een boterbiertje had. Kwamen ze er achter dat de eerste vier klassen twee keer twee uur les hadden per week. Dat was een totaal van zestien uur per week. De overige drie klassen hadden ieder twee keer drie uur les per week. Dat waren nog eens achttien les uren. Een totaal van vierendertig lesuren per week. Harry zou zijn eerste les morgen middag om een uur hebben. Maar hoe moest hij zijn eerste les overleven. De misselijkheid kwam weer bij hem boven. Wat moest hij doen.

"Oja Harry Professor Anderling vroeg of je bij haar langs wou komen in de kamer van de hoofdmeesteres. Het wachtwoord is nog steeds het zelfde. Om vier uur als dat mogelijk is. Harry keek op zijn pols horloge en zag dat het als kwart voor vier was. "Dan moet ik gauw gaan" riep Harry. Hij gaf Ginny een kus en verschijnselden voor de poort van Zweinstein.

Om vieruur precies stond hij voor het beeld van de kamer van de hoofdmeesteres. "Zak met zuurtjes" riep Harry. Harry liep de wenteltrap op en klopte op de deur. Toen hij hoorde dan hij naar binnen mocht moest hij eerst even slikken. De laatste keer dat hij binnen was, was hij daar om de herinneringen van Severus te bekijken.  
Het portret van Perkamentus sliep toen. Nu keek hij de kamer rond. Overal hingen weer de portreten van alle voorgaande hoofdmeesters en meesteressen. "Harry welkom, ik wou het even hebben over jou toverdrank lessen" zei professor Anderling. "Ik heb begrepen dat je het niet helemaal ziet zitten". Harry knikte van ja maar kon geen woord uit brengen. "Nu moet ik jou vertellen dat jij echt mijn beste keus was daar heb ik twee redenen voor. De eerste is professor Perkamentus". Ze wees naar een portret dat achter der hing. "Hij heeft mij erop gewezen dat een schouwer heel veel verschillende toverdranken moet kennen.  
En de genen waar jij les in moet geven moet je zeker kennen. Dit is dus makkelijk voor jou. De tweede is een getuigschrift, eigenlijk een getuige gesprek. Dit is van iemand die jouw les heeft gegeven en mij heeft verteld dat je het in jou had om een van de beste toverbrouwers ter wereld te worden".

Harry keek niet begrijpend en wou vragen wat of professor Anderling der mee bedoelde. Maar die stak een hand op om hem tot zwijgen te brengen.  
"Om eerlijk te zijn denk ik dat hij jou het zelf het beste kan uitleggen". Professor Anderling wees naar een portret dat aan der linker kan hing. Met een blik naar links zag Harry dat ze naar een portret van Severus wees. "Professor riep Harry uit. Severus keek hem met een mengeling van respect en angst aan.

Harry liep op het portret af en ging ervoor staan. "Potter pak en stoel en ga zitten ik wil jou wat vertellen" zei Severus. Harry wist niet goed wat of hij moest doen maar pakte een stoel iets in hem vertelde dat hij moest luisteren. Terwijl hij de stoel pakte dacht hij aan Ginny hij wou dat ze hier bij was. Terwijl hij dat dacht werd er op de deur geklopt.

Ginny stond voor de deur en keek hem aan. "Harry je vroeg of ik er bij wou zijn" zei Ginny. Harry keek verbaasd en zei dat hij dat gedacht had. "Maar ik hoorde het jou vragen" professor Perkamentus die nu ineens ook wakker was geworden keek erg geïnteresseerd. Severus was de eerste die wat met angst in zijn stem zei.

"Jullie zijn versmolten" zei hij. Ginny en Harry knikte naar Severus. Professor Anderling riep "ze zijn wat", maar Severus praten door. "Hebben jullie het boek gelezen dat ik aan Lilly heb gegeven waar dat instond:" Ginny knikte. Severus ging verder met vertellen. "Het boek gaat over magische verbintenissen, daarvan zijn vele soorten. De sterkste en minst voorkomende is versmelting van de ziel. Ik neem aan dat, dat bij jullie gebeurd is". Ze knikte bevestigend.  
"Nou in het boek staat niet alles maar wel het belangrijkste. Bij een vloek word de ziel door gescheurd en laat een leeg misselijk makend gevoel achter".

Even keek Severus kwaad naar Perkamentus. Harry wist dat de ziel van Severus was gescheurd toen hij Perkamentus moest doden. "Maar bij versmelting splijten twee zielen tegelijk en versmelten zich met de andere ziel. Dit zorg voor de meest krachtige verbintenis die er is. Door deze versmelting kunnen jullie een hele hoop meer.  
Zo weten jullie of de ander pijn heeft. Maar ook waar ze zijn. Dit zijn de eerste tekenen. Nu jullie getrouwd zijn worden ze nog sterker. Straks kunnen jullie je krachten geven aan de ander. En zo als nu gedachten horen van de ander. Straks kunnen jullie ze ook geven aan de ander en een heel gesprek houden.  
Als er een van jullie in levens gevaar zou komen. Dan kunnen jullie de ander naar jullie toe halen net als een viavia. Als de een iets leert weet de ander het ook. Ik neem aan dat dit in de geheimen kamer is gebeurd". Weer knikte ze beiden naar Severus. Professor Anderling wilde ook weten wat het allemaal betekende wat of Severus hen net vertelde. Maar Severus vertelde haar dat hij het haar later zou uitleggen. Professor Anderling wilden er nog tegen in gaan maar knikte toen van ja.

"Nu het anderen wat ik wilden vertellen. Harry, het spijt me. In al die jaren heb ik me misselijk gedragen naar jou. Ik wist dat Voldermort ooit terug zou komen en ik mijn rol weer moest spelen. Om dat ik Voldermort in mijn gedachten moest laten, moest ik zoveel mogelijk doen zodat hij mij geloofde. Hoe meer de dingen echt deed hoe minder ik hoefde te verbergen. Dat spijt me dat ik jou altijd zo behandeld heb". Iedereen was stil naar die bekentenis van Severus. Harry had van alles verwacht, maar dat Severus zijn rol zo moest spelen niet. Al die jaren had hij hem echt geloofd, al die jaren haten hij hem. Nu haten hij hem niet meer en kon hij hem vertellen dat hij hem allang had vergeven. "Ik heb U allang vergeven professor Sneep".  
Dit deed Severus goed, en hij begon weer met vertellen. "Tijdens onze lessen vertelde ik jou steeds dat je het fout deed. Vaak deed je het erg goed. Maar als ik dan iets zei werd je kwaad en ging het wel weer fout. Vaak had ik jou drank al weg getoverd en kon ik geen cijfer geven. Maar dat had ik dan al gedaan. De cijfers die ik jou gaf waren de helft van de cijfers die ik aan de hoofdmester gaf. Om eerlijk te zijn jij was bijna net zo goed als mevrouw Griffel. Soms was je zelfs iets beter. Maar vertel haar dat niet wil je". Ginny gniffelde alleen maar een beetje bij die woorden.

"Dus in mijn kamer dat nu jou kamer is hangt een ander portret van me. Ik zal jou helpen om iedere les voor te berijden en alles door te nemen. Als je mijn hulp zou willen aanvaarden tenminste. Hiermee hoop ik het een beetje goed te kunnen maken".  
Severus keek hem vragend aan.

Harry wist niet goed wat hij moest doen. Hij kon zijn hulp goed gebruiken en haten hem ook niet meer. Hij heeft zijn leven net als de anderen ook voor hem op het spel gezet. In eens hoorde hij Ginny iets zeggen en keek haar aan. Hij hoorder haar wel praten maar ze zei niets. Het waren haar gedachten. "Harry doe het, je kunt zijn hulp goed gebruiken. Het is zoals je het zelf al dacht. Hij heeft het voor jou gedaan tot dat je er klaar voor was". Dacht Ginny. Harry nam zijn aanbod aan en zou hem de volgende ochtend om half zeven zien, en dan om half acht gaan ontbijten.

Samen met Ginny verliet hij het kantoor van professor Anderling. Het was de laatste dag. Na het eten zouden ze met zijn allen nog even naar de drie bezems gaan. Daar zou Hagrid ook zijn. En de volgende dag was het dan zover, dan zouden de lessen beginnen. De maaltijd was weer heerlijk. En de avond in de drie bezems was gezellig geweest. Ron en Hermelien moesten wacht lopen die nacht.

Om half zeven was Harry in zijn kantoor zo als afgesproken. Severus stond al op hem te wachten. Harry vertelde de lessen die hij die dag had. Samen met Severus berijden hij de lessen voor. Om half acht ging hij naar het ontbijt. Ginny zag aan hem dat hij nu wel zelfvertrouwen had.  
"hoe ging het met jou en Severus vandaag" vroeg Ginny. "Het ging heel goed nu doet hij normaal tegen me" antwoorden Harry. Straks gaat hij me helpen met het brouwen van een drankje. Ik moet dan net doen als of ik hem les geef en alles uitleg. Dat drankje ga ik ook in de les gebruiken". Ginny keek hem bevredigend aan. Harry was nu rustiger geworden en straalde.

Toen de klok acht uur aan gaf, ging Ginny naar haar eerste les. Harry ging terug naar Severus. De rest gingen ook naar hun les Alleen Ron niet. Die had maar veertien lessen per week van twee uur. Hij moest er voor zorgen dat er overal beveiligingsspreuken werden aangebracht. Tot aan de lunch was alles goed na de lunch werd Harry toch weer een beetje zenuwachtig.

Met een kus van Ginny ging Harry naar zijn eerste les. Alle leerlingen zaten al in hun bankje. Net als Severus liep Harry met groten passen de klas door. "In deze les zwaaien we niet met toverstokken. We gaan geen vervloekingen leren maar alleen brouwen. Voor die genen die de kunst van het brouwen in zich hebben. Kan ik leren om geluk te brouwen. Maar ook rijkdom, of bekendheid. Ik kan jullie zelfs leren om de dood te stoppen. Waarom schrijven jullie dat niet op. Overal in de klas klonk het gestamel van tassen en krassen de veren. Harry liep naar zijn bureau toe en keek schuin naar de grond er achter. Daar op de grond stond het portret van Severus sneep.  
Die lachte en wist dat hij toen ook zo de les was begonnen. Harry deed het erg goed vond hij. Na de les had hij geen aanmerkingen maar was hij vol lof over zijn prestatie. Terwijl Harry het portret van Severus terug hing hoorde hij Ginny vragen in zijn hoofd of het goed was gegaan. Harry antwoorden dat hij het haar in de grote zou gaan vertellen. Zo al zijn spullen zaten in zijn tas en hij was op weg naar de grote zaal.

Daar keek hij eerst naar het grote schilderij van de Order en de SVP. Iedereen stond er op zelfs Severus stond er nu tussen. Harry kon zien dat Severus en zijn vader nog steeds niet de beste vrienden waren, maar ze schenen nu wel wat beter te kunnen omgaan met elkaar. Dwaaloog lachte naar hem en dat deed hem niet veel goeds met al zijn littekens. Zelfs Casper stond er tussen met zijn fototoestel. De enige die er niet was, was Fred. Fred spookte als geest rond in de Tovertweelings Topfopshop. Daar kon hij altijd met hem praten. En toch miste hij hem wel op het schilderij. Zelfs tops en zijn moeder konden het goed vinden.

Vooraan de tafel van Griffoendor Zaten zijn vrienden. Hermelien zou wat later komen maar de rest was er al. Harry gaf Ginny een kus en ging erbij zitten. Allemaal hadden ze hun eerste les erop zitten alleen Ron nog niet. Die zou zijn eerste les Morgen hebben. Ginny was met Expelliarmus begonnen.  
Marcel had een zeldzame plant overlaten potten. Loena was met de zwevende veren begonnen. Iedereen vertelde hoe of hun dag was geweest en hoe leuk ze het hadden gehad.  
Harry had ze over Severus verteld en over zijn eerste toverdrank die ze hebben gebrouwen. Als laatste kwam Hermelien er bij zitten die had nu niet zo een beste dag gehad.

De eerste drie lessen gingen wel maar de laatste was een ramp. Ze had een klas waarvan iedereen in een tovergezin was opgegroeid. Dus niemand wist ook maar iets van dreuzel gebruiken. Ron gaf haar een schouder zo dat ze even zijn warmte kon voelen dat deed haar wel even goed. Na het eten was het tijd om naar hun huisje te gaan. Marcel kreeg de sluipweg wijzer en de onzichtbaarheid´s mantel van Harry. Zo dat ze ook een rustige nacht konden hebben. Harry en Ginny trokken zich meteen terug in hun eigen slaap kamer. Het werd weer een korte nacht voor ze maar dat vonden ze niet zo erg deze keer.


	11. Chapter 11 slangen

Hoofdstuk 11 slangen.

September vloog voorbij nog maar vijf dagen en het was al weer oktober. In het kasteel was het rustig geweest hier een daar werd er een grap uitgehaald. Er was een kind zoek geraakt in het verboden bos. Dat was omdat ze een dreuzel spelletje hadden gespeeld dat verstoppertje heten. Maar die was zo weer teruggevonden. Nee, het was allemaal heel rustig verlopen. Ron had zijn nieuwe positie als wachter geopend door niet een slurk door te laten in zijn eerste wedstrijd. Ze hadden zelf ook niet gescoord. Wel hadden ze de wedstrijd met 150 tegen nul gewonnen, wand Harry had de snaai te pakken. Ginny had haar eerste wedstrijd gewonnen met 180 tegen 170. Zij hadden niet de snaai maar wonnen wel. Marcel was zijn taak als hulp en inval professor meer dan waard. Nee, de eerste weken waren heerlijk.

Harry had de geesten ook zover gekregen om voor hun de wacht te houden. Aangezien die toch nooit sliepen deden ze het graag. Wand zeiden ze. "Als we alleen maar zo zweven de helen nacht. Dan kan het eigenlijk best wel eens vervelend zijn. Haast onthoofde Henk had hem ooit verteld dat ze niet overal in het kasteel konden komen. De muren waren zo dik dat ze niet door de dikste muren konden. Dit had volgens hem te maken met de magie waarmee het kasteel door en door doordrenkt was. De rol van professor was voor iedereen wennen geweest maar nu ze hem hadden, waren ze er wel blij mee.

Professor Anderling vond de strafmethodes van Ginny zeer aangenaam en hield de straffen dan ook in tact. Terwijl professor Anderling door de grote zaal liep zag ze Sabine en Ricky weer met een groen gezicht rond lopen. Dus inmiddels wist iedereen wat dat betekende. Veel stelletjes liepen de eerste week met groene ledematen rond. Maar die werden met de dag minder.  
Ginny had een manier om iedereen een straf te geven die gezien werd. Er was een meisje dat graag dingen van anderen meenam. Maar daar nooit toestemming voor vroeg. Haar straf werden twee grote krabben scharen die ze voor een week moest dragen. Op deze manier moest ze dus wel om hulp vragen. Misschien kon ze het op deze manier wel afleren had Ginny haar verteld.

Harry was zeer goed geworden in het lesgeven van toverdranken. Zijn slijmbal klas ging nu al met sprongen vooruit. Alleen bij het na kijken had hij nog de hulp van Severus Sneep nodig. Hoewel Harry de toetsen goed nakeek gaf hij vaak te hogen cijfers. Want hij vond zelf dat de energie die erin gestoken was ook punten verdiende. Severus Sneep had hem daarom duidelijk gemaakt dat het niet hoefde, en ze werden dan ook door hem verbeterd. Maar Severus Sneep had hem wel verteld dat zijn klas beter was, dan die van de vorige leraren.

Iedere zondag kwam Romeo met Arthur en Molly bij het zestal in het huisje. Ze namen dan de resultaten door van wat er die week zoal gebeurd was, en of er nog vreemde dingen waren gebeurd. Arthur kwam mee voor ondersteuning voor Romeo. Zijn leerling schouwers waren niet zo goed bestand tegen de druk als dat hij gehoopt had. En dus was Arthur daar voor inde plaats was gekomen. Althans dat was het genen wat ze het zestal wijs wilde maken. Ginny wist echter de ware reden uit haar vader te ontfutselen. Molly had Romeo onderdruk gezet zo dat zij ook een rede had om mee te kunnen komen. Molly kwam dus ook voor maar een ding mee. Ze moesten goed eten van der en dat deden ze vast niet in het huisje. Molly stond er dan ook op dat ze zondag haar maaltijden aten. De argumenten dat ze iedere dag in het kasteel aten wuifden ze weg, wand die geloofde ze toch niet. Al met al was het zeer rustig geweest.

De woensdag er op hadden Marcel, Hermelien, Ginny en Harry de middag vrij. Op de vraag wat ze zouden gaan doen. Had Harry geantwoord dat ze eens bij een les van Hagrid konden gaan kijken. Volgens hem had hij vandaag een les die Marcel en Hermelien wel leuk zouden vinden. Terwijl ze naar de rand van het verboden bos liepen viel het Harry op dat er veel slangen over de grond kropen. Hermelien had het ook gezien. Ginny vond ze leuk en pakte er dan ook gauw eentje op.

Harry gebruikte zijn sisselspraak en vroeg wat ze hier deden. De slag zei dat het een ritueel was dat ze eens in de duizend jaar deden. Ze zouden dan bij elkaar komen en een dag later weer weg gaan. Harry begreep het niet goed. Toen hij terug dacht aan de kolonie spinnen die hij en Ron hadden gezien, kon hij dit dan ook wel geloven. Langzaam liepen ze door langs de bosrand. Tot ze de stem van Hagrid hoorden. Op een afstand bleven ze staan en Hermelien riep. "Dat is schuurbek toch of zie ik het verkeerd". "Nee, Hermelien je ziet het goed dat is schuurbek, maar voor het ministerie heet hij Herman". Zei Ginny die de gedachte van Harry vertelde.

Hagrid had het groepje gezien en riep ze erbij. De twee eerstejaars klassen die er waren keken hen met grote ogen aan. Hagrid ging weer verder en riep: "Hier heen kijken allemaal. Zo als jullie zien is een hypogrief een edel dier en ze hebben hele lange tenen. Je mag een hypogrief noot beledigen dat kan het laatste zijn dat je doet. Harry hier heeft er ooit op een gevlogen en hij gaat jullie nu laten zien hoe dat moet". Harry keek naar Hagrid en schudde van nee maar die trok zich daar niets van aan. Het hielp ook niet dat Hermelien en Ginny hem met een stevige duw naar Herman duwde.  
Daar stond Harry met zijn blik gericht op de hypogrief. Herman keek naar Harry, Harry bukte en wachten geduldig af. Harry deed een paar stappen naar achteren en de hypogrief boog voor Harry. Harry liep op Herman af en aaide hem langs zijn kop. Van uit het niets werd hij door twee grote handen opgepakt en weer op de rug van Herman gezet. Met een grote sprong, sprong Herman de lucht in. Harry genoot van de wind die door zijn haren ging. Zijn eigen vuurflits ging niet zo snel maar was lekkerder om op te zitten. Vijf minuten later stonden ze weer op de grond. Na dat ze afscheid hadden genomen van Hagrid gingen ze weer weg.

Hermelien vertelde aan Ginny hoe ze voor het eerst schuurbek hadden gezien en dat Harry toen ook al op hem gevlogen had. Maar ook hoe Draco er zomaar op af liep. Toen die was aan gevallen dachten ze echt dat Hagrid ontslagen zou worden. En Hermelien vertelde ook hoe ze schuurbel hadden gebuikt om Sirius te redden. Harry had het verhaal al aan Ginny verteld. Maar voor Marcel was het verhaal nieuw.

Harry was weer afgeleid door drie slangen die het bos in gingen. Dus liep hij er langzaam achter aan. Zelf had hij niet eens door dat hij dat deed. Marcel pakte hem beet en trok hem mee naar het kasteel toe. Het was nu eten 's tijd. Hij kon altijd nog achter de slangen aan vertelde Marcel hem. Bij het avond eten kon Harry niets door zijn keel krijgen. Dus ging hij ook met een lege maag terug naar zijn huisje. Samen met Hermelien had hij die avond de wacht.

Rond twaalf uur ging Hermelien slapen in het bed op de leraren kamer van Ginny. Ze zou om twee uur gewekt worden door Harry. Om drie uur werd ze wakker gemaakt. "Hermelien me moeten gaan, professor Anderling loopt door de gangen. Ik denk dat ze op zoek is naar ons". Harry had haar op de sluipwegwijzer gezien en haar gevolgd toen ze door de gangen liep. Hermelien pakten snel haar gewaad en deed die over de broek en trui die ze aan had aan. Snel ging ze achter Harry aan. Op de vierde verdieping vonden ze professor Anderling. Ze wees met haar stok in de hoek van de gang en daar lagen vier slangen opgerold. Harry liep er naar toe en vroeg wat of ze daar deden. De slangen antwoorden dat ze beschutting aan het zoeken waren en daarom in het kasteel waren. Harry stuurden ze weg met sisselspraak. De slangen kropen langzaam de gang uit.

De vier daar op volgende dagen waren erg rustig. Er waren bijna geen slangen meer gezien. Tijdens de les van tien uur werd iedereen opgeschrikt door een gegil van leerlingen. Harry en Ginny waren het eerste bij het lokaal van waar de gillen kwamen. Ginny gooide de deur van afstand met magie open en keek naar binnen. Achter in de klas zaten vier leerlingen boven op een tafel. Om hun heen krioelde het van wel honderden slangen. De slangen waren in en om elkaar gekruld. Met een verdrijving spreuk joeg Ginny de slangen aan de kant. Alle vier de leerlingen maakte dat ze weg kwamen.

Harry keek Ginny even aan en ging vervolgens naar binnen. Ginny pakte zijn hand vast. Harry vroeg of Ginny zich wou concentreren op zijn gedacht. Ginny deed dat en hoorde Harry sisselspraak gebruiken. Maar deze keer kon ze hem gewoon verstaan en de slangen verstond ze ook. Dat was vast weer een van de krachten die je krijgt als je versmolten bent.  
"Waarom zijn jullie hier met zoveel. Ik zie jullie overal is het niet in het kasteel, dan is het wel in het bos". Was de vraag die Harry aan de slangen stelde in het algemeen. Een van de slangen hief zijn kop op en begon met spreken. "Wij zijn hier om dat we hier moesten komen. We zijn op zoek naar hij die met slangen spreekt. Wij werden verzocht om hem te halen en te begeleiden naar onze lijder. Er zijn voorstellen die hij moet weten". Harry keek naar Ginny en vroeg zich af wat of hij moest gaan doen.  
Ze vertelde aan de rest wat of de slang gevraagd had toen ze weer wat gegil hoorde. Deze keer kwam het van uit de grote zaal. In de grote zaal waren nog eens duizenden slangen gekomen. Ik denk dat ik maar mee moet gaan met ze Ginny, het worden er zo veel te veel. Ik weet we kunnen ze stuk voor stuk vernietigen maar ik wil niemand en ook geen dier onnodig pijn doen". Ginny begreep het en kuste hem met vurige passie.

"Voor dat ik met ze mee ga" zei Harry. "Moeten jullie iedereen veilig in de grote zaal brengen ik denk dat dit weleens Anders kan gaan lopen. En als iedereen dan bij elkaar is zal het makkelijker te over zien zijn". Daar was iedereen het mee eens. Harry vertelde in sisselspraak dat de grote zaal slang vrij moest zijn anders ging hij niet mee. De slangen gehoorzaamde hem en gingen met hem door de poorten richting het grote bos.

Ginny zag Harry het bos in verdwijnen en voelde dat hij zenuwachtig was. Ze kon zijn spanning voelen. "Sonorus" Riep professor Anderling. En haar stem galmde luid door het hele kasteel heen. "Ik wil dat iedere leerling en leraar zich meld in de grote zaal en wel direct". Langzaam liep de grote zaal vol en konden de hoofden op magische wijzen geteld worden. Er werden nog twee leerlingen gemist en ze wisten meteen wie het waren. Ginny nam de sluipwegwijzer en vond Sabine en Ricky in een leeg klaslokaal op de vierde verdieping. "Ron aan jou de eer" zei ze. Ron die met een brede lag en op de voet gevolgd door Marcel liep op het lokaal af. Ginny volgde alles via de sluipweg wijzer. Het gevoel van Harry raakte ze niet kwijn. Het was alsof hij alleen maar zenuwachtiger werd. Tien minuten later kwamen Ron en Marcel terug. Sabine en Ricky waren met de linker en rechte zijde aan el kaar geplakt. "Aangezien ze met de groene kleur toch bij elkaar willen blijven hebben we ze maar aan elkaar geplakt. Dit vind ik wel een mooie straf deze duurt van acht uur in de ochtend tot acht uur in de avond gedurende een hele week". Professor Anderling keurde de straf goed. Ginny liep naar het raam. Daar stond ze zo een half uur te kijken tot ze in eens zei "het gaat niet goed met Harry ik voel het. Ik weet niet wat het is ooeeww. Hij is misselijk ggghaaahh. Iets kruipt zij keeehhhggghh". Ginny kokhalsde en viel op de grond neer. Ron en Hermelien Rende naar Ginny. "Wat is er, Wat is er". Riepen ze uit. Ginny keek verwilderd en misselijk uit haar ogen. Ik voel een slang in me kronkelen heel raar als of ik bezeten ben. "Daar komt Harry aan" riep Marcel die uit het raam stond te kijken.

Harry liep achter de slangen aan en keek bij de poort nog een keer om. Iets in hem zei dat het niet goed was, en via zijn gedachte vroeg hij ook of Ginny hem wilden blijven vlogen met hun versmeltingsband. Ze gaf hem een bevestigend antwoord. Langzaam liep hij achter de slangen aan het bos in. Ver hoefde hij niet te lopen. Na zo een vijf minuten was hij op een plaats waar nog eens duizenden slangen waren. Een van de groteren slangen hief zijn kop op. We hebben hem Meester. Van uit het bos kwam een doorzichtige slang aan glijden.

"Harry James Potter Ik heb veel over jou gehoord". Siste de slang naar Harry. "Jammer vind ik het wel maar je zult me goed kunnen dienen". Harry pakte zijn stok en hief hem boven zijn hoofd. "Ik dien niemand behalve mijn Ginny". "Tut Tut" siste de slang. "Mij zal je dienen als ik dat wil, ik weet dat je een machtige tovenaar bent. Maar je hebt een fout gemaakt. Toen je in de dierentuin een slang in jou gedachten toe liet. Toen heb je iedere slang toe gelaten". Harry richten zijn toverstok op de slang, "Reduct..." .Hij kon de spreuk niet afmaken de slang hield hem tegen. Hij voelde zijn aanwezigheid. In zijn gedachten. Met alle moeite probeerde hij hem via Occlumentie te blokken. Dat ging lukken dacht hij. Langzaam verdreef hij de slang uit zijn gedachte. De slang rees zichzelf op voor zijn ogen. langzaam werd hij mistig of vloeibaar.  
Harry wist niet wat hem over kwam. De slang gleed via zijn mond naar binnen. Harry voelde de slang in zijn binnenste kronkelen. Hij werd er misselijk van. Even dacht hij dat hij flauw zou vallen. Hij wist niets meer en kon niets meer. Een klein stemmetje zei hem dat hij naar het kasteel moest lopen. Verzetten kon hij zich niet hij werd gedwongen. Al zijn kracht gooide hij in zijn verzet tegen de slang. Maar het lukte niet en het stemmetje nam in kracht toe.

Er zat niets ander op dan te gehoorzamen. Alles wat er voor zijn ogen was zag hij heel wazig. Toch zag hij het wel. Langzaam liep hij de trap op die voor het kasteel lag. Marcel kwam hem tegemoet lopen en riep dat het niet goed was met Ginny. Harry hoorde hem en dacht meteen aan Ginny maar hij kon niets doen. De slang die in hem zat was te sterk. Hij kon hem niet breken hij moest gehoorzamen.

Harry vocht, hij wilde naar Ginny. Het stemmetje klonk weer in zijn hoofd. "Verzet je niet het heeft geen zin". Ron kwam nu ook op hem af rennen en pakte zijn arm. Harry keek hem aan. Ron zag twee witten ogen er was niets meer van de groene kleur te zien. Ron trok aan zijn arm. Harry gooide zijn arm op zij, Door de magie die Harry in zich had vloog Ron naar de andere kant van de hal. Hermelien zag dat het niet goed was en pakte haar toverstok. Ook zij werd naar de muur geworpen en viel als een zak aardappelen neer. Harry werd door het stemmetje gedwongen om stil te gaan staan.  
Harry sprak maar het kwam er geëvoceerd uit. Iedereen wist dat Harry aan het terug vechten was. "Iedereen die nu nog in het kasteel is verlaat deze grond. Zo niet word iedereen gedood". Riep Harry geëvoceerd uit. Slangen kwamen om Harry heen en begonnen naar de leerlingen te happen. Marcel liep op Harry af en werd door een Stupefy van Harry geraakt. Ginny stond met moeite op en riep dat hij dit niet kon maken. Professor Anderling bond hem met touwen uit haar toverstok vast. De witten ogen keken haar met een glimlach aan. "O bij Merlijn, Harry is bezeten, dit doet hij niet vrijwillig" riep professor Anderling uit. Met een kleine beweging van Harry's toverstok sprongen de touwen in brand en vielen van zijn lichaam af. Grote brandwonden achterlatend. Loena en Ron kwamen nu allebei op hem af gerend. Ginny liep langzaam op hem af. Loena werd via een spreuk weggegooid. Ron kreeg een Reducto tegen hem aan, Die hij met een schild opving. Maar hij was te sterk en Ron vloog weer tegen een muur. De witten ogen van Harry schoten alle kanten op. Slangen gingen op de leerlingen af en Ginny gooide daar een schildspreuk voor. Slangen werden teruggekaatst. Dit bracht bij Harry kwaden gevoelen, eigenlijk waren die gevoelens meer van de slang afkomstig.

"Wingardium Leviosa". Ginny werd van de grond getild en werd naar een muur gegooid. Harry hiel haar nog net voor de muur tegen. De slang schreeuwde in zijn hoofd. Ginny hing nog steeds net boven de grond. Door zijn mistige blik zag Harry Ginny zweven. Zijn gevoel zei dat het niet goed was. De slang in hem bleef schreeuwen en de kracht nam toe. Harry vocht zo veel hij kon. Maar de kracht was te groot. Hij kon zich niet langer meer verzetten. In zijn hoofd schreeuwde hij het uit naar Ginny. De slang nam verder in kracht toe. Ginny voelde hoe Harry van haar verwijderd werd. Ginny werd weer naar de muur gegooid door de slang. Harry verzette zich uit alle macht. Ginny werd weer vlak voor de muur tegen gehouden. Er schoot een pijn door Harry heen. Ginny voelde die pijn ook en schreeuwde het uit. Harry had de slang opnieuw tegen gehouden. De slang had hem daarvoor als straf gepijnigd. Ginny hoorde Harry in haar gedachten schreeuwen van pijn. Ze schreeuwde tegen Harry dat hij vol moest houden.  
Zijn witten ogen schoten naar haar toe.

Hermelien was weer bij gekomen en wilde op Harry af rennen. Ze werd tegengehouden door professor Anderling. Ron zat nog tegen een muur aan en Marcel zat bij Loena. Bijna alle slangen keken het gebeuren aan. De leraren en leerlingen wisten niet wat ze moesten doen. De meeste waren angstig en zochten een uitweg. Maar ze konden nergens heen de slangen blokkeerde hun pad. Professor Anderling keek om zich heen. "Niemand mag iets doen. Dit kan alleen maar Ginny. Harry vecht nu voor haar niet meer voor zich zelf. Hou je stok gereed maar grijp nog niet in". Vertelde professor Anderling aan iedereen. Als een front hielden ze hun toverstok gericht maar deden niets. Ginny was opnieuw met moeite opgestaan en liep op Harry af.

"Dat is jouw meisje of niet" siste de slang. Harry verzette zich en Ginny hoorde de slang nu ook. "Aan haar gaan we een einde maken. Ja dan gehoorzaam je wel". Harry Gilde van nee, Ginny hoorde de pijn in zijn stem. Langzaam hief hij zijn toverstaf. Ginny liep huilend op Harry toe. Steeds maar denken doe het niet Harry ik hou van jou.  
"Dat gaat jou niet helpen meisje. Ik heb hem in mijn macht. jij gaat er aan" siste de slang weer in hun hoofden. Harry verzette zich hevig, Ik hou van jou Ginny maar ga weg, ga alsjeblief weg. Hoorde ze hem smekend en schreeuwend denken. Ze was twee meter van de staf verwijderd. Harry schreeuwde. "AVADA KADAVRA".

Alles was stil er was een enorme rook wolk. Niemand deed iets. De slang die in het lichaam van Harry zat Lachte hysterisch. De stof wolk dwarrelde langzaam neer. "Ze is dood nu gehoorzaam je mij, want anders gaat de rest ook dood". Siste de slang in zijn hoofd. "Ha ha" klonk er in het hoofd van Harry "Ik ben niet dood en ik hou van jouw Harry". Klonk de stem van Ginny in zijn hoofd. Harry had op het laatste moment de kracht gehad om zijn stok iets naar boven te doen. Ginny had zich aan hem vast geklampt en fluisterde nu in zijn oor.  
"Ik hou van jouw Harry James Potter". "Nee siste de slang weer in hun hoofden, jij gaat dood". "Ik hou van jouw Harry James Potter". De stok ging langzaam naar het hoofd van Ginny. "Ik hou van jouw Harry James Potter". "AVADA". Harry trok de stok weer naar zich zelf toe. "Ik hou van jouw Harry James Potter". De slang dwong hem om de stok weer op Ginny te richten. "AVADA". Weer trok Harry de stok terug. "Ik hou van jouw Harry James Potter".

Plots klonken de woorden van de slang uit de dierentuin hardop in Ginny's gedachten. "De jonge die bleef leven geeft zijn leven voor jou zonder er bij na te denken. Hij zal sterven om jou te redden. Jij bent zijn ergste zwakte maar ook zijn sterkste kracht. Zorg dat je zijn gedachte vrij houd en je hebt de heer van de magie aan jouw zijde. De magie heeft jullie voor elkaar gemaakt en de liefde heeft jullie onverslaanbaar gemaakt. Maar dat is alleen als de liefde er is, en jullie samen zijn. Hou van hem Ginny Hou van hem, jullie zijn al versmolten".

Ginny pakte Harry bij zijn nek. Trok de witten ogen naar haar toe. Ze kusten hem. Harry had de stok weer op zich zelf gericht. De slang dwong hem om hem op Ginny te richten. Harry schreeuwde van "NEE" in zijn gedachten. Ginny pakte zijn hand en trok de stok naar zich toe. Ze zoende hem met alle liefde die ze maar los kon maken. "Ik hou van jou Harry James Potter, En jij sterft niet voor mij" Gilde ze in gedachten. "AVADA KAD". "NEEEEE", klonk in eens de stem van Harry. Zijn ogen werden weer groen. Hij keek recht in de bruine ogen van Ginny. Langzaam kwam er een lach rond de mond van Harry, Zijn lichaam begon te schudden en zijn ogen draaide weg. Er kwam een witte rookachtige slang uit zijn mond. Harry verloor zijn bewustzijn. Harry viel als een zoutzak op de grond. De zilverachtige slang kroop uit de mond van Harry. Ginny en Harry kokhalsde toen de slang uit de mond van Harry kwam. Voor iemand het besef had om iets te doen was de slang al in de muur verdwenen.

Vierdagen later werd hij wakker op de ziekenzaal. Ginny zat naast hem op de stoel. Hij keek haar aan greep haar vast en nam haar in een bot brekende knuffel en huilde in haar nek. Ginny sloot hem in der armen en liet hem begaan. Tien minuten zaten ze daar samen. Harry huilde aan een stuk en vroeg meerdere malen om vergeving. "Waarom wou je mij jou laten doden" vroeg hij snikkend. Hoezo kon hij de slang niet weren. Al die vragen gingen door zijn hoofd. Ginny hoorde ze stuk voor stuk in haar gedachte opkomen. "HARRY" schreeuwde ze. NU IS HET GENOEG. Harry was met stomheid geslagen en keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Hier voor was ik door de slang in de dierentuin gewaarschuwd. Er zou een dag komen dat jij tussen jezelf en mij zou moeten kiezen. Ik wist dat je voor je zelf zou kiezen. Maar ik moest jou herinneren aan onze liefde. Anders was jij er niet meer geweest, en ik ook niet. Dit is waarvoor de slang mij heeft gewaarschuwd. Dit moest ik doen. En ik weet niet waarom maar ik voel me sterker en magische dan ooit net als jij. Harry dacht bij zich zelf na en het klopte. Hij was sterker en hij voelde Ginny nu nog beter.

Jammer alleen dat we niet weten waar door je bezeten bent. Het witte rookachtige wezen ging er van door toen hij geen grip meer op je had. Op dat moment verdwenen de slangen ook. Alles is nu oke. "Ik hou van jouw Harry James Potter". "En ik van jouw Ginerva Molly Potter". De knuffel en de kussen die daarop volgde duurde bijna een half uur. Professor Anderling had het samen met Poppy (heler van Zweinstein) maar toegelaten.


	12. Chapter 12 De bloedige Baron

Hoofdstuk 12 De Bloedige Baron.

Harry had nog eens driedagen op de zieken zaal gelegen voordat hij er eindelijk van af mocht. Het idee dat hij bezeten was kon hij niet zo makkelijk van zich af schudden. Het ergste vond hij nog dat hij alles had zien gebeuren. Zijn eigen kracht die werd gebruikt om zijn vrienden pijn te doen. Het fijt dat Ginny haar leven wou opofferen voor hem. De liefde die ze daar mee toonde. Dat was het enige wat hem redde. Het verhaal ven de slang uit de dierentuin had hem raar in de oren geklonken. Toen had hij nooit gehord wat de slang Ginny had verteld. Alles was zo vreemd voor hem nu. Hij schaamde zich de grote Harry Potter. Harry Potter de redder van de magische wereld. Harry Potter de verdrijven van Voldermort.

Met zijn hoofd naar beneden liep hij de grote zaal in. In eens klonk er een daverend applaus. Langzaam keek hij op en begreep er niets van. Professor Anderling legde een hand op zijn schouder. Zijn ogen vonden die van zijn favoriete professor. Ze keek hem schatent en vol waardering aan. "Potter veel grote tovenaars zijn in hun leven bezeten geweest. Jij bent niet de eerste en ook niet de laatste. De witte kleur die we allemaal in jou ogen hebben gezien is een van de ergste. Dat houdt in dat jou geest even ophield met bestaan. Jou redding was de versmelting die jij met Ginny hebt. Dankzei haar stukje ziel in jou en dat stukje van jou in haar, kon de witachtige rook jou niet helemaal overnemen. Had jij dit niet gehad had jij nu het kasteel overgenomen. En wij hier waarschijnlijk niet meer geweest".

Harry hoorde het allemaal aan en knikte alleen maar. Deze avond moest hij weer wacht gaan lopen met Hermelien. Die had hem al ingelicht dat ze de hele nacht in de bibliotheek wou gaan door brengen. Iets waar hij nou niet op zat te wachten. Haast onthoofde Henk kwam naar hem toe gezweefd. "Harry mijn beste jongen hoe gaat het met jou". Harry haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op hij had geen zin om met Henk te praten. Haast onthoofde Henk scheen hem altijd te begrijpen en liet hem maar begaan. Langzaam was hij op weg naar de bibliotheek. Morgen zou het zaterdag zijn en de eerste week van oktober. Madam rommel la kwam de bibliotheek uitzetten. "Potter jullie zetten ieder boek weer terug vannacht anders komen jullie daar niet meer in. Langzaam liep hij naar binnen. Hermelien zat aan een tafel en had al heel wat boeken opgestapeld. Ginny kwam uit een van de gangen gelopen. Harry keek op en vroeg wat of ze hier deed. "Ik blijf vannacht ook bij jullie net als de rest". De rest dacht Harry. Op dat zelfde moment kwam Loena ook een pad uit lopen. Ron en Marcel kwamen ook via de ingang naar binnen. Bij de vraag wat ze allemaal hier kwamen doen was iedereen even stil.

"Maat van me" zei Ron. "We hebben heel veel met jou meegemaakt. Jij hebt Voldermort Acht keer bevochten. Bijna honderd dementors weggejaagd. De toverschool tornooi gewonnen. Ons door het ministerie heen gejaagd en Voldermort Uit je hoofd verdreven. Je hebt al eens jouw leven voor ons gegeven. Nu weer ga jij ons voor in alles wat we doen. Pas geleden heb jij met een lumos maxima het halve bos inbrand gestoken. Daar hebben wij het over gehad en als dan iets, jou probeert over te nemen. En dat lukte het ding nog bijna ook. We weten allemaal hoe sterk jij bent. Dus ons was het nooit gelukt. Daarom zijn we hier. Dus nu op houden en help mij met deze boeken zoeken".

"Hermelien wil alle geheimen van Zweinstein weten. Door dat gedoe met de sorteerhoed weet je nog wel". Harry knikte. Eigenlijk heb ik het best getroffen met zulke vrienden en zo een vrouw. "He, He ben jij er eindelijk achter". Fluisterde Ginny in zijn oor. Harry was even vergeten dat ze zijn gedachten nu ook horen. Iedereen pakte een boek en begon met lezen en schrijven. Ieder keek per keer een half uur op de sluipwegwijzer. Het werd langzaam later en later. Ginny gooide het idee op om bij de huiselfen wat eten en drinken te gaan halen, en dat op een legen tafel bij de deur te zetten. Samen met Hermelien gingen ze op weg. Harry liep meteen naar de sluipweg wijzer. De twee stipjes van Hermelien en Ginny hield hij goed in de gaten. Hij zag ze van af de twee de verdieping door lopen richting de deur van de keuken. Drie gangen Voor dat ze bij de keuken waren hielden ze stil. Harry haalde Ron, Loena en Marcel er bij. Samen keken ze naar de twee stipjes. Harry voelde iets in zich trekken en keek op naar Ron. Ron keek hem aan en zag de angstige blik van Harry.

Net voor dat hij iets wou zeggen verdween Harry in een keer. "Harry, Harry waar ben je" riep Ron. "Ron hij is hier kijk maar". Zei Marcel. Ron liep op Marcel af en keek op de Kaart daar stond de naam van Harry naast die van Hermelien en Ginny. "Sodeknetter is hij zo maar naar haar verschijnseld maar dat kan toch niet in het kasteel". Op het zelfde moment werden de blokjes hout die in hun zakken zat warm. Loena pakten hem en zei met een vastberaden stem. "We moeten naar ze toe iets klopt er niet er staat. Hier heen komen gang bij keuken huiselfen". De drie vrienden lieten alles vallen en rende vervolgens naar de bewuste gang toe.

Ginny liep samen met Hermelien de bibliotheek uit op weg naar de keukens. Hier en daar giebelde ze een beetje. Hermelien vroeg aan Ginny "wat denk je dat de mannen nu aan het doen zijn". Ginny keek even bedenkelijk naar Hermelien en zei toen. "Ik denk dat Ron nu al gestopt is met lezen die zat ons gewoon weg te kijken. Marcel zit nu naar Loena te kijken. En Harry zit nu op de sluipweg wijzer te kijken hoe wij naar de keukens onderweg zijn". Samen liepen ze de gangen door en hadden het vooral over Harry. Ginny maakt zich nogal wat zorgen over hem. Harry kon het niet uitstaan als hij de controle kwijt was. En omdat hij dat dan altijd zo hoog op nam. "Hermelien, Harry heeft nachtmerries gehad toen hij op de ziekenzaal lag. Ik heb hem steeds mijn naam horen schreeuwen en waarom hij mij heeft vermoord. Ik denk dat hij in zijn dromen de stok niet om hoog heeft kunnen doen. Weet jij hoe ik Harry daar mee moet helpen". "Ginny ik weet het niet met Harry. Jij bent het beste wat hem is overkomen. Weet je nog wat hij heeft verteld over zijn versmelting. Toen hij jou daar zag liggen in de geheimen kamer wilde hij niet meer. Zonder het te weten waren jullie al voor elkaar bestemd. Voor dat jullie versmolten waren was jij al een groot deel van hem. Jij geeft hem de liefde die hij anders nooit gekend heeft. Ron en ik houden ook van hem. Maar jou houden van, maakt hem compleet. Jou niet bij hem hebben is zijn grote angst. Ik denk het beste wat je kunt doen is steeds zeggen dat je van hem houd".

"Hermelien, WAT IS DAT". Hermelien en Ginny Liepen net de hoek om en zagen iets doorzichtigst zweven. Zowel Ginny en Hermelien werden overvallen door angst. Ginny trilde en dacht aan wat Harry heeft meegemaakt. Ze werd angstiger en dacht steeds meer aan Harry. Met een plop stond hij ineens naast haar. "Wat hoe kom jij hier". Ze zag hem en vloog hem om zijn nek. "Ik heb geen idee Ginny Ik stond net op de sluipweg wijzer te kijken en voelde iets tintelen binnen in me, en hier ben ik". Ginny keek op en zei "in gedachte riep ik jou maar ook in mijn hard ik wou jou hier hebben, Dus dit is weer een ven onze versmelting 's dingen he of niet?". "Ik denk het Ginny maar wat is er". Ginny wees naar iets dat verderop zweefde in de gang. Harry liep er langzaam naar toe zijn toverstok in de hand. Met iedere stap dat hij dichter bij kwam werd het duidelijker. Het leek op een doorzichtig been.

Het was een doorzichtig been. Hermelien was aan een kant van Harry gaan staan en had zijn arm vast gepakt. Ginny deed het zelfde aan de andere kant ven Harry. "Dit is een been van een geest, hij is er van af gerukt maar van wie is het gedaan, En waar is de rest van hem. De vragen stapelde zich op. Iedereen draaide zich in eens om er klonken luide voetsteppen die de hoek om kwamen. Net op het moment dat iedereen die de hoek om kwam, wouden ze de genen gaan verlammen. Gelukkig zagen ze op dat moment dat het Marcel, Ron en Loena waren. Met een zucht van verlichting lieten ze hun toverstok zakken. "Hoe komen jullie hier". "Ik heb ze met het blokje groepen Harry" vertelde Hermelien. Het wachten was nu alleen maar op professor Anderling. Het blokje hout dat zij in het bezit had zou haar ook moeten hebben gewaarschuwd. Maar ze hoorde haar niet. "Eerst maar even kijken of ze er al aan komt, Accio Sluipwegwijzer" Riep Ginny. Van uit de verte hoorden ze iets ritselen. Daar kwam de Sluipwegwijzer al de hoek om. De sluipwegwijzer was nog in volle werking dus ze keken meteen naar haar vertrek. Daar was ze nog op haar slaap gedeelte. Waarschijnlijk had ze het blokje hout nu niet bij zich. Ginny riep haar Patronus op en steurde die om professor Anderling wakker te maken. En naar hun tot te komen.

Vijftien minuten later kwam professor Anderling de hoek om. "Harry Potter waarom heb jij de patronus van Lilly op mij afgestuurd". "Dat heb ik niet gedaan professor het is de patronus van Ginny". Professor Anderling keek begrijpend naar Ginny, en zag toen het spookbeen zweven. AAjjjuuuwww riep ze uit, van wie is dat been. "Dat weten wij ook niet professor en ook niet wat we ermee moeten doen" vertelde Hermelien. "Nou ik stel voor dat Ron dat Been naar de grote zaal brengt op de een of andere manier. En dat wij allemaal gaan zoeken naar de geest of delen er van. Ieder neemt een verdieping en gebruikt Sonorus om zijn stem te verhogen. Als er iets is dan roep je. Harry jij neemt de kelder Ginny de tweede derde voor Hermelien vierde Loena Ik neem de Vijfde en Marcel jij de zesde en de torens Ron jij neemt de begane grond en brengt wat we vinden de groten zaal in".

Allemaal wisten ze wat ze moesten gaan doen. Marcel ging van de ene toren naar de anderen. Hij vond alleen een arm. Deze arm zat onder zilveren vlekken. Het was net als of de geest gebloeid had. Verder vond hij niets. Via zijn Sonorus liet hij weten dat hij klaar was en ging hij een verdieping naar beneden. Samen met Professor Anderling Had hij een ander been en arm gevonden. Ron riep dat hij de begane grond had gecontroleerd en dat hij twee benen had gevonden. Loena had net een arm en een romp gevonden. En ging ook een verdieping naar beneden. Net toen ze de trap af kwam lopen, kwam Hermelien de laatste gang uit. Hermelien had niets gevonden. Ginny vond de andere romp en twee armen. Het enige wat ze misten waren de twee hoofden.

Harry liep langzaam door de donkeren gangen heen. In zijn gedachten hoorde hij Ginny roepen. Harry vertelde haar dat hij bijna klaar was en dat hij nog vier kerkers moest. In de eerste lag het hoofd van Haast onthoofde Henk. Harry zag hem en riep: "Henk ik denk dat jij je hoofd er niet meer helemaal bij hebt". Haast onthoofde Henk moest lachen maar was eigenlijk niet zo blij. Harry vertelde in gedachten aan Ginny waar Henk was. En ging zelf verder. Twee kerkers verder vond hij het hoofd van de bloederige baron. En hij bracht die met een waaier naar de groten zaal. Omdat het geesten waren konden ze niet dood gaan. Vraag bleef wel hoe kwam het dat ze aan stukken lagen. Toen ze binnen een meter van hun lichaamsdelen waren werd alles weer uit zicht zelf samen gevoegd. En was onthoofde Henk weer haast onthoofde Henk.

Beide geesten wisten niet wat hun was over komen en konden daarom ook niets vertellen. Professor Anderling zou nou ook iedere nacht een ronde doen. Drie dagen gingen er voor bij en er was niets meer gebeurd. Vannacht zou de laatste nacht zijn dat ze bijna de hele nacht met zijn allen waren. Rond vier uur was er nog niets gevonden. Over een uur zouden ze de laatste ronden gaan lopen. Al die tijd hadden ze in de bibliotheek lopen zoeken hoe je een geest uit elkaar kon trekken. Over dat onderwerp werd niets gevonden. Ron ging nog even naar het toilet om vervolgens de ronden mee te gaan lopen. Hij kam nog geen minuut later alweer naar binnen rennen.

"Gevonden been weer Gang einde". Brabbelde hij terwijl hij aan het uit hijgen was. "Waar heb je het over Ron" zei Hermelien geïrriteerd. "Weer een been gevonden, einde van de gang" bracht hij er nu uit. Ginny zorgde dat professor Anderling weer op de hoogte werd gebracht en dat ze haar in de groten zaal zouden zien. De vrienden gingen ieder weer een verdieping door en vonden nu vier uit elkaar getrokken geesten. Elk deel werd naar de grote zaal gebracht. Daar sloten de delen zich weer aan elkaar vast. Weer was de bloederige baron erbij. Ook deze keer hadden ze niets gezien. Eigenlijk frustreerde het Harry wel. Hij was niet gewend op ergens achter aan te lopen. Hij wouw weten waar hij tegen over stond. Dan wist hij wat hij moest en kon doen.  
Ginny had het door en hield hem in een knuffel terwijl ze hem vertelde dat ze van hem hield.

Harry toverde zeven stoelen bij het portret van de order en de SVP. Iedereen stond hem aan te kijken, en Peter Pippeling zat stil in een hoekje verscholen. Toen ze allemaal plaats hadden genomen vertelde hij wat er was. Hiermee hoopten hij dat de orde of de SVP een idee had, wat het zou kunnen zijn. Er werd van alles gezegd en gesuggereerd. Hermelien zocht alles op in de boeken. Wat voor haar makkelijk was want ze kende bijna de hele bibliotheek op haar duimpje. Maar kon niets vinden wat ook maar een beetje leek op het genen wat gebeurde.

Twee dagen was het weer stil tot de derde nacht. Iedereen had net hun rondje gedaan en zat aan een heerlijk kopje koffie. Volgen Hermelien hield het je wakker als je niets gewend was. Marcel en Loena keken er een beetje vreemd naar maar ze moesten Hermelien toch gelijk geven. Ron kwam ten tweede maal de bibliotheek binnen. Hij had weer delen van een geest gevonden. Net als de avonden daar voor riep Ginny professor Anderling, en gingen de vrienden de verdiepingen door. Deze keer werden de delen van zeven geesten gevonden. Net als de vorige keer was de bloederige baron er nu ook weer bij. De twee vorige keren wist de bloedige baron niets maar nu had hij wel wat gezien.

Het was iets zilver angstig wat hij had gezien. Het kwam laag over de grond heen en van uit een muur. Het was iets wat op een slang leek. Iedereen keek naar Harry ze hadden het zelfde idee als hem. Het was dat mist dat hem had over genomen. Harry was een heel gesprek met Ginny aan het houden in zijn hooft en kwamen tot een idee. Ginny knikte en nam het woord. "Harry en ik zijn op het idee gekomen om een val te gaan zetten. Hoe wel we nog niet weten wie of wat dat zilveren mist is. Weten we wel dat als we hem ontmaskeren, de geesten niet meer lastig gevallen zullen worden. Net als dat we nu geen slangen meer zien. Dus ik zal jullie ons idee geven daarna kunnen we kijken wat iedereen er van vind en of we ermee doorgaan. Dit is ons idee".

"Morgen nacht als iedereen slaapt. Gaan we op de vierde verdieping een plekje zoeken. We laten de geesten die het willen voor ons rondjes over de afdeling zweven. Zo dat ze altijd gezien kunnen worden door een van ons. Zo gauw als er een word aangevallen gaan we er op af. Hiermee hopen dat we hem te kunnen wegjagen. Maar ook hopend dat we kunnen zien wat of wie het is". Het idee werd in stilte ontvangen. De dag verliep rustig en zonder teveel gedoe. Het leek erop als of de leerlingen wisten dat er iets ging gebeuren want om Half acht was iedereen in haar of zijn leerlingen kamer.

Harry had Samen met Ron de juiste plekken gevonden waar ze zich goed zouden kunnen verstoppen. Langzaam werd het donkerder. Haast onthoofde Henk en de bloederige baron hadden zich opgegeven als aas. De rest van de geesten waren in de groten zaal. Daar werden ze vergezeld door professor stronk en madam Plijster. Die zou rode vonken schieten als er iets in de zaal zou gebeuren. Professor Anderling stond bij de trappen. En de rest waren strategisch opgesteld. Het werd een uur, het werd twee uur. De spanning was door de afdeling te voelen. Ginny en Harry waren ieder aan een tegenovergestelde zijde van de afdeling. Ginny had op deze manier zicht op Ron en Hermelien. Harry had zicht op Marcel en Loena. Ron op Marcel en Loena op Hermelien en andersom. Harry kon door de versmelting met Ginny in gedachten praten. Op die manier hielden ze elkaar op de hoogte.

Rond vier uur werd het Koude op de verdieping. Haast onthoofde Henk gleed langs Hermelien richting Ginny. De baron Kwam net voor bij Harry. Ron Wees naar Ginny en daarna naar de grond in een hoek van de gang. Daar op de grond lag iets wat eruit zag als een mistige slang. Henk kwam voorbij Ginny zweven. Hij was zo'n vijftig meter van Ron af. Henk gleed op Ron af en had de zilveren mistige slang nog niet gezien. Vlakbij de slang ging het ineens heel snel.

Henk keek naar Ron, Ron keek naar de zilveren mist. Henk volgde de ogen van Ron, zag de zilver mistige slang. Deze schoot op Henk af en nam in een beweging zijn arm mee. Ron sprong op en rende op Henk af. Ginny spoot rode vonken en rende achter de zilveren mist aan. Deze ging de hoek om waar Hermelien stond en ook de baron. De zilveren mist sprong op en greep het been van de baron. Hermelien renden op de mist af. Ginny kwam de hoek om zetten, op nog geen meter achter haar kwam Ron er al aan. De mist schoot voor bij Hermelien en op Loena af. Marcel en Harry kwamen van achter Loena aangerend. "Immobilus" Riep Harry met zijn toverstok op de slang gericht. De zilveren mist hield stil. Het been en de arm zweefden door. Het groepje stond om De mist heen. Het was een lang uiteen gerekte mistachtige slang. Het had zwarte ogen en keek Gericht naar Ginny.  
De zilveren mist begon van uit het niets tegen Ginny te praten. Maar niet in sisselspraak.

"Jij bent gewaarschuwd door de slang in jullie dreuzel dierentuin. Hij zou alleen Harry moeten betoveren. Maar hij heeft jou geholpen om mijn tegen te werken. Hij zal dan ook de slang zijn die ik tot een handtasje maak". De ogen binnen in de mist gleden langzaam naar Hermelien. "Jij bent een modder bloedje Jij gaat er als eerste aan, maar nu nog niet". Ron hoorde het aan en werd boos "Zeg dat niet tegen haar, Inflatus" Riep hij uit. "Hoe durf jij tegen mij een spreuk te gebruiken". De spreuk van Ron had geen effect. De zilveren mist werd groter en keek naar Harry. Daarop gevolgd keek hij het rondje af. "Ik kom terug en let op mijn woorden, mijn leger wordt groter dan die van jullie. Ik ben de grootste tovenaar die er ooit geweest is en zal zijn. Als ik terug ben ga jij er als eerste aan smerig Modderbloedje". De zilveren mist keek erg vuil naar Harry sprong toen op Ron af. Hij raakte Ron met een mistig gedeelte van zijn gestalte. Ron kreeg van uit het niets een gigantische snede over zijn wang. Kwam op de grond terecht en verdween door de muur heen. Iedereen sprong op Ron af om hem te helpen. De mist was weg net zo snel als dat hij was gekomen.


	13. Chapter 13 Zweinsveld

Hoofdstuk 13 Zweinsveld

Ron werd naar de grote zaal gebracht. Madam Plijster Bekeek de snee op Rons gezicht en had hem met een zwaai van haar stok genezen. Ze vertelde aan professor Anderling wat er in de gang gebeurd was. Harry vertelde dat zijn Immobilus spreuk hem niet gestopt heeft. Hat was misschien raar maar volgens mijn wou het gezien worden. Henk en de Baron waren weer samen gevoegd met hun ledenmaten. Harry was in de grote zaal op een stoel in de hoek gaan zitten. Hij staarde naar de hoek en begreep niet waarom. Ginny zag hem denken en ging op zijn schoot zitten.

"Harry als je zo blijft denken en je weet het niet, misschien moet je het aan ons vertellen. Je weet maar nooit of wij ook iets weten". Ginny kroop tegen zijn borst aan en hield hem stevig vast. Harry keek haar glimlachend aan en toen weer naar de muur. Zijn armen had hij nu om Ginny heen geslagen.  
"Ik weet wat het ongeveer is, denk ik".  
Iedereen keek naar Harry toen ze het hem hoorden zeggen. "Waarschijnlijk is het een soort geest een geest met toverkracht. Hij bleef staan toen ik hem met de Immobilus spreuk raakte. En regeerde meteen toen Ron hem wilden vervloeken. We zijn er van overtuigd dat het geen effect heeft gehad. Maar hij bleef wel staan dus hij wist wat de spreuk betekende. Toen hij weg ging raakte hij Ron, wat op een snee op zijn gezicht als gevolgd.  
Vervolgens dook hij op een muur af en verdween er door heen". Vertelde Harry. Hermelien wist niet of dat wel kon met een geest. Zover als zij wist hadden geesten geen toverkracht, maar er waren wel vreemdere dingen hier op het kasteel gebeurd. Hermelien zou het vannacht wel gaan op zoeken. Want ook al had het gezegd dat hij weg zou zijn en ooit nog eens terug zou komen, namen ze toch geen enkel risico.

Dagen gingen voorbij. Het was half oktober en bijna Halloween. Gelukkig was de rust weer teruggekeerd in het kasteel. Er waren geen aanvallen meer op de geesten geweest.  
Ze waren weer met zijn tweeën aan het wacht lopen. Het weekend van Zweinsveld kwam er ook weer aan. Je kon het in de school gewoon voelen. Overal hadden ze het er over Zweinsveld. Zonko en Zacharinus Zoetwarenhuis werden overal genoemd.

Harry had professor Anderling zover gekregen dat ze die zaterdag vrij hadden. Voor een keer wou hij met zijn vrienden weer eens naar Zweinsveld. Die dag zouden ze alles gaan doen wat ze ook maar wilden.

Vrijdag middag was het weer een training voor de zwerkbal ploegen van Ginny en Harry. Olivier Plank was zoals altijd er weer veel te vroeg. Maar het was ook weer leuk als hij er was. De Holyhead Harpies en de United pullover kwamen om twee uur gezamenlijk door het hek lopen. De meeste trainingen die ze samen hadden was niets anders dan kijken hoe ze het deden.  
De zoekers vlogen rondjes om het veld heen terwijl ze golfballen probeerde op te vangen. De jagers gooide de slurk door het doel palen van de tegen partij. Dit had een voordeel dat Ron echt moest proberen om ze tegen te houden. Het hielp niet dat Olivier hem van beneden steeds afleiden. De drijvers sloegen de slurk over naar de tegenpartij als een soort tennis potje. Dit met de hoop dat ze de ander zouden raken. Olivier had samen met Gwendoline een aantal leuke trainingen bedacht die ze als een wedstrijdje konden doen. De Holyhead Harpies stonden daar mee in punten voor. Vaak werden die trainingen bij gewoond door iedere klas die vrij was. Bij het avond eten Was het een dolle boel. De beide ploegen bleven bijna altijd eten en werden dan overlopen door fans. Iedereen wou bij ze zitten.

Op die vrijdag middag moest Hermelien bij Severus komen. Dat had hij aan Harry gevraagd. Bij het eten vroeg Ginny waarom ze bij Severus moest komen. Hermelien had geantwoord dat ze de boeken uit zijn privé collectie mocht hebben. Een boek was helemaal gericht op samensmelting. Dat boek was extreme oud. Het was geschreven door Zalazar Zwadderich. Hermelien had gevraagd of ze de boeken in de bibliotheek van Harry mocht plaatsen. Daar zat ze toch bijna altijd. Ginny had dan ook Titania laten komen om de boeken op te halen. De rest van de avond was Hermelien alleen maar in het boek aan het lezen en dingen op een stuk perkament aan het krabbelen. Als Hermelien zo bezig was kon je haar het beste alleen laten. Je kon haar dan ook beter niet storen. Ze had dan toch geen aandacht voor iemand anders. Ginny en Harry gingen samen met Marcel naar het huisje. Loena zou samen met Ron de wacht gaan houden. Voor een keer zouden ze afgelost worden door Ginny en Hermelien, die op hun beurt om zes uur afgelost zouden worden door Marcel en Harry. Op deze manier zouden ze de rest van de dag samen in Zweinsveld kunnen zijn. Alles verliep rustig de nacht was zo voorbij.

Harry had in zijn hoofd een heel programma wat hij wou doen. Net als met de Zweinstein express zouden ze herinneringen gaan ophalen. Eindelijk was het half acht. Op weg naar de grote zaal kwamen ze stronk tegen. Die gaf Marcel een knuffel en vertelde hem dat ze nog twee jaar zou blijven, en liep ze verder de gang door. De grote zaal was al half vol door de leerlingen die naar Zweinsveld gingen. Overal kon je horen wat ze wilden zien en doen.

Harry en Marcel gingen aan het begin van de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. Om Half tien zouden ze weg mogen net als de leerlingen. Om acht uur hadden ze afgesproken om samen te eten. Ginny en Loena waren de eerste die erbij kwamen. Tien minuten later kwamen Ron en Hermelien al ruziënd naar de tafel toe. Niemand keek daar echt van op, ze zouden zich pas zorgen gaan maken als ze een week geen ruzie zouden hebben. "Hermelien, Ron, willen jullie nu op houden en komen eten. En wat is het toch met dat boek dat je bij je hebt" vroeg Ginny. "Oja oke, Ron komt eten" zei Hermelien. Dit is iets wat je Ron maar een keer hoefde te zeggen. Voor dat Hermelien aan de tafel zat had Ron zijn bord al vol geladen.

Ginny vroeg nog eenmaal naar het boek dat Hermelien bij zich had en waar om ze hem zo mee droeg. "Dit boek is een boek over samensmelting, En het is heel leerzaam ik hoop hem uit te hebben als we naar Zweinsveld gaan. Ik heb een hoop opgeschreven wat jullie moeten weten." Ginny rolde met haar ogen, ze heeft er de hele nacht in gelezen echt vervelend hoor. Vertelde ze in haar gedachten aan Harry. Harry die bij die gedachten van Ginny alleen maar moest lachen. "Zo was het vroeger ook al" dacht hij. Om half tien sloeg Hermelien haar boek dicht schreef gauw nog wat op en was klaar om ook mee te gaan.

Iedereen stond al op haar te wachten maar eindelijk konden ze dan gaan. De zes vrienden liepen gemoedelijk naar Het dorpje toe. Hoe wel ze er nu ook tijdelijk woonde waren ze er bijna niet geweest. Als eerste zouden ze naar Zacharinus Zoetwarenhuis gaan. Ron had Harry gek gezeurd om het geen wat hij wou kopen. Terwijl ze door het plaatsje liepen op weg naar Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis, Vroeg Hermelien of hij nog wist hoe zijn eerste keer was toen ze hier liepen. Ginny had het verhaal al eens van hem gehoord maar wou hem nog eens horen. "AAhh toe vertel het nog eens" zei ze. Terwijl ze zo verliefd mogelijk in zijn ogen probeerde te kijken. Harry zuchtte bij die blik en gaf toen maat toe.

"Tijdens mijn derde jaar mocht ik eerst niet mee. Mijn oom had het papiertje niet getekend. Dat mocht alleen een voogd of een peetouder doen. Toen ik mijn Tante had opgeblazen kon ik dat wel vergeten". Na dat hij dat verteld had kon hij het niet helpen om te lachen. "Daar na heb ik het geprobeerd bij Anderling, maar dat mocht ook niet baten. Dus ik zat toen met Lupos opgescheept. Gelukkig heeft hij mij toen de Patronus bezwering geleerd. Als een vervroegd kerst cadeautje kreeg ik een map van Fred en George. Dat is de sluipweg wijzer die we al het hele jaar gebruiken.  
Toen ben ik via een verborgen gang uit Zweinstein naar Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis gelopen. Daar heb ik jou Lolly gestolen Marcel dus die krijg je zo terug". "OOOO dus dat was jij toen onder jouw onzichtbaarheids mantel" riep Marcel erdoor heen. Harry knikte van ja en ging weer verder. Ik ben toen opzoek gegaan naar Hermelien en Ron. Ze waren toe bij het krijsende krot, en werden lastig gevallen door Draco. Die heb ik toen de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd. Ik deed toen als of ik een geest was. Vlak daarna gingen we een boterbiertje halen. Want die moest ik geproefd hebben van Ron. Bij de drie bezems kwamen toen ook Droebel, Hagrid, Banning en Anderling naar binnen. Ik was nog steeds onder mijn onzichtbaarheids mantel. Madam Rosmerta die Ron toen leuk vond".  
Ron werd rood toen Harry dat zei en iedereen giechelde bij zijn aanblik. "Ik was toen onder de tafel gaan zitten, Ron en Hermelien zaten achter een boom en luisterde net als ik naar het verhaal. We hoorden toen dat Sirius mijn peetvader was en dat hij Peter pippeling had gedood. Nu bleek hij op zoek te zijn naar mij. Uiteraard was dat niet zo. Op dat moment geloofde ik het en ben toen weggerend. Bij het krijsende krot deed ik mijn mantel van mijn hoofd. Dat had Draco gezien dus moest ik met spoed terug naar het kasteel. Daar werd ik bij sneep geroepen over het geen wat Draco had gezien. Gelukkig kwam Ron vertellen dat hij de spullen had gekocht die ik in mijn zak had. Als Ron er toen niet was geweest hat ik nu waarschijnlijk nog strafwerk moeten doen".

Marcel en Loena waren aan zijn lippen gebonden toen hij het verhaal vertelde. Ginny, Ron en Hermelien kenden het verhaal al maar vonden het altijd leuk als Harry het vertelde. Eindelijk waren ze bij Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis En mocht Ron naar binnen. De vrienden volgde Ron en keken hun ogen uit. Niet zo zeer naar wat er te koop was maar meer naar wat Ron in zijn mandje deed. Een ons peperduiveltjes. vier doosjes Smekkies in alle smaken. Tien choco kikkers, twee ons vuurvliegjes vliegen in je buik en verlichten je tong. Ron deed van alles in zijn mandje en liep met een glimlach van een kind naar de toonbank. Terwijl ze giechelend de deur uit liepen en de verbaasde blik van Ron zagen werd het gegiechel een bulder lach van Harry. Nu was het op weg naar Zonko.

Bij de feest winkel kregen ze een verassing. Op het linke raam hing een grote foto met daar op George en Fred. Boven aan was een tekst te lezen. "U kent ze van de wegisweg. Maar nu ook hier in Zweinsveld de Tovertweelings Topfopshop. Bij binnen komst zagen ze George lopen. Ginny vloog hem meteen om de nek en gaf hem een knuffel. Natuurlijk werd meteen de vraag gesteld waarom hij nu in Zweinsveld was. George wuifde het weg en vertelde dat ze over een uur in de Zweinskop moesten zijn. Dan had hij namelijk pauze en even de tijd om het te vertellen. Nu even naar de drie bezems dan zij Harry. Hoe wel ze altijd boterbiertjes dronken. Was er toch geen boterbiertje lekkerder dan een boterbiertje in de drie bezems. Daar hadden ze allemaal hun eerste boterbiertje op.

De deur ging open en Hagrid kwam binnen gelopen. Op de voet gevolgd door Anderling en Banning. Hagrid zwaaide naar hun en riep, "Hee Harry kunnen we er bij zitten". Alle mensen in de kroeg keken meteen om. Hier was Harry bang voor geweest. Overal waar ze kwamen, kwamen er mensen naar hun toe. Normaal was Zweinsveld niet zo druk maar zo vlak voor Halloween wel. Dus iedereen kwam op hun af. Harry de jongen die bleef leven. De held van de magische wereld. Ginny zijn vrouw en jager van de Holyhead Harpies. Ron, Hermelien, Loena en Marcel. Ze werden allemaal belaagd door mensen die hun handen wilden schudden en handtekeningen wilden. Ginny keek kwaad naar Hagrid, Die keek met een verlegen blik terug. Hagrid was iemand die altijd iets spontaan deed. En er dan achteraf spijt van had. Je kon nooit echt kwaad worden op Hagrid dus gaf Ginny hem maar een knuffel. In zijn oor fluisterde ze dat hij hun nu wel moest helpen om weg te komen. Hij werd rood en knikte heftig. Hagrid ging voor ze staan spreiden zijn armen. Hij kwam nu bijna van muur tot muur. En bulderde zo is het genoeg. Iedereen keek verschrikt op naar Hagrid.

Ginny greep Hermelien en Harry bij de armen. Loena deed dat bij Marcel en Ron. Professor Anderling sprak gauw een waanzin spreuk uit over de gasten. En het zestal kon de deur uit vluchten. "Ik ben blij dat het ieder jaar minder word dat we herkend worden:" Zei Hermelien. "Reken daar maar niet op Hermelien. Ron is een hele goede wachter. Samen met Harry zal hij Pullover United bijna kampioen laten worden na ons natuurlijk. En dan kennen veel meer mensen hem" riep Ginny lachend. Hermelien die een angstige blik in haar ogen kreeg. Dit had ze niet verwacht van haar trouw cadeautje. Marcel trok iedereen mee naar de Zweinskop.

Daar zat George al op hen te wachten. Desiderius Perkamentus Zat er ook, Hij was de broer van Albus Perkamentus. Marcel begroeten hem als een oude vriend. Ginny deed dat ook. Harry kon zich nog goed herinneren hoe hij hun geholpen had. In het jaar dat hij weg was. Ginny en Marcel hadden nooit zo veel bereikt als hij hun niet had geholpen. Het was een vreselijk jaar voor hen geweest. Loena had Harry verteld dat Marcel daar nog regelmatig nachtmerries over had. Ginny had ze nog heel af en toe. Het praten tegen Harry daar over had haar enorm geholpen. Marcel daar in tegen praatte er nooit over. Ze gingen met zijn allen bij George zitten.

Desiderius Perkamentus kwam er bij zitten en had boterbiertjes voor iedereen. "Hee, geen stof" zei George. Het gelach van de tafel deed iedereen om kijken. De eerste keer hadden ze hier boterbiertjes gekregen waar meer stof op zat dan in het kasteel bij elkaar. Het viel Ginny op dat het ook veel schoner was. Desiderius Perkamentus vertelde ze dat na dat Voldermort verslagen was. Zijn kroeg een soort attractie was geworden. Jan en alleman kwamen om te kijken waar Harry zijn SVP heeft gestart. Dus zijn klandizie was vertienvoudigd, Dat was niet zo verwonderlijk aangezien er bijna nooit iemand in zijn kroeg kwam. Maar nu kwamen er zo veel dat de boterbiertjes gaan eens meer stof konden vangen.

Ron vroeg aan George vervolgens waarom hij in Zweinsveld was. "Nou Ron broertje van me dat komt door twee dingen. Een is Harry hier, heeft mij een tweede investering gedaan. Deze investering heb ik in nieuw onderzoek en spullen gedaan. Van Harry had ik gehoord dat Zonko een opvolger zocht omdat hij er over een paar jaar mee wild gaan stoppen. Harry heeft ons bij elkaar gebracht en verteld dat ik wel een winkel in Zweinsveld zou willen. Dus we gaan nu elkaars spullen verkopen. En langzaam aan ga ik zijn winkel over nemen. Over een paar jaar is Zonko van mij. Maar het blijft wel Zonko heten. En al zijn uitvindingen blijven zijn naam behouden. Dus dankzij Harry hier, ben ik jouw broertje, nog rijker aan het worden. Fred is nu oog aan het houden over onze andere winkel. En ik probeer onze spullen hier naam te geven. Daarom lief broertje van me ben ik hier". Iedereen behalve Harry en Ginny keken op van dat verhaal. "Een Topfopshop hier in klein Zweinsveld daar gaat de beurt". Riep Desiderius Perkamentus uit. Aan de muur hoorde ze een portret giechelen. Hat was Ariana die dan ook meteen door iedereen begroet werd.  
De rest van de middag bleven ze in de Zweinskop hangen. Aan het begin van de avond namen ze afscheid en gingen ze George ophalen om in het kasteel te gaan eten. Terwijl ze voor Zonko stonde zag Harry iemand lopen.

"Wacht hier ik ben zo terug ik hoop dat ik het mis heb, maar volgens mij liep daar een dooddoener" zei hij. Harry liep weg met Ginny achter hem aan. Ze volgde de persoon naar het krijsende krot. Terwijl die naar binnen ging zocht Harry een plekje aan de zijkant van het krot. Ginny ging aan de andere kant van het krijsende krot zitten. Binnen hoorde hij stemmen maar kon nog niet zo goed uitmaken wie het zijn. Ginny kon wel iets zien maar ze echt goed verstaan kon ze hen ook niet echt. Ginny zou aan de andere kant blijven staan dacht hij maar dat was niet zo. Ginny zat vier meter achter hem bij een dicht getimmerd raam. Door de kieren in de planken kon ze alles zien. Harry kroop naar haar toe en ging op zijn hurken bij haar zitten.  
Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij hoe Ginny haar toverstok pakte. Harry begreep het en pakte hem ook. Fluisterend vertelde ze dat ze zeven mannen zag. Een ervan was Draco. Waarschijnlijk was de andere zijn vader Lucius. Met haar oor luisterde ze aandachtig. Harry kon woord voor woord horen die Ginny in haar gedachte ook hoorde. Dit is toch wel lekker dat we zo versmolten zijn. Ginny knikte van ja toen ze zijn gedachte hoorde en ging meteen weer verder met luisteren.

Het was Draco die hoofdzakelijk het woord deed in het krot. "Lord Voldermort is dood dat weten we. Harry Potter heeft ons van hem ontdaan. Maar hij heeft ons een hoop achtergelaten. We hebben een boek met daar in dingen en spreuken om het kasteel weer in opstand te laten komen. We hebben er al een paar gebruikt. Binnen in het kasteel hebben we iemand die alles in de gaten houd en in werking zet. Die persoon hebben we met het boek opgeroepen. drie jaar geleden". Een van de zes personen vroeg iets en werd meteen onder de Crucio vloek geplaatst. Draco had hem uitgesproken. Harry wou er meteen op af want het gebruik van die vloek kon je al naar Azkaban steuren. Ginny hield hem tegen en gaf aan dat hij zich stil moest houden en luisteren.  
"Zeg dat niet nog eens. Mijn vader en ik hebben nooit om de hulp van die Potter gevraagd. Ik wist toen niet of het Harry was. Als ik had gezegd dat het hem was en ik had het fout dan had heer Voldermort mij meteen gedood. Dat was een risico dat ik niet wou nemen. Dus nog een keer zo een opmerking en ik vervloek je langer". Draco had een Agressieve toon in zijn mond net als of hij iemand meteen de dood in wou jagen. "Nou luister goed we hebben nog wat meer dingen die we gaan doen. Alles om de modderbloedjes voor eens en voor altijd op te ruimen".

Draco hield in eens stil en keek naar het raam waar Ginny en Harry achter zaten. Ginny gaf Harry het teken van nu. Harry begreep het meteen en sprinten naar de voor deur. Ginny deed het zelfde maar liep naar de achter deur. Binnen hoorde ze gestommel en geschreeuw dat ze weg moesten. De voordeur zwaaide open en Harry kwam naar binnen gerend in de kamer bleef hij staan. Op het zelfde moment kwam Ginny van af de andere kant. Draco en Lucius stonden in de kamer en grijnsde. Met twee ploppen waren ze weg. Ze waren te laat alles werd onderzocht. De ingang van de school was onder een dikke laag stof verborgen. Dus die hadden ze nog niet ontdekt.

Beide gingen naar het kasteel waar ze bij hun vrienden aan schoven. Ze spraken af om het die avond in de drie bezems te vertellen. Zo kwam het dat ze om Half acht alweer in de drie bezems waren met Hagrid en professor Anderling.


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween

Hoofdstuk 14 Halloween

In de drie bezems was het erg rustig die avond. Er waren veel schouwers gekomen om te kijken of er nog meer dooddoeners waren in Zweinsveld. De vrienden waren in de drie bezems samen met Hagrid en Anderling.  
Voor dat Harry zou gaan vertellen wat Hij en Ginny die dag hadden gezien. Moesten ze eerst nog even wachten op Romeo en Arthur. Die kwamen om acht uur ook binnen wandelen. Zo als altijd kwam Molly mee om zich te verzekeren dat het met iedereen goed ging. Harry vertelde samen met Ginny het verhaal van die middag. En Romeo vertelde dat de Schouwers niets meer gevonden hadden. Ze waren eigenlijk niets meer opgeschoten. Dan dat ze die middag al wisten. Alleen wisten ze nu zeker dat Draco en Lucius iets van plan waren met het Kasteel. Harry bedankte Ginny nog wel even dat ze niets over de geheime gang naar het kasteel had verteld.

De vraag die bij Ginny en Harry bleef spelen was. Wie in het kasteel speelde onder een hoedje met Draco en Lucius. Niemand had daar ook maar een idee over wie het zou kunnen zijn. Dus dat werd weer goed op letten op alles en iedereen. Bijna alle leerlingen in het kasteel gedroegen zich voorbeeldig. Op twee na Sabine en Ricky die hadden daar heel veel moeite mee. Maar de tijden dat ze aan elkaar geplakt werden, werd gelukkig ook steeds minder. De gedachte toen ze helemaal groen waren was nog vers in ieders geheugen. Die schaamte hadden Ginny en Harry hun beide voor de rest van het kasteel bespaard. Wel hadden ze het aan de anderen laten zien. En gezegd dat alleen professor Anderling de tegen spreuk wist.

Hagrid en Anderling gingen als eerste naar het Kasteel. Romeo ging vlak na hun ook weg. Iets knaagde aan Harry toen Romeo weg liep. Het was hem opgevallen dat Romeo niet meer zo open was als anders. Maar het kon ook zijn verbeelding zijn. Harry dacht er niet meer over na en liet het dus dan ook maar zo. Toen Molly wou op staan vroeg Hermelien of die nog even wou blijven zitten. Iedereen kreeg een rondje van Madam Rosmerta. Hermelien schraapten haar keel en haalde een stuk perkament te voor schijn.  
Niet echt goed begrijpend keek iedereen naar het perkament. Ginny zag dat het, het perkament was waar ze de laatste dag op aan het schrijven was. Hermelien ging er even goed voorzitten en begon te vertellen. "Jullie weten dat ik bij Severus Sneep moest komen". De vrienden Knikte. "Nou van Severus Sneep kreeg ik al zijn boeken. Die nu in de bibliotheek op het Prosper landgoed staan. Op een boek na en dat is deze".

Hermelien haalde een boek uit haar tas en vergrote die naar zijn normalen grote. Het was een mooi donker rood boek. Met gouden letters was erop te lezen dat het geschreven was door Zalazar Zwadderich, de titel luide. De kunst van samensmelting en versmelting. Madam Rosmerta keek niet begrijpend op. "Dat is toch een fabeltje niemand kan zo versmelten. Gebonden ja, maar versmelten nee dat kan gewoon niet. Dat gaat toch met een stukje ziel van elkaar".  
Iedereen keek van Rosmerta naar Ginny en Harry en toen weer terug naar Rosmerta.  
"Nee, zijn jullie versmelt, zijn jullie gek geworden. Dat doe je toch niet" riep ze luid. "Ik heb een borrel nodig". Er werd nog een rondje neer gezet en Rosmerta vroeg. "Hoe hebben jullie dat gedaan en waarom in Merlijns naam". Harry had Rosmerta snel even globaal het verhaal verteld, over hoe het kwam dat hun versmolten waren.

Rosmerta vroeg als iedereen het al wist. Waarom wou Hermelien het er dan toch weer over hebben. Harry en Ginny wouden dat ook wel eens weten waarom Hermelien hen dit wou vertellen. Ze hadden tegen Severus Sneep gezegd dat ze het boek hadden gelezen. Maar eerlijk gezegd hadden ze dat niet gedaan. Nu was Hermelien de enige die dat wel gedaan had. Terwijl iedereen hun glas leeg dronk waren ze in afwachting op het verhaal van Hermelien. Na haar laatste slok te hebben opgedronken schraapte ze nog eens haar keel en begon met vertellen.

"Zo als iedereen nu weet zijn Ginny en Harry versmolten. In dit boek staat dat het alleen kan als er echte liefde en angst is. De liefde van Ginny voor Harry en anders om waren algemeen bekend. De angst in de geheimen kamer kunnen wij ons niet voor stellen. Maar toen Harry zei dat hij ook dood wilde als Ginny dood zou zijn, dat was nieuw voor ons". Rosmerta schrok en keek een beetje angstig naar Harry. Daarna keek ze ontroerd naar Ginny. Hermelien keek even naar Rosmerta en ging weer verder.  
"Niet dat, dat er niet toe deed. Dat was misschien het genen wat hun ziel deed splijten, en niet deed scheuren zo als bij een vloek. Nu is er ook nog een andere manier om samen te smelten. In dit boek staat een spreuk die dat zou kunnen bewerkstellen. Deze spreuk zou de krachten van beide personen verviervoudigen. Zalazar Zwadderich heeft het geprobeerd met Goderic Griffoendor". Iedereen leek geschokt toen ze dat hoorde. Hier en daar werd er naar adem gehapt. Hermelien keek even op toen ze dat hoorde en negeerde de vragende blikken. "Maar omdat die twee zo verschillend waren was dat niet gelukt.  
Dat was een van de redenen waarom er kwaad bloed was tussen de schoolhoofden. Het ergste is dat je bloed moet hebben bij deze spreuk, menselijk bloed. Beste is als je dan het bloed van een modderbloedje of een Half bloed tovenaar heb, om deze spreuk te laten werken. En versmelting vind alleen plaats als er echte liefde en angst tegelijk is. Nu Heb ik de hele dag en nacht dit boek bestudeert. Door dat ik dat gedaan heb, ben achter een hoop dingen gekomen die jullie straks allemaal kunnen. Jullie konden elkaar al voelen dat is een. Daarna konden jullie elkaar onbewust vertellen wat er was en waar je was.  
Zo wist Ginny dat jij in st Holisto was. En hoe dat kwam weten we allemaal. Even keek Hermelien kwaad naar Ron. "Daarna konden jullie voelen hoe het met jullie zelf was, of er pijn was of niet en nog meer van die soort dingen.  
Nu kunnen jullie ook elkaars gedachten horen en beantwoorden".

Molly en Rosmerta Keken niet begrijpend naar Hermelien. Weer zag Hermelien hun blikken maar negeerde hen opnieuw. "Pas geleden heb jij Ginny, Harry naar jou toegehaald toen je bang was. Straks kunnen jullie elkaar oproepen wanneer jullie maar willen. Maar ook elkaar naar een plek steuren waar of je elkaar ook wild hebben. Jullie krachten zijn verviervoudigt. Straks hoeft maar een van jullie een spreuk te leren en de ander kent het ook. De stukje ziel die jullie bij elkaar hebben geplaatst, is langzaam aan het veranderen. Straks is het een met de ziel van de ander. Dit houdt in dat jullie een zijn in lichaam en geest".

Hermelien haalden adem en zei dat het alles was wat ze gevonden. Harry wist dat ze nog iets achter hield, maar wist ook beter dat Hermelien daar een rede voor had. Ginny die nu alle gedachte van Harry kon horen, keek naar Hermelien. Ze reageerde er niet op maar kon zien dat Harry gelijk had.

Langzaam ging het gesprek over op Halloween. Het zou niet lang meer duren of het was zover. Wat niemand wist, was dat Ginny en Harry de investering in de Topfopshop met een rede hadden gedaan. En volgens Harry en Ginny moest er gelachen worden. De investering hield in dat George nieuwe grappen moest verzinnen. Na Halloween zou hij ze kunnen verkopen en een mooie winst maken voor hen alle drie. Ginny had Harry overgehaald om dat geld op een nieuwe rekening te zetten. Ze wouw haar ouders een nieuw nest geven voor hun tweeën. Een nieuw nest leek Harry geweldig. Harry zelf had het geld niet nodig. Zijn rijkdom vulde zich zelf al aan en toch werkte hij nog voor zijn geld. George zou ook een gedeelte op de nieuwe rekening van het nest zetten. En het Halloween feest zou de eerste proef zijn voor de nieuwe grappen.

Iedereen was uitgenodigd voor het feestmaal op Zweinstein. Nog maar zes dagen te gaan en dan was het feest. Molly en Arthur gingen rond elfuur weg. De volgende dag zouden ze niet komen. Romeo was die avond al bij gepraat en Arthur wou een dag met Molly door brengen. Molly was zeer geroerd bij die gedachten, dus niemand mocht ze morgen storen. Dat had Molly ze ook goed duidelijk gemaakt. Molly ging als eerste door de vlammen naar het nest toe. Ginny rende naar haar vader toe en gaf hem een knuffel. "Bedankt dat je mam morgen bezig houd" fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Met een glimlach stapte Arthur de vlammen in.

Terwijl iedereen naar buiten liep en op weg waren naar hun huisje, vroeg Harry aan Hermelien wat ze achter hield. Hermelien slikten en keek een beetje bedroeft naar hun beide. "Wat vertel je ons niet Hermelien we willen het nu weten" zei Ginny fel. Hermelien slikten weer "Jullie versmelting is erger dan jullie denken. Harry is zo sterk dat jij dat nu ook bent Ginny. Jullie kunnen straks door elkaars ogen kijken, elkaars spreuken af maken, elkaars pijn voelen tot het punt dat jullie samen op een ziekenzaal moeten liggen. Al deze krachten kunnen jullie op roepen als jullie ze nodig hebben. En het ergste is Jullie kunnen niet alleen dood gaan. Als een van jullie ziek is en de ander gezond zal je niet kunnen sterven. Want het gezonde stukje ziel houd de ander in leven. Jullie kunnen alleen los van elkaar vermoord worden, maar dat is ook niet goed. Als een van jullie dood gaat volgt de ander ook binnen een dag". Hermelien had tranen in haar ogen toen ze dat vertelde.  
Het idee dat ze beide vrienden in een keer zou verliezen was teveel voor haar geworden toen ze het gelezen had. Ze begon langzaam te snikken om van uit het niets vervolgens in huilen uitgebarsten. Ginny liep op Hermelien af en legde een arm om der schouder heen. "Nou Hermelien dan zit er niets anders voor ons op dan samen oud worden ben ik bang". Terwijl Hermelien met waterige ogen naar Harry en Ginny keek knikte ze van ja. Het sarcasme in dat antwoord had ze begrepen en moest er zelfs een beetje om lachen. Toch zou het iets zijn dat ze niet snel zou vergeten.

Alle lessen waren voltooid. Het was nog een dag voor Halloween. Harry, Ron en Ginny kwamen terug van hun Zwerkbal wedstrijd. Pullover United hadden met 340 tegen 60 gewonnen van Appleby Arrows. Holyhead Harpies hadden gewonnen met 480 tegen 200 van Cambridge Cannons. De beide ploegen stonden nu weer een en twee. De Holyhead Harpies stond met 110 munten achter op Pullover United.

Nu was het de tijd om alles te gaan versieren voor het grote feest. De vrijdag was iedereen vrij om te doen wat ze wilden. De leraren moesten de grote zaal geen versieren. Er kwamen nu meerdere tafels op het podium te staan waar normaal alleen de opper tafelstond. Een was er voor de Familie Wemel plus Harry Hermelien, Marcel en Loena. Een tweede voor alle leraren en Romeo plus andere genodigde. De derde tafel was voor leden van de Pullover en Holyhead. Hagrid kwam binnen met een kar vol pompoenen.  
Deze werden door de leraren betoverd tot griezelige gezichten. Er werd een eeuwig brandende vlam van binnen in de pompoen geplaatst. Er werden kleine doodshoofdjes getoverd met vleugeltjes die door de zaal heen vlogen. Overal kwamen spinnenwebben. En slingers te hangen. De zaal werd steeds mooier en griezeliger  
Nu was het nog een paar uur voor ze gingen beginnen. Harry had een pamflet laten bezorgen waar in stond of iedereen verkleed wou gaan. Op de sluipweg wijzer kon hij zien dat er veel mensen op hun slaapzaal waren. Dit gaf hem goede hoop. Zelf zouden ze zich op de leraren kamer van Severus verkleden. De dames op de leraren kamer van Ginny. Harry had stiekem in zijn gedachten door laten schemeren dat hij als cowboy zou gaan. Hij hoopte dat Ginny die gedachten had gehoord.

Ginny had kleef geroepen en gevraagd of hij wou kijken of de keuken klaar was met de speciale drankjes. Nog een uurtje voor het eten. Over een halfuurtje mocht iedereen zich in de grote zaal gaan vertonen. De vrienden zouden bij de deur staan om iedereen te ontvangen. De jongens stonden al te wachten in hun cowboy kleding. Op de band om hun hoed stond sheriff van Zweinstein. Hun geweren schoten conventie als of het kanonnen waren. Op de gesp van hun riem stond eigendom van. Bij Harry was dat Ginny, bij Ron, Hermelien. En bij Marcel was dat Loena. Toen kwamen de dames binnen. Ze hadden alle drie sexy indianen pakjes aan. Alle drie de mannen waren ademloos aan het staren. Ze werden door de dames met een zoen uit hun trans gehaald net voor dat de eerste Leerlingen binnen kwamen. Arthur kwam binnen verkleed als een bandiet. Molly kwam binnen verkleed als Schouwer. Romeo Was verkleed als piraat. Professor Anderling kwam in haar eigen kledij binnen. "U bent niet verkleed" vroeg Hermelien. "Jawel, mevrouw Wemel ik ben verkleed als heks" En ze wees op een pukkel die ze op haar neus had zitten. Harry kon zijn lach niet inhouden en bulderde het uit. Hagrid kwam binnen op zijn knieën. Banning was ook uitgenodigd en kwam binnen met een baard en op stelten. Toen Ron vroeg wie ze waren. Antwoorden Hagrid dat hij verkleed was als Banning en Banning als Hem. Nu was het de beurt aan Hermelien om in lachen uit te barsten. Fleur kwam verkleed als Dwaaloog dolleman. Compleet met rond draaiend oog en houtenbeen. Bill kwam verkleed als vrouw. Toen hij naar Hermelien keek riep hij. "Ik hou van een koele bries in mijn kruis". Hermelien wierp hem een blik toe, toen een naar Ron en Harry. Terwijl die terug keken Rende ze hard weg richting wc.

Ron legde Marcel, Loena en Ginny uit dat het zelfde gebeurd was tijdens het WK zwerkbal. Toen Hermelien terug kwam waren haar ogen en wangen rood van het lachen. Ze ging met moeit weer naast Ginny staan. Op dat moment ging Bill weer achter Hermelien staan. "Gaat het een beetje". Voor dat ze weer weg kon rennen deed Bill een plakbezwering op haar voeten. Nu kon iedereen zien hoe ze gierden van het lachen. Na dat iedereen hun plaats had ingenomen, liet professor Anderling het feestmaal beginnen. Alles en iedereen waren rustig aan het eten en drinken. De eerste twee uur zou alleen voor het eten zijn. Daarna was het vrij snoepen en rond lopen. Nu was het bijna het einde van het eten.

Nog vijf minuten voor het vrij snoepen. Ginny riep kleef en vertelde hem dat het de hoogste tijd was. Overal verscheen er een glas met drinken. Professor Anderling hief het glas en vroeg of iedereen haar wou volgen. De hele zaal hief hun glas naar professor Anderling. "Mogen de zoetigheid jullie smaken en het horror gevoel met jullie zijn, Proost". Iedereen nam een grote slok en riep proost. Harry Keek Ginny en George aan en begon te lachen net als Ginny en George. In de zaal klonk er een gegil. Overal werd gekeken. Molly zag er uit als een zebra ze had overal strepen op het gezicht en handen. Arthur had overal vlekken. Overal in de zaal kwam er een gilletje en daar na galach. Ze kregen vlekken, Cirkels, Vierkantjes op hun huid. Na twee minuten waren ze alles weer kwijt. George had net een spandoek uit laten rollen met de tekst. Deze Halloween wordt u mede aangeboden door Zonko, Tovertweelings Topfopshop, Ginny en Harry Potter. "Dames en Heren ik ben George Wemel. Vanavond zijn er overal vallen neer gelegd. Dus eet, drink en lach je ziek". Professor Anderling zat op George te letten en nam een slok van haar nog steeds opgeheven glas. Haar gezicht werd paars en ze kreeg gelen stippen. Iedereen lach blauw van het lachen. Professor Anderling giechelde mee toen ze even gauw in de spiegel keek.

Nu ging iedereen door de zaal heen overal lagen zoete hapjes en drankjes. Er lagen kleine hoedjes die iedereen vijf seconde van grote veranderde als je ze opzette. Het ene moment liep je met een kleine bol hoed en het volgende met een hoed die over je ogen viel. Er stond een grote schaal met kleine witten snoepjes. Als je een snoepje nam veranderde je neus of oren van vorm. Er was stem toffees. Die je tien minuten een dialect gaf. Deze waren een hit vooral bij Ginny en Harry. Er lagen kleine schalen met giechel balletjes. Leg ze op je tong en je giechelt voor een uur.

Marcel liep met een grote boog om de tafels heen, nam alleen maar hapjes van het eten van Loena. Harry zag het en keek met een duivels glimlach naar Ginny. Ginny knikte hevig. Ginny pakte een kanariekano en haar toverstok. Harry pakte zijn eigen toverstok. Nu kwam het erop aan. Marcel wou net een hap nemen. Harry riep Accio broodje. Het broodje van Marcel verdween uit zijn handen. Ginny toverde de kanariekano bij Marcel in zijn hand, vrijwel op het zelfde moment dat het broodje door Harry verdween. Marcel nam een grote hap, boem, Overal zaten veren en een snavel, Marcel was een knalgele kanarie. Even wachten riep George en Daar was Marcel alweer in de rui. Na dat al zijn veren afgevallen waren moest hij er om lachen. Hij riep nog wel dat hij geprobeerd had om nergens in te trappen, maar dat was niet gelukt.

George rende naar Ginny en Harry. Hij had twee koekjes in zijn handen. Ginny liep naar professor Anderling en fluisterde wat in haar oor. Harry pakte zijn blokje hout en schreef er wat op. Professor Anderling riep dat de Wemels graag alleen een familie dans wouden hebben. Harry greep Ginny en liep op de dans vloer af. Hermelien haalden Ron bij het eten weg en trok hem mee naar de dansvloer. Loena hat Marcel mee getrokken Fleur had Bill de dansvloer opgetrokken. George hielp professor Anderling de dans vloer op. Nu was het alleen nog maar wachten op Molly en Arthur. Toen ze op de dansvloer stonden toverde George twee koekjes voor Molly en Arthur. Ginny deed het zelfde bij de rest van de dansers. Er werd getwijfeld door Molly en Arthur maar toen ze de rest een hap zagen nemen deden ze het ook maar. Met een luide knal veranderde Arthur in een Grote trol net als Molly. Twee trollen zo te zien dansen was geweldig. Molly gilde toen ze Arthur zag. Ze zag uit haar ooghoek George lopen en ging hem achterna. Arthur rolde van het lachen op de grond. Plop en ze waren weer hun zelf. "Mensen dit zijn trollen koekjes eet smakelijk, de nieuwste aan winst van de Topfopshop". Iedereen rende naar de schaal met koekjes, binnen vijf minuten was iedereen een trol. Zelfs Romeo en professor Anderling lieten zich in een trol veranderen.

"Ginny wat dacht je er van zullen we even bloemen gaan brengen". Bij die woorden wist Ginny meteen dat Harry even naar het graf ven zijn ouders wou gaan. Ieder jaar met Halloween ging hij daar een bosje bloemen neerleggen. Hij zwaaide even naar Hermelien en Ron, die begrepen wat hij ging doen. Een half uurtje later waren ze terug in de grote zaal en feesten weer mee. Om een uur was het feest over en moesten alle leerlingen naar bed. De leraren en de genodigde hadden alles met een paar zwaaien van hun toverstok weggetoverd. En was het voor hen ook de hoogste tijd om te gaan. Iedereen bracht de genodigde naar het hek, zodat ze konden verdwijnselen. Ginny en Harry gingen terug omdat ze wacht moesten lopen en de rest ging naar het huisje. Harry nam Ginny in zijn gedachten en vertelde haar. "het was een geweldig feest, we hebben het overleefd nu nog de rest van het jaar. Ik hou van jou". Met een kus liepen ze naar de leraren kamer van Ginny en was Halloween voorbij.


	15. Chapter 15 Aanval en ziektes

Hoofdstuk 15 Aanval van ziektes

Het Halloween feest was geweldig geweest. Vele dagen later werd daar nog steeds over nagepraat. Vooral de drankjes en de Trollen koekjes waren een grote hit. Nu het feest achter de rug was ging iedereen weer hun eigen lessen voorbereiden. De lessen waren weer rustig begonnen. Slijmballen en puisten waren nu de voornaamste woorden. De vrienden verveelden hun klassen met preken over het belang van slijmballen en de puisten. Maar ook wat je er allemaal voor moest doen als je later een goede baan wilden hebben. Het werd een slopende dag. Zowel voor de leerlingen als de leraren. Bij het avond eten kwakte iedereen zich zelf neer op de banken bij hun afdeling 's tafels. Niemand wou die avond nog wat doen.

Ron keek op de sluipweg wijzer terwijl hij en Harry de wacht hielden. De rest was terug naar hun huisje gegaan om van een goeden nachtrust te genieten. De eerste twee weken na Halloween waren goed en rustig verlopen. Harry voelde iets kouds langs zijn benen glijden. Het was net of er iets in zijn huid werd geprikt. Even keek hij om zich heen maar zag niets. Een half uur later gebeurde weer hetzelfde. Weer iets kouds dat langs zijn benen gleed. Terwijl hij het Ron vertelde kwam Haast onthoofde Henk binnen glijden. "Harry beste jonge ik heb net iets zilverachtig gezien op de verdieping hier boven" vertelde Henk. Ron en Harry gingen er meteen heen om het te gaan uitzoeken. Maar konden niets meer vinden. Dus het was weer terug naar de wachtdienst.

Bij het middag eten een dag later vertelde Ron dat hij iemand met rode vlekjes naar de zieken zaal had gebracht. De jongen die in de derde zat had iets koud gevoel en kreeg meteen de rode uitslag. Ron vertelde dat de jongen echt ziek was. Loena vertelde dat zij een meisje van het vierde jaar naar de zieken zaal had gebracht. Professor Anderling vertelde dat de leerlingen een dreuzel ziekte hadden gekregen die water pokken hete. Maar ze waren al aan de betere hand, en dat ze morgen weer gewoon mee deden. Harry moest even terug denken aan de wachtdienst die hij met Ron had gehouden die nacht. Toen had hij ook iets kouds had gevoeld.

Een dag later was het niet veel anders. Zowel Ron, Hermelien en Marcel moesten iemand naar de zieken zaal brengen. Het waren allemaal kinderen van toverouders. En weer waren ze allemaal geveld door de dreuzel ziekte die waterpokken hete. Harry ging bij Poppy langs om te kijken of hij wat voor haar kon doen. Maar werd onmiddellijk weer weggestuurd. Iedere dag kwamen er meer kinderen op de ziekenzaal. Voor ieder kind dat werd ontslagen kwamen er twee bij.

Het blokje houdt in de zak van Ginny en Harry begon te gloeien. Ginny haalde het eruit en keek ernaar. We moeten bij professor Anderling komen, ze vraagt om een vergadering in haar kantoor. En wel nu meteen dus pak je spullen maar Harry. Harry die zich net aan het klaarmaken was voor een heerlijk bad. Moest zich met tegenzin weer gaan aankleden. Een halfuur later zaten de zes vrienden in het kantoor bij professor Anderling. Haar vraag was ook meteen van wat of er allemaal gebeurde. Ginny was als eerste de genen die het woord nam. Hermelien pakten alweer een stuk perkament en een veer. Dit deed ze altijd, het scheen haar gedachten beter op een rijtje te houden als ze het opschreef.

"Wat we nu weten is dat hoofdzakelijk alleen leerlingen van tovenaars gezinnen het doelwit zijn. De ziektes die ze krijgen komen vooral voor bij dreuzel leerlingen. Volgens Poppy hebben ze nu de waterpokken gekregen. En er zijn gevallen bekend van iets dat de bof heet. Het is zo dat de leerlingen meestal met twee dagen weer mee doen. En bij dreuzel leerlingen is dat vaak een week. Onze toverdranken helpen bij een sneller herstel maar het verhinderd het niet".  
Iedereen knikte instemmend maar dacht ook na. Het genen wat hun het meeste puzzelde was hoe het kwam dat ze zo ziek werden. Meestal gebeurde het halverwege een les uur. Eerst was er helemaal niets aan de hand en dan in eens was er een leerling dood ziek.

Ron stak twijfelend zijn vinger op. "Meneer Wemel u bent nu een Zweinstein professor, U mag hier gewoon vrijuit praten, en u hoeft hier echt niet op uw beurt te wachten" riep professor Anderling met een grimas. Ron slikten even en met een rode kleur begon hij te spreken.  
"Zelf heb ik meerderen leerlingen naar de zieken zaal gebracht, en het is me opgevallen dat ze allemaal spraken over een koud gevoel voor ze ziek werden". Marcel en Loena beaamden deze theorie en vertelde dat het bij hun leerlingen ook het geval was. Het was dus duidelijk dat de leerlingen een doel wit waren voor een aanval van iets dergelijks. Verder was het algemeen bekend dat de leerlingen bang werden. Nu de angst om zich heen begon te grijpen was het de hoogste tijd dat ze wat gingen doen. Al was het alleen maar om de angst wat te doen afnemen.

"Professor Anderling". "Ja juffrouw Wemel". "Professor het valt wel op dat de leerlingen vooral in de klassen worden aangavallen. Het is vrijdag vandaag en net als vorige week zal het aantal leerlingen in de ziekenzaal erg doen afnemen. Het zijn de twee dagen dat ze niet in de klas zitten". "Juffrouw. Wemel als u gelijk hebt dan beginnen we maandag met een lege ziekenzaal. Zelf hoop ik dat u gelijk heb dat zou de zaak goed doen en de aanslagen tot in de klas lokalen terug brengen. Nu blijft de vraag hoe komen we erachter wie of wat het doet". Iedereen knikte maar had niet echt een antwoord. Harry herinnerde zich wat er in de nacht was gebeurd. Dat hij ook dat koude gevoel had gehad. Maar hij was niet ziek geworden. Niemand snapte dat. Maar het zette Hermelien wel weer aan het denken.

Marcel Mummelden wat maar sprak niet op. Dit was iets wat hij vroeger ook altijd deed hij was altijd bang dat hij een verkeerd antwoord gaf. "Marcel wat denk jij er van" riep Harry, die zijn vriend maar al te graag wou helpen met zijn gedachten uit te spreken. "Nou ik denk dat we in onze vrije uurtjes bij elkaars les aanwezig moeten zijn. Op deze manier krijgen de leerlingen gewoon les en kunnen de anderen een oogje in het zeil houden". Dit was het beste idee vond professor Anderling. Wat een rode kleur vormde op de wangen van Marcel. Het was wel te hopen dat ze het voor de kerst vakantie konden oplossen. Want met de naderende kerst vakantie was het de vraag hoeveel leerlingen er na de kerst dan terug zouden komen.  
Harry opperde op om ieder leerling een brief mee te geven dat het kasteel problemen had. In de brief moest ook staan dat Harry en zijn vrienden er waren om hen te helpen.  
Hij vertelde dat als de ouders wisten dat Harry en zijn vrienden op Zweinstein verbleven, Dat ze misschien wel meer vertrouwen zouden hebben dan anders. Dit was een van de dingen die Professor Anderling meteen in werking stelde. Ook zij was van mening dat als de ouders wisten dat er twee schouwers op Zweinstein verbleven. Dat ze dan echt beter af waren. Maar ze dacht ook wel dat de meeste leerlingen dat allang verteld zouden hebben. Al zou het meer de spelers variant zijn. Ron begreep dat niet goed. Toen professor Anderling het nogmaals had uitgelegd. Dat de leerlingen eerder zouden zeggen dat de wachter van Pullover United de zwerkbal professor is, dan dat ze zouden zeggen dat een schouwer hun zwerkbal professor is. Toen ze het zo uit legde kon Ron het wel beamen.

Het probleem van na de kerstvakantie was voor zover het kon opgelost. Voor de werkelijkheid was het afwachten. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de grote zaal. Hermelien stelde gelijk de lijsten op. Daar kwamen de namen op van wie bij welke les aanwezig kon zijn. Professor Stronk en Marcel konden elkaar afwisselen. Op deze manier kon professor Stronk wat rust krijgen. En Marcel wat meer ervaring. Ron kon ook regelmatig in gedeeld worden. Hij had de minste lesuren. Verder had Hermelien de anderen professoren ook tot haar beschikking. Ron had ook nog opgeofferd om zijn moeder te laten helpen, die zat de hele dag thuis. Dat had professor Anderling goed gevonden. Op zaterdag had Hermelien het schema voor de opvolgende weken af. Het moeilijkste was de zwerkbal wedstrijden in te voegen in het schema. Maar Hermelien zou Hermelien niet zijn als het haar niet zou lukken. Molly had ze al in haar schema geplaatst. Zonder twijfel wist ze al dat Molly zou mee doen.

De zondag was een rustige dag. Molly en Arthur waren er zo als iedere zondag weer rond het middaguur. Molly ging dan heerlijk koken. Ginny had de vrienden verteld dat ze niet langer dan een week zonder haar kinderen kon, daarom deed ze dat. Nadat Hermelien het haar gevraagd had en had uitgelegd over het schema, zei ze zonder een aarzeling dat ze mee deed. Arthur zou iedere avonds in het kasteel kommen eten.

Ron zat de eerste les bij Ginny. Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten was geweldig vond hij. Die avond bij het eten vertelde hij, "Ginny kan echt geweldig les geven zelfs ik heb er nog wat van geleerd". Ginny bloosde bij het horen van de lof van haar broer. Het is niet vaak dat ze een compliment van hem kreeg. Harry gaf haar een knuffel en keek haar glimlachend aan. De volgende dag zat Harry bij professor Stronk, Marcel bij Hermelien, Molly bij Ginny. Bij de lessen van Ron en Hagrid werd niemand ingedeeld. Deze lessen werden buiten gegeven en waren nooit het doelwit geweest. Hoewel Hermelien gelijk had gekregen toen de ziekenzaal over het weekend was leeg geraakt. Was het niet meteen zeker of hij ook leeg zou blijven.

De maandag was zonder ziektes voorbij gegaan. Bij Harry en professor Stronk en Marcel en Hermelien was die ochtend niets gebeurd. Even hadden ze het idee dat het gewoon toeval was geweest. Na het middag eten zat Molly bij Ginny in haar les. Met zeer veel ontroering keek ze hoe haar dochter het deed. Inwendig moest ze Ron gelijk geven. Ginny had een verborgen talend voor lesgeven. Links was er een meisje dat ineens opschrok. "Er ging iets langs mijn been". Molly sprong uit haar stoel en liep naar het meisje to. Ze keek bij haar voeten of ze iets zag. Maar kon niets zien hoe goed ze ook keek. Verderop in de klas riep een jonge het zelfde. Weer rende Molly er heen. Ook deze keer was de uitkomst het zelfde, ze zag weer niets. Ginny was op het meisje afgelopen ze werd een beetje bleek. Terwijl Molly de jongen op ving die ook bleek begon te worden. Werden er nog twee leerlingen aangevallen.  
Voor dat Ginny realiseerde wat ze deed stond Harry weer naast haar. In gedachten schreeuwde ze dat er nog twee leerlingen waren aan gevallen. Terwijl Harry de klas rond keek zag hij de twee leerlingen over hun schoolbank heen hangen. Hij liep op een van de leerlinge af, en er werd er nog een achter hem aangevallen. Iedereen eruit schreeuwde hij en wel nu. Leerlingen liepen richting de gang en er schreeuwde er nog een van angst. Ginny hoorde de gedachten van Harry en knikte hevig. Voor dat Molly begreep wat er gebeurde Rende er een Hinde en een hert het leslokaal uit. Professor Anderling kwam het lokaal binnen lopen gevolgd door Hermelien. Poppy kwam vlak achter hun het lokaal binnen gerend. De acht leerlingen werden op een brancard getoverd en naar de zieken zaal gebracht. Daar werd door Poppy vastgesteld dat Twee van hen de mazelen hadden. Drie van hadden de waterpokken een de bof. De laatste twee hadden de rode hond.

Molly kon zich zelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan, ze had niets gezien. Maar vroeg zich ook af hoe Ginny, Harry zo snel bij zich had gekregen. Het duurde ook niet lang voor dat Molly dat ook aan Ginny vroeg.  
"Mam ik weet het ook niet ik kon alleen aan Harry denken. Ik voelde een tinteling en daar was hij". Harry dacht na "Ginny wij gaan samen van alles uit proberen. Ik weet niet hoe we dit moeten doen maar ik was in een keer bij jou. Ik hoop alleen niet dat je mij laat komen als ik een bad neem". Ginny kon haar lach niet in houden en gierde het uit. "Ginny waarom lach jij zo hard" riep haar moeder kwaad van frustratie.  
"Mam onze andere zoeker heeft een oogje op Harry. Ik moest net denken dat als hij zo in de kleedkamer verschijnt". Harry kreeg een kleur toen hij dat hoorde en luisterde verder naar Ginny. "Ze zou een hard verzakking krijgen, een geen spaan van Harry heel laten". Harry die nog roder aan het worden was liep gauw voor de dames uit.

De dag erna was er bij Hermelien in haar les al binnen vijf minuten een aanval. Ze liep op de leerling af en nam geen enkel risico. Zonder er echt over na te denken riep ze haar Patronus op en stuurde hem weg. De otter werd de hele school door gesteurd met haar galmde stem. Aan val bij mijn les riep hermelijn door haar patronus. Ginny was als eerste bij haar les. Toen waren er al drie leerlingen aan gevallen. Toen Ron er bij kwam Waren het er al tien. Loena en Harry kwamen te gelijk aan. Maar tegen die tijd waren het er al twintig. De zieken zaal was nu al vol. Het duurde gemiddeld drie dagen voor dat de leerlingen van de zieken zaal af mochten. Dagen erna werd het alleen maar erger. Leerlingen werden steeds vaker ziek. Meer en meer leerlingen durfde niet meer naar hun les. Op vrijdag lagen er 60 leerlingen op de ziekenzaal en in de drie aangrenzende zalen. Harry vroeg zich af hoe of hij er het beste achter kon komen wat het was. Morgen had hij de eerste les Molly zou dan bij hem zijn. Ginny had ook het eerste uur les zij zou bijgestaan worden door Hagrid.

Om half negen verlieten Ginny en Hagrid de grote zaal. Molly en Harry waren al vijf minuten eerder op weg gegaan. Het lokaal van Harry liep langzaam vol. In zijn gedachte riep hij of Ginny al in het lokaal was. Tot zijn verbazing antwoorden Ginny dat ze er was. De lokalen lagen zeker honderdvijftig meter uit elkaar. Harry vroeg zich af hoe groot de afstand kon zijn tot dat hij Ginny niet meer zou kunnen horen. Ginny begon met haar les en hoopte dat er niets zou gebeuren. Harry had een les voorbereid met een simpel wrat verwijdering 's drank. Het lokaal werd wel erg warm wat de ketels moesten minstens honderd graden zijn. Dat Het erg warm werd kon Harry aan Molly zien. Langzaam druppelde het zweet van haar voorhoofd. Terwijl alle ketels in temperatuur toe namen, kon je overal het tikken van de messen horen die de ingrediënten sneden. Terwijl Harry zijn gedachten bij Ginny hield en haar constant vroeg hoe het was, hield hij ook de leerlingen in de gaten. Alles was heel chaotisch in zijn gedachten.

Harry hoorde Ginny in zijn gedachten roepen dat het kouder werd in haar klas. Zijn aandacht was steeds meer op Ginny gericht dan op zijn eigen les. Hier en daar zag hij dat ze soms wat fout deden. Het gevoel dat hij bij Ginny had was dat ze erg zenuwachtig werd. "AAAAAHHHAAHH" hoorde hij Ginny in haar gedachten roepen. Harry bedacht zich geen minuut en rende het lokaal uit. Terwijl hij Molly voor bij rende riep hij dat hij Ginny had gehoord. Met piepende sportschoenen rende hij de hoek om en stond voor het lokaal bij Ginny. Haar lokaal deur was open en hij zag Haar lesgeven. In zijn gedacht vroeg hij "Waarom schreeuwde jij zo". Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keek ze hem aan. "OOO dat, iemand gooide een gummetje die ik niet had verwacht en die ketste af op mijn schild. Die spreuk leer ik ze nu". Ginny keek vuil in de hoek naast Harry. Maar die kon niet zien wie daar zat. Harry knikte begrijpen en zei in zijn gedachten dat hij van haar hield. Terwijl hij weer naar zijn lokaal liep. Molly kwam de hoek om lopen en keek naar Harry. Toen Harry alles vertelde liepen ze terug naar het lokaal. De meeste leerlingen hadden al hun ingrediënten gesneden, en waren nu bezig met de ingrediënten in de ketels te doen. Net nu hij plaats nam achter zijn bureau hoorde hij Ginny weer. "Harry hij is hier, een van mijn leerlingen werd ziek. Hagrid is al naar de ziekenzaal. Daar is hij weer". Harry rende het lokaal weer uit. Hij voelde dat Ginny boos werd maar hij kon niets doen. Aan het einde van de gang zag hij vonken die van spreuken afwezig waren. Bij de hoek hoorde hij Ginny Schreeuwen "Vipera Evanesca". Om de hoek komend zag hij Ginny aan het einde van de gang het lokaal uit komen. Ze zat een zilverachtige slang achter na. "Reducto" Riep ze terwijl ze achter de slang aan liep. De spreuken leken door de slang heen te gaan. Het kronkelde even bij iedere spreuk maar gleed gewoon door recht op Harry af. "Petrificus Tolalus" Riep Harry terwijl hij zijn stok op de slang richten. Plots hield de slang stil Keek toen naar Harry en toen naar Ginny en riep luid uit. "Stop dit maar eens". Die zilverachtige slang draaide zich om en ging recht op Ginny af. Harry rende zo hard hij kon erachter aan. "Vipera Evanesca" riep Ginny weer. Ze raakte de zilveren slang vol, maar het haalde niets uit. De slang sprong op richting de borst van Ginny. Harry zag het dwarst door Ginny heen glijden en keek in de verschrikte ogen van Ginny. Haar ogen draaide weg en ze viel als een hoopje neer.

Ginny begon met haar les en hoopte dat er niets zou gebeuren. "Vandaag gaan we het hebben over schild spreuken, Iedereen zijn tekstboek op pagina Tachtig en lees het eerste gedeelte daarna ga ik jullie uitleggen hoe je het moet doen". Ginny hoorde Harry in haar gedachten vragen hoe het met der ging. "Goed antwoorden ze in haar gedachten terug ik roep jou als het mis gaat". Terwijl ze de klas rond keek viel het haar op dat het kouder werd in de klas, dat gaf ze in gedachten aan Harry door. Nu de klas de bladzijde had door gelezen vroeg ze of Hagrid haar iets wou toe gooien. "Protego" riep ze en zwaaide met haar staf. Zonde iets te zien ketste de liniaal van het schild af. De klas zat ademloos te kijken. Ginny vertelde dat als er iets zou gebeuren dit het beste wapen zou zijn om weg te komen. Je hoefde hem alleen maar achter je te houden en maken dat je weg komt. Van uit haar oog hoeken zag ze iets op haar af komen AAAAAAHHHHAAAHH dacht ze en riep "Protego". Er verscheen een doorzichtig schild en er ketste wat van af zo op de grond. Ginny zag dat het een gummetje was. "Waarom schreeuwde jij zo" Ginny keek op en zag Harry in de deuropening staan. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen dacht ze na. "OOO dat, iemand gooide een gummetje die ik niet had verwacht en die ketste af op mijn schild. Die spreuk leer ik ze nu". En wierp snel een vuile blik naar Hagrid. Die gauw deed of hij iets interessants op het plafond zag zitten. Het is wel lekker dat ik kan praten met Harry zonder mijn mond open te doen dacht ze. "Dat hoorde ik" dacht Harry nog. Met een flauwe glimlach ging ze verder met de les. Net toen ze wou vertellen he je de stok moest bewegen, hoorde ze een leerlinge schreeuwen. Ze zag het zilverachtige ding weer over de vloer kruipen. Hagrid naar de ziekenzaal met haar ik roep Harry. Alles ging op dat moment heel snel. In gedachte riep ze "Harry hij is hier". De zilverachtige slang ging richting de muur. Protego er was een schild voor de muur en de slang kon er niet door. De slang gleed naar links en raakte nog een leerling aan. Even zag ze hem niet, alles deed ze in een gedachte stroom zo dat ze wist dat Harry het hoorde. Ze voelde hoe hij boos naar haar toe kwam. Ze voelde ook dat hij niet boos op haar was. "Vipera Evanesca" riep ze toen het de klas uit gleed. Terwijl ze over een tafel sprong en tegen de klas riep dat ze achter haar moesten blijven rende ze de klas uit. "Reducto" er gleden gele vonken achter de slang aan, aan het einde van de gang kwam Harry al aangerend.  
Haar spreuken leken wel door de slang te gaan. Vol vuur keek ze naar de slang en toen naar Harry, "Petrificus Tolalus" werd er door Harry geroepen. De slang leek stok stijf te blijven staan. Even keek hij naar Harry en toen vuil naar Ginny, riep toen luid uit. "Stop dit maar eens". Die zilverachtige slang draaide zich om Op volle snelheid ging de slang op Ginny af. Met een sprong recht op de borst van Ginny. "Vipera Evanesca" riep ze nog maar ze was te laat. Ze keek naar de blik van Harry ze zag een angst in zijn ogen die ze nog nooit gezien had. Haar ogen gleden naar boven en alles werd donker. De slang gleed door de gang heen er riep dat hij weer terug zou komen. Harry gleed op zijn knieën naast Ginny en pakte haar op, Zonder iets te zeggen rende hij met haar in zijn armen naar de ziekenzaal. Nu Molly alles gezien had liet ze Harry rennen en keek toen nog even naar de Slang. Deze verdween via een muur naar buiten het kasteel. Ze haalde de leerlingen uit de klas en liep met de zieken achter Harry aan naar de zieken zaal. Harry wist niet hoe snel hij naar de ziekenzaal moest. Daar aangekomen trapte hij wild de deur open.


	16. Chapter 16 De nadelen van een versmeltin

Hoofdstuk 16 De nadelen van een versmelting.

Met een klap zwaaide de deuren van de zieken zaal open. Poppy schrok op en schreeuwde dat ze rustig, maar maakte haar zin niet af. Ze zag Harry staan met Ginny bewegingsloos in zijn armen. Ze dirigeerde hem naar een bed waar hij haar neer moest leggen. Daar lag ze zwaar ademt maar meer was het dan ook niet. Terwijl Poppy met haar stok over Ginny heen ging, liep Harry met grote passen voor het bed heen en weer. Het enige wat hij deed was iets in zich zelf mompelen.  
"Hoe kon ik dit laten gebeuren hoe kon het. Dit mag niet nee dit mag niet". Harry keek alleen maar naar Ginny ze kreeg rode vlekjes over haar lichaam. Daarna kreeg ze nog meer bultjes puistjes opgezette wangen. Wat gebeurde er met der. Poppy toverde het scherm om Ginny's bed heen en vertelde dat Harry daar moest blijven. Zelf ging ze achter het scherm bij Ginny staan. Ze verwijderde haar kleren en toverde een nachtjapon om haar heen. Daarna dekte ze haar toen en riep Harry bij der. Harry die om het scherm keek zag dat Ginny er echt niet goed uit zag. Toen Harry aan Poppy vroeg wat er was en wat ze ging doen, schrok hij van haar blik.

De twee ogen van Poppy hadden nog nooit zo hopeloos gekeken. "Harry het spijt me maar we kunnen niets doen. ik ben erachter gekomen dat ze vier kinderziektes heeft. Een van deze is bij volwassenen al gevaarlijk. Nu heeft ze, ze alle vier tegelijk. Dit kan dodelijk zijn. Jij bent ingeënt omdat je als dreuzel bent opgevoed. Ginny is een vol bloed heks. Die kan die inentingen niet verdragen. Dus heksen en tovenaars worden niet ingeënt. We kunnen nu alleen maar hopen en wachten.  
Maar er is nog nooit een heks of tovenaar geweest die twee van die ziektes heeft overleefd laat staan vier". Het was alsof er een mes zo in zijn hart werd gestoken. Hij was blij dat Poppy hem altijd vertelde waar het op stond. Maar nu had hij alles behalve dat willen horen. Moedeloos pakte hij een stoel en zakte naast haar bed neer. De moet die hij had zakte in zijn schoenen. Zijn rechter hand gleed naar de linker hand van Ginny. Zijn vingers sloten zich om haar hand heen. Een traan gleed over zijn wangen en via zijn kin viel het op de grond. Poppy Had hem nog gezegd dat hij maar even mocht blijven en dan moest gaan rusten. Zelf bedacht hij zich dat hij daar met geen tien reuzen weg te trekken zou zijn.

Molly was vlak achter Harry aan gekomen en had gehoord wat er was. Met tranen in haar ogen keek ze naar Harry. Ze zag dat hij verslagen was. In zijn blik zag ze een gebroken ziel. Hoewel ze wist dat ze nog niet dood was kon ze in de blik van Harry zien dat hij dat wel dacht. Daarzat de grootste tovenaar met zijn ziel onder zijn armen. Het enige wat ze kon doen was hem een knuffel geven. Maar iets zij haar dat hij dat niet zou willen. Dus legde ze maar een hand op zijn schouder. Deze beantwoorde hij met zijn eigen hand op de hare te leggen. Daar stonden ze tien minuten toen de anderen binnen kwamen.

Ze kwamen allemaal naar binnen gerend en werden door Poppy tegen gehouden. Ze moest rusten werd hun gezegd. "Harry jij mag hier ook niet blijven" zei Poppy zacht. "Nee, ik blijf wel" was het antwoord. "Nee, Harry jij gaat nu ook weg eten en rusten, morgen mag je hier weer komen" riep Poppy fel. "NEE" klonk het weer. Harry begon de macht over zijn magie te verliezen en alles begon te schudden. Zijn lichaam gloeide rood op. Bedden begonnen van uit zich zelf te trillen. Potten die stuk vielen op de grond. De gang begon langzaam ook mee te trillen. Iedereen moest zich aan iets vast grijpen. "Harry het is goed jij mag blijven maar loop me niet in de weg" riep Poppy.

Langzaam kwam Harry weer tot rust en de rest van de zaal ook. Daar zat Harry kijkend naar Ginny die had zich nog geen cm verroerd. Molly stond op de gang en vertelde met tranen in haar ogen wat Ginny had. Hermelien en Ron hadden elkaar vast gepakt. Ginny vier kinderziektes. Niemand begreep het. Loena klemde zich om de arm van Marcel.  
"Molly" vroeg Hermelien een beetje angstig. "Wat gaat er nu gebeuren". Molly zuchten diep en keek met tranen in haar ogen door het raam naar Harry en Ginny. "Een kinderziekte gaat wel dat is niet zo erg. En bij jonge heksen is het niet dodelijk. Maar voor een volwassen heks is dat wel erg. Een kinderziekte gemixt met hun magische kern is voor heksen vaak ernstig en soms fataal. Volwassen Heksen hebben eigenlijk nooit kinderziektes. Twee kinderziektes zijn vaak al dodelijk. Ginny heeft er vier, en ze heeft ze tegelijk". Molly huilde zachtjes toen ze het had verteld. Ron trok lijkbleek weg en zijn blik verstarde.  
"Gaat Ginny dood" Bracht hij er met moeite en stotterend uit. Molly kneep haar ogen dicht en kon alleen nog maar knikken. Ron zag de blik van zijn moeder, en keek naar Hermelien, die had haar gezicht al snikkend in der handen verborgen. Vervolgens liep hij naar het raam en keek naar Harry. Harry had zijn hoofd op de boven arm van Ginny gelegd terwijl hij haar hand vast hield. Ron schudde van nee, dit kon toch nietwaar zijn. Ginny dood.  
"nee, Nee, NEE, NEEEEEEEEE," Ron werd onhandelbaar. Hij gooide een harnas om die in een hoek stond en toen een vaas. Hij bleef maar gillen. Met beide handen greep hij een schilderij die aan de muur hing. Twee grote handen hielden hem tegen. Arthur stond achter hem samen met Anderling. Ron Greep zijn vader vast en begon te huilen. Arthur had een vragende blik. Loena die het stilste was vertelde wat er gezegd was. Het gezicht van Arthur ging van vragend naar lijkbleek. Arthur liet Ron los en gaf hem aan Hermelien. Vervolgens stapte hij op Molly af en hield haar stevig vast. Professor Anderling vroeg of Harry het al wist. Toen er geknikt werd zei ze zacht. "Daarom schudde het kasteel dus zo". Iedereen keek naar Harry maar wisten niet goed wat ze met hem moesten doen. Hermelien Hield Ron stevig vast en knuffelde hem een beetje. Toen ze merkte dat hij een beetje rustiger werd fluisterde ze in zijn oor dat ze naar Harry moesten gaan. Ron knikte langzaam en liet zich door Hermelien naar binnen leiden.

Harry zat met een niets ziende blik naar Ginny te kijken. Hij had net te horen gekregen dat hij mocht blijven zitten. Zijn magische uitbarsting nam langzaam af. Zijn gedachten gingen overal heen. De slang die door Ginny heen ging. Hij had voor haar moeten staan. Hij had de slang moeten opvangen. Waarom heeft hij dat niet gedaan. Hij vroeg zich af of hij het wel goed gehoord had, Poppy had gezegd dat hij hoop moest hebben. Maar dat Ginny dood ging was volgens haar bijna zeker. Na alles wat hij gedaan had om haar te beschermen. Hij had het zelfs uitgemaakt met der het stomste wat hij ooit gedaan had. Nu gaat ze dood. Op de gang hoorde hij Ron schreeuwen. Aan het gekletter te horen gooide hij een harnas omver. Dat was echt een Aktie van Ron. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk gehoord dat ze dood gaat bedacht hij zich.  
Langzaam deed hij zijn hoofd naar haar toe, gaf haar een kus op der wang en fluisterde dat hij van haar hield. Legde zijn hoofd op haar bovenarm. Even dacht hij dat Ginny zuchten maar dat was verbeelding. Hij wist dat ze moesten wachten en hopen op het onmogelijk. Poppy had haar een drankje toe gediend zo dat ze zou blijven slapen. Alles om het onmogelijke mogelijk te maken.

Achter zich hoorde hij een deur open gaan. Zonder te kijken wist hij dat het Hermelien was. Met zijn hoofd nog steeds rustend op haar boven arm. Hij deed geen enkele moeite om op te kijken. De zachte hand van Hermelien op zijn Linker schouder deed hem Zuchten. Geleidelijk aan verloor hij het gevecht tegen de tranen. Snikkend lag hij op de arm van Ginny, Haar hand nog steeds in die van hem geklemd. Ron legde zijn hand op zijn andere schouder. De drie vrienden stonden daar alleen maar te staan. Zonder dat er een woord werd gezegd begrepen ze allemaal wat er aan de hand was. Harry had het gevoel dat ze uren hadden gestaan op die manier.  
Hij hoorde ze niet eens weg gaan. Poppy kwam om negen uur in de avond vertellen dat Harry moest eten. Terwijl ze Ginny onderzocht keek ze uit haar ooghoeken of Harry wel at. Harry had enkel het bord aan de kant geschoven. Iedere keer als Poppy langs kwam probeerde ze Ginny waker te maken. Maar er was geen verbetering en ze werd ook niet wakker. Ze werd ook niet slechter, Harry had ze nog in zijn oor gezegd. Dit was een van de weinige dingen die hem een beetje hoop gaf.  
Na drie dagen op de zieken zaal was er nog niets veranderd. Ginny was nog niet een keer waker geworden en Harry had alleen haar zijde verlaten om naar het toilet te gaan. Hij had in die drie dagen nog geen hap genomen en enkel wat thee gedronken. Hermelien haalde snauwend naar hem uit dat hij iets moest eten. Ron had hem letterlijk door elkaar geschud. Niets had geholpen. Harry zat daar maar met de hand van Ginny in de zijne. Hij bleef maar fluisteren dat hij van haar hield en dat ze moest blijven vechten.

Op de vierde dag zaten ook Hermelien en Ron bij het bed van Ginny. Ze hopten dat Harry dan even zou gaan slapen als hij hun zo zag zitten. Hermelien Keek alleen maar naar Harry, ze maakte zich zorgen om hem. Hij zat daar alleen maar te kijken of legde zijn hoofd op haar boven arm. Nu had hij zijn hoofd ook weer op haar boven arm gelegd. Met een ruk kwam hij om hoog en keek met grote ogen naar Ginny. Zijn hoofd begon hevig nee te schudden. Hermelien riep dat Poppy naar binnen moest komen. Deze kwam er meteen aan en begon met haar toverstok te zwaaien. Ron moest iedereen gaan halen had ze hem gezegd. Molly en Arthur kwamen er meteen aan. De rest van de familie Wemel bleef op de gang staan kijken. Poppy vertelde dat ze de strijd aan het verliezen was en dat ze zich moesten voor berijden. Harry begroef zijn hoofd in haar nek. Langzaam begon hij te fluisteren. "Ginny ik weet dat je niet dood kan gaan je heb een stukje van mijn ziel in jou zitten en ik van jou. Maar jou lichaam kan niet meer verder. Ik ga jou helpen, weet dat ik heel veel van jou hou. Het spijt me maar tot straks". Harry stond op en rende de zieken zaal uit.

Ginny die de slang op zich af zag komen keek in de angstige ogen van Harry. Voor ze wist wat er gebeurde voelde ze zich koud en misselijk worden. Ze werd duizelig en alles werd zwart voor haar ogen. Haar hele lichaam werd slap en ze kon niets meer doen. Ze voelde dat Harry bij haar was. Maar ze hoorde hem niet meer. In haar gedachten schreeuwde ze het uit. Er was geen antwoord. Ze werd door elkaar geschud en op een bed gelegd. Harry had haar naar de ziekenzaal gebracht. Ze wou hem vertellen dat het goed kwam maar kon niets verroeren. Wat had die zilveren slang met haar gedaan. geen van haar ledenmaten wilde werken. Haar ogen wilden niet open en haar mond deed het ook niet. Ze voelde de haar hand in de hand van Harry geklemd. Het voelde zo vertrouwd en sterk. Ze hoorde van Poppy wat ze had toen het tegen Harry werd verteld. Ze wou schreeuwen dat ze niet dood ging ze was alleen maar slap meer niet. Maar ze dreef in een diepe slaap. Toen hoorde ze de stem van Poppy dat ze wakker moest worden. Dat was ze al, maar ze kreeg weer haar ogen niet open. Wel voelde ze da hand van Harry in haar hand en ook zijn hoofd op haar arm. Ze hoorde dat Harry moest eten. In gedachte vertelde ze dat hij moest luisteren maar ze hoorde hem niet. Ze voelde hem wel en dat was niet goed. Ze voelde dat hij moe was uitgeput en hongerig.  
Zijn verdriet was het ergste. Ze hoorde hem fluisteren dat hij van haar hield maar kon niets terug zeggen. Hermelien ging tekeer tegen hem dat hij moest eten, net als Ron. Ze hoorde dat de dagen voorbij gingen. Steeds als ze wakker werd gemaakt fluisterde hij dat hij van haar hield. Steeds probeerde ze hem te roepen en aan te kijken maar het lukte niet. Het gevoel in haar nam ineens af. De misselijkheid nam toe. Het gevoel met Harry werd steeds minder. Hij schreeuwde ze mocht niet weggaan. Iedereen stond nu aan haar bed, ze hoorde de stemmen. Poppy vertelde dat ze dood ging maar dat kon niet ze was versmolten. Ineens hoorde ze Harry zacht fluisteren. "Ginny ik weet dat je niet dood kan gaan je heb een stukje van mijn ziel in jou zitten en ik van jou. Maar jou lichaam kan niet meer verder. Ik ga jou helpen, weet dat ik heel veel van jou hou. het spijt me maar tot straks". "Nee, dit kan niet waar zijn. Dit kan hij niet doen niet voor mij" Ze schreeuwden het uit maar er was geen geluid. "Hou hem tegen laat het hem niet doen". Uit alle macht probeerde ze te roepen en te bewegen maar het ging niet. Ze voelde hoe hij haar hand los liet. "Nee, niet voor mij Harry doe het niet".

Met grote passen rende hij naar de uilen vleugel. Daar stond hij midden tussen de uilen Hij schreeuwde dat het hem speed en dat hij het deed om haar niet meer te laten lijden. Hij hief zijn toverstok naar zijn keel en riep "AVADA". "Expelliarmus". Zijn toverstok vloog uit zijn handen en recht in de handen van Ron. "Wat denk jij dat je aan het doen bent maat" riep Ron op kwade toon. "Denk je dat wij het al niet erg genoeg vinden dat Ginny dood gaat. Dan ga jij ons dit aan doen". Het was niet echt een vraag van Ron. Harry keek zijn beste vriend aan, Met zijn hoofd hangend op zijn borstkast keek hij Ron aan. "Het is niet dat ik het wil Ron, maar ik moet. Ginny is de strijd aan het verliezen en ze kan niet dood gaan. Weetje nog dat we versmolten zijn". Dat was het enige dat Harry zei. Ron keek hem niet begrijpend aan.

Hermelien Had het wel door. "Ginny gaat niet dood we kunnen haar redden" riep ze uit. Harry en Ron keken haar vragend aan. Ze zei niets en greep hun beide bij de armen. Terwijl ze Ron en Harry de ziekenzaal in trok liep ze naar Poppy. Poppy rende de ziekenzaal uit en lied hun achter. Harry had de hand van Ginny weer gepakt en voelde dat ze hem ook voelde. Voor het eerst in vier dagen kneep Ginny zacht in zijn hand.

Ron werd langzaam geïrriteerd en riep naar Hermelien "Wat weet jij dat wij niet weten" Hermelien keek iedereen aan. "Nou ik weet het niet zeker of het kan het is alleen maar een theorie maar het is te proberen. Toen Harry jou net vertelde dat hij zelfmoord wou plegen voor Ginny dacht ik er aan". Molly en Arthur begonnen tegelijk te schreeuwen dat hij gek was. Maar Hermelien riep hen pinnig toe dat ze moesten op houden. "Harry had gelijk daar in en als mijn idee niet help dat moet hij het doen". Iedereen keek Hermelien kwaad aan, iedereen behalve Harry. Molly wou wat zeggen maar Hermelien hief haar hand op.

"Sorry Molly, maar als het niet lukt, zit er niets anders op voor Harry. Het zit namelijk zo. Omdat Ginny en Harry versmolten zijn hebben ze beiden een stukje levende ziel van de ander in zich. Zolang als dat stukje leeft kan de ander niet dood gaan. Het stukje ziel van Harry zal Ginny in leven houden. Alleen als de ander gedood word dan pas sterven ze beiden. Ik weet dat Ginny de medicijnen niet kan verdragen omdat ze een heks is van zuiverbloed. Harry kan dat wel want hij is een halfbloed. Dus nu denk ik dat Harry Ginny kan helpen door de medicijnen in te nemen. Op die manier kan het stukje ziel van Harry dat in Ginny zit, Ginny misschien doen genezen. Mocht dan niet helpen zal Ginny allen maar moeten leiden". Molly haalde diep adem en zei "Dat heb je dus achter gehouden voor ons, de laatste keer. Ik wist het, er was nog meer met die versmelting". Harry kuchte en iedereen keek hem aan. "Ginny weet het nu ook dit is de eerste keer dat ze me kneep". Harry fluisterde nog ik hou van jou in haar oor en ze kneep hem weer".

Poppy Plijster kwam naar een half uurtje terug. De ziekenzaal was leeg op Ginny na. "Juffrouw Wemel u moet mij straks wel uitleggen wat die versmelting in houd maar ik probeer alles voor mijn patiënten". Harry wou zo gauw mogelijk alle medicijnen in nemen maar Poppy had hem verteld dat ze ziekte voor ziekte moesten behandelen. Tot grote verbazing van iedereen leek het idee van Hermelien te gaan werken.  
Als eerste werd de mazelen aan gepakt. Na twee dagen gingen de ogen van Ginny weer open. Harry was de eerste die ze zag. Ze deed haar mond open en wou wat zeggen maar er kwam nog geen geluid uit. "Ik hou van jou" hoor de ze in haar gedachten. "Ik van jou antwoorden ze terug" ze zag dat hij haar nu ook hoorde. Eindelijk kon ze met haar gedachten praten.

Ron en Hermelien zagen ze eerst lachen en toen vertrok het gezicht van Harry in eens. Ginny keek Harry in eens vurig aan en je kon haar zien denken. "Harry James Potter. Wil jij nooit meer zo aan jou zelf twijfelen. Jij hebt alles gedaan om mij te redden. Ik kan alleen maar trots zijn op jou. Jij zou je leven al voor me geven om me een splinter te besparen. Maar de volgende keer bespreek je het eerst met Ron en Hermelien. Je weet maar nooit wat die bedenken is dat goed". Harry werd met de minuut roder en knikte bedroeft. Ginny had het vurig verteld en ging toen verder op een andere toon. Liefje Het spijt me dat ik jou toen zo lang heb laten wachten om dat je mij had laten denken dat je dood was. Ik dacht toen echt dat je alleen nobel was geweest. Maar zoals ik dan nu hoorde dat je zelfmoord wou plegen om mij niet te laten leiden weet ik wel beter. Ik hou van jou liefje. Laten we samen afspreken dat we samen oud worden". Harry knikte hevig en gaf haar een knuffel en een kus.


	17. Chapter 17 Kerstmis

Hoofdstuk 17 Kerstmis

Na een week mocht Ginny eindelijk van de ziekenzaal af. De ziektes waren allemaal genezen en ze kon eindelijk bij Harry in zijn armen liggen. Hun gevoel voor elkaar was daar door alleen maar sterker geworden. Harry had nog steeds een schuld gevoel. Bijna iedere dag vroeg hij om vergeving omdat hij zelfmoord wou plegen. Ginny had hem gezegd dat ze het begreep maar dat ze blij was dat Hermelien iets meer nadacht. Ze had hem ook verteld dat ze alles had meegekregen. Dat ze het jammer vond dat ze niets kon doe. Het mooiste vond ze echter dat Harry geen moment was weggegaan.

Morgen zou er een laatste feest maal zijn voor de kerstvakantie. Iedereen zou weg gaan. Marcel ging met Loena naar zijn oma. Haar vader zou daar dan ook heen komen. De rest zou naar het Prosper landgoed gaan. Ze hadden met professor Anderling afgesproken dat ze in contact zouden blijven. Kleef de huiself had het huisje in order gebracht en was naar Parijs gegaan. Titania en puck stonden hun al op te wachten. Terwijl ze een voor een uit de openhaard kwamen gingen ze meteen hun hutkoffers uitpakken. Ginny pakte haar zwerkbal spullen en ging meteen weer weg ze zouden dat weekend een laatste wedstrijd hebben voor de rust periode. Harry had zelf ook nog een wedstrijd samen met Ron. Maar daar voor hoefden ze niet zo ver weg te gaan. Met een innige knuffel en kus namen Ginny en Harry afscheid. Ze hadden met zijn allen afgesproken om op zondag naar de wegisweg te gaan. De kerst inkopen zouden dan gedaan worden en bij Molly en Arthur gebracht worden. Harry had samen met Ginny afgesproken dat ze dit jaar ook iets voor de huiselfen zouden gaan doen. Van af dit jaar zouden ze hun verjaardag gaan vieren. Allemaal tegelijk. Hermelien wauw even een paar dagen met Ron alleen in een tuinhuisje verblijven.

Harry vond het ook niet erg. Morgen zou de wedstrijd zijn. In de avond zou Ginny weer terug zijn en dan kunnen ze zondag naar de wegisweg. Van af maandag tot en met donderdag waren ze vrij. Donderdag zou het eerste kerstdag zijn. De afspraak was dat ze die dag Bij Molly en Arthur zouden gaan vieren. Nieuwjaar werd in de vuurtoren gevierd. Dat was ook de dag dat ze de verjaardag met de huiselfen zouden gaan vieren. Alles was in kannen en kruiken. Deze avond zou Harry gaan rusten in de bibliotheek van het landgoed. Met het boek van Severus Sneep in zijn handen, met de titel. De kunst van samen smelting en versmelting.

Had hij zich voor genomen om het er eens van te nemen. Helaas liep het niet zo als hij het had voorgesteld. Zijn moeder Lilly had gevraagd wat of hij daar las. Toen ze hoorde welk boek het was moest hij het hen gaan voor lezen. Iedereen was aan zijn lippen gekluisterd en hadden dan ook verschillende meningen hier over. Waar ze wel van waren geschrokken was dat de een niet dood kon gaan als ze ziek waren. Harry had verteld wat er op school gebeurd was, en wat hij van plan was om te doen. Geen een van de portretten nam het hen kwalijk. Harry had gedacht dat ze hem van leer zouden geven. Maar in tegenstelling tot dat prezen ze hem alleen maar. Iemands wiens hart zo groot was om zijn eigen leven te geven om een ander niet te laten lijden. Was in hun ogen al een held. Maar ze waren ook blij dat Hermelien iets verder had na gedacht.

Harry had op aanraden van Sirius een glas whisky gepakt en was onderuit in een stoel gezakt. Samen met zijn ouders, Sirius en Lupos hadden ze een discussie over wat er allemaal mogelijk was met de versmelting van hem en Ginny. Tops was de genen die op een gegeven moment Harry uitdaagde voor een test. Harry keek bedenkelijk. Tops was altijd een goede vriendin voor hem geweest. Ze zorgde voor humor wanneer iedereen verdrietig was. Het gaf hem even een brok in zijn keel als hij daaraan terug dacht. Maar daarvan liet hij niets blijken. Nog even dacht hij bedenkelijk aan wat tops hem had gevraagd.

Toch vroeg hij haar wat ze van plan was. En Tops beantwoorden het. "Harry als ik het goed begrijp ben jij nu de sterkste tovenaar" Harry knikte. "Dat is wat professor Anderling denkt tenminste". "Ginny heeft een gedeelte van jou kracht dus zei is de sterkste heks" ging tops verder. Weer knikte Harry. "Als mijn gevoel van Ginny klopt is ze net zo sterk als dat ik zelf ben". Tops keek hem even bedenkelijk aan. Dit was voor het eerst dat hij haar bedenkelijk zag kijken. "Op dit moment zou ze iedere spreuk moeten kennen die jij ook kent en andersom. Dus de Vleervleder vloek ken jij nu ook. Doe hem eens". Harry keek nu ook even bedenkelijk en knikte toen van ja. Nu nog een proef konijn. Harry riep zijn patronus op en stuurde die naar Hermelien en Ron. Het zilveren hert liep rustig naar het tuinhuisje toe. De stem van Harry vroeg of ze tijd hadden om met hem zijn versmelting te testen. En of ze wilden komen als ze tijd hadden. Ron was als eerste bij Harry. Terwijl Harry Ron observerend aan keek om dat die helemaal rood aan liep. Hermelien kwam nu ook de bibliotheek binnen gelopen. Haar kapsel was helemaal door de war en haar kleren waren ook niet zo netjes meer. "Als jullie ergens mee bezig waren had ik best wel een uurtje willen wachten hoor". Zei Harry met een hele brede grijs toen hij naar zijn vrienden keek.

Sirius en Lupos vloten hard. Rons oren werden nog roder en Hermelien begroef haar hoofd in haar coltrui. "Kwamen wij op een ongelegen moment" vroeg tops onder haar klein lachje. Twee paar vurige ogen keken haar aan. En iedereen hield het even niet meer. Hermelien liet een wijntje komen, Ron een biertje en Harry vulde zijn whisky nog eens bij.

Aan Kleef vroeg hij of die naar Ginny wou gaan en vragen of ze mee wou doen aan de proef. Hij wist dat Ginny meestal alleen op haar hotel kamer was. Tot zijn verassing Kwam Kleef meteen terug "Meester Potter meneer. Meesteres Ginny wil samen met Gwendoline jullie versmelting testen". Harry bedankte kleef en vroeg aan Tops wat ze het eerste wou testen. "Vraag aan Ginny wat ik als eerste deed toen ik haar zag op het Grimboutplein". Sirius begon hard te lachen maar zei verder niets. Harry dacht diep na aan Ginny en vroeg de vraag. Na tien minuten kwam er nog niets binnen. "Ik denk dat Ginny te ver weg zit om me te kunnen verstaan Tops "Zei Harry tegen Tops. Plots kreeg hij de gedachten van Ginny Binnen. "Zeg tegen Tops dat die paraplu bak inmiddels bij het grof vuil staat, ze is er te vaak over heen gevallen. En Harry onze zoeker heeft een magazine met jou foto's en ze mist jou". Harry kreeg een roede kleur en vertelde wat Ginny had verteld.

Dat van de zoeker liet hij achterwegen. Alleen Hermelien had hem door en vroeg dan ook direct hoe het met hun zoeker was. De volgende test was Dat Ginny Harry daar heen haalde. Harry vertelde dat aan Ginny en weg was hij. Tien minuten later was hij terug met twee rode zoen afdrukken op zijn wang. Een van Ginny en een van Gwendoline. Dat was als bewijs dat ik bij hun was geweest vertelde hij. "Weet je zeker dat het niet hun zoeker was Harry" riep Hermelien hem plagerig toe. Harry probeerde even vuil naar haar te kijken maar dat lukte hem niet.  
Omdat Harry sterker was Moest hij als eerste proberen om Ginny naar hem toe te krijgen terwijl ze Gwendoline vast hield. Met een plop waren ze er allebei.

Sirius vroeg meteen een handtekening aan Gwendoline. Ginny riep waarom hij dat nooit aan haar had gevraagd. "Maar jou zie ik iedere dag. En over Gwendoline mag ik dromen. Doe ik dat over jou heb ik ruzie met Harry". Was zijn antwoord.  
Ginny keek hem aan "je hebt dan alleen ruzie met Harry hoor". Terwijl ze haar wenkbrauwen op en neer deed. Het was leuk om te zien dat Sirius ook in zijn schilderij rood kon kleuren.  
Gwendoline wou maar al te graag een handtekening aan een veroordeelde geven. Dus krabbelde ze haar handtekening op zijn lijst. Nu was het tijd om elkaars spreuken te proberen. Ginny liep naar buiten toe en deed een vlammen draak. Bij dezen spreuk kwam er een draak geheelgemaakt van Vlammen. Zonder veel moeite lukte het haar in een keer. Harry deed gauw de Vleervleder vloek op Ron. Ook die lukte in een keer. Ginny hat het hem nooit geleerd. Ginny pakte een boek van Severus en leerde snel een spreuk. Buiten oefende ze hem op een blok hout. Harry deed het zelfde met een andere spreuk. Deze vertelde ze binnen aan elkaar en gingen toen naar buiten. Daar deden ze elkaar spreuk en het lukte meteen.

Het enige wat ze nog niet hadden gedaan was de zicht spreuk. Harry deed dezen en keek naar Hermelien. Ginny ging in de andere kamer zitten. Hermelien stak drie vingers op en Ginny schreeuwde dat het drie vingers waren. "Goede gok" Riep Ron. Harry keek naar Ron. Ginny riep van uit de andere kamer dat Ron zijn chocolade van zijn chocoladekikker van zijn wang moest halen. En ze had gelijk er zat een hele vlek. Ginny Verdwijnselde samen met Gwendoline terug naar haar hotel kamer en riep toen de gezicht spreuk. Harry keek door de ogen van Ginny naar het schotse landschap. Ginny zelf kon ook gewoon kijken. In hun gedachten namen ze afscheid en ging iedereen slapen. Harry had nooit verwacht dat dit ooit nog eens mogelijk zou zijn hij was echt een met Ginny.

Toen Ginny die avond erop thuiskwam keek ze Harry aan met een glimlach. Haar team had met 450 tegen 240 gewonnen. Harry had verloren omdat Ron geraakt was door een beuker. Het was weer allemaal goed gekomen maar Ron mocht niet verder spelen. Harry moest toen zo snel mogelijk de snaai zien te bemachtigen. Ze hadden nu verloren met 170 tegen 300. Hoewel het team van Ron en Harry stevig op de tweede plaats stond met 3890 punten. Stond het team van Ginny ver boven aan met 4760 punten. Ginny had geanimeerd verteld aan James hoe haar wedstrijd was geweest. James wou altijd ieder detail horen. Harry hoefde nooit zo nodig maar Ron deed het graag. De verhalen van Ron gingen vaak gepaard met de wildste bewegingen die iedereen deed amuseren.

Die nacht na wat stevig te hebben geknuffeld met Ginny, Had Harry heerlijk geslapen. Zondag ochtend was heerlijk wakker worden. Terwijl ze op de wegisweg liepen werden ze overal naar binnen gehaald. Bij het zwerkbal paleis was een grote poster met Ginny, Ron en Harry te zien op hun nieuwe helleveeg. Hermelien vond het een van de mooiste foto's van Ron. Met een duivels lachje naar Harry, riep Ginny ineens hard door de wegisweg.  
"IS DAT NIET DE NIEUWE WACHTER VAN PULLOVER UNITED". Bijna heel de wegisweg kwam op Ron en Hermelien af rennen om een handtekening. Ginny trok Harry gauw mee de andere kant op. "Zo liefje nu hebben wij even rust" zei ze lachend tegen Harry. Met volle tassen kwamen ze op het nest aan. Allemaal gingen ze een aparte kamer in om hun spullen in te pakken. Daarna was het eten met alle Wemels.

Harry die het heerlijk vond keek zijn ogen uit. De laatste vijf jaar had hij eindelijk een echte Familie. Bill zat samen met George het trollenkoekje te bespreken. Hij wauw wel eens weten hoe het zou uitwerken als Hagrid er een zou nemen. Ginny kon haar lacht niet in houden. "Ik zie Hagrid helemaal voor me". Bij die gedachten moest de hele tafel lachen. Het was laat toen iedereen naar huis ging. De dagen erop waren heerlijk rustig. Ze hadden geen zwerkbal, geen ministerie werkzaam heden. En ook geen schouwers werk. Harry had de heerlijkste drie dagen. Samen met Ginny genoten ze van de dagen. Ron kwam alleen maar even langs om wat zwerkbal te spelen. Voor de rest was hij terug getrokken in het tuinhuisje samen met Hermelien. Harry en Ginny genoten in de avond uren van de sterren hemel, terwijl hun patronussen gezellig in de wei lagen. Op kerst avond zaten ze daar weer. Ron en Hermelien waren bij hun komen zitten Na een heerlijk diner zaten ze weer onder de sterren hemel. Het hert en de hinde lagen gemoedelijk op de grond. De otter van Hermelien werd achterna gezeten door de terriër van Ron. "Het is net jullie relatie he" Riep Ginny lachend. Ron keek bedrukt maar Hermelien glimlachte alleen maar. Harry riep zijn patronus terug en ging vroeg naar bed dan was het eerder kerst. Iedereen volgde lachend zijn voorbeeld.

Om half negen in de ochtend kwamen ze het nest binnen lopen via de openhaard. Iedereen wenste iedereen een gelukkig kerstfeest. Ron wilden meteen aan zijn cadeautjes beginnen maar Molly greep in. Eerst gaan we ontbijten Ronald Wemel en wachten we op de rest. Bill en Fleur Kwamen net binnen en Ron vroeg meteen wanneer George en Charlie kwamen. "Ronald Wemel ik heb gezegd wachten" riep Molly boos. Arthur zat met een grijns op de bank te kijken naar zijn zoon. "Net als toen hij klein was" mompelde hij. George en Charlie kwamen na een goede 45 minuten de haard uit lopen. Voor dat iedereen zat had Ron zijn pakjes al naar zich toegetrokken. Molly keek nog een naar Ron en gaf het maar op "ga je gang". Ron had een luxe bezem kit van Hermelien gehad. Charlie had een paar drakenleren handschoenen gegeven. Bill en Fleur hadden hem een bezem houder gegeven voor aan de muur. George had hem een cadeaubon voor de Topfopshop gegeven. Harry en Ginny hadden hem een nieuwe reiskoffer gegeven. Molly had hem zijn Wemel trui weer gegeven en een nieuw Gala-gewaard voor gelegenheden. Dat kwam nu vaker voor nu hij ook bij een zwerkbal ploeg was. Terwijl Ron al zijn spullen bekeek ging iedereen hun eigen cadeautjes uitpakken. Hermelien had ook een Wemel trui en een van de oudste spreukenboek die Harry en Ginny konden vinden. Voor Hermelien was de rest van de avond gevuld. Ze ging op een stoel zitten en nam het boek op schoot. Fleur had een nieuwe bezem voor Bill gekocht. De rest van de familie hadden hem met spullen voor zijn bezem aangevuld. George Had van alles gekregen voor de winkel. Ginny had een kist met de beste whisky gehaald voor Harry. Harry had voor Ginny een sterrenkijker gekocht. Nu waren alleen nog het laatste cadeautje voor Molly en Arthur over.

George pakte het kleine pakje nog net voor dat Molly het open kon maken. "Deze is voor na ons eten mam". Molly keek een beetje gepikeerd "Ze is net als Ron" fluisterde Arthur naar Ginny. Even keek Ginny haar vader aan en giechelde alleen maar een beetje. Molly had de dag ervoor alleen maar in de keuken gestaan en dat was te proeven. Ginny, Fleur en Hermelien hielpen haar met het eten klaar maken. Na ieder gerecht keek Molly naar het pakje. Ze wou zo graag weten wat er in dat pakje zat. George hing een beetje naar Harry en zei. "Er is geen grap beter dan mijn moeder zo verlangend te zien kijken".  
Het toetje was meestal het hoogte punt van het eten in het nest. Molly die weer het pakje pakte werd weer op haar vingers getikt door George. Eerst moeste er opgeruimd worden en dan met zijn allen rond de keuken tafel gaan zitten. Hoe wel Molly meteen alweer het cadeautje wou pakken, wachten ze met frisse tegenzin tot dat alles klaar was.

Arthur schonk voor iedereen een Oude klare jonge borrel in en ging er ook bij zitten. George nam het pakje en gaf Ginny het woord. "Mam, Pap, we hebben allemaal mee geholpen om dit pakje voor jullie te kunnen bekostigen. Harry en ik hebben een investering gedaan bij George in zijn Topfopshop. Met als resultaat. Het vlekken water iedere dag een andere vlek. Groei of krimphoedjes. En onze favoriet het Trollenkoekje. Dat was een goede investering. Dan nu het pakje wat hier in zit is van jullie. De dag dat jullie hiervan gebruik gaan maken, dat is de dag dat wij jullie allemaal komen helpen".

Molly kreeg het pakje van George en scheurde het papier ervan af. Langzaam deed ze het kleine doosje open. Arthur wierp een blik over de schouder van Molly, en zag net als Molly een kleine sleutel op de bodem van het doosje liggen. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen keken ze van George neer Ginny en naar Harry. Ginny kuchten weer even  
"Dat sleuteltje is de sleutel van een kluis genaamd het nest. Het goud wat er nu in licht en er nog bij komt tot Nieuwjaar is voor de bouw van een nieuw nest. De dag dat jullie die gaan bouwen komen wij jullie allemaal helpen". Molly kreeg tranen in haar ogen ze wou al zo lang het nest verbouwen maar daar hadden ze nooit geld voor. Huilend nam ze al haar kinderen in haar armen en gaf ze een bot brekende knuffel. Bij Ginny bleef ze wat langer staan en kon door haar snikken niets meer zeggen. Arthur gaf iedereen een hand en bedankte uitbundig. Alle Wemels hadden ja gezegd tegen dit cadeautje en kwamen er nu ook pas achter wat het was. Dat kon ieders goedkeuring weg dragen. Arthur gaf iedereen nog eens een rondje oude klare en vroeg toen heel verlegen of hij mocht weten wat er nu in de kluis zit.

"Dat is de afdeling van Harry en Ginny die doen ook mijn geldzaken" riep George. Harry moest van Ginny het woord doen. "Mam, Pap, begon hij. Ik weet alleen wat het op een december was, ik kan ook een schatting maken tot twee weken terug maar voor het echte bedrag moeten jullie op een januari gaan kijken. Omdat we de spullen op Halloween hebben uitgeprobeerd zijn het allemaal stuk voor stuk gigantische verkoop kanonnen geworden. Met als resultaat dat er nu 65 duizend galjoen op de rekening staat". Was het uitgebreide antwoord van Harry. Iedereen keek hem aan met ze wisten dat het goed ging met de Topfopshop maar zo goed.

Molly Liep met tranen in haar ogen naar Harry toe. Voor dat Harry iets had kunnen doen was hij al in de armengenomen door Molly. Ginny werd door haar moeder ook in de knuffel getrokken. Molly fluisterde slechts een ding en liet toen al haar tranen gaan. Harry keen naar Ginny en zag dat die ook huilde. Zelf had hij haar woorden niet echt goed gehoord en vroeg later aan Ginny wat of ze nu gezegd had. Ginny keek hem liefdevol aan en zei: "Je hebt der mam en pap genoemd waar iedereen bij was. Dat is meer waard voor ze dan de 65 duizend galjoenen". Later zou echter blijken dat de rekening was opgelopen tot over de 100 duizend galjoen dat zou een heel mooi nieuw nest kunnen worden.


	18. Chapter 18 Een gelukig nieuw jaar

Hoofdstuk 18 Een gelukkig nieuw jaar.

De dag na kerst was iedereen moe van het eten en drinken. Molly had nog uren na gepraat over wat ze met het nest wou gaan doen. Er moest wel een kamer komen voor iedereen. Voor als ze weer met kerst kwamen dan konden ze ook blijven slapen. Arthur wou een nog grotere schuur hebben voor al zijn dreuzel spulletjes. Ook wilden ze nog een keer op vakantie. Natuurlijk vroegen ze of dat mocht van dat geld. Toen Molly vertelde dat ze Arthur Parijs een keer wilden laten zien, bood Harry zijn huis daar aan. Bill en Fleur maakten daar ook altijd gebruik van als ze haar familie ging opzoeken. Net als het Grimboutplein en de vuurtoren. Hermelien en Ron hadden al heel wat wekeneinde in de vuurtoren door gebracht. Harry zelf was het liefst op het Prosper land goed daar had hij alles wat hij wou hebben. Ginny dacht daar het zelfde over. Hun andere huizen was echt alleen maar voor als ze eens weg wilden. En als de familie er gebruik van maakte dan hadden de huiselfen ook nog eens wat aanspraak.

Met een glas warme melk zat Harry in de keuken bedenkelijk voor zich uit te kijken. Hij schrok een beetje van een hand die op zijn schouder was gelegd. Ginny ging naast hem zitten en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Titania had al een glas warme melk bij haar neer gezet en Puck was met het eten bezig. In gedachten vroeg Harry of de huiselfen het wel leuk zouden vinden wat hij wou gaan doen. Ginny keek hem alleen maar aan en knikte. Van uit het niets klonk er een plop en stond Kleef achter hun.

De kleine huiself had grote rode ogen van het huilen. Snikkend keek hij op naar Harry en Ginny. "Meester Potter, Meesteres Ginny" stotterde kleef. Ginny keek verschrikt naar kleef en pakte hem op. Met een knuffel en een aai over zijn bol zei ze zacht.  
"Wat is er Kleef vertel het maar rustig". Kleef keek haar door zijn tranen aan en knikte langzaam. "Meesteres Ginny. Eva is, nee Eva w-word geslagen door Adam". Wat riep Harry uit "breng ons er direct heen Kleef" riep hij vel. Met een kleine plop verdwenen ze om daarna weer te verschijnselen op het Grimboutplein.

Adam was Eva keer op keer aan het slaan. Hij had een schemerlampje in zijn hand en sloeg Eva ermee. Ginny rende er op af en pakte Adam stevig beet en trok hem van Eva af. Ginny keek kwaad en verschrikt naar Adam die enkel de zelfde zin bleef herhalen. "Eva stoute huiself, Eva slecht voor meesters, Eva slechte zeer slechte huiself". Eva werd door Harry op gepakt en keek niet naar hem op. Ze mompelde alleen maar dat Adam gelijk had en dat ze een stoute huiself was. "Adam nu stoppen of ik ga jouw straffen en dat ga je niet leuk vinden, heb je dat goed begrepen" riep Ginny vurig naar Adam. Zo een uitbarsting had hij nog nooit gehoord en zeker niet van Ginny. Harry riep dat ze om de keukentafel moesten gaan zitten en blijven zitten. De huiselfen keken zo als altijd op als hij dat deed. Want ze werden anders nooit ergens anders behandel als gelijken. Dat deden alleen meester Harry en meesteres Ginny. Door hun werden ze altijd behandeld als gelijken.

Harry vroeg wat er aan de hand was toen kleef met de thee aan kwam zetten. Adem begon meteen weer te schreeuwen. "Eva is stoute huis elf. Eva vroeg Adam om Eva te straffen. En dat moest Adam dan ook doen". Ginny greep meteen weer in toen Adam op Eva wou afvliegen. "Adam Wat heb ik jou gezegd en nu zitten blijven. Eva waarom moest Adam jou straffen en een eerlijk antwoord en nu meteen".  
Harry kon aan Ginny horen dat ze doos en geschokt was. Eva draaide haar ogen naar beneden en werd rood. Ze durfde Ginny als zowel Harry niet aan te kijken. Langzaam begon ze te snikken en pakte haar theedoek in haar kleine handjes.  
Ginny wilden haar meteen gaan troosten maar Harry hield haar tegen. "Ik wil eerst horen waarom, daarna kijken we wel of we haar gaan en kunnen troosten" vertelde hij Ginny. Die knikte en keek doordringend naar Eva. Eva snikte nu nog luider meer keek langzaam op.

"Eva is, Eva is, EVA IS ZWANGER" schreeuwde ze. Harry en Ginny waren met stomheid geslagen. Even wisten ze niet wat ze moesten doen. Toen herinnerde Harry het verhaal van Trijntje. Trijntje was zwanger geworden door Knijster. Maar daar had ze geen toestemming voor gekregen. Als straf moest Knijster in een ander huis werken en werd Dobby van der afgenomen. Dit vertelde hij aan Ginny en vroeg aan Eva of ze daar ook bang voor was. Eva knikte alleen maar. Ginny pakte de kleine huiself in haar armen en knuffelde haar. "Dit is geweldig Eva en het geef niet. En Adam dit is ook een beetje jou fout of niet. Zei ze zachtjes. Adam keek bedenkend en begreep wat Ginny bedoelde.

Eva kon niet alleen zwanger worden. Adam pakte het lampje weer en begon zich zelf te slaan. Deze keer greep Harry niet meteen in. Ginny wou wat zeggen maar Harry hief zijn hand op. Na drie minuten greep hij de lamp van Adam af. Dit was de eerste keer dat Harry een van zijn huiselfen zich zelf liet straffen. "Adam ga zitten en luister" riep Harry streng. "Adam ik ben niet boos omdat Eva zwanger is. Ik ben ook niet boos dat jij haar zwanger hebt gemaakt. Wij zijn juist blij voor jullie. Waar ik wel boos om ben is dat jij Eva aan het straffen was. Ik of Ginny en alleen ik of Ginny geven jullie een straf. Toch heb ik jou jezelf nu laten straffen. Die straf was omdat jij Eva aan het straffen was. Dat mag jij nooit meer doen. Als er wat is dan komen jullie het aan ons vertellen is dat begrepen". Ginny had Harry maar zelden zo boos gezien maar ze begreep hem wel. Adam en Eva wouden weg gaan maar dat mocht niet van Harry. Deze keer moesten ze thee blijven drinken. Zowel Harry als Ginny wiste niets van de zwangerschap van een huiself. Daarom moesten ze dan ook alles daar over aan hen uitleggen.

Het bleek dat een huiself maar eens in de tien jaar zwanger kon worden. Die kans was dan twee weken. Een zwangerschap bij een huiself duurt twee maanden. Dus ze zou ieder moment kunnen bevallen. Ginny glunderde helemaal bij het idee "Word ik dan een Oma" vroeg ze. Eva liep op Adam af en fluisterde even met hem. Ginny en Harry zaten rustig af te wachten tot ze klaar waren met fluisteren. Na wat heen en weer geknikt tussen Eva en Adam kwam Adam op Harry en Ginny afgelopen. "Meester en meesteres Potter" zei Adam gewichtig. Harry en Ginny knikten en wachtte even af wat er ging komen.  
"Eva en ik vinden dat Meester en meesteres Potter meer vrienden dan eigenaars zijn over ons huiselfen. Dus daarom denken wij dat jullie opa en oma worden ja". Ginny was dol blij en knuffelde de huiselfen. Eva en Adam waren niet gewend om geknuffeld te worden maar begonnen er wel aan te wennen nu Ginny dat zo vaak deed.

"Oooo nee Harry mam gaat dit niet leuk vinden". "Waarom denk je dat Ginny". "Nou ik word eerder oma dan mam en dat vind ze niet leuk. Ik kon het nog uitstellen door te zeggen dat Hermelien haar eerst oma moest maken. En dat Ik er nog te jong voor was. En nu mag jij der gaan uitleggen waarom ik nog niet zwanger ben". Harry keek haar met groten ogen Ginny aan. "Moet ik nee, moet ik haar dat gaan uit leggen. Stel je voor dat ze me gaat vertellen hoe ik dat moet doen". Van de woorden alleen al kreeg Harry het Spaans benauwd. Ginny keek ook niet erg gelukkig. "We gaan eerst maar eten Harry en we zien wel wat ze gaat doen". Na een heerlijke lunch die ze van Eva en Adam moesten eten gingen ze weer nar huis.

"Ik ga het mam en Hermelien maar meteen vertellen. En daarna winkelen voor ons idee, en ook om haar af leiden. Ik neem mam en Hermelien mee uit winkelen, is dat goed" vroeg Ginny. Harry keek haar aan en haalde zijn schouders op "laat je nog wel wat achter in de kluis voor ons". Ginny keek hem aan en gaf hem een por. Ik hou ook van jou zei ze nog en liep naar de haard. "Harry zorg jij dat alles klaar is voor Nieuwjaars avond. Harry knikte en vroeg of ze Ron terug wou steuren. Even gauw een kusje en weg was Ginny.

Harry zat rustig op Ron te wachten. Hij had nog een hoop te doen nu hij samen met Ginny had besloten om de verjaardagen van de huiselfen te gaan vieren. Eens per jaar op 31 december zouden ze dat gaan doen. De huiselven moesten een groot deel van hun gezin worden. Ron kwam de haard uitstappen met een grote grijns. Harry keek lachend naar Ron en vroeg wat er was. "Ginny vertelde mam dat Eva zwanger was en dat ze oma mocht worden. Mam ging tekeer tegen Hermelien en Ginny. Waarom ze zelf nog geen moeder zijn. Ik ben gauw weg gegaan voor dat ze ons de schuld ging geven". Harry bedankte hem voor dat inzicht die hij had getoond en rolde met zijn ogen.  
Harry vertelde Ron over de verjaardag die hij wou gaan vieren. En dat iedereen moest mee doen en er bij zijn. Het Nieuwjaars feest zou ook bij de vuurtoren gehouden worden. Dat was ook meteen een mooi excuus om de huiselfen om de tuin te lijden. Toen Harry en Ron bij de vuurtoren aan kwamen gingen ze meteen naar het strand. Morgen zouden ze de beide dingen gaan vieren. Ron en Harry zetten de tent op. Ook meteen de tafels voor het eten en ligstoelen voor het vuurwerk van George. Deze keer zat er een briefje bij dat iemand Marcel moest helpen met het lezen van de plattegrond. mocht hij de genen zijn die het vuurwerk gereed maakte. Het heeft zo een vier uur geduurd toen Harry en Ron klaar waren. Ron rekte zich uit in een van de lig stoelen en keek over de zee uit.  
"Harry, heb jij ooit wel een van die vissen op vuur gebakken zo als de dreuzels doen". Harry dacht na wat of Ron bedoelde. Als het om dreuzels gaat was hij net zo moeilijk te begrijpen als Arthur. Toen Harry het uitlegde aan Gemma en Gerard kwamen ze er achter dat Ron een Barbecue bedoelde. Gemma vertelde dat zijn moeder het hun geleerd had en dat ze er een hadden staan in de schuur. Adam zetten alles klaar en binnen een uur waren ze aan het bakken op een Barbecue. Gemma en Gerard vertelde dat vis van een Barbecue het favoriete eten was van de ouders van Harry en van de huiselfen. Na het horen van dat gegeven wilden Harry en Ron leren hoe het moest.

Ginny kwam de haard uitlopen in het nest. "Mam ik heb groot nieuws. En Ron jij moet nu naar Harry toe" riep ze toen ze de keuken in liep. Hermelien en Ron die daar al waren keken op. "Wat is er schat" Vroeg Molly. "Mam ik word oma Eva onze huiself is zwanger en om dat Harry en ik meer vrienden zijn mogen we Opa en oma Worden". Molly keek bedrukt naar Ginny ze haalde diep adem en ging helemaal los. "Ginerva Molly Potter, Hermelien Wemel. Hoe is het dat een huiself jou oma maakt en jullie twee mij laten wachten. En dan hebben we het nog niet over Harry". Op dat moment hoorde ze Ron weggaan via de openhaard weggaan. Molly keek de twee meiden aan en knikte alleen maar. "Nou ik zal wel weer wachten tot dat jullie me blij maken". Vertelde ze met een pruillipje.  
"Mam dat werkt alleen op Pap en Ron Harry is er immuun voor. Ik kan het weten want ik heb het geprobeerd om onder de dierentuin uit te komen". Hermelien snoof een beetje toen ze dat hoorde. "Hermelien doe nou maar niet zo, ik heb zelf gezien dat jij het pruillipje gebruikt hebt om Ron zover te krijgen, Alleen maar zo dat hij kon vragen of hij het tuinhuisje kon kopen". Hermelien kreeg een rode kleur en verborg haar gezicht in haar coltrui. Maar Ginny kon de glimlach zien die ze had. Lachend gingen ze aan de keuken tafel zitten. Ginny vroeg nog wel hoe ze het altijd voor elkaar kregen wand ze wou het ook kunnen.

Ginny vertelde van het Nieuwjaarsfeest en van de verjaardag voor de huiselfen. Molly was er helemaal voor en wou dan ook het eten voor die avond klaar maken. Toen Ginny vertelde dat ze de vrijheid had van de kluis van Harry, en dat betekende dus Shoppen. Dit was meestal een teken dat de dames even los mogen. Hoewel Harry waarschijnlijk de rijkste tovenaar was deden ze nooit te gek, maar mogen shoppen was vaak het mooiste cadeau.  
En ze konden iets voor zich zelf uit zoeken. Binnen het uur waren de dames met tassen en al op de wegisweg aan het lopen. Het grootste probleem was kijken voor Eva. Harry had Ginny verteld dat hij niet wou dat Eva een baby in een keukenkasje zou op voeden. Hij had ervoor gezorgd dat ze allemaal een eigen kamer in het huis hadden. Maar die wezen ze altijd af want een huiself mocht geen kamer hebben. Ze hadden voor iedereen een cadeautje behalve voor Eva. Huiselfen waren erg klein en door veel gezien als slaven.

Nu waren niet alle huiselfen eigenaren zo liefdevol als Harry en Ginny. Helaas de meeste waren nog ouderwets, al waren ze niet meer slaven maar nog altijd dienaren. Na zes uur winkelen waren ze in de lekke ketel beland. Bij wat boter biertjes luchtte Ginny haar hard.  
"Harry heeft me ooit verteld dat hij zijn mandje had gevonden. Dat was het mandje waar in hij op de stoep was gelegd. Mevrouw vaals had hem verteld dat hij tot zijn tweede in dat mandje had geslapen tot hij een matras kreeg in zijn kast. Hij heeft nooit iets gevonden dat er op wees dat hij als een baby was behandeld. Nu is Eva zwanger en hij wil het huiselfje alles geven wat een baby nodig heeft. Maar er is hier niets te krijgen voor een baby huiself". Ginny nam een slok van haar boter bier en keek naar een lamp die boven de tafel hing. "Ik denk dat ik Harry teleur moet stellen". Molly en Hermelien zagen de teleurgestelde blik in de ogen van Ginny. Ginny had bijna tien minuten naar de lamp zitten staren. Toen van uit het niets Hermelien riep. "Natuurlijk dat is het". Molly en Ginny keken verschrikt op naar Hermelien. "Ten eerste die blik die je nu hebt moet je de volgende keer op Harry gebruiken die werkt beter dan een pruillipje. Ten tweede wij gaan geld wisselen en naar een speelgoedzaak". De dames begrepen het niet dus Hermelien legde uit wat een speelgoedzaak was.

Na dat ze wat geld hadden gewisseld gingen ze dreuzel Londen in. In een speelgoed zaak hadden ze alles gevonden. Molly wist hoe groot een huiself baby was, dus ze namen een pop mee op die groten, zodat Molly luiers kon maken. Op een markt haalde ze wat stof voor dekentjes en in een baby winkel haalde ze alle andere spullen. Om zeven uur in de avond waren ze thuis. Molly kwam het nest in lopen. Ze moest snel aan het eten beginnen. Het was dan ook een aangename verandering dat Harry en Ron het eten klaar hadden voor het gezin. Molly was verbaast toen ze het eten zag staan. Meteen herinnerde ze zich dat Harry vroeger vaak voor de Duffelingen moest koken. Iets wat ze nog steeds niet echt begreep.

"En Ginny is het gelukt" vroeg Harry. Ginny liet even gauw de spullen zien die ze had gekocht voor de huiselfen, en speciaal voor Eva. Harry liep de kamer uit en zei helemaal niets. Ginny kon tranen in zijn ogen zien dus wist ze dat ze het goed had gedaan. Een dag later was het zover. Om vijf uur was iedereen op het strand van de vuurtoren. Gemma en Gerard waren boos omdat ze het eten niet mochten maken, maar om dat Harry dat gezegd had vonden ze het goed. Iedereen was op het strand aanwezig de pakjes lagen klaar en Harry stond op. Knijster, Trijntje, Adam, Eva, Gerard Gemma, Titania, Puck, en kleef graag hier heen komen. Alle huiselfen stonden in een kring rond Harry. Ginny stond op en ging aan de arm van Harry staan. Beide keken de kringrond en Harry begon te vertellen.

"Bedankt dat jullie hier zijn. Vanavond gaan jullie niets doen, vandaag gaan we jullie verjaardag vieren". De huiselfen keken met grote ogen omhoog naar Harry en Ginny. Knijster deed zijn mond open maar werd gestopt door Ginny. "Knijster we houden van jullie en we gaan dit ieder jaar doen. Jullie gaan aan die speciale tafel zitten en genieten van het eten dat jullie van ons krijgen". Ginny wees naar een kleine tent die iets verderop stond. Met kleien tegenzin gingen de huiselfen naar die tent. Harry en Ron brachten hun een grote gegrilde vis. Terwijl ze beide weg liepen hoorde Harry en Ron de huiselfen de vis op hun borden leggen. Nu waren ze voor de rest ook hun vis aan het berijden. Een uur later lagen ze allemaal op een ligstoel om van het vuurwerk te gaan genieten.

Voor dat het zover was haalde Ginny hun huiselfen naar hun toe. Het was tijd voor de pakjes. Knijster hield van schoonmaken en kreeg allemaal spullen om schoon te maken met zijn eigen naam erop. Voor puck was er een gereedschap zet met zijn naam. Voor Gerard was er ook zo een gereedschap zet. Voor Titania en Gemma was er een panne zet met hun naam. Adam was het liefst in de tuin bezig en kreeg daar op tuinspullen met zijn naam.  
Voor Kleef had Ginny schriften, pennen en leesboekjes gekocht. Kleef leerde schrijven en lezen van Ginny, Ginny vond het leuk om dat met hem te doen. Nu was het tijd voor Eva. Harry had hier naar uitgekeken. Eva kwam wat verlegen naar voren. Er stonden een hele boel pakjes voor Eva. Adam en Kleef mochten haar helpen met uitpakken. Na een half uur stond er een kinderwagen voor poppen een wiegje. Een poppen bed een poppen stoel. Alles wat de maat had van een pop was de maat van een kleine baby elf.  
Eva had nu alles voor een baby kamer. De tranen waren goed te zien bij Eva. Het viel Ginny op dat er ook kleine tranen te zien waren bij Harry. George riep dat ze allemaal in de strand stoelen plaats moesten nemen. Het was tijd voor het vuurwerk.

Iedereen had plaatsgenomen op de stoelen en het vuurwerk barste los. George had met behulp van de geest van Fred een van de mooiste vuurwerk shows in werking gezet. Er waren draken, een hypogrief, eenhoorns en allerlei magische wezens. Molly was de eerste die iedereen gelukkig nieuw jaar wensten. Het vuurwerk ging door en iedereen zocht als laatste hun geliefde. Ginny stond samen met Harry in het maanlicht. Met haar armen om hem heen vroeg ze of ze de goede dingen had gekocht voor Eva. Harry knikte en vertelde. "Dat was het beste dat ze had kunnen kopen". Harry nam haar mee terug naar de strand stoelen om nog even lekker hand in hand te liggen. Het vuurwerk hield langzaam op en Harry keek Ginny geroerd aan.

Bij hun voeten was een klein stemmetje te horen. Harry en Ginny keken naar hun voeten en daar stond Adam. "Meester Potter en Meesteres Potter mag ik jullie vragen om met Adam te volgen". Zo wel Harry als Ginny wisten niet wat Adam bedoelde maar ze volgde hem. Voor het eerst werden ze naar de kamer geleid die Harry de huiselfen had gegeven als hun eigen kamer. In een klein bedje lag Eva met een vermoeide blik te kijken. Terwijl Harry en Ginny de kamer in kwamen lopen viel het hen op dat ook alle huiselfen in de kamer waren.  
Ze keken de kamer rond en hun blik bleef op Eva gericht. Eva hield een klein baby huiself omhoog. Adam pakte het baby'tje over en gaf het aan Ginny. Ginny hield hem met twee handen goed vast en liet hem aan Harry zien. Harry had net als Ginny een traantje van geluk in zijn ogen en hield Ginny om haar middel vast. Adam trok aan de broek van Harry.  
"Is meester Harry niet blij met onze kleine nieuwe huiself". "Adam ik ben dolblij met de Kleine huiself en ik huil van geluk". "Meester Harry de huiself is een jongetje, wild u en meesteres Ginny hem een naam geven. Dat zou een grote eer zijn voor Eva en mij".

Harry keek naar Eva en die knikte. In gedachte zij Harry een naam aan Ginny en ook zei knikte. Tien minuten later liepen Harry en Ginny de huiskamer in waar iedereen zat te wachten. Heel plechtig nam Harry het Woord. "Dames en Heren. Dobby was een van mijn grootste vrienden. Het was de meest moedigste huiself die ik ooit heb leren kennen. Het is me dan ook een eer. Een grote eer om jullie voor te stellen aan. Onze nieuwe Huiself, Dobby Adam Potter". En Ginny liet een kleine huiself baby zien.


	19. Chapter 19 Zweinstein sluit zich af

Hoofdstuk 19 Zweinstein sluit zich af.

De hele familie kwam rond Harry staan en keek naar de kleine Dobby. Ginny wist dat Dobby altijd heel veel voor Harry had betekend. Dus dat Harry het baby huiselfje Dobby noemde was geen verassing. Ginny gaf het kleine huiselfje terug aan Eva en liet haar voor het kleintje zorgen.  
"Harry het is heel mooi dat je het huiselfje Dobby heb genoemd, Ik weet dat je het kleintje mist". Ginny pakte zijn hand en kuste hem daarna op zijn wang. Harry knikte alleen maar toen hij haar woorden had gehoord.

Harry ging samen met Ginny als laatste naar huis. Tegen Kleef had hij gezegd om bij Eva en Adam op het Grimboutplein te blijven, en hen te helpen met het huis en de kleine Dobby. Op hun landgoed zat Harry in de bibliotheek en had zich klaargemaakt om op weg naar Zweinstein te gaan. De laatste dagen waren een roes voor hem. Iedere dag waren ze twee uur bij de huiself baby geweest. Ze voelde zich echt een opa en oma. Kleef had de koffers naar het huisje in Zweinsveld gebracht en was weer naar Eva gegaan. Van af nu moesten ze tot half februari zelf het huisje bij houden. Dit had Harry gedaan zodat kleef bij Eva kon blijven.

Zondag middag liepen de vrienden de grote zaal in. Professor Anderling vertelde hun, dat er geen problemen waren geweest. Het was een heerlijke maaltijd die ze genoten aan de oppertafel die avond. Toen alles naar het huisje ging was het de beurt voor Hermelien en Ron om de wacht te houden. Morgen zouden de lessen weer vroeg beginnen. Na een paar dagen leek het erop dat alles rustig bleef. Tijdens de lunch op donderdag kwam Loena niet opdagen. Marcel vroeg zich af waarom dat was haar les zou toch nu ook afgelopen moeten zijn. Toen het blokje hout in hun zakken warm werd wisten ze dat er iets niet klopte.

Loena was opgesloten in een lokaal en vroeg of ze Reducto mocht gebruiken want Alohomora werkte niet. Professor Anderling liep als eerste met grote stappen richting het lokaal. Loena mocht niets doen voor dat de professor er was. Bij aankomst was er geen mogelijkheid om de deur open te krijgen. Tot haar grote spijt moest Anderling toe staan dat de deur werd versplinterd. De eerstejaars leerlingen die in de klas van Loena zaten vonden het geweldig om de deur te zien versplinteren. Met Reparo kwam de deur weer terug als of er niets gebeurd was. Het was een oud kasteel dus niemand zocht er iets achter. Deuren blijven wel vaker steken of klemmen. En om eerlijk te zijn Loena had magisch veel kracht maar lichamelijk niet. Twee dagen later gebeurde het ook bij Hermelien en Ginny. Toen het vier dagen later ook bij Ron gebeurde was het toch vreemd.

Toen deze deur terug werd getoverd zat hij opnieuw vast. Er zat niets anders op dan de deur in stukjes op de vloer te laten liggen. De dagen gingen gewoon verder en hier en daar bleef weer een deur vast zitten. Die op hun beurt weer in stukjes op de grond belande.  
Het blokje hout werd weer warm in de zak van Harry. Hij keek erop en las dat Loena weer vast zat. Terwijl iedereen naar het lokaal liep vroegen ze zich af waarom ze geen Reducto gebruikte. Bij het lokaal aangekomen zagen ze ook meteen waarom ze dat niet gedaan had. Loena gebruikte de Reducto spreuk. En de deur kwam meteen weer terug. Professor Anderling had iedere spreuk die ze kon op de deur losgelaten. Niets scheen te helpen. Een leerling er door heen laten springen ging ook niet. De tijd die tussen het verdwijnen en verschijnen van de deur was te kort. Daar kon je geen leerling door heen laten springen. Harry moest een andere manier vinden om de leerlingen terug te krijgen. Loena wist ook niets en haar leerlingen werden er ook niet gelukkiger op.

"Gelukkig is er nog iemand die Hermelien heet" Riep Ron van achter Harry. Harry draaide zich om en keek Hermelien aan. Haar ogen stonden wazig in haar hooft. Je kon zien dat ze keek maar ook dat ze niets zag. Ron stond schouderophalend naar haar te kijken. Meestal begreep hij dan niets van haar. "Harry ik ga me omkleden als er iets is gebruik het houten blokje". Harry knikte dat het goed was, Ron gooide de bezem over zijn nek en liep de gang uit. "Ronald Wemel blijf staan". Hermelien liep met groten passen naar Ron toe. Ze pakte zijn bezem en zei dat ze het via het raam moesten doen. Nu begreep Harry haar ook en rende de gang uit en riep dat hij zijn bezem ging halen. Bij het voorbij rennen pakte hij Ginny en Ron bij de arm en trok ze mee.  
Ginny's ogen begrepen het en pakte iedere mogelijkheid om te vliegen. Ron begreep er zo als altijd niets van en liep alleen maar achter Harry en Ginny aan. Hermelien was terug gelopen om tegen Loena te zeggen dat ze het grootste raam moest laten verdwijnen. Loena had het nog maar net gedaan of Ginny zwaaide al aan de andere kant ven het raam. Leerling na leerling werd naar beneden gehaald. Tot dat het tijd was voor Loena. Ginny deed extra langzaam om de laatste leerling op de grond te plaatsen. Ze hat tegen Harry het zelfde gezegd zo dat die ook langzaam deed. Nu moest Ron Loena gaan op halen.

Loena stond bij het open raam en zag Ron eraan komen. Ze ging voor hem op de bezem zitten met haar gezicht naar hem toe. Terwijl ze haar benen en armen stevig om hem heen deed toverde ze het glas weer terug. Ron gleed met de bezem naar beneden en zette hem zachtjes op de grond. Terwijl hij naast zijn bezem stond zei hij tegen Loena dat ze hem nu wel los mocht laten. Ginny vond altijd dat hij zo mooi rood werd als een andere vrouw om zijn nek hing. Ze kon hem daar dan ook heerlijk mee pesten. Hermelien, Marcel en Loena deden daar graag aan mee. In de daarop volgende week gebeurde het nog een aantal keer. Leerlingen vonden het heerlijk om door hun zwerkbal helden gered te worden gezet.

Anderling vertelde de vrienden dat ze bij de oppertafel moesten blijven zitten. Er was iets waar ze nog niet aan toegekomen was. Ze kwam met een grote zak post naar de tafel gelopen. Toen de vraag van Hermelien kwam wat er was. Vertelde Anderling dat dit de antwoorden waren die ze op de brief had gehad. De brief die over de bescherming van Zweinstein ging. Iedere brief was vol lof. Alle ouders zeiden dat het goed was en dat ze gerust waren als de grote Harry potter op school was. Dat hij dan ook nog werd bijgestaan door de grootste helden van die tijd. Was meer dan genoeg voor hen om het volste vertrouwen te hebben. Het duurde uren voor dat ze door de briefen heen waren. Harry gaf de briefen van de vaders door die Ginny bedankten voor de bescherming van hun zoon en dochter. Ginny gaf die van de moeders door die Harry of Ron bedankte voor de bescherming van hun zoon of dochter. De deuren van de groten zaal werden dicht gedaan alleen zag niemand door wie.

Marcel Rende naar de deur en riep om Vilder, waarschijnlijk had hij het gedaan. De deur was afgesloten. In de hoek verdween er iets zilverachtigs. Hermelien, Ginny, Marcel en Loena rende naar de deur aan de zij kant, die was nog open. Harry en Ron stonden nog bij de grote deur. Ron rende naar de deur. Harry riep dat hij achter de ander aan moest gaan en dat hij er aan zou komen. Hij wou nog even zijn bezem pakken. Harry greep zijn bezem en rende naar de deur. Die deur was pot dicht op dit moment. Reducto zorgde dat de deur werd verpulverd. En verscheen meteen weer in de sponning. Dit ging dus niet werken. Bij het raam kreeg Harry het zelfde resultaat. Achter hem hoorde hij een geestig gelach. Alles werd stil om hem heen het enige wat hij hoorde was het gelach. Zijn ogen werden groot en hij draaide zich om. Midden in de grote zaal was die zilveren slang weer te zien. "Eens kijken of jullie het ook zonder vrienden kunnen redden net als ik". Met grote passen rende Harry op de slang af. Vlak voor de ogen van Harry ging de slang in rook op.

Ron struikelde terwijl hij achter de anderen aan rende. Ze waren al drie trappen voor hem uit gerend toen hij bij het trappen huis was. Bij de tweede trap begon de trap te bewegen. Ron viel op de trap maar dacht er niets bij want dat gebeurde vaker in het kasteel. Deze trap bleef echter halve wegen hangen. Ron rende naar de bovenkant ven de trap en naar de onderkant. Waar hij ook keek hij kon geen uitweg vinden. De afstand was te groot om te springen. Terwijl hij aan de onderkant van de trap stond keek hij naar boven. Boven aan de trap was de zilveren slang te zien. Ron stond aan de grond genageld. De slang hief zijn kop op en keek naar de plek waar de anderen waren heen gerend. Daarna keek hij weer naar Ron. "Geheimen voor vrienden zijn het moeilijkste om te bewaren". Zijn ogen waren gefixeerd op Ron en verdween toen in een mist en was weg.

Hermelien keek om en Dacht dat ze Ron had gehoord. Langzaam draaide ze zich om en liep een aantal stappen terug. Hermelien was nooit de snelste geweest. Dus dat ze achterop raakte was vrij normaal. Nergens was nog een geluid te horen. Het was al laat toen de deuren van de grote zaal dicht gingen. Dus er waren geen leerlingen meer buiten hun leerlingen kamers. Maar dan nog vond Ginny het stiller dan anders. Achter in de gang ging er een deur dicht. Hermelien dacht dat het de anderen waren en rende naar de deur toe. Terwijl ze het lokaal binnen liep sloeg de deur achter haar dicht. Achter haar was een stem te horen. Angst borrelde op van uit haar middenrif en ze draaide zich om. In een hoek van het lokaal lag de slang opgekruld. "Vrienden gebruiken je maar helpen nooit". Terwijl Hermelien haar toverstok op hief verdween de slang onder een kast en was weg.

Marcel, Loena en Ginny liepen nog door het kasteel heen. Toen het ze opviel dat Hermelien niet meer achter hen rende. Ginny riep dat ze terug ging en dat Marcel en Loena achter het zilveren ding aan moesten gaan. Ze zag hem rechtsaf gaan. Marcel en Loena renden verder en Ginny ging terug. Marcel en Loena waren onderweg naar de klokken toren daar zagen ze het zilveren goedje de trap af gaan. Onderaan de trap renden ze naar buiten het binnen plein van de school op. Bij de fontein zagen ze het zilveren ding op de rand zitten. Het leek er op alsof de slang lachte. Dit was iets dat Marcel een zeer onaangenaam gevoel gaf. Zijn zwarte doorzichtige ogen keken Loena door dringend aan. "Als het eenzaam word in een kamer of plein. Gebruik dan je mooiste gave". Vertelde de slang en verdween in de put. Zowel Loena als Marcel hadden het niet door dat de deuren achter zich gesloten waren. En welke deur ze ook probeerde ze waren buiten gesloten.

Ginny liep langzaam de weg terug door de gang waar ze eerder had gerend. Links hoorde ze Hermelien op een raam bonken. Ze keek haar aan en probeerde de deur open te krijgen. Het raam kreeg ze ook niet weggetoverd. Na dat ze naar Hermelien gebaarde dat ze daar moest blijven liep ze verder de gang uit. Bij de trappen kwam ze Ron tegen. Nou ja tegen. Ze zag Ron midden op een trap zitten. Bij dat gezicht moest ze eigenlijk wel lachen. Ron had haar niet gezien dus liep ze snel terug naar Hermelien. Voor het lokaal bij Hermelien zat de slang weer op haar te wachten. "Protego" was de eerste reactie van Ginny. Ze was niet van plan om weer een week op de ziekenzaal te gaan liggen. De slang deed enkel zijn hoofd scheef. Ginny begon zich onwennig te voelen en keek angstig om haar heen. Langzaam hief de slang zijn kop en keek nog eens naar Ginny. "Mijn vrienden lieten mij achter. Denk je werkelijk dat die van jullie achter jullie blijven staan". De slang ging recht op Ginny af om vlak voor haar onder een deur door te schieten. En daar achter in rook op te gaan.

Professor Anderling had van alles wat er op dat moment in het kasteel gebeurde niets in de gaten gehad. Op haar bureau lagen stapels met papier werk. Toen ze een koude rilling kreeg keek ze op en zag de zilveren slang voor haar op de grond liggen. Het enige wat ze deed was de slang aankijken. Deze ging langzaam van links naar rechts en keek ieder portret doordringend aan. Volgens Anderling leek het er op als of de slang een beetje bang werd van al die ogen. Met een stem die nu droop van haat sprak hij tot Anderling. "Familie is goed, maar die van mijn is machtiger dan de dood. Anderling knipperde met haar ogen toen ze die tekst hoorde. En op het moment dat even haar ogen had dichtgedaan was de slang verdwenen.

Ginny stond doodsbang in de gang. Ze begon langzaam aan Harry te denken er kwam een tinteling in haar onderbuik en door stond Harry naast haar. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar het lokaal waar Hermelien was. "Hoe gaan we haar daar uithalen Harry". "Ik zal eens kijken of ik jou daar heen kan steuren". Harry concentreerde zich diep en langzaam kwam dat gevoel in zijn buik. Ginny verdween en stond vijf meter achter Hermelien. Hoewel Harry haar naast haar had ingebeeld kon hij niet klagen voor de eerste keer. Met het zelfde idee haalde hij Ginny terug. En omdat ze Hermelien vast had was die nu ook uit het lokaal. Harry vertelde dat hij de slang weer had gezien en wat die gezegd had. Hermelien vertelde het zelfde alleen dat zijn woorden bij haar anders waren. Ginny begon langzaam te huilen. Harry draaide zich naar haar toe en sloot haar in zijn armen.

"Ginny wat is er waarom huil je" vroeg hij liefdevol. "Harry ik was bang toen ik tegen over de slang stond. Het idee dat hij weer door mij heen zou gaan. Die gedachte is niet leuk laat staan het gevoel". Harry kon merken dat Ginny zich schaamde omdat ze zich zo liet gaan. Harry begreep dat maar al tegoed. En gaf haar een kus op haar voor hoofd. "Ginny het geef niets huil maar vanavond zal ik jou iets vertellen dat je nog niet weet. Maar voor nu zou ik het erger vinden als je niet bang was". Ginny keek in de ogen van Harry en zag dat hij ieder woord meende. Daarna droogde ze stiekem haar tranen in zijn gewaad. Terwijl ze bij de trappen aankwamen zagen ze Ron zitten in het midden van een trap. Ginny steurde deze keer Harry naar Ron en Haalde ze terug. Harry vroeg zich af of hij nu kon verschijnselen binnen het kasteel. Hermelien begon meteen over de beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein. Maar hield abrupt haar mond toen Harry onderaan de trappen stond. "Nu jij Ginny". En een seconde later stond Ginny naast Harry. Hermelien en Ron probeerden het ook maar voor hen ging het niet. Dus haalde Harry ze allebei op.

Terwijl ze richting de grote zaal liepen vertelde Harry waarom het hun wel lukte. "Na dat het Gruzielement van Voldermort uit mijn hoofd was, is mij magische kern vertienvoudigd. Neem de versmelting erbij en ik ben nog eens vier keer zo sterk. En dankzij die versmelting is Ginny ook zo sterk. Daarom kunnen wij het nu wel. En we worden alleen maar sterker". Door de ramen die naar buiten keken zagen ze Marcel en Loena lopen. Ginny en Harry haalde ze naar binnen en liepen verder door de gang heen. Aan het einde zagen ze de slang weer zitten. Deze leek teleurgesteld. "Als jullie kunnen verschijnselen heeft het sluiten van Zweinstein geen zin meer". De slang verdween voor hun ogen en de gesloten deuren vlogen allemaal open. Professor Anderling kwam de zaal ingelopen en vertelde dat ze de slang weer had gezien. Het was niet zo bijzonder meer toen ze horde dat de anderen hem ook hadden ontmoet. Werd er een heel ander licht op de zaak geworpen.

Wat ze wel aan het denken zetten. Was dat professor Anderling dacht dat de slang even bang leek in haar kantoor. Stuk voor stuk herhaalde ze wat de slang gezegd had, en Hermelien schreef het allemaal op. Ze waren het erover eens dat het aanwijzingen moesten zijn over wie of wat die slang was. Toen het twaalf uur was gingen ze naar het huisje en lieten Marcel en Loena achter om de wacht te houden. Ze liepen van uit de poort naar Zweinsveld. Bij de drie bezems branden er nog licht. Ron wou wel een vuurwhisky. Daar waren ze het allemaal wel mee eens. Na zo een dag als die ze vandaag gehad hadden ging een vuurwhisky er wel in. Helaas bleek de deur al dicht te zitten. Nog voor ze zich omgedraaid hadden deed Madam Rosmerta de deur open. Toen ze zag wie het waren mochten ze naar binnen komen. Iedereen had hun drankje en Rosmerta kwam erbij zitten. Ginny keek Harry vragend aan. Ginny wou weten waarom hij het niet erg vond dat ze bang was. Haar broers hadden dat altijd zwak gevonden. Harry vroeg of iedereen het geheim wou houden wat hij nu ging vertellen. Met een knikje van iedereen sloeg Harry zijn vuur whisky achterover en begon met vertellen.

"Het was allemaal begonnen na de dood van Perkamentus. Op zijn begrafenis heb ik het met jou uitgemaakt. Achteraf is dat het stomste wat ik toen gedaan had. Hoewel de vlucht die wij drieën hadden in ons zevende jaar was het geen pretje. We moesten van alles doen om ons zelf in leven te houden. Het genen wat mij op de been hield was een klein stipje dat ik inde gaten kon houden. Dat was jou stipje Ginny". Harry vertelde niet dat het de sluipwegwijzer was. Dat was iets war Rosmerta niet mocht weten. Zijn vrienden begrepen het. "Toen kwamen we terug naar het kasteel om het laatste Gruzielement te vinden. Dat was de eerste keer in dat jaar dat ik jou weer zag Ginny. Op dat moment wilde ik jouw in mijn armen nemen en nooit meer los laten. Terwijl Ron en Hermelien het Gruzielement gingen vernietigen. Was ik onderweg om de slang van Voldermort te doden. Daar heb ik gezien hoe Voldermort, Severus Sneep tot bijna zijn dood heeft gemarteld. Terwijl ik hem zag sterven heeft hij mij zijn herinneringen gegeven". Harry zuchten weer even en dacht even na. Met nog een zucht ging hij weer verder. "Toen ik terug kwam ben ik meteen die herinneringen gaan bekijken. Die herinneringen heb jij ook gezien Ginny". Ginny knikte en er viel een stilte. Rosmerta schonk nog een rondje in en wachten net als de rest. Na een paar slokjes ging Harry weer verder.

"Toen we de slag om Zweinstein aan het verliezen waren moest ik wat doen. Ik had uit de herinneringen van sneep geleerd dat ik dood moest. Toen wist ik nog niet dat ik terug kon komen. Ik was onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel van dwaaloog gekropen en liep eerst als eerste naar jou toe". Harry vertelde niet dat het zijn eigen mantel was omdat Rosmerta dat niet mocht weten. "Toen ik bij jou stil bleef staan keek jij achterom ik wou jou toen beet pakken. Ik wist als ik dat zou doen jij mij nooit zou laten gaan. Zachtjes vertelde ik dat ik van jou hield en liep de deur uit. Jij had opdat moment naar mijn omgekeken en mijn hart brak. Hier liep ik over het Zweinstein terrein. Op weg naar het verboden bos had ik alleen nog maar een gedachte in mijn hoofd. En dat was de blik van twee bruine ogen".

Harry viel even stil en keek naar de vloer. Ginny pakte zijn hand en kneep heel liefde vol. "Ik zou nooit meer die twee bruinen ogen kunnen zien. Ik had jou niet eens kunnen vertellen dat ik van jou hield. Ik raapte een steentje op en liep het bos in. In het bos werd ik langzaam omringd door iedereen die overleden was. Daar kon ik ze allemaal horen en zien". Ook deze keer vertelde Harry niet dat het door de steen van wederkeer kwam". Daar stond ik oog in oog met Voldermort. Ik was doodsbang. Alles wat ik moest doen was me laten vervloeken en dood gaan. Het enige waar ik aan kon denken was jouw gezicht. En de hoop dat Albus geen fout had gemaakt. Ik moest door hem gedood worden. En dat deed hij. Ik was echt dood.

Toen ik mijn ogen open deed stond ik in een grote witte ruimte. Onder een bankje lag iets heel lelijks dat bleek een deel van Voldermort te zijn. Achter me hoorde ik toen de stem van Albus. Hij vertelde me dat het geen wat onder het bankje lag. Dat het de Gruzielement was dat in mij zat. De plek waar ik op dat moment was een soort van tussenstation. Albus vertelde mij dat ik niet echt dood was. Althans ik had een keuze. Een keuze van leven of dood.  
Ik mocht met hem mee en al mijn familie leden zien. Samen met Sirius en Fred zijn. Toen wist ik nog niet dat Fred ervoor gekozen had om geest te worden. Maar ik mocht ook terug. Ik had even heel snel alles op een rijtje gezet en kwam tot een simpele conclusie. Ik kon alle ellende achter me laten en daar blijven. Of terug naar jou en hopen dat we de oorlog overleefde. Hoopen dat ik nog een keer in jou bruine ogen mocht kijken. Een keer tegen jou zeggen dat het me speed en dat ik van jou hield. Alleen nog maar hopen dat ik het goed kon maken tussen jou en mij. De keuze was dus simpel. Doodsbang ben ik terug gegaan om bij jou te zijn. De rest weten jullie". Ginny zat met tranen in haar ogen naar Harry te kijken. Hermelien en Rosmerta hadden allebei een zakdoek gepakt. En Ron had zich omgedraaid. Ginny kneep hem even in zijn arm en Harry keek haar aan. "Jij bent echt voor mij alleen teruggekomen he". "Ginny na dat ik jou in de geheime kamer had zien liggen. Had ik zelfs in het hiernamaals niet zonder jou gekund. Je hebt mijn ziel weet je nog. Maar hier had ik ook echte vrienden die kon ik ook niet laten barsten". Ginny kuste hem en vertelde dat ze van hem hield. Madam Rosmerta vulden de glazen bij terwijl ze snikte.


	20. Chapter 20 Dooddoeners in Zweinsveld

Hoofdstuk 20 Dooddoeners in Zweinsveld

Ginny kon Harry die nacht niet meer loslaten. Terwijl ze om de tafel in de Drie bezems zaten legde Ginny haar hoofd op de bovenarm van Harry. Hermelien keek om zich heen en vroeg waarom Rosmerta Om twaalf uur al dicht was. Rosmerta keek angstig om haar heen en kon zich zelf geen houding geven.  
Ginny keek op van die vraag en legde een hand op haar arm. Rosmerta keek eerst naar de hand van Ginny en toen naar haar ogen. Langzaam knikte ze en gaf een kleine glimlach aan Ron toen ze zag dat hij de fles vuur Whisky pakte. Ze legde haar hand op die van Ginny en keek een beetje wanhopig de vrienden af.  
"Van af het moment dat de schedel boven het terrein van Zweinstein is verschenen, en daarna in de ochtendprofeet. Plus dat de dingen die op Zweinstein gebeuren. Ook niet goed geheim gehouden worden. Leerlingen vertellen hier alles hardop in hun Zweinsveld weekend. Sindsdien Is het hier erg stil geworden".

"En de laatste twee weken verschijnen hier dooddoeners op de gekste plaatsen. Dus de zaken lopen terug". De vrienden knikte begrijpend maar keken meteen bezorgd naar Harry. De blik van Harry ging van verbaast naar boos, tot rond uit woedend. Rosmerta keek iedereen aan en vroeg of ze wat verkeerd had gedaan. Harry stond op en begon rondjes te lopen. Ginny keek even doordringend naar Harry. "Rosmerta jij hebt niets verkeerd gedaan het is dat Romeo ons niet heeft verteld dat er hier regelmatig dooddoeners waren". Vertelde Ginny aan Rosmerta. "Dat is vreemd Ginny. Romeo is hier vier dagen geleden met een hele ploeg schouwers geweest. Toen heeft hij heel Zweinsveld onderzocht".  
"Expecto Patronum Vertel Romeo dat hij om half acht in het kantoor van Anderling moet zijn, daarna vertel je het aan Molly en Arthur, gaan". Harry was woedend toen hij zijn patronus wegstuurde: "Ik moet professor Anderling ook op de hoogte brengen". Vertelde Harry gefrustreerd toen hij met zijn vingers over zijn voorhoofd ging. Ginny Zei dat het niet meer hoefde en hield het blokje hout omhoog. "Iedereen zal er morgen zijn Harry". Hermelien vroeg aan Rosmerta of ze er ook bij wilden zijn. Rosmerta knikte van ja. "Dat is goed als je om halfzeven bij ons huisje kunt zijn, dan nemen we daar de haard.

Om halfzeven vertrokken ze via de haard naar Zweinstein. En waren vijf minuten later in het kantoor bij professor Anderling. Molly en Arthur waren er al en keken op toen ze binnen kwamen. Anderling vroeg meteen wat er aan de hand was en waarom ze zo vroeg op moest. Harry die meteen weer kwaad werd wou van wal steken maar werd tegen gehouden door Ginny. "Jij mag straks, nu hou jij je even in oke". Zei Ginny tegen Harry terwijl ze hem weer tot rust bracht.  
"Er zijn regelmatig dooddoeners gezien in Zweinstein. En Romeo wist ervan, maar heeft het ons op geen enkele zondag vergadering verteld". Antwoorden Ron toen iedereen naar Harry en Ginny keek. Molly en Arthur waren eerst geschrokken maar toen werd Arthur boos. Harry had Arthur maar een keer eerder boos gezien. Dat was toen Malfidus hem had beledigd bij klieder en vlek, het eerste jaar dat Ginny naar school ging.

Romeo kwam het kantoor via de openhaard om precies half acht binnen gelopen. Heel normaal en joviaal hief hij zijn hand en groeten iedereen. Harry kon zijn woede niet meer tegen houden. Hij hief zijn toverstok tegen de keel van Romeo en riep.  
"Beter sorry dan Dood of niet Romeo". De kracht van Harry was voelbaar en ging het hele kantoor rond. "Dus nu ga jij ons nu vertellen, waarom jij het nodig vond om ons niet te vertellen dat er dooddoeners in Zweinsveld waren. Maar ook waarom jij studenten van Zweinstein onnodig gevaar hebt laten lopen. Maar ook vertel jij ons waarom jij het nodig vond om dat ons niet te vertellen". Professor Anderling keek van Harry naar Romeo. "leerlingen liepen gevaar in Zweinsveld" mompelde ze tegen Ron. Ron keek haar aan en gaf haar een vlug knikje. Rosmerta die eigenlijk niet wist wat ze hier deed keek het met open mond aan. "Leerlingen in gevaar". Herhaalde Anderling weer. Ron pakte gauw de hand van professor Anderling. Ze had haar hand al op haar stok liggen en klaar om hem te gebruiken. Maar gelukkig hield Ron haar tegen.

Harry liet zijn toverstok zakken en draaide zijn rug naar Romeo. Zijn instinkt vertelde hem dat je nooit je rug naar iemand toe moest draaien maar hij deed het toch. Iets in hem wou weten wat of Romeo zou doen. Zijn gevoel hoopte dat hij het mis had maar in zijn gedachte speelde er iets anders. Romeo keek wantrouwig naar de rug van Harry. Romeo greep binnen zijn gewaad en probeerde zijn toverstok op Harry te richten. Alles wat er daarna gebeurde ging in een flits voor bij. Professor Anderling, Molly en Arthur waren langzamer dan de rest. Met zijn rug nog steeds op Romeo gericht zag hij uit zijn ooghoeken dat zijn vrienden hun stokken trokken. Romeo keek recht naar vijf toverstok punten. Iedereen had hun stok op hem gericht en keken hem doordringend aan. Harry zuchten diep. Het was een zucht van ellende. "Je had gelijk Harry. Hij ging er meteen voor" hoorde hij Ginny in zijn hoofd zeggen.

"Waarom ben jij bang voor ons Romeo". De vraag van Harry was simpel maar doordringend. "Romeo ik weet dat er nog steeds een invloed van dooddoeners in het ministerie is. Daar zit jouw lek niet hier. Zoals je ziet zullen mijn vrienden mij altijd bij staan. Kun jij het zelfde zeggen over de mensen in het ministerie. Romeo je kunt schoonschip maken met ons of je hebt er zes vijanden bij. Ik kan jou verzekeren dat onze woorden zwaarder wegen dan de jouwe bij het grote publiek". Maak daar maar acht vijanden van" Zei Molly met een blik van afschuw richting Romeo. "Negen en ik denk nog een paar van mijn stafleden ook". Vertelde Anderling met afgunst in haar stem. Romeo keek in het rond. Zijn blik ging van toverstok punt naar toverstok punt. Langzaam gleed hij naar de portretten aan de muur. Zijn blik kruiste dat van Albus Perkamentus. De blik van Romeo was vragend maar werd anders beantwoord dan hij verwacht had. Albus keek hem aan en beantwoorde zijn onbesproken vraag. "Romeo als portret kan ik niet veel doen, maar ik kan jou wel vertellen dat ik jou niet meer help als jou antwoord niet bevredigend is". De andere portreten gingen allemaal mee met dat stand punt. Romeo sloot zijn ogen en zakte via de muur op de grond. Het eerste wat hij zei was sorry. Harry toverde een aantal stoelen zodat iedereen kon gaan zitten om naar het verhaal van Romeo te luisteren. Pas toen iedereen zat draaide Harry zich om. Romeo keek in twee duivelse groene ogen. Het was voor het eerst dat die ogen zo koud waren.

Romeo hief zijn hand op en vertelde dat hij het zou begrijpen als ze hem niet meer zouden vertrouwen. "Vorig jaar hadden wij een vergadering op het ministerie. Daar werden een aantal opmerkingen gemaakt over het fijt dat jij Harry, altijd op de juiste plaats was als er iets mis ging. Arthur vertelde ons dat het kwam door alles wat je had mee gemaakt. Het viel me op dat jij ook sterker werd. Sterker dan welke tovenaar ik heb gekend. Ik voelde meer kracht dan dat ik ooit bij Albus had gevoeld. Volgens Ginny was je nog niet eens opgewarmd. Heel veel van die dingen waren niet alleen mij opgevallen. Toen jullie na de zwerkbal wedstrijd op het duisteren teken afgingen waren jullie goed op elkaar ingespeeld. Daarna werden er medewerkers binnen het ministerie achterdochtig. Arthur hielden we buiten de vergaderingen om dat hij jou altijd verdedigde. Toen de twee doden kwamen vonden een aantal mensen dat jullie het een beetje te luchtig opnamen. Toen ik vertelde dat jij op Zweinstein les wou geven, en juist alleen jou vrienden voor droeg. Werden er heel veel vragen gesteld. Vooral omdat jij je niet bezig hield met de dooddoeners die al gesignaleerd waren. Dat deed vele roddels de ronde doen. Alle bewijzen werden opgestapeld en wezen in jullie richting. Dus ook ik werd achterdochtig het spijt me".

Iedereen liet het gene wat ze gehoord hadden rustig bezinken. Harry keek naar Hermelien en gaf haar een klein knikje van ja. Professor Anderling zag het knikje en wist wat er ging komen. Ze vertelde dat Hermelien nog even moest wachten. Eerst wilde ze de leerlingen, de eerste twee uur vrij geven. Romeo vroeg waarom Hermelien het woord mocht doen. De blik van Hermelien werd ziedend. Haar bloed kookte bij het idee dat Romeo zo minderwaardig over haar dacht. Ginny keek hem vuil aan en nam het woord. Nog voor dat Hermelien iets kon zeggen.

"Beste Romeo. Hermelien is van ons de slimste daar is nooit een geheim van gemaakt. Met haar boek kennis hebben wij altijd alle wijsheid bij de hand. Loena zoals u waarschijnlijk niet weet is een geregistreerd leerling geneeskunde. Zij mag Poppy vervangen als dat nodig mocht zijn. Marcel hier is Meester in kruiden kunde. Ik zelf heb de opleiding van schouwer gedaan en volledig afgerond. Hoewel ik geen schouwer ben, ben ik wel geschikt om docent verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten te zijn. Nou kan ik Mijn man de grote Harry Potter alle eer geven die hij ook verdiend. Maar het tactische inzicht heeft hij aan mijn broer te danken. Dat is in verdediging's opzichte het ware genie achter Harry. Harry heeft de grote kracht om het grote beeld te zien en op alles voorbereid te kunnen zijn. Hij is wat je zegt de ware lijder. Hij zal altijd voor de troepen lopen en zich er niet achter verschuilen. Hij is en zal nooit een Voldermort zijn. En het spijt me dan ook dat u zo kortzichtig bent geweest. Alleen al het fijt dat u zo minderwaardig over Hermelien deed is genoeg voor mij om u hier terplekken te vervloeken". Hermelien keek dankbaar naar Ginny. Maar Ginny had echter haar ogen alleen op Romeo gericht. Ginny had de blik van haar moeder als ze kwaad was.

Romeo slikte en knikte van ja. Hij wilde wat gaan zeggen. "Ik ben nog niet klaar". Zei Ginny pinnig. "Zoals u ziet zijn dit de beste mensen die Harry zich kon wensen. Kunt u mij eerlijk vertellen dat u nog zo'n groep binnen het ministerie kunt maken. Ik dacht het ook niet". Nou wil ik u niet de les lezen. Maar ik doe het wel. Als u aan Harry komt, komt u aan mij. En ik denk aan iedereen die hier in deze kamer zit.  
Romeo wist dat hij hier een grote les had gehad en dat hij zijn borst moest nat maken. Ginny had hem in een paar antwoorden genadeloos afgeslacht. De vragen die hij wilden vragen, waren al beantwoord voor dat hij ze gevraagd had. Hij wist dat het ministerie niets was zonder het groepje vrienden dat hij voor zich zag zitten. Met een schuldige blik keek hij naar Hermelien en wist dat zei ook niet mild zou zijn. Professor Anderling kwam terug lopen en ging weer achter haar bureau zitten. Dit alles deed ze terwijl ze een vurige blik op Romeo richten. "Juffrouw Wemel ik zou zeggen Gaat uw gang".

Hermelien stond op "bedankt professor". "Beste Romeo ten eerste wil ik u zeggen dat het me spijt dat u zo weinig vertrouwen in Ons hebt gehad. En dan met namen het gebrek aan vertrouwen in Harry. Dat u hier openlijk bekend dat u Artur Wemel weg heeft gehouden bij de vergaderingen, is een doren in mijn oog. Ik denk dat dit dan ook voor meer mensen hier in deze kamer geld. Ik kan me goed herinneren dat Arthur Wemel naast u stond in de strijd tegen Voldermort. Zij aan zij heeft hij met u gevochten. Hij stond naast u toen Hagrid het dode lichaam van Harry naar ons terug droeg. Zover wij opdat moment dachten". Ze zuchten even en keek naar Harry. Die gaf een goedkeurende blik. En Hermelien ging weer verder. "Ook dat u toen achter Harry stond. Er is geen enkele rede geweest dat u mag twijfelen aan de oprechtheid van Harry. Ik weet net als u dat er een hoop mensen bij zijn gekomen in het ministerie. Daar zullen altijd tegenstanders bij zijn. Dat is iets waar ook wij ons bewust van zijn. Het geen wat wij het ergste vinden is dat u de woorden van derde belangrijker vind dan onze verklaringen. Kunt u mij vertellen hoeveel mensen in het ministerie mee zullen vechten. Mocht het ooit weer tot zo'n strijd komen. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze de benen nemen. Nu wil ik even op twee punten van u terug komen.

Toen het duisteren teken verscheen heb ik geen ministerie medewerker gezien. Wat ik zag waren schouwers SVP leden en oud leden van de order. Ten tweede was u zelf de genen die aan Harry, Ron en Arthur met klem gevraagd heeft, om niets over dooddoeners te zeggen. En dat hebt u later ook aan ons gevraagd". Romeo wilden wat gaan zeggen maar Hermelien negeerde hem en ging gewoon door. "Nu wil ik u vragen om ons de namen te geven wie zich tegen Harry en ons uitspreken. Ik zal het lijstje hier houden. Dan kunt u zeggen dat u het volste vertrouwen heeft in Harry en ons. Daar kunt u kracht bij zetten door Arthur weer tot de vergadering toe te laten. Als u dat doet kan ik u verzekeren dat die mensen zichzelf binnen twee weken ziekmelden bij u. Het zijn aanhangers van dooddoeners dat verzeker ik u". Een kleine zucht en Hermelien ging weer verder.

"Nu hebt u een opmerking geplaatst over de kracht van Harry. Ik wil dat u nadenkt over het geen dat ik u nu vertel over de kracht van Harry". Harry wist niet of hij het wel leuk vond waar ze nu naartoe ging. Maar als hij iemand binnen het ministerie moest vertrouwen, dan was het Hermelien wel.  
"toen Harry elf was heeft hij Voldermort van de steen der wijzen weerhouden. Op zijn twaalfde heeft hij een Basilisk van over vijftig meter gedood. Toen hij dertien was heeft hij honderd dementors verjaagt. Met veertien jaar won hij de vuurbeker en ontsnapte aan Voldermort. Op zijn vijftiende heeft hij samen met ons, de zes strijders van Perkamentus, Voldermort van de voorspelling weerhouden. En hem uit zijn hoofd verjaagd. De strijd in Zweinstein en de slag om Zweinstein hoef ik u niet te vertellen. Maar Harry stond wel vooraan. Hoeveel volwassenen kunt u mij noemen die dat nu kunnen. Zou u het nu kunnen".

Ze nam een diepen zucht "Als laatste Wil ik u dit zeggen, Als u zich tegen ons keert dan zal ik genootzaak zijn om ontslag te nemen". Romeo keek met open mond naar Hermelien hij was met stomheid geslagen. Voordat Romeo iets kon zeggen nam Harry het woord.  
"Romeo toen jij werd aangesteld als minister heb jij veel tegenwerking gehad. Samen met mijn vrienden en schoonouders hebben wij achter u gestaan. Dus ik vraag jou als je ons niet gelooft is dat goed. Geloof je ons wel doe wat Hermelien je heeft gevraagd. Anders kun je op zoek gaan naar een andere schouwer. Harry stond op en liep het kantoor uit zonder te wachten op antwoord van Romeo. Op de gang bij de water spuwer bleef hij even op de trap staan. Hij hoorde Ron ook zeggen dat hij er dan mee zou stoppen. Zijn grootste verbazing kwam van Arthur. "Romeo ik heb de volste vertrouwen in Harry. Jij bent een vriend van mij en ik hoop dat je het blijft. Maar ik werk liever met open mensen dan met mee lopers. Dus kijk wat je wild anders stop ik ook". Iedereen kwam uit het kantoor lopen met Ginny voorop. Zij greep Harry bij zijn arm en nam hem mee naar de grote zaal. Madam Rosmerta liep er gewoon achter aan ze wou nog over de dooddoeners vertellen. Maar toen Romeo gewoon toegaf dat hij het wist hield ze haar mond maar.

In de grote zaal waren ze verslagen aan een tafel gaan zitten. Professor Anderling kwam tien minuten later bij hen zitten. "Mocht het zover komen dat jullie geen werk meer hebben. Dan zijn jullie hier welkom, ik kan me geen betere mensen wensen". Met zijn allen lachte ze naar haar. Rosmerta keek naar Arthur. "Molly, Arthur voor jullie geld dat jullie altijd bij mij terecht kunnen". Langzaam werd het weer stil in de grote zaal. iedereen keek alleen maar voor zich uit. en wilde wat zeggen maar sloten vaak hun mond zonder iets te zeggen.

Van buiten de kasteelmuren klonk er een oorverdovend gegil van leerlingen. Harry greep Ron en Hermelien en Verdwijnselde naar het open terrein. Ginny deed het zelfde met Loena en Marcel. Boven het veld hing weer het duisteren teken. Ook deze had geen slang uit zijn mond, en ook nu kwam er weer geluid uit.  
"Hier bij is mijn laatste waarschuwing. iedereen mag nu weg doen jullie dat niet dan vallen er doden. We hebben geen geduld meer met jullie. Als jullie nu nog niet weten wie ik ben dan is dat jammer. Maar ik neem mijn kasteel terug". Het groepje dat rond Harry stond hoorde hem "over mijn lijk" zeggen. Professor Anderling Had alle leerlingen opdracht gegeven om zich naar hun leerlingen kamer te begeven. Toen iedereen weg was zorgde Arthur er voor dat Romeo terug kwam. Romeo was nog steeds ontdaan van wat hem die ochtend gezegd was. Toen hij met Arthur bij Harry aan kwam zag hij de schedel. Hermelien zag hem staan en liet de schedel verwijderen. Voordat Romeo wat kon zeggen liepen ze allemaal weer weg. Arthur bedankte hem voor zijn komst en liep achter Harry en de rest aan. Romeo wist dat hij het verbruikt had. Het enige wat hij kon doen was afwachten tot het punt dat hij zijn loyaliteit kon bewijzen.

Iedereen had hun verantwoording genomen om hun afdelingen in te lichten. De volgende ochtend zou de Zweinstein express vertrekken voor de genen die naar huis moesten of wilden. Daarna zouden ze weer samen komen in de grote zaal. Harry en Ginny zaten er al toen Hermelien en Ron binnen kwamen lopen. Terwijl ze plaatsnamen Vroeg Ron "wat denken jullie dat er gaat gebeuren". Harry haalde zijn schouders op en keek Ron alleen maar aan.  
Ginny Had wel iets "Alles heeft met het kasteel te maken. Het genen wat de slang heeft gezegd. De schedels die boven het terrein hingen. En alle gebeurtenissen in en om het kasteel". Hermelien gaf haar gelijk en haalde het lijstje er weer bij. iets in die zinnen vertelde waar ze moesten zoeken. Marcel en Loena waren er ook bij komen zitten. Uren zaten ze over de zinnen gebogen tot het lunch tijd was. De leerlingen hadden twee uur de tijd om te eten daar na moesten ze weer terug naar hun leerlingen kamer. Tijdens de lunch ging het al gauw over welke leerling weg zou gaan, en welke zou blijven. Zelf dachten ze dat het grootse gedeelte zou blijven. Rosmerta die de hele ochtend bij Molly was geweest kwam afscheid nemen van de zes vrienden. Hermelien gaf haar een blokje houd om in contact te blijven. Op deze manier kon ze hun vertellen wanneer er dooddoeners in Zweinsveld waren. Harry had daar helemaal niet aan gedacht en prijsde Hermelien dan ook. Ron die een kleur kreeg keek met trots naar zijn vrouw.

Toen ze voor de tweede keer die dag het papiertje er bij pakte dachten ze dat het iets met vroege te maken had. Dus was er volgens Hermelien maar een ding dat ze konden doen. Nog voor dat ze een antwoord had gegeven riepen de anderen. "Op naar de bibliotheek". Er werden allerlei boeken weggehaald. Alles waar maar iets van vroeger in stond. Professor kist de enige geest die les gaf kwam ook helpen. Hij vertelde welken boeken ze nodig hadden om alles van Zweinstein te vinden. Het was laat in de avond toen ze het opgaven. Harry en Hermelien hadden die avond wachtdienst. Met de sluipwegwijzer op tafel kon Harry alles zien. Hermelien ging weer de boeken in en Harry liet haar maar gaan. Hij wist als geen ander als Hermelien iets zocht dan zal ze het vinden ook. Rond een uur of vier ging Harry naar de keukens. Deze keer hield hij een oog op de sluipweg. Het zou hem niet nog een keer gebeuren dat hij iets miste. In de keukens liet hij snel wat broodjes maken en pakte een kan met pompoen sap. Terwijl hij terug liep zag hij Ginny en Ron door de gangen lopen. In zijn gedachten riep hij naar Ginny. Ze zei dat ze niet kon slapen en dat ze Ron in de woonkamer klaarwakker aantrof. Dus omdat het vier uur was namen ze zich zelf voor om maar naar het kasteel te gaan. Ron kreeg bij de blik van Hermelien spontaan heimwee naar zijn bed. Ginny haalde een boterbiertje voor Harry uit haar zak. Die was daar op zijn beurt dol gelukkig mee. Langzaam ging de klok minuut voor minuut vooruit. Tot dat het eindelijk zeven uur was om te gaan ontbijten. Hermelien had helemaal niets kunnen vinden dus ze was knap sacherijnig. Het beste was om haar dan alleen te laten. "Ik voel me schuldig voor haar leerlingen die ze straks les gaat geven. Fluisterde Ginny in het oor van Harry en Ron.


	21. Chapter 21Zweinsveld vecht terug

Hoofdstuk 21 Zweinsveld vecht terug.

Een dag na de schedel was er geen een leerling naar huis gegaan. Niemand wilde of hoefde weg. Er waren nog meer briefen gekomen die enkel aan gaven hoe veel vertrouwen de ouders in de professoren hadden. Er gingen een aantal dagen voorbij. Hermelien kon nog steeds niets vinden en had er nog maar weinig hoop in dat ze wat zou vinden. Romeo was iedere dag langsgekomen. Hij had gehoopt dat hij even met Harry kon praten. Het enige wat Harry hem vroeg was of er al een vergadering was geweest. Romeo moest dat steeds ontkennen. "Dan hebben wij nog niets te bespreken Romeo" was het standaard antwoord voor Harry.

Romeo had zelfs in een wanhopige poging geprobeerd om met Ginny te praten. Iedereen had blauw gelegen van het lachen toen hij met vleermuizen om zijn gezicht voorbij liep. Ginny had tijdens de lunch verteld of ze geen goed woordje voor hem bij Harry kon doen. "Ik heb hem voor gek verklaard en gezegd dat hij weg moest gaan. Hij wou niet dus heb ik hem geholpen". Het duivelse lachje van Ginny deed Harry helemaal warm worden van binnen. Het deed hem denken aan Fred en George als ze een grap hadden uitgehaald.

De blokjes werden warm in de zakken van de vrienden. Rosmerta vertelde dat ze een dooddoener had gezien. Voordat de vrienden iets konden doen kwam Anderling eraan gelopen. Ze vroeg wat het betekende wat of ze op het blokje las. Harry legde uit wat Rosmerta had verteld toen ze in haar kroeg waren. Ze zou contact opnemen als er een dooddoener gezien werd. En omdat Romeo hun niet vertrouwde of daar leek het althans op. Wouden ze op deze manier op de hoogte gehouden.

Anderling vroeg aan Ginny om hoeveel Dooddoeners het zou gaan. Harry was met zijn gedachten al in Zweinsveld. Dus uit hem kreeg ze geen nauwkeurig antwoord. Anderling keek haar doordringend aan. Ginny slikte bij die blik en een beetje verlegen gaf ze haar een antwoord. "Om eerlijk te zijn weet ik niet hoeveel dooddoeners er gezien zijn in Zweinsveld. Wat ik wel weet is, dat het bekend is dat er op dit moment zo'n zeventig Dooddoeners vrij rond lopen. En dat Harry en ik er de laatste keer in Zweinsveld er acht hebben gezien. Onder leiding van Draco en Lucius Malfidus".

Bij die woorden keek Anderling naar Harry en Ron. Hun blikken waren gefocust. Die blik zag Anderling alleen bij Ron als hij aan het schaken was. Nu was die blik van Ron vreemd genoeg rust gevend voor haar. Bij Harry was dat een heel ander verhaal. Harry had die blik als er iets in de lucht hing. En hij alles zou gaan doen om zijn vrienden veilig te houden. Anderling steurde de anderen naar Rosmerta toe. Harry moest even van haar achterblijven. Ginny verliet als laatste de grote zaal. Harry keek haar na en draaide zich naar Anderling.

"Harry ik heb banning opgeroepen. We gaan een duelleer les geven vanmiddag voor alle leerlingen. Jou blik had je de laatste keer ook toen je hier was. Sorry Harry, maar ik wil geen oorlog maar ik ga er wel van uit. Welke spreuken moeten ze kennen". Harry begreep dat ze uit angst handelde en nam dat haar niet kwalijk. Ook wist hij dat Banning ooit duelleer kampioen was geweest voor vier jaar op een rij. "Expelliarmus en Protego. In getallen van twee, de een verdedigd en de ander vecht". Was zijn redenering. Anderling begreep hem en deed iets wat ze nooit gedaan had. Ze gaf hem een knuffel en vroeg of hij de rest heelhuids terug wouw brengen. Met een glimlach vroeg hij "en ik dan, hoef ik niet heelhuids terug te komen". Anderling gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd. "Potter de dag dat ik me zorgen maak om jou, dat is de dag dat ik vlucht. Maar let goed op je zelf. Ik zal Romeo inlichten. En Molly en Arthur hier heen halen". "GA POTTER" dat liet Harry zich geen tweede keer zeggen.

Via de openhaard liep hij de drie bezems binnen. "Wat heb ik gemist". Riep hij lachend. Hermelien keek hem aan en zei. Harry we hebben Draco gezien en nog vier anderen. Het enige wat ze hebben gedaan is de grote straat op en neer lopen. Ze hebben overal op en achter gekeken. Van de vier dooddoeners heb ik er twee herkend die op het ministerie werken. Loena weet het er van een zeker. Voor de rest weten we nog niet wat we gaan doen". "Dat is goed Hermelien. Ron wat denk jij dat we moeten doen als er straks zeventig dooddoeners zijn". Ron draaide zich om naar Harry "zeventig". 'Ron ik weet dat er minimaal zeventig dooddoeners loslopen op dit moment, dus ik ga er van uit dat ze allemaal hier heen komen". Ron knikte begrijpend "geef me twintig minuten". Ron liep met wat perkament heen en weer voor het raam en schreef wat op, kraste wat weg en schreef weer wat op. Hermelien en Ginny bleven uit het raam kijken. Er waren nog drie dooddoeners bij gekomen. Harry was onder de indruk van Marcel en Loena. In al die jaren dat hij hun kon waren ze nog nooit zo rustig gebleven bij een dreiging van een veldslag. Ron kwam naar het midden van het café lopen. Hij legde het perkament op tafel en Harry bekeek hem aandachtig.

Rosmerta vroeg aan Ginny wat ze aan het doen zijn. "Rosmerta dit is nu het geheim van hun succes. Kijk goed en luister. Maar wees ook verbaast". Rosmerta keek met een opgetrokken wenkbrauwen Ginny aan en liep naar de tafel toe. Ze stonden allemaal rond de tafel en keken naar de plattegrond van Zweinsveld. Ron nam het woord en begon met uitleggen. "We verschijnselen allemaal achter de Zweinskop. Vanaf dat de dooddoeners weten dat hij de broer van Albus is vermijden ze zijn kroeg. Harry jij gaat voorop en loop naar het midden van de straat. Wij gaan in een v vorm achter hem aan. De dooddoeners Zullen in en naast de winkels zitten. Ik denk dat we een groot gevecht tegemoet gaan. We hebben nu Zestien dooddoeners gezien. Maar ik denk dat we eerder kijken naar het dubbele van dat aantal nu jij Harry". "We verschijnselen dus daar. Ik ga voorop met een schildspreuk. Ginny jij loopt achter mij mat een schildspreuk naar achteren. De rest gaat in een v vorm achter mij. Jullie gaan de winkel in dan om en om de steeg in. Als iedereen de in een winkel of steeg is laat ik mijn schild vallen. Van daar uit gaan we geleidelijk heel Zweinsveld door. Als laatste stoppen we bij het krijsende krot. Ginny jij gaat rechts en ik ga dan links. Jullie weten het. Beter sorry dan Dood. Doe alles wat je moet doen. Kun je ze in leven houden mooi, zo niet jammer. Als Romeo komt hoop ik dat hij aan onze kant staan anders heeft hij pech gehad en is hij van mij. Oja Ron ik ben met de genen met de bril". Ron werd even rood maar moest wel lachen.

Rosmerta had met open mond staan kijken. "Dit is gekken werk gaan jullie dat met zijn zessen doen". Vroeg Rosmerta een beetje angstig. "Zeven Rosmerta, jij bent onze uitgangspunt. Hier worden alle gevangenen en gewonden heen gebracht. Je dacht toch niet dat jij niet mee mocht doen met ons verzetje". Zei Harry plagerig. "Verzetje noemt hij dat. Zes man tegen 30 dooddoeners, een verzetje". Ginny bestelde zes oude klare jonge borrel. Ze gooide hem achterover en maakte zich klaar voor wat er komen ging. Harry had nog een ding. "Rosmerta er is een verbinding met de ziekenzaal in Zweinstein. Iedereen die gewond is pakt hier een kleine beker en worden meteen naar de ziekenzaal gebracht. Mits dat mogelijk is dan. Anders komt Poppy nadat alles voor bij is hier heen. Allemaal succes en weet het he. Beter sorry dan dood".

Iedereen verschijnselden achter de Zweinskop. Harry gebruikte een schildspreuk en liep regel recht naar het midden van de weg. Loena en Marcel liepen links van hem. Hermelien er Ron liepen rechts van hem. Ginny sloot de ketting. Ginny hief de schildspreuk en er werden al meteen drie spreuken op Harry afgevuurd. Gelukkig had Harry een van de sterkste schilden dus ze ketste met gemak af.  
Stevig liepen ze door. Iedere keer als Harry zijn schild liet zakken vuurde zijn vrienden een spreuk af. Waarna er meteen weer een schild werd opgeheven. Marcel en Loena gingen naar Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis. Iedereen wist dat daar een dooddoener zat. Ze liepen nog een paar meter door en Hermelien en Ron gingen naar Zonko's Fopmagazijn. Ginny kwam naast Harry staan en gaf hem een kus voor dat hij zijn schild liet zakken. Van af dat moment was het twee aan twee. Iedere winkel werd doorzocht. En je dan een weg banen tot aan het krijsende krot.

Marcel stond links van de deur met zijn rug tegen de muur. Loena ging rechts van de deur staan en keek Marcel aan. Marcel legde zijn hand op de deur kruk en deed hem langzaam naar beneden. Loena zakte door haar knieën en keek om het hoekje. Marcel zag meteen dat ze haar hoofd terughaalde, gevolgd door een licht van rode vonken. Marcel waagde nu poging. Hij werd waarschijnlijk niet gezien wand er gebeurde niets. Marcel ging met zijn toverstok vooruit de winkel in "Verdimillious". Er kwam een regen van groene vlammen door de winkel heen. Loena ging achter zijn rug om ook de winkel in. Achter in de winkel zat een dooddoener. Ze zag hem zitten door een spiegel die in de hoek van de winkel hing. Marcel zag hem niet. Expelliarmus hoorde hij. Marcel draaide zich op zijn hielen om en kon nog maar net de spreuk ontwijken. Loena stond op en riep "Stupefy" Ze richten de spreuk op de spiegel en die ketste af richting de dooddoener. Deze keek in de spiegel weerde de spreuk af en keek Boos naar Loena. Marcel was drie stellingen verder gelopen. En wierp een Rictusempra op de dooddoener. Deze klapte dubbel en Loena bond hem vast met touwen uit haar toverstaf. Marcel riep Silencio en verschijnselden met de dooddoener in de drie bezems waar hij hem achter liet. Terwijl hij naar buiten liep zag hij dat Ginny en Harry omsingeld waren. Gezamenlijk met Loena ging hij eropaf om te helpen.

Hermelien stond met een schildspreuk voor Zonko en keek een dooddoener recht aan. Deze steurde de enen spreuk na de anderen op haar af. Ze durfde de schildspreuk niet te laten zakken. Ron was Achterom gelopen en via de achterdeur naar binnen gegaan. Langzaam sloop hij tot achter de dooddoener. Richten zijn toverstok op de dooddoener en riep "Melofors". Het hoofd veranderde in een grote pompoen en hij liep waggelend door de winkel heen. Hermelien riep "Tarantallegra" en de dooddoener danste met die pompoen als hoofd door de Winkel heen. Ron bond hem vast en riep Silencio. En legde hem voor de deur neer. Achterin de winkel hoorde ze nog wat gerommel. Voorzichtig gingen ze door de winkel naar achteren. Ron wees dat Hermelien naar links moest gaan. Hij ging zelf op zijn knieën naar rechts. Hermelien keek om de hoek en zag nog een dooddoener zitten die was helemaal gefocust op de geluiden die Ron maakte. Hermelien hiel haar toverstok vlak achter zijn oor en kuchte. De dooddoener schrok en keek om "Petrificus Totalus" werd er door Hermelien geroepen en hij was verstijfd. Ron bracht ook deze bij de voor deur en zag aan het einde van de straat Harry en Ginny ineen gevecht met minstens acht dooddoeners. Hermelien wilde er meteen op af rennen. Maar ze werd tegen gehouden door Ron. "Hermelien we moeten voorzichtig aan daar naar toe gaan, je weet maar nooit wie er nog verborgen zit". Over de schouder van Hermelien wees hij naar de overkant. Daar zagen ze Loena en Marcel via de zijkant ook naar Harry en Ginny toe snellen. Ron en Hermelien deden het zelfde. Op zo een honderd meter afstand keek Ron in de ogen van Ginny en die wees dat ze achter om moesten. Harry die Loena even aan keek gaf hen het zelfde gebaar maar dan links om.

Ginny zag Marcel en Loena rechts Zacharinus in lopen. Daar na zag ze Ron en Hermelien voor Zonko staan en Ron via de steeg er om heen lopen. Zelf rende ze naar Harry toe. Die had nog steeds een schildspreuk omhoog gehouden. Ginny kuste hem en riep in gedachte. "Ze zijn de winkels in we moeten het nu even alleen doen. Ze gaf Harry een kus. Vlak daar na lied hij zijn schild zakken en het gevecht was voor hen begonnen. Harry dook naar links achter een muurtje. Ginny was naar rechts achter een ton gaan zitten.  
Beide werden bedolven onder de spreuken. Harry vertelde aan Ginny dat ze bij het muurtje zeven meter voor hem moest gaan zitten. Hij stond op en riep " Lumos solem Lumos solem Lumos solem". Drie zeer velen licht flitsen verblinde iedereen die op dat moment hun ogen open had. Ginny rende naar het muurtje toe en zag een dooddoener met zijn ogen knipperen. " Petrificus Totalus", iets verderop stond er nog een "Stupefy" riep ze uit. De dooddoener vloog naar achteren tegen het muurtje aan. Harry rende door en zag Lucius staan. "Potter ik zie dat je nog te bang bent om tegen over mij te gaan staan". Riep hij lijzig.

Harry wiens bloed kookte stond op van achter zijn muurtje en liep richting Lucius. "Ik ben hier Malfidus, ik zie dat je weer een nieuwe mester hebt. Want je oude meester heb ik gedood". "Potter ik heb het jou al zoveel vaker gezegd, jou arrogantie word nog eens jou dood". Harry die stap voor stap dichterbij kwam was vastberaden en deinsde niet terug. Wat hij niet door had was dat er iemand van uit de schaduw dichter bij hem kwam. "Lucius ik weet niet wie jou mester is maar een dienaar zal niet terug komen. Jammer dat jij dat bent anders had je het hem kunnen vertellen". "Oooo nee Potter er is er maar een die niet terug gaat en dat ben ik niet". "Avada Kad". "Stupefy" riep Ginny. Harry dook naar de grond en draaide zich om. Achter hem zag hij Draco op de grond belande.

Ginny kwam met een blik van pure haat op Draco af. "Reducto" de spreuk ketste op de grond naast het hoofd van Draco. "Wingardium Leviosa". Ginny hief Draco in de lucht op zo een vier meter. Bovenin liet ze hem los. Lucius riep "Rictusempra". Deze spreuk wierp hij op Ginny af. Harry zag het en gooide een schildspreuk tussen hem en Ginny in. De spreuk van Lucius ketste af. Harry rende naar Ginny toe terwijl hij spreuken op Lucius af vuurde. Harry stond nu bij Ginny en wierp weer een schild op. Ginny die zelf nog steeds vloeken afvuurde op Draco, die zich enkel en wanhopig probeerde te verdedigen. Verdwijnselde en kwam naast Lucius weer tevoorschijn. Ginny en Harry stonden zij aan zij. "Ik zie dat je nog steeds die puurbloed verrader als vriendinnetje hebt Potter". "Draco ik vertel het je een keer, nog een keer zo een opmerking naar mijn vrouw en ik maak jou af. Deze keer zal ik jou niet uit de gevangenis houden. Als je dat maar weet".

"Kom kom Potter wat wouden Jullie tegen ons beginnen" zei Lucius. Ginny kwam naast Harry staan en keek in de ogen van Draco. Haar haat was te voelen in die ene blik. Lucius keek van Harry naar Ginny en voelde haar magie toenemen. Met zijn wenkbrauw iets om hoog wierp hij een blik op Harry. Ook bij hem voelde hij de kracht toe nemen. "Stupefy" riep Lucius maar die ketste af op een schildspreuk die uit het niets kwam. Sectumsempra gilde Draco Maar ook die ketste af. Ginny strekte haar hand uit. Harry pakte haar hand en beiden riepen  
"Stupefy"  
Zowel Lucius als Draco werden vol geraakt. beide vlogen ruim veertig meter naar achteren. Overal kwamen nu dooddoeners vandaan. Harry ging rug tegen rug staan met Ginny. Waar ze ook keken zagen ze er wel een. In verte waren Draco en Lucius weer opgekrabbeld. Voor Harry stonden nu vier Dooddoeners. In zijn gedachten vroeg hij aan Ginny wat of zei zag. Ginny vertelde hem dat ze er nog vijf voor haar neus had staan. Ginny keek van de ene naar de anderen en zag in de verte Ron lopen. Ze maakte een draaiende beweging dat hij achterom moest komen. Ron gaf een teken dat hij het begreep en trok Hermelien de steeg in. Ginny vertelde dat ze Ron van af de achterkant liet komen. Harry vertelde dat hij net het zelfde aan Loena had verteld. Het plannetje om als een blok door de hoofdstraat van Zweinsveld te gaan was gauw mislukt. En zo als altijd was het weer gewoon vechten en geluk hebben.

De dooddoeners stonden met hun toverstokken in de hand. Lucius en Draco kwamen terug gelopen. Harry zag er nog zes aan komen lopen. Ginny vertelde dat ze er zelf ook nog drie zag. "Potter je ziet dat je niet kunt winnen we zijn er met veel meer dan jullie twee. Dus wees nu redelijk Ga op je knieën zitten en laat mij het werk van Heer Voldermort afmaken". Harry snoof bij het horen van die woorden die Lucius zei. "Die half bloed heer van jouw schreeuwde om vergeving toen ik hem in mijn macht had". "Zeg dat niet Potter" sneerde Draco. Marcel en Loena kwamen op de goede punten te voorschijn. Net als Ron en Hermelien. Ze hadden nu de dooddoeners van drie kanten omsingeld. Er was nog een open kant. Harry zijn hersenen makten overuren. Wat moest hij doen om die kant gedekt te hebben. Van uit de Zweinskop kwamen diversen spreuken aan vliegen. Iedereen keek op en dit was hun kans. Harry en Ginny vuurde her en der spreuken af.  
Iedere dooddoener die ze konden raken raakte ze ook. Hermelien en Ron volgde hun voorbeeld en vuurde ook op de dooddoeners. Marcel en Loena liepen op de Malfidusen af. Dooddoeners wierpen de spreuken terug. Hermelien duelleerde er met twee tegelijk. Een sloeg ze tegen de muur die kwam als een zak aardappelen weer op de grond terecht. De ander vuurde een spreuk naar haar en raakte haar in haar been. Ze gilde en gaf een kreet van pijn. Ron hoorde haar schreeuwen en keek om. Even lette hij niet op de drie dooddoeners waar hij mee aan het vechten was. Hij werd in zijn rug geraakt door een Stupefy en vloog over de grond heen. In zijn val rolde hij door en wierp nog twee spreuken terug. Een dooddoener werd geraak en de andere twee Verdwijnselde.

Marcel was met Draco in gevecht en Loena met Lucius. Desiderius Perkamentus kwam op hen afgelopen Hij had al drie dooddoeners uitgeschakeld maar werd er door nog twee anderen neer gehaald. Ron kwam ook niet verder. Hermelien die haar been beethield waar het bloed uit droop kon niet meer weg komen. Ron probeerde omhoog te komen maar kreeg een schop tegen zijn hoofd. Marcel begon de overhand op Draco te krijgen voor hij werd geraakt van achteren. En viel voor over neer. Loena had Lucius in een hoek gedwongen waar hij niet meer uit kon. Draco zag zijn vader tegen een muur staan. Hij wierp een plak spreuk naar Loena toe en ze viel op de grond. Haar armen en benen waren aan elkaar geplakt. De enige twee die zich nog verzette waren Harry en Ginny.

Ze waren omsingeld door minstens dertien Dooddoeners. Ze verzette zicht stevig. Iedere spreuk pareerde ze Van links hoorde ze twee keer de zelfde spreuk aan komen. "Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra" Lucius en Draco hadden die op hun afgestuurd. Ginny werd in haar arm en been geraakt. En viel hevig bloedend neer. Harry werd over zijn schouderbladen geraakt en zakte op zijn knieën. Ginny probeerde nog wat spreuken af te voeren maar dat lukte niet. Harry bracht alleen nog maar een schild om hoog om hem en Ginny. Dit was het einde. Hier ging hij zich en zijn vrienden niet meer uit redden. Van Her en der hoorde hij gejuich. Het nam in volume toe. het leek zover weg. Maar het kwam dichter bij. Hij zag de dooddoeners stuk voor stuk om kijken. Dit was het dan dacht hij. Met alles wat we meegemaakt hebben. Gaan we ons lot tegemoet in een gevecht met Draco. Het gejuich was geen gejuich maar gegil. Van uit alle winkels en Huisjes kwamen tovenaar toe gesneld. De dooddoeners werden belaagd door alle inwoners van Zweinsveld. Stuk voor Stuk gingen ze iedere dooddoener te lijf. Lucius keek naar boven en steurde een Paarse spreuk de lucht in. De ene na de andere Dooddoener Verdwijnselde. Draco vuurde nog een paar keer een Sectumsempra op Harry en Ginny af en verdween toen ook.

Alle inwoners kwamen hen te hulp. Harry keek op en liet zijn schildspreuk zakken. Ginny en Harry zaten onder de wonden. En overal was bloed. Langzaam werd het iets kouder. Je kon voelen hoe de kilte bezitnam over je lichaam. Het gevoel van een overwinning werd naar achteren gedrukt. Harry zag Ginny op het ziekenhuisbed liggen. Ze stond op het punt op dood te gaan. "Dementors" riep hij luid. Iedereen keek naar boven. Van uit de wolken kwamen er honderden dementors aan gevlogen. Nu ze de tovenaarsgevangenis niet meer bewaakte waren ze erg hongerig. En die spreuk van Lucius had hen hier heen gehaald. Ginny was op gaan zitten en keek naar boven. Haar blik was vol afschuw.  
Harry zag zichzelf in het bed in st Holisto liggen. Dat was de herinnering van Ginny. De bewoners van Zweinsveld wilden vluchten, meer stonden aan de grond genageld van angst. Hermelien was bij Ron gaan zitten die net aan het bij komen was. Marcel stond stil met Loena bewusteloos in zijn armen. Harry stond op en zijn ogen draaide weg.  
"Expecto Patronum totalum". Er kwam maar een kleine patronus uit zijn toverstok die niet veel uithaalde. Ginny trok zich omhoog aan de broek van Harry en omhelsde hem. Ze gaf hem de kracht die ze samen bezaten. Harry voelde hoe de magische kern van hun beide samen vloeide. Ze waren nu een met alles. Nu was het alles of niets.  
"Expecto Patronum totalum" Deze keer kwam er geen hert uit zijn stok maar een groot wit licht. Die zich alleen maar verbrede. Iedere Dementor die daarmee in aanraking kwam verpulverde. Harry zag ze oplossen in het heldere licht en zakte in mekaar met zijn armen om Ginny.


	22. Chapter 22 Zwerkbal

hoofdstuk 22 Zwerkbal.

Toen Harry zijn ogen weer open deed zat hij op een stoel in de drie bezems. Naast hem zat Ginny ook zij deed net haar ogen open. Hun handen nog in mekaar geklemd. Bijna heel Zweinsveld was binnen in de kroeg. In het midden van de kroeg lagen acht dooddoeners. Hermelien had haar schouder in verband en Ron lag op een bed. Harry zag dat zijn wonden al verzorgd waren en die van Ginny ook. Hij keek verder de kroeg door en zag naast hem Marcel en Loena liggen. Marcel zag er goed uit maar Loena nog niet. Ze werd behandeld door Poppy.

Van uit de haard kwam Romeo op hen af gelopen. Harry sprong op en richten zijn toverstok op hem. Romeo stond meteen stil. Achterhem kwamen nog vier schouwers de haard uit. Romeo vertelde dat ernog meer aankwamen. Elke schouwer had zijn stok op Harry gericht. Ginny kwam naast hem staan. Ze hief haar stok op en pakte Harry bij zijn arm. Marcel stond inmiddels aan de andere kant van Harry. Ook hij stond met zijn stok op een schouwer gericht, Harry zag een stok over zijn schouder heen komen en aan de hand wist hij dat het Hermelien was. Ron ging voor Harry staan en Tussen Romeo in. Schouwers keken van Harry naar Romeo en terug. Er kwamen steeds meer schouwers uit de haard lopen die niet echt wisten wat ze moesten doen. Uit pure reflex richten ook hun de toverstok op Harry. Hermelien was de eerste die haar mond open deed.

"Romeo zijn dat de eerste drie dooddoeners die daar in het midden liggen van het ministerie. En zijn dat ook die genen geweest die hun twijfels over Harry uiten en die zeiden dat Harry slecht werd". Romeo keek eerst een van zijn schouwers aan en gaf een gebaar naar Harry. Harry zag dat maar zei niets. De schouwer keek naar Harry en bracht toen zijn stok naar Romeo. De andere schouwers volgden. "Sorry, minister als ik het zo bekijk heeft Harry en zijn vrienden al een slag geleverd vandaag. Dus ik geef ze het voordeel van de twijfel. Plus dat ik de jongen die bleef leven eerder geloof dan een minister. Dat geld ook voor zijn vrienden". Snel wierp de schouwer een blik op Hermelien. Hermelien bloosden een beetje.

Romeo wierp toen met rollende ogen een blik op de Dooddoeners. Zijn gezicht trok wit weg. en het enige wat hij nog deed was ja knikken. Langzaam liep hij naar een stoel en plofte erin neer. Zijn hoofd deed hij moedeloos in zijn handen. Het eerste wat Romeo uitbracht was Sorry. "Harry het spijt mij vreselijk. en jullie allemaal. Toen ik de kracht voelde die jij had werd ik bang. Er waren van die geruchten dat jij alles al wist. En dat jij daardoor ook overal als eerste zou zijn. Ik heb er nooit bij stil gestaan dat mensen mij konden manipuleren. Toen ik zag hoe jij het duistere teken weg haalde schrok ik. Het was het ministerie nog nooit gelukt en jij deed het met de Avada Kadavra spreuk. Op dat moment dacht ik dus echt dat jij overal van op de hoogte was. Die dag vroeg ik aan Ginny of ik het mis had dat jouw kracht zo groot was. Tot mijn verbazing vertelde ze dat het nog niets was. Op dat moment voelde ik dat bij Ginny ook de magische kracht was toe genomen. Toen kwam jij met het idee om professoren te worden hier op Zweinstein. Ik dacht dit is mijn kans ik kon jou buiten sluiten en je dan overmeesteren als je iets fout deed. Helaas was het andersom. Het spijt me dat ik jou niet vertrouwde en ik zal dan ook mijn ontslag in dienen". Romeo gooide er alles in een keer uit. Het grootste gedeelte had hij al verteld. Maar een hoop was nieuw.

Hermelien het antwoord op jouw vraag is ja. Dit zijnde ministerie medewerkers die mij om de tuin hebben geleid". Harry liet zijn toverstok zakken en keek Romeo aan. "Romeo jij neemt geen ontslag. Ik wist dat er iets niet klopte toen je mij vertelde dat er dooddoeners waren gezien in het openbaar. Samen met mijn vrienden waren we toen op alles voorberijd. Zoals je nu ziet hebben we Zweinsveld gered. Het was alleen jammer dat ik de schouwers er niet bij kon halen. Niet om het een of ander maar ik moet mijn dank uitspreken aan de bewoners van Zweinsveld. Hun hebben ons allemaal gered. Als het niet voor hun was hadden wij hier niet meer gestaan".

Harry werd weer terug zijn stoel in getrokken door Ginny. Zijn wonden waren opnieuw open gegaan. Alles zat weer onder het bloed. Poppy ging weer tegen hem tekeer. "Potter leer je nou nooit eens om te duiken als er een spreuk op jou word afgevuurd. Een deze dagen dan ben ik er niet bij. En dan zal je er net zo uit zien als dwaaloog". En mompelde verder nog iets van Dementors in Zweinsveld. Het was een schande vond Poppy. De gedachte dat Harry en houten been en een oogbol had liet hij gauw uit zijn gedachte wegebben.

Romeo zorgde ervoor dat de dooddoeners werden weggebracht en opgesloten. Harry kreeg van iedereen bedankjes om dat hij de dementors had verjaagd. Het gekken was dat hij zich alleen maar de armen van Ginny om hem heen kon herinneren. Hier en daar hoorde hij in het café dat zijn Patronus raar was. Ze zagen een hinde en een hert. Harry die Ginny bij de arm pakte en haar naar hem toe trok. In haar oor fluisterde hij bedankt. Ze keek hem even aan en glimlachte een klein beetje. Zonder haar had hij nooit zo een krachtige patronus kunnen op roepen. De hele avond hoorde ze de verhalen van de mensen die het allemaal gezien hadden. Ze waren helden. Ron vond dat hij van alles had foutgedaan. Harry was het daar wel mee eens. Dat vond hij ook van zichzelf. Maar de mensen van Zweinsveld niet. Toen Arthur en Molly ook de drie bezems binnen kwamen. Kwamen de verhalen weer los. Hermelien zat in een hoekje samen met Ron over hun plan heen te kijken. Waarom waren ze zo in het nou gedreven. Waar kwamen die andere dooddoeners vandaan. Marcel en Loena gingen bij hun staan. Ieder had nog enkele rode plekken van waar de wonden zaten. Poppy had weer een knap staaltje genezing laten zien. Alleen Ginny en Harry hadden nog echte wonden. Romeo liet aan Hermelien een briefje zien waar op de namen stonden van de ministerie medewerkers die tegen Harry waren. Rosmerta keek over haar schouder mee en wees naar een naam. En legde toen haar vinger op haar lippen. Vervolgens wees ze naar iemand die aan de bar stond." Petrificus Totalus" riep Hermelien. Iedereen keek haar aan en toen naar de vrouw die op de grond lag. Hermelien vroeg aan Harry of hij nog waarheid serum had. Harry knikte en vertelde Ron waar het in het huisje stond. Ron liep de drie bezems uit en werd op de voet gevolgd door drie klanten. Houw die drie tegen riep Harry en twee schouwers hieven meteen hun toverstok.

Hermelien nam het woord. Kan iemand mij zeggen of iemand deze vier mensen hebben gezien tijdens het gevecht. Er was heelveel geroezemoes maar niemand kon beamen datze de vier mensen ook echt hadden gezien. Ron kwam meteen terug toen hij het flesje had gevonden. Terwijl hij het flesje aan Hermelien gaf keek hij haar vragend aan. Hermelien schudden van nee en hij moest maar af wachten. Harry sloeg een arm om Ginny heen en ging bij Hermelien en Ron staan. Tegen Ron vertelde hij dat hij het ook niet wist en dat ook hij benieuwd was. Hermelien gooiden een paar druppeltjes in de keel van de vrouw en vuurde een aantal vragen op der af.

"Wie zijn de medewerkers van het ministerie?".  
"Arnold stuurman is mijn neef".  
"En wat heeft hij met Romeo gedaan?".  
"Romeo moest geloven dat Harry slecht werd op die manier zouden ze via het ministerie Harry kunnen uitschakelen".  
"Wat heeft Harry met Zweinstein te maken?".  
"Harry heeft niets met Zweinstein te maken. Het was alleen niet de bedoeling dat Harry hier zou zijn".  
"Waarom hebben de dooddoeners Zweinsveld aan gevallen?". "We hoopten dat we Harry alleen hier zouden krijgen om hem te kunnen uitschakelen buiten Zweinstein. We hadden alleen niet op zijn vrienden en Zweinsveld gerekend".  
"Waar kwamen de andere Dooddoeners vandaan?".  
"Die hebben we al een aantal dagen bij ons ondergedoken gezeten, om op die manier en zonder erg veel aandacht een klein leger in Zweinsveld te hebben".  
"Wat is er op Zweinstein aan de hand op dit moment en wie is de leider hier achter?".  
"Hij is de grootste tovenaar die er ooit geleefd heeft en heeft alleen maar contact met Draco en Lucius Malfidus. Hij wil en zal met de hulp van Dooddoeners Zweinstein weer in zijn bezit krijgen. Wij zullen onder geen bedwing ooit meer luisteren naar een vies vuil modderbloedje. Hij is familie van de heer van het duister en hij zal ons naar zuiverheid brengen".

De vrouw vertelde dat de andere drie ook dooddoeners hadden ondergebracht. Hellaas kon ze alleen niet vertellen wie de grote lijder was. Arnold Stuurman was de tweede man onder de minister. Romeo voelde er steeds meer voor om zijn ambt neerteleggen. Hij kon niet geloven dat hij zo blind had kunnen wezen. Het werd geleidelijk aan later op de avond. Inmiddels waren ze nog alleen over. Poppy was terug gegaan naar Zweinstein. Arthur en Romeo hadden ook hun strijdbijl begraven. Romeo keek naar Harry en deed zijn mond open. "Harry ik heb een plek over op het ministerie. Als vieze minister. Ik zou het een eer vinden als jij dat zou worden". Harry keek naar Romeo en dacht na. "Het spijt me maar nee dat wil ik niet. Ik zou te vaak het gevaar op zoeken. Er is er hier maar een die ik op die positie zou willen hebben. Dus als u het goed vind draag ik Arthur Wemel voor". Romeo keek van Harry naar Arthur en vroeg. "Nou Arthur wil jij die baan of niet". Arthur was met stomheid geslagen toen hij dat hoorde. Hij had nooit de behoefde gehad om hoger op te komen. Niet dat hij het niet zou kunnen. Maar het hoefde nooit zo nodig van hem.

Hermelien legde een hand op zijn schouder en fluisterde tegen hem. "Arthur ik en Loena zullen net onder jou staan, en jou overal mee kunnen helpen. en er is niemand liever dan jij als ik mocht kiezen voor een baas". Arthur keek geroerd naar zijn schoondochter. "Romeo ik doe het". Molly Wemel zat met tranen in haar ogen naar Harry te kijken. Ginny liep op haar moeder af en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Mam wat is er" "Harry geeft een van de hoogste banen aan jou vader waarom". Ginny gaf haar moeder een bot brekende knuffel en vertelde in haar oor. "Het is simpel mam. Harry kan het gewoon niet. Hij is er niet slim genoeg voor. Hermelien is daar wel slim genoeg voor maar niet tactisch genoeg. Dat is Ron nou weer wel. Maar die is weer te driftig. Marcel wil alleen maar in en rond de planten zitten. Ik heb er net als Loena al helemaal geen verstand van. Dus er blijft maar een iemand over en dat is papa. Samen kunnen we Papa overal bij helpen maar hij is er het meest geschikt voor". Het was een leugentje om bestwil wat Ginny aan haar moeder vertelde. Maar toch gunde ze het haar vader wel. Romeo verkondigde dat het dus officieel zou zijn. Over een week werd Arthur vieze minister. Met de mogelijkheid tot opvolging van de minister. Na nog wat drankjes ging iedereen naar bed. Poppy had nog gevraagd of ze de nacht in de ziekenzaal wouden door brengen maar dat zou niet nodig zijn vonden ze zelf. Plus dat ze al genoeg op de ziekenzaal hadden gelegen.

Harry stond langzaam op de volgende morgen. Hij was stijf en pijnlijk overal over zijn lichaam. Toen hij de keuken in liep zag hij Ginny zitten. Aan haar gezicht te zien had ook zij overal pijn. Harry boog voor over om haar een kus te geven, maar de pijn weerhield hem. Ginny probeerde het zelfde bij Harry te doen maar ook zei kwam niet veel verder. Lachend gingen ze maar aan de keuken tafel zitten. Het verhaal ging al gauw over de zwerkbal wedstrijd tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Deze zou over vier dagen worden gehouden. Ginny moest met tegenzin toe geven dat Zwadderich sterker was dan Griffoendor. Maar je wist natuurlijk nooit met zwerkbal.

"Harry waarom heb je de baan aan mijn vader gegeven en niet aan Hermelien". "Ginny jij weet net als ik dat Hermelien daar heel goed in zou zijn. Maar jou vader is beter. Hermelien zou zich er helemaal in vast bijten en dan zien we haar niet meer. Jou vader is van naturen eerlijk en hij heeft een zwak voor dreuzels. Daarom". "En jou vader verdiend het om hogerop te komen vind je ook niet". Ginny stond met moeite op en gaf hem een kus op zijn voor hoofd. Het ergste was dat ze allebei die zelfde middag nog moesten spelen. Harry moest in de ochtend al gaan samen met Ron. Ginny kon een paar uur later weg. Die avond hadden ze afgesproken om elkaar weer te zien bij het eten in de grote zaal.

Marcel, Loena en Hermelien zaten die avond al te wachten. Ginny kwam gebroken binnen. Hermelien stond meteen op om haar naar de tafel te brengen. "Niets tegen Harry zeggen hoor maar ik heb maar tien minuten gespeeld. Mijn lichaam is gebroken na gisteren" zei ze vlug tegen Hermelien. Hermelien keek haar zorgelijk aan en knikte alleen maar. Harry kwam ook binnen hij werd overeind gehouden door Ron. Hoewel Ron met een brede glimlach naar binnen kwam zag Harry er alles dan gelukkig uit. Ginny sprong op maar ging meteen weer zitten van de pijn. Marcel die was ook opgestaan en liep richting Harry en Ron. Harry werd met behulp van zijn twee vrienden naar de etenstafel gebracht. Ron vroeg aan Ginny hoe haar wedstrijd was geweest. Ginny forceerde een glimlach en vertelde dat ze gewonnen hadden. Harry vroeg hoeveel ze er gescoord had. Hij wist dat ze de topscores positie tot nu toe in bezit had. Ginny keek naar de grond en riep nul. Harry lachte alleen maar. Ginny keek hem vragend aan en toen zag ze Hermelien weg kijken.

"Hermelien wat heb jij gedaan?" vroeg ze. "Ik heb Gwendoline een brief geschreven of ze voorzichtig met jou wou doen, en ik heb er ook een naar Plank gesteurd" vertelde ze er snel achteraan. Ginny wilden boos zijn maar de tien minuten hadden haar al meer dan genoeg pijn gedaan. "Bedankt Hermelien" mompelde toen ze rood werd. Ze keek vurig naar Harry en vroeg hoe hij het wist. "We kwamen Rosmerta tegen in de gang hier. Ze was bij jou wedstrijd geweest en vertelde het ons". Ginny werd nu helemaal rood. Hermelien vroeg aan Ron hoe hun het hadden gedaan.

Rons Glimlach werd breder en hij begon met vertellen. "Nou het begon rustig Plank had zich niets van jou brief aangetrokken. Pijn hoorde bij het spel vond hij. We scoorden het ene naar het anderen doel punt. Voor we het wisten had Harry de snaai te pakken en hadden we gewonnen met 230 tegen 0". Hermelien vroeg hoe het kwam dat hij de snaai te pakken had gekregen in zijn toestand. Hagrid had het aangehoord en riep "Dat weet ik wel ik ben wezen kijken bij Harry en Ron". Ginny zag dat Harry nu ook rood werd en zijn bord heel interessant vond. "AAhh toe Hagrid vertel hoe goed was hij". Vroeg Ginny slijmerig aan Hagrid. "Nou Harry hier moest van af het begin af aan spelen. Hij zag er erg pijnlijk uit op zijn bezem. Ik kon hem boven rondjes zien vliegen. Ik kon zien dat hij pijn had en niet echt op zoek was naar de snaai. Toen ze op 80 punten stonden ging Harry over tot actie. Hij vloog naar links vouwde zichzelf in een van de pijn. Viel voor over en ging recht op de grond af. Met een doffe klap was hij op de grond gevallen. Hij was boven op de snaai gevallen en had hem niet eens gezien". Ginny legde haar hand op zijn been en kneep een klein beetje. Ik heb een warm bad nodig zei ze. En Harry knikte in stemmend. Ze moesten maar eens naar de badkamer van de klassen oudste moesten gaan.

Drie dagen later voelde iedereen zich al weer wat beter. Hermelien liep door de gangen toen ze de zilveren slang door een gang zag glijden. Ze liep er op af en ging de hoek om. Daar zag ze de slang door een muur heen glijden. Hermelien zag de slang de muur in gaan en rende door naar de grote zaal. Daar vertelde ze het verhaal aan Ron en de anderen. Marcel vertelde dat ze het kasteel eens moesten door zoeken, daar waren ze het allemaal mee eens. Het moest alleen tot na de zwerkbal wedstrijd wachten. Die middag hadden Harry en Ron een plan op gezet. Ze zouden om de tien minuten een rondje om het zwerkbal veld lopen en dan afwisselen om even naar het spel te kijken. Alles ging goed en ze hoorde dat Griffoendor met 30 punten voor stond. Harry liep voor de vijfde keer een rondje met Ginny om het veld. Ginny voelde de grond een beetje trillen. Ze keek een beetje angstig naar Harry de blik van Harry was niet zo verschillend als dat van Ginny. Samen rende ze om het veld heen recht naar de tribune waar de anderen zaten. Loena stond al buiten op hen te wachten. "Weten jullie wat of dat getril was" riep ze naar Ginny en Harry. Maar die kwamen nee schuddend aan gerend. We gaan onze bezems halen misschien kwam het van uit het verbodenbos. Loena knikten en ging het de anderen vertellen. Ron keek over het veld heen en zag er een kleine bruine streep over heen lopen."Kijk daar eens wat is dat voor een streep". Niemand had daar een idee over. Dus namen ze het besluit om het van dichter bij te bekijken. Samen liepen ze over het veld heen. Harry en Ginny waren inmiddels ook terug gekomen en hadden ieder twee bezems bij zich. Plots kwam er weer een trilling die zich uitbreiden tot een hevig geschud. Ron bekeek de bruine streep van dicht bij. Deze schuurde breed open door het geschud van de grond onderhem. Ron viel erin en kon zich maarnet aan de rand vast houden. Zijn grip was niet al te goed en verloor dan ook langzaam zijn grip. Hermelien ging op de grond liggen en hield hem bij de handen vast. Het schudde van de aarde werd steeds heviger er kwamen nog meer scheuren bij. Marcel kwam Achter Hermelien staan en greep de armen van Ron. samen trokken ze hem er uit. Harry was samen met Ginny en Loena de tribunes aan het leeg halen. Iedereen moest maken dat hij weg kwam. Ze werden buiten het hek van het Zweinstein terrein gebracht.

Er was nu nog een toren met leerlingen die leeg moest. Ze snelde zich er op af om ze te helpen. De grond schudden nog steeds. Vlak bij de toren schuurde de grond open. Langzaam zakte de toren weg in de aarde. Ze konden er nooit bij komen op deze manier. Harry kreeg een duw en werd hard tegen de grond gegooid. Toen hij op keek zag hij Ron vier meter verder op liggen. Hij zag een kleine berg op de rand liggen. Het was Hagrid die de toren vast hield. "Blijven jullie nog lang daar liggen of helpen jullie me een handje". was de vraag van Hagrid. Zonder iets te zeggen sprongen ze op een bezem en haalde een voor een de leerlingen uit het gat. Ze werden bij Loena en Hermelien neer gezet. Die zorgden er weer voor dat ze naar het hek liepen. Toen Marcel de laatste leerling pakte liet Hagrid de toren los. Deze viel naar beneden en spatte uiteen. "Nou dat viel mee" riep Ron. Dat was nou net het laatste wat hij moest doen. Het geschud nam toe het trillen van de grond nam toe. Iedereen draaide zich om bij het hek en keek naar het zwerkbalveld. Langzaam zagen ze het de grond in zakken. Alles was in een kuil verdwenen. Harry en Ron pakte hun bezem en vlogen over de kuil heen. Het was heel raar. De kuil leek zich zelf weer te dichten. Maar het was ook zo een half uur later was de kuil weer dicht, en het stadion verdwenen.


	23. Chapter 23 Perkamentus weet raad

Hoofdstuk 23 Perkamentus weet raad.

Alles leek weer even rustig. Iedereen was in het kasteel om van het avond eten te genieten. "We gaan van af morgen het hele kasteel door zoeken om iets te vinden" vertelde Harry. Dagen achter elkaar zochten ze overal. Ron had een grote plattegrond van het kasteel gemaakt. Alle gangen die ze hadden gehad werden afgevinkt. Nergens vonden ze ook maar een aan wijzing van waar de slang kon zijn. Voor de zoveelste keer zaten ze weer in de grote zaal de regels na te kijken die de slang gezegd had. En Hermelien somde alles op wat ze wisten en uitgevonden hadden. "Een hij is verlaten door zijn vrienden. Twee zijn familie is sterk". "klinkt als een van zuiver bloed" sneerde Ron.

Hermelien wierp hem een blik en ging weer verder. "Hij wil ons uit elkaar drijven. Hij is iemand die op zijn krachten teert. En hij beweerd dat hij sterker is dan de dood". Hermelien had het allemaal verteld maar snapte er ook niets van. Er was eigenlijk maar een ding wat ze zeker wisten. De slang was iets dat uit het verleden afkomstig was. De vraag was alleen hoe komen ze er achter. Hermelien was teleur gesteld in de bibliotheek. Ze had dagen gezocht maar niets gevonden. Dat was iets wat Hermelien niet kon uitstaan. Ginny stond op van de tafel en liep naar professor Anderling toe. Iedereen keek haar na toen ze naar Anderling liep. Ginny stond daar maar een paar minuten. Toen ze terug kwam lopen had ze een grote glimlach. Ze hief haar hand op zodat niemand haar iets zou vragen.

"We weten dat de slang van vroeger is. Nu is alleen de vraag, hoe komen we er achter. Ik heb denk ik een idee heb. Wat is hier langer dan de leraren of de leerlingen". Ze keek verlangend het groepje rond, maar niemand zei iets. Zelfs Hermelien leek het niet te snappen. Haar blik was nog nooit zo verwarrend geweest. Ginny lachte breed en was echt in haar sas. Harry keek haar aan en dacht bij zichzelf. Ga ervoor schat je verdient het. Ginny lachte naar hem. Tuurlijk je kunt mijn gedachten verstaan, Ha Ha.  
Ginny keek nog een keer rond en ging toen weer verder. "Nou het langst hier is de sorteerhoed. Die heeft ons ook aan het begin van het schooljaar gewaarschuwd. Mocht hij het niet weten kunnen we het aan de portretten vragen of de geesten. Als laatste kunnen we het aan de oude schoolhoofden in het kantoor van Anderling vragen". Ze waren allemaal met stomheid geslagen. Het was zo simpel als je er over na dacht. Ginny kreeg van iedereen een knuffel en Harry moest helaas tot het laatst wachten.

Ze zouden om de dag iets gaan doen en het dan in de avond bespreken. Als eerste kwamen ze bij de sorteerhoed. Die vertelde hun het zelfde als dat hij de eerste avond had verteld. Hij had nog nooit gehoord van een zilverachtige slang of geest. Het enige wat hij kon vertellen was dat de kracht die hij nu voelde. Die kracht voelde hij ook meer dan duizend jaar geleden. Het enige wat ze hier van geleerd hadden was dat ze duizend jaar terug moesten. Nu was het leuk dat ze wisten dat het duizend jaar gelede gebeurd was. Maar ze konden niemand die duizend jaar was. Na een goede nachtrust en alle lessen gingen ze de Portretten op alle gangen langs.

Het was op iedere verdieping het zelfde liedje. Geen van de portretten kon iets van of over de slang zeggen. Sommigen waren niet eens van die tijd. En degene die van die tijd waren wisten het ook allemaal niet meer zo goed. Het enige wat ze wisten was dat er een ruzie was geweest tussen de vier stichters. Hermelien was erg gefrustreerd toen ze aan het avondmaal zaten. Hermelien zat in haar eigen boek van de beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein te lezen. Het enige wat ze mompelde was niets. Hier ook niets, daar ook niets. Harry keek haar met medelijden aan. Het zelfde deed ook Ginny. Ze kon het niet helpen om even een hand op de schouder van Hermelien te leggen.

De dag erop waren de geesten aan de beurt. Haast onthoofde Henk was zo vriendelijk geweest om ze te helpen. Ze gingen van de jongste geest naar de oudste. Professor kist was door Hermelien aan een vragen vuur onderworpen. Zelf dat was voor Hermelien een tegenvaller. Ze werd steeds gefrustreerder omdat ze niets gevonden kreeg. Het werd een persoonlijke missie voor der om een antwoord te krijgen. De vrienden wisten dat als Hermelien zo werd, ze maar beter met der mee konden gaan. Hermelien begaf zich als eerste na het eten naar de bibliotheek. De rest volgde ze wisten dat ze daar niets zouden vinden. Toen het een uur in de ochtend was gingen ze naar huis. Marcel en Ginny hadden wacht die nacht. Ron en Harry moesten Hermelien echt weg dragen maar dat was niet gemakkelijk.

Harry kon zoals gewoonlijk niet echt goed slapen als hij alleen was. Marcel had de sluipwegwijzer dus hij kon ook niet kijken hoe of ze het deden. Vaak riep hij in gedachten naar Ginny hoe of het ging. Ga nou maar slapen was meestal haar directe antwoord. Harry lag tot diep in de nacht wakker. Vandaag waren er geen lessen om dat het zaterdag was. Harry zat op Ron en Loena te wachten. Hermelien was al opgestaan. Ze had een koffie gedronken en was alweer op weg naar de bibliotheek. Ron was als eerste beneden bij Harry. Harry wou vragen of hij goed had geslapen. Toen hij de datum veertien februari zag staan. "Ron het is Valentijnsdag wat heb jij geplant". Ron haalde zijn schouders op "ik heb niets geplant". "Dat gaan de dames niet leuk vinden Ron". Harry werd een beetje misselijk bij de gedachten aan Ginny. Hij wist dat ze dit niet leuk zou gaan vinden. Hij moest iets gaan verzinnen en ook voor Ron. Want als hij zich niet vergiste zou Hermelien hem vervloeken tot hij om vergeving zou vragen. Harry zat zich te bedenken, of Marcel ook zo vergeetachtig was net als hun. Toen Loena ook was opgestaan gingen ze op weg naar Zweinstein. Het eerste wat Harry deed was naar Marcel gaan.  
Tot zijn verassing werd Marcel lijkbleek. Zelfs hij was vergeten dat het Valentijnsdag was. Harry keek om zich heen en verzekerde hem ervan dat hij het zou regelen. Marcel keek hem eerst bedenkend aan en toen hoopvol. Hij wou niet weten hoe of Loena zou reageren als hij niets had geplant. Iedereen ging aan het ontbijt zitten. Harry gaf Ginny een kus en ze keek hem doordringend aan. "Wat gaan we vandaag doen Harry" vroeg ze. Harry had meteen een brok in zijn keek en keek angstig naar Ron. Ron die alleen maar blij was dat het Harry overkwam en niet hem. "Nou dat is nog een verassing voor jullie. Ron, Marcel en ik moeten nog het een en ander regelen". Ginny keek hem aan en haalde haar schouders op "Ik hoop, dat het leuk is want Hermelien zeurt er al drie weken over".

Harry liep naar buiten en werd gevolg door Ginny. "Jullie hebben nog niets he, en jij mag het weer allemaal regelen". Harry keek met ongelovige ogen naar Ginny. Hoewel hij teleurgesteld wilde kijken en vragen hoe ze daar nou bij kwam. Kon hij het niet laten om ja te knikken. "Ik dacht het wel toen ik het aan jou vroeg keek Ron zo blij. Dat doet hij alleen als hij denkt dat jij op je kop krijgt. Trouwens Hermelien heeft nog helemaal niets gezegd zij is het ook vergeten. Maar dat weet Ron niet". Riep Ginny die met een duivelse glimlach door liep. "Oja Harry nu verwacht ik dus wel wat he je hebt het net beloofd". Harry knikte weer van ja en ging op weg.

Wat kon hij doen op dit een mooie Valentijn te maken. Harry zat in de grote zaal te bedenken wat of hij kon doen. Na het ontbijt zouden ze de grote zaal gaan versieren. Dan zouden ze om twaalf uur een paar uur voor zich zelf hebben om iets te doen. In de avond zou er een groot Valentijn dineer zijn. dus dat was vijf uur om in te plannen. Harry had in eens een idee. Ron keek hoe Harry hem voorbij rende naar de kerker. Hij wou hem nog na roepen toen Harry hem bijna omver gelopen had. Zelf liep hij verder om zich over te geven aan het ontbijt. Ginny, Marcel waren de eerste die bij hem waren komen zitten. Ginny had nog wel gevraagd waar Harry was. Maar Ron had daar geen antwoord op kunnen geven. Toen ze het ingedachte aan Harry had gevraag, kreeg ze een antwoord dat het een verassing voor de rest was.

Loena en Hermelien kwamen met nog een halfuurtje te gaan ook bij het ontbijt. Loena moest haar wel mee sleuren want Hermelien wou de bibliotheek niet verlaten. Ginny hoorde in haar gedachten dat Harry er aan kwam. Het was nog vijf minuten voor dat het ontbijt op hield. Ginny gooide nog snel even het bord ven Harry vol. Buiten adem ging Harry tussen Ginny en Hermelien in zitten. Ginny stoten hem aan en riep.

"Hermelien weet jij al wat Ron heeft gepland voor vandaag". Hermelien keek Ginny met grote ogen aan toen even naar Ron en weer terug. "Hoe zo geplant wat is er vandaag dan". "Kom nou Hermelien het is Valentijnsdag dat is toch een feest. Ik wet dat Ron iets heel moois met jou wil gaan doen. En Loena wat gaat Marcel met jou doen". Hermelien keek Ron aan. Deze werd wel erg rood en begon wild om zich heen te kijken. Loena die Marcel vragend aan keek zag het zelfde bij Marcel. Marcel legde zijn hand op die van Loena.  
"Wat wij gaan doen is een verassing daar ga jij echt van genieten schat" zei Marcel. Loena keek weer naar haar bord en Marcel wierp een wanhopige blik op Harry. Ron werd met de minuut roder. Hij wou zeggen dat Harry het zou regelen maar dat zou Hermelien niet goed vinden. "Het is een verassing" mompelde hij gauw. Ginny deed gauw haar hand voor haar mond om niet in lachen uit te barsten. In haar hoofd zei ze tegen Harry dat het wel even goed voor ze was. Even zweetten zou ze wel goed doen. Harry kon het eigenlijk wel een beetje waarderen toen ze het had gedaan.

Na het ontbijt werd de zaal versierd. Overal kwamen hartjes te hangen, mooie rode tafelkleden. Ginny, Loena en Hermelien waren in hun sas. Het versieren van de zaal leek ze alleen maar gelukkiger te maken. Hermelien en Loena riepen vaak dat ze hoopte dat het vanmiddag ook zo leuk werd. Ginny liep dan altijd lachend weg. Ron en Marcel daar in tegen draaide zich naar Harry. Het enige wat hij riep was ik ben bezig. Tien minuten voor twaalf riep hij ze bij elkaar. Hij vertelde dat ze eerst naar Madame Kruimelaars gingen daar had hij drie tafeltjes. Als ze daar geweest zijn gaan ze voor een mooie strandwandeling en een picknick op het strand. Deze zou klaar gezet worden door de zijn huis elfen.

Om kwart over twaalf liepen ze het kasteel uit. Om, om halfeen bij Madame Kruimelaars te zijn. Ieder werd naar een apart tafeltje begeleid en neer gezet. Overal waren stelletjes. Harry moest terug denken aan Cho Chang. Dat was een ramp geworden toen hij hier met haar was. Harry pakte de handen van Ginny en keek haar alleen maar aan. Hij vond het heerlijk met haar. Het in gedachten praten was nu een uitkomst. Ginny vroeg hem of hij speciaal hier heen wou. Er vormde een klein grimmige glimlach om zijn mond hoeken. Toen Ginny vroeg waar omdat was. Keek hij met zijn ogen naar Ron en Marcel. Ginny volgde zijn kijk richting en zag zowel Marcel als Ron steeds roder werden. De beide jongen waren helemaal niet zo romantisch. Dus voor Ginny en Harry was dit leedvermaak.

Ron wierp om de minuut een blik op Harry. Toen Harry zijn gezichtsspreuk gedaan had kon Ginny ook die blikken van Ron en Marcel zien. Allebei zaten ze achter Ginny dus ze kon zich niet zomaar omkijken. Nu zag ze hun blikken wel. Beide jongens werden met de minuut geïrriteerde. Op een gegeven moment kon Ginny zelfs woedende blikken zien die op Harry gericht waren. Ginny had steeds meer moeite om niet te hoeven lachen.

Een uurtje later vonden Ginny en Harry het wel welletjes. Voor Ron en Marcel was het een enorme opluchting dat ze weg konden. Toen ze op het strand verschijnselden had Harry een dreuzel fles champagne. Dit was een drankje dat op dreuzel gelegenheden gedronken werd. Hermelien was de enige die het kon, die was daar dan ook erg blij mee. Ze dronken heerlijk hun glas leeg en hadden daarna nog een half glaasje. Toen het op was gingen ze voor een heerlijke wandeling. Hand in hand of arm in arm liepen ze over het strand heen. Het was heerlijk om op die manier even uit te waaien. Ginny had een arm om Harry heen geslagen en ze liepen achter de anderen aan. Harry vond het heerlijk om daar met zijn Ginny te lopen. Na een half uurtje gingen ze terug. Harry had kleef verteld dat ze op de terug weg waren. Na weer een half uur waren ze bij drie kleedjes. Ieder kleedje was voorzien van een mandje met broodjes, beleg, zoetigheid. Er stond weer een fles met champagne. Ginny vond het spul heerlijk en vroeg of ze die niet in hun kelder konden hebben. Harry beloofde haar dat hij ervoor zou zorgen. Het was een heerlijke middag. Alles leek even te verdwijnen. Even hoefde ze nergens aan te denken. Niet het kasteel niet de gebeurtenissen, enkel elkaar.

Om vijf uur moesten ze helaas terug zijn. Het avond eten in de zaal was heerlijk en ze genoten dan ook van alles wat ze aten en hadden gedaan vandaag. Professor stronk en Hagrid hadden hun aangeboden om de wacht van hen over te nemen. Dat was een keer een heerlijk idee. Bij madam Rosmerta deden ze nog een afzakkertje. Ginny begon moe te worden dus ging ze samen met Harry als eerste weg. De rest wou nog even blijven. Die nacht werd het nog even gezellig voor ze in een diepe slaap vielen.

Harry zat al in de keuken toen Ron naar beneden kwam. "Harry heb jij een anti kater drankje voor me". Harry keek alleen maar even naar Ron voor hij de kast in ging. Hij had zulke drankjes in voorraad gezet. Vaak was het zo dat als ze met vrienden waren ze wel eens handig van pas kwamen. Ginny kwam naar beneden en had er ook een nodig. In het geval van Hermelien zette hij er snel twee klaar. Vandaag zouden ze met de portretten in de leraren kamer praten.

Het zou een moeilijk gesprek worden had Anderling hen verteld. Het was vaak zo dat ze met elkaar in discussie gingen voor je zelf een antwoord kon krijgen. Nou Harry zou het aan Hermelien over laten en zelf alleen maar luisteren dat leek hem het beste. Na het ontbijt kwamen ze in de kamer van Anderling. Achter haar stoel hing het portret van Albus Perkamentus. Zijn ogen twinkelde als of het een lust was toen hij de oud-leerlingen zag. Hermelien vroeg hem direct of hij iets wist.

Albus wou echter eerst het hele verhaal horen. Hij leek vooral geïnteresseerd in het verhaal van Harry. Hij vond het vaccinerend dat hij en Ginny versmolten waren. Hij had ooit in een boek gelezen hoe dat was. Maar had nog nooit een tovenaars stel meegemaakt die het ook echt waren. Het genen wat Ginny had gedaan toen Harry bezeten was door de slangen was helemaal een gesprek 's onderwerp. Alle voorgaande hoofdmesters en meesteressen gingen over ineen discussie. Hoofdmeester wafelaar de voorganger van Albus. Vertelde dat hij ooit gehoord had dat het in de tijd van Griffoendor het een stel wel gelukt was. Anderling dacht dat Sirius en James ook versmolten waren. Door die opmerking hield iedereen op. Ginny kon niets anders dan lachen.

Hermelien vertelde dat ze niets uit de tijd van Griffoendor hadden kunnen vinden. Je kon aan haar merken dat de bibliotheek haar erg inde steek had gelaten. Albus echter vond het heel belangrijk. "Juffrouw Wemel heeft u de hele bibliotheek bekeken" was zijn vraag. Hermelien keek hem even aan en knikte van ja. "Ik neem aan dat u ook het onderste boek van de verboden selectie heeft bekeken die niet los kan". Hermelien keek hem even aan en vertelde dat het boek vast zat en ze die met geen mogelijk heit los heeft kunnen krijgen. Albus Perkamentus vertelde hun dat het geen boek was maar een sleutel. Achter die boeken kast was nog een boeken kast. Het was een van die geheimen die alleen de hoofdmesters mochten weten. Tot zijn verontschuldiging moest hij toe geven, dat hij het vergeten was om het aan Anderling te vertellen. Hermelien was al naar de bibliotheek gerend. Albus riep Ginny nog even terug want iedereen was haar al achterna gerend. "Ginny zeg tegen Harry dat het, het zelfde wachtwoord is als mijn kamer van toen der tijd". Ginny knikte en rende achter der rest aan.

In de bibliotheek zag Ginny Hermelien al tegen het boek aan tikken zonder dat er beweging in kwam. Harry hoorde van Ginny wat het wachtwoord was en riep "Zak met zuurtjes". Hermelien die nog het boek vast had liet van schrik los. Langzaam kwam het boek buiten de kast zetten. Voor de kast draaide het boek een kwartslag naar rechts. En gleed naar het midden van de kast. Ron pakte het boek beet en duwde de kast naar rechts. Achter de kast kwam een andere kast te voorschijn. Hermelien vertelde dat ze alle boeken moesten pakken. Nu was niet alleen Hermelien gedreven om de boeken in te kijken. Iedere boek scheen alleen maar uit de tijd van de stichters te bestaan. Hermelien leek bezeten op de manier hoe ze de boeken te lijf ging.

Toen professor Anderling kwam vertellen dat het avond eten werd opgediend. Hadden ze er niet echt zin in. Maar professor Anderling nam geen genoegen met nee dank je. Ze moesten gewoon wat eten. Voor het eerst had Ron zijn bord als eerste leeg. Binnen vijftien minuten was hij alweer onderweg naar de bibliotheek. Hermelien keek hem met grote ogen na. Harry en Ginny waren niet veel later dan Ron en liepen samen naar hem toe. Als laatste kwam Loena de bibliotheek binnen gelopen en pakte het eerste boek dat ze op tafel zag liggen. Iedereen was tot diep in de nacht aan het lezen. De wacht werd weer om en om gehouden. Iedereen moest een halfuur naar de sluipwegwijzer kijken, om zich daarna weer in de boeken storten. Ron vond een tekst met eeuwen oude magie. Hermelien die het boek overnam begon driftig te lezen.

In het boek stond een tekst over een vorm van magie. Deze vorm van magie zou zich vooral richten op versmelting met mensen en dingen. Het was een magie dat door drie van de stichters tot duistere magie werd beschouwd. Iedereen vroeg zich af dat de magie was waar de sorteerhoed het over had. Dat boek deed Hermelien in de tas om hem later helemaal door te lezen. Het ene boek na het andere boek ging door de vingers. Er was van alle te lezen uit die tijd. Loena had een boek met een mooie paars kaft gevonden. Dit was een boek dat leek op een autobiografie van Zalazar Zwadderich. Ze ging in een hoekje zitten en begon op haar gebruikelijke manier te lezen. Langzaam draaide ze het boek op zijn kop en las rustig regel voor regel.

Om vier uur in de nacht vond Harry het welletje en stuurde iedereen naar huis. Harry zou tot twaalf uur geen les hebben. Hij stelde voor dat hij de rest van de nacht de wacht zou houden en hun om half zeven zou wakker maken. Hermelien wilden eigenlijk niet weg maar ging toch akkoord. Ginny was nog even gebleven ze liet een boek zien over faunaten. "Zou Sirius door dit boek een faunaat zijn geworden" vroeg ze. "Ik heb geen idee schat maar je zou het aan hem en James kunnen vragen". Ginny knikten en zei dat hij het morgenochtend wel zou hoorde. Zij had pas om tien uur haar eerste les.


	24. Chapter 24 Het geheim van vroeger

Hoofdstuk 24 Het geheim van vroeger.

Om halfzeven liep Harry het huisje binnen. Als eerste maakte hij Ron en Hermelien waker, om vervolgens Marcel en Loena wakker te maken. Harry kroop vervolgens al slapend naast Ginny het bed in. "Harry, Harry waker worden" hoorde hij in de verte. Langzaam deed hij zijn ogen open. Langzaam keek hij in twee groene ogen die hem door dringend aan keken. Hij keek recht in de ogen van zijn moeder. "Hoi, mam wat doen jullie hier" vroeg hij met een slaperige glimlach. "We zijn vannacht door Ginny van onze muur geroofd en hier heen gesmokkeld" riep Sirius. Lilly liep zijn portret binnen en pakte hem bij zijn oor. "Hoe durf jij mijn schoondochter zo te beeldige jij hond". "James help me hou je vrouw tegen alsjeblieft". "Sorry, Sirius je hebt dit aan je zelf te bedanken" lachte James.

Toen Harry recht op ging zitten gilde er iemand aan de andere kant van de kamer. Harry keek om en zag Remus zijn ogen bedenken. Tops zat naast hem. "kom maar het bed uit Harry Remus kijkt niet. Maar ik wel en ik vind het leuk wat ik zie". Met een teleurgestelde gil werd ze omgedraaid. "Tops Harry is van mij dat weet je toch oude snoeper". Vertelde Ginny met een lach. "Ik mag ook nooit eens wat lol hebben" hoorde ze Tops lachen zeggen. Ze gaf Harry en goede morgen kus en vertelde dat ze op weg naar Zweinstein ging. "Waarom zijn mijn ouders hier. En waarom mag tops niet van mij dromen en Sirius wel van jou". Riep Harry haar plagerig toe. "Dat vind ik ook vertel het haar Harry" klonk de stem van tops. "Harry ik heb het gisteren met hun over Faunaten gehad en ben toen in slaap gevallen. En op de tweede plaats ik wil niet dat jij aan tops denk. Anders moet ik daar aan denken en dan kan ik niet aan Sirius denken". Vertelde Ginny met weer dat duivelse glimlachje. Sirius keek naar de bovenkant van zijn lijst. "Sirius jij hangt voorlopig met je gezicht naar de muur". Beet Harry hem plagerig toe.

Die avond zouden ze het over faunaten hebben. Die dag duurde het erg lang voordat iedereen klaar was met zijn lessen. Bij thuiskomst gingen Ron en Marcel naar bed. Die moesten die nacht wacht houden. Harry zette alle portretten op de tafel en ieder nam een stoel. Hermelien begon als eerste uit het boek te vertellen die ze aan het lezen was. Sirius en James vonden het maar niets zo een oud verhaal. Maar Lilly en Remus zaten aan haar worden gekluisterd. Tops was naar haar andere portret gegaan om te kijken hoe het met Teddy was. Hermelien pakten haar perkament erbij en begon haar geschiedenis les.

"Voor dat de stichters het kasteel hadden laten bouwen waren ze op zoek naar een geschikte plek. Ze vonden een plek midden in een bos. Deze was gelegen aan een groot meer. Op deze plek waren velen verschillende wezens. Ook voelde ze hier een magie die ze nog nooit eerder hadden gevoeld. Dit zou de plek worden die ze Zweinstein zouden gaan noemen. Jaar na jaar werd er aan het kasteel gebouwd. Tien jaar later hadden ze het kasteel klaar. Binnenin het kasteel werd er een stukje magie van iedere stichter geplaatst. Ze hadden allemaal mat hun magie de muren een beetje doordrenkt. Zoals we allemaal weten ging het in het begin in volle harmonie. Tot de dag dat er ruzie kwam. Iedereen weet dat Zwadderich een geheime kamer heeft laten bouwen. Nu was hij die kamer nog nooit gevonden tot dat Harry hier hem vond. Gelukkig wel want anders waren we onze Ginny kwijt en was Voldermort eerder terug gekomen. Nu staat er hier in dit boek dat de andere stichters bang waren dat er nog veel meer geheimen waren. Dat waren geheimen waar Zwadderich van wist. Maar waar niemand ooit achter was gekomen. Verder weet ik nog niet wat er allemaal te vinden is in dit boek, maar dat weet ik morgen wel".

Helaas voor Hermelien wist niemand wat of ze bedoelde. Harry vroeg ook wat ze nu bedoelde. Hermelien rolden met haar ogen en vertelde. "Nou eigenlijk is het vrij duidelijk. Zwadderich heeft nog meer geheimen gehad. De stichters wisten dus dat hij ze had maar niet welke. Ik denk dat het geen wat er nu allemaal gebeurd in het kasteel. In verbinding staat met de geheimen van toen". Ron die net weer in de keuken stond vroeg. "En wat zijn die geheimen". "Ja, dat is iets wat ik ook niet weet Ron. Anders waren we nu wel in het kasteel geweest" riep Hermelien snauwerig terug. Ron nam gauw afscheid en ging richting het kasteel voorzijn wacht diens. Hij wauw niet nog zo'n uitbrander krijgen. Natuurlijk wist hij dat Hermelien alleen maar zo was als ze gefrustreerd was. Maar op die momenten ontliep hij haar liever. Ginny pakte het boek over faunaten en hield het voor de portretten. De ogen van James en Sirius werden groot. Lilly keek ze even belangstellend aan en begreep toen waarom. "Dat boek hebben jullie ook gebruikt is het niet". Beide knikten van ja en mompelde iets van een goed doel en zo. Het was Remus die hen te hulp schoot. "Lilly voor dat Severus mij het drankje kon geven. Had ik de beste remedie tegen mijn wolf zijn. Sirius en James waren als dieren beter tegen mij opgewassen. En hielden mij dan ook inbedwang. Zo goed zelfs dat we s, nachts door Zweinsveld konden lopen". Lilly keek met grote ogen naar de beide heren en richten zich toen op Ginny. "Waarom heb je dat boek mee genomen Ginny". "Nou mam ik wou wel eens weten hoe moeilijk het was om faunaat te worden. Sirius en James waren het ook. Maar ik denk dat wij het ook zouden kunnen". Voordat iemand wat kon zeggen was het Hermelien die reageerde. "Dat kunnen we niet doen hoor. Daar voor moet je toestemming hebben van het ministerie". James en Sirius snoven tegelijkertijd. Hermelien wierp hen een kwade blikt toe. Maar die werd beantwoord door twee Boze blikken terug. Ginny die de bui voelde hangen kwam tussen beide. "Ik zeg niet dat wij faunaten worden. Ik wou alleen weten of het kon en hoe. En ik moet eerlijk zeggen met het geen wat Romeo heeft gedaan weet ik het zo nog niet zeker of ik het hem wel zou wil zeggen. Er hoeft er maar een te zeggen, dat een van ons niet te vertrouwen is en hij wantrouwt ons meteen allemaal weer".

Hermelien die een beetje geschrokken was van dat antwoord. Kon niets anders dan toe geven dat Ginny ergens gelijk had. Ze wist hoe Romeo had gereageerd en dat vond ze alles behalve leuk. Opdat moment kon ze de man wel vervloeken. Na alles wat ze voor de magische gemeenschap hadden gedaan. Maandenlang op de vlucht om Gruzelementen te vinden en vernietigen. Ze hadden zelfs mensen gered uit het ministerie. Dat allemaal terwijl de order nou niet echt veel liet zien in hun ogen. Nee, tot haar spijt moest ze Ginny schoorvoetend gelijk geven.

Hermelien keek op naar James. "Ginny heeft gelijk. Als we het zouden willen hoe zouden we het dan moeten doen".  
Bij die woorden begonnen James en Sirius te glunderen. Ginny was het eerste die iets vroeg hoe of het dan moest. Harry was naast haar komen zitten en keek alleen maar hoopvol naar zijn vader. "het eerste wat jullie moeten doen. En dat hebben Sirius en ik ook gedaan is een rustige plek vinden. Het beste is een plek waar magie aanwezig is. Wij hadden toen het verboden bos uit gezocht. Dat zou ik jullie ook aan raden als jullie het willen doen. Nou als je die hebt is het eerst een spreuk opzeggen en dan gaan mediteren. Tijdens jullie meditatie komt jullie eigen faunaat jullie begroeten. Pas als jullie hem helemaal kennen kunnen jullie jezelf in dat dier veranderen. Vaak gebeurt het niet in een keer. Sirius had het binnen een week. Ik zelf had er drie weken overgedaan. Zelf denk ik dat Sirius al een hond was voor dat hij een hond werd". Sirius blafte een harder lach uit.

De rest van de avond waren ze allemaal bezig over hoe het zou zijn als ze een dier waren. De volgende dag hadden ze het Ron en Marcel verteld en die vonden het een geweldig idee. Maar nu hoefde het nog niet. Het was wel leuk om er over te fantaseren. Ron zag zich al als een poema door het kasteel lopen. Of als een grote leeuw. Hermelien vertelde hem dat hij ook een wandelende tak kon worden. Dat leek Ron nou niet echt een leuk dier. Harry en Ginny waren al net aan het doen alsof Ron al over de tafel liep. Ginny was de denkbeeldige Ron al een stukje kaas aan het geven. Ron kon er de humor niet van in zien. Wat de rest weer meer deed lachen. Het was een geweldige avond. Die nacht waren Hermelien en Loena aan de beurt voor de wacht. Marcel en Ron wouden nog wat drinken in de drie bezems. Maar Harry en Ginny gingen een stukje om het meer lopen. Ze hadden wel zin in een avond wandeling. Harry had echter een andere bedoeling daar bij. Ginny had al zo'n gedachte maar ging toch met hem mee. Als ze hem echt kon wist ze al waar hij mee bezig was en dat vond ze helemaal niet erg. Na zo een halfuur langzaam te hebben gelopen. Kwamen ze op een open plek in het verboden bos, vlak bij het meer. Harry vertelde haar dat hij deze plek gisteren al had gevonden. En dat dit een mooie plek zou zijn als ze faunaten zouden willen worden.

Ginny keek hem alleen maar aan. Ze wist dat hij het graag wou. En bedacht zich dat ze het anders van de zomer stiekem zouden kunnen doen. Dat zou ze hem dan wel later gaan vertellen. Het boek nam ze in ieder geval mee naar huis. Die nacht hadden ze allemaal wel een droom dat ze een faunaat waren. Hermelien had het boek dat ze had gelezen aan professor Anderling gegeven. Die gaf hem die ochtend terug. "Ik heb het boek door gelezen en ik kan alleen maar tot de volgende conclusie komen. Zwadderich had meer dan een geheim. En dat alles wat hier nu gebeurd hiermee te maken heeft, ook alleen maar door hem kan komen. Maar wat het allemaal is weet ik ook niet". "Hij was een faunaat en wel een slang" riep Loena van achter haar boek. Iedereen keek haar aan en waren met stomheid geslagen. "Hoe weet u dat juffrouw Leeflang Als ik u vragen mag" vroeg professor Anderling. "Dat staat allemaal in dit boek dat ik uit de kast heb. Er staat in dat hij een siseltong is en een van de grootste tovenaars. Maar ook dat hij wou versmelten met Goderic en dat hij een Slang was". Hermelien pakten het boek dat Loena haar gaf en begon meteen te lezen. Bij iedere bladzijde keek ze steeds meer verbaast. Ieder geluidje dat ze maakte klonk steeds enthousiaster. Dit is het.  
Wat we hebben gezien was een geest. De geest van Zwadderich. En het was de geest in zijn faunaten vorm.

Ron kreeg een helder moment. "Dan moeten we alles opnieuw gaan bekijken in het kasteel. Maar dan wel op de hoogte van de slang". Riep Ron met een brede glimlach uit. Hermelien keek hem bewonderen aan en gaf hem meteen gelijk. Harry stond op en de rest volgde zijn voorbeeld. Anderling volgde hen op de voet. Niemand wist waar Harry heen ging, maar hij liep naar de gang waar Ginny was aangevallen. Bij de muur waar de slang toen verdween ging hij op zijn buik liggen. Bij de muur voelde hij over de vloer heen. Zijn hand verdween de muur in. Hermelien liep de hoek om naar de klas waar zij was opgesloten. Daar verschoof ze een kast met toverkracht. En ging ook op de grond liggen. Ook bij haar verdween haar hand de muur in. Dit was dus de manier waar op Zwadderich zich in al die jaren door het kasteel ging. Niemand had dit geweten maar ze konden er ook niet door heen. Harry keek de gang door en zag Haast onthoofde Henk zweven. Hij riep hem en vroeg of hij kon helpen. Henk die met alle liefde een griffoendoor hielp kwam meteen aangesneld. Het gekke was alleen dat hij niet door de muur heen kon. Er was een soort veld waar hij niet door heen kon. Hij kon er wel omheen meer niet door heen. Toen ze het in de gang proberen, was het verhaal precies het zelfde. Er was weer een gebied waar hij niet door heen kon.

Teleurgesteld gingen ze terug naar de grote zaal. Bij de tafel zette ze zich zelf neer en begonnen zich af te vragen hoe of ze door die gaten heen konden. Ze wisten zich niets te bedenken. Die nacht was het de beurt voor Harry en Ginny om de wacht te houden. Zo als altijd ging Ginny slapen en zou Harry haar later die nacht waker maken. Zo dat hij even kon slapen. En zo als altijd was het vroeg in de ochtend als hij haar weer waker makten. "Ik heb gedroomd dat we faunaten moeten worden Harry. Misschien zit er een dier bij die door die gaten heen zou kunnen". Harry's gezicht ging van bedruk naar opgewekt. Hij pakte haar bij de hand en nam haar mee naar de grote zaal. "We moeten dit met de anderen overleggen" riep hij haar toe. De rest zat al aan het ontbijt en zag de blijde blik van Harry. Ginny wachtte niet op vragen en stak meteen van wal. Langzaam vertelde ze haar hele droom. En dat ze tot de conclusie was gekomen dat als ze een faunaat zou zijn en ze misschien door een van de gaten heen kon. De rest was niet helemaal overtuigd maar ze zouden het er die avond nog over hebben.

Na het avond eten vertelde Hermelien aan Ginny dat ze met Sirius en James wou praten. Dit tot opluchting van Harry. Dit hield in dat Hermelien er over nadacht om het te doen. Ron zou volgen Harry het probleem niet zijn die wou maar wat graag een leeuw worden. Loena vond het een uitdaging om het te doen. Ze had wat dat betreft wel iets van haar moeder die wilde ook graag experimenteren. Nu was het alleen hopen dat Sirius of James Hermelien kon overhalen. Tot hun verassing kwam professor Anderling met Hermelien mee. Ze vertelde dat ze Professor Anderling had gevraagd of ze haar mening hier over kon geven. Harry had een fles wijn open getrokken. En Zette zich op een stoel neer.

Deze avond zouden ze het alleen over de mogelijk heit ervan hebben. Tot hun grote verbazing vertelde professor Anderling dat ze het ook stiekem had gedaan. En dat ze zich pas had laten registreren toen ze hier op school ging werken. Hermelien was helemaal uit het veld geslagen, toen professor Anderling haar vertelde, dat ze het zo lang mogelijk geheim moesten houden als ze het zouden doen. Iedereen had al toegestemd. Hermelien had het er alleen het moeilijkste mee. Harry ging naast haar zitten en begon tegen haar te praten. Iedereen wist dat als Hermelien een dilemma had, het meestal Harry was die haar daar door heen kon helpen. "Hermelien, Jij moet beslissen of je het wel of niet doet. Dat is iets wat wij niet kunnen doen voor jou. Je hoeft het natuurlijk niet. Het is wel zo als je het kan, dan hoef je niet constant te veranderen. Maar het zou de school natuurlijk enorm kunnen helpen. En wie weet welk geheim we ontdekken". Dat was de magische regel. Iets ontdekken dat niemand wist was bijna net zo boeiend als een nieuw boek. "Ik doe Het". Het eerste wat ze moesten doen was een open plek vinden. Gelukkig had Harry die al gevonden. Nu was het aan hen zelf om de oefeningen te doen die in het boek stonden.

Professor Anderling wist niet alles meer maar kon ze wel helpen met de meditatie. De rest was aan Sirius en James. Harry zou hun portretten mee nemen naar de open plek als ze de meditatie onder de knie hadden. Ze hadden zich voor genomen om iedere dag naar de lessen te gaan mediteren. Professor Anderling had iedere dag een uur vrij gemaakt. Ook had ze hen geleerd dat met een meditatiespreuk, het mediteren makkelijker was. Elke dag gingen ze trouw naar professor Anderling voor hun meditatie. Iedereen scheen het goed te doen alleen Harry lukte het niet. Ginny vroeg hem steeds of het lukte als hij bezig was. Op die momenten kon hij het dan weer net niet. Professor Anderling lachte iedere keer als ze Ginny naar haar zag kijken met een glimlach. Toen Ginny er mee ophield was het iedereen gelukt. Nu was het tijd om naar de open plek in het verbodenbos te gaan. Professor Anderling vroeg of Harry even achter wou blijven. Harry vroeg zich af wat ze wilde. De vorige keer gingen ze naar een gevecht in Zweinsveld. Maar dat was nu niet.

Anderling legde een hand op zijn schouder en keek hem doordringend aan. 'Harry ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen. Van af dat jij een leerling hier bent. Is er heel veel gebeurt. Het heeft me altijd verbaasd hoe jij er mee omging. Nu ben je hier om mij te helpen. Ik kan jou maar eigenlijk een ding zeggen. Bedankt". Ze gaf hem voor een tweede keer een knuffel maar nu met zoveel liefde die hij nog nooit had gehad. Harry liep in gedachten terug naar het huisje. Morgen zouden ze beginnen met het ontdekken van hun faunaten. Hij wist niet wat hij moest denken. Hij wou zo veel op zijn vader lijken, maar ook tegelijk veel van zijn moeder hebben. Toen hij thuis kwam was Ginny en de rest al naar bed. Harry nam wat pompoen sap en ging aan de tafel zitten.

Lilly keek hem aan en had hem meteen door. "Harry, kijk eens naar me en vertel eens wat er is". Harry vertelde wat professor Anderling had gedaan en verteld. Maar ook wat hij wou en wilden. "Harry, je weet niet hoe veel jij op ons lijk. Als ik naar jou kijk zie ik James. Maar je hebt de ogen van mij. James ging zonder gedachten het gevaar tegemoet. Dat is het genen wat jij ook doet. Ik denk na over wat iedereen denkt en hoe iedereen zich voelt. Dat is iets wat jij ook doet en daar ben ik trots op. Maar waar ik nog trotser op ben, is dat jij het allebei tegelijk doet. Jij gaat het gevaar te gemoed voor jouw vrienden. Met jou zullen ze nooit alleen staan". "Luister goed naar haar mijn zoon ze weet waar ze over praat" vertelde James. Sirius kwam naast zijn vader staan en knikte goed keurend. Hij had helemaal niet door gehad dat Ginny achter hem was komen staan, en haar hand op zijn schouder legde. "Harry schat geloof het nou eens jij bent te goed voor deze wereld. Er is niemand die zoveel voor zijn vrienden en familie doet dan jij. Alleen daarom al zullen vele jou volgen". Iedereen vond dat Ginny het goed had gezegd en dat Harry zich niet zo moest opwinden.

Ze hadden zich voor genomen dat ze het zelfde uurtje zouden gebruiken als dat ze met professor Anderling hadden gedaan. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de open plek. Harry zette de portretten neer en iedereen ging op de grond zitten. Sirius nam het woord en begon het uitteleggen hoe ze het moesten doen.

"Als eerste neem je de plek in je op waar we nu zitten. Tijdens jullie meditatie bevinden jullie je op deze plek. Het enige wat jullie hoefden doen is wachten op jullie faunaten. Terwijl jullie mediteren, komen de dieren vanzelf op jullie af. Vaak zijn ze het zelfde als jullie patronussen. Mocht jullie faunaten zien neem ze dan helemaal op. Ieder detail zo veel mogelijk. Als jullie na een week jullie faunaten hebben gezien gaan we de spreuk oefenen. Er is nog een ding. De vriendschap die jullie delen is enorm groot. Er is dus een enorme kans dat Jullie elkaar ook zullen zien. Dat was bij mij en James ook het geval". Iedereen begon met mediteren. Hoewel niet iedereen zich er van bewust was kwam een ding dat Sirius had gezegd meteen uit. Ze zagen elkaar in een cirkel op de grond zitten. Voor ze het wisten hoorde ze geritsel her en der om hun heen.  
Ze hoorde duidelijk een aantal dieren. Nu was het alleen maar afwachten wanneer ze zich echt lieten zien. Zes dagen later had iedereen zijn dier al van boven tot onder bekeken. Het was nu wel eens tijd om te proberen of ze Faunaten konden worden. Die avond zaten ze allemaal in de tuin van hun huisje. James en Sirius hadden verteld dat ze eerst nog eens in de tuin moesten mediteren. Als ze daar hun eigen dier konden zien, ze dan meteen zouden kunnen veranderen. Stuk voor stuk gingen ze met de rug naar elkaar toe zitten. Allemaal hadden ze hun dier binnen een paar minuten gezien. NU was de tijd gekomen om de spreuk te leren en hem zonder worden te kunnen zeggen. Volgens Sirius was de spreuk Vera faunato. Harry ging als eerste iedereen keek hoe hij in een hert veranderde. Ginny volgde als tweede zij werd een Hinde. Marcel werd een Fred, Ron een Jack Russel Terriër. Loena was wat terughoudende maar zij werd een haas. Nu was alleen Hermelien nog aan de beurt. Ze keek van links naar rechts naar alle dieren. James en Sirius waren trots en wachten alleen nog maar op Hermelien. Geen van beide zei iets ze keken alleen maar naar Hermelien. Ze hief haar stok op en richten hem op haar zelf "Vera faunato" Langzaam veranderde Hermelien in een Otter.


	25. Chapter 25 Zwadderich was genadeloos

Hoofdstuk 25 Zwadderich was genadeloos.

Het was ze allemaal gelukt. Iedereen was een faunaat geworden. Nu was het even wennen om je zelf te bewegen als een dier. Harry die zichzelf terug had getoverd, Ging gauw de portretten Van zijn moeder, Remus en Tops halen. Buiten zette hij ze neer zo dat ze iedereen konden zien. Een voor een veranderde ze weer in een dier en terug. Lilly keek verbaast op toen ze Ginny als een hinde zag staan. Harry die zich ook had veranderd ging bij Ginny staan en gaf haar een knuffel met zijn kop. Toen ze zich terug veranderde begonnen de portretten te kleppen. Het werd een feest die avond. Hermelien en Ron gingen op weg naar het kasteel. Die avond en nacht zouden ze niets gaan doen. Pas nadat ze het aan professor Anderling hadden laten zien, zouden ze plannen gaan maken over hoe ze het kasteel zouden gaan door zoeken. Het werd en rustige nacht voor Ron en Hermelien.

Hat was alweer een tijd geleden dat de slang zich had laten zien. Niemand wist wat hen te wachten stond, maar ze bereide zich op het ergste voor. Harry was nu samen met Ginny, Marcel en Loena naar de Zwijnskop gegaan voor een afzakkertje. Ze waren blij verast wanneer ze Hagrid zagen zitten. Achter zijn hand vroeg hij of het hun gelukt was om een dier te worden. Ginny keek hem met groten ogen aan "Hoe weet jij dat" riep ze verbaast. Ik zag James in het portret van de order gisteren. Hij had het me al verteld voor dat Sirius hem weg trok. Sirius was echt boos op hem dat kon ik zien. Het was nu hopen voor Harry en zijn vrienden. Dat Hagrid zijn mond zou houden. In het verleden lukte hem dat ook niet altijd. Maar dat was iets waar ze nu niets meer aan konden doen. Die avond Hadden ze niets aan Hagrid verteld. Toen Hagrid terug ging naar Zweinstein. Ging de rest ook maar naar huis voor een goede nacht rust.

Die middag zouden ze professor Anderling weer ontmoeten in haar kantoor. De lessen gingen op dit moment vrijwel vanzelf. Severus had al bijna twee manden geen les van Harry bij gewoond. Nee alles verliep op rolletjes in de lessen. Die middag liepen ze met zijn allen naar de waterspuwer. Harry klopte aan en hij draaide weg. Ze gingen allemaal de trap op en boven aan veranderde ze zichzelf in dieren. Professor Anderling riep dat ze binnen konden komen maar er kwam niemand binnen. Weer werd er op de deur geklopt en weer riep ze binnen.

Niemand kwam binnen en ze liep argwanend naar de deur. Ze pakte haar toverstaf stevig in haar hand en liep langzaam verder naar de deur. Heel voorzichtig deed ze de deur kruk omlaag. De deur zwaaide open en ze stapte naar achteren. Bijna werd ze omvergelopen door een groot hert. Ze kon nog net op tijd opzij stappen. Ze hief haar stok op naar het hert toen er een hinde binnen kwam schrijden. Ze riep haar patronus op en vertelde hem dat hij Hagrid moest halen. Ze had de patronus nog maar net weggestuurd toen er een otter en een terriër naar binnen kwam lopen. Ze rende naar de stoel achter haar bureau en ging er op staan. Toen ze de haas en de fret binnen zag komen hield ze het helemaal niet meer. De dieren die voor haar bureau stonden keken haar alleen maar aan. Hagrid kwam het kantoor binnen lopen. Toen hij de dieren zag wist hij niet wat hij zag. Hij vroeg alleen maar hoe de dieren bij haar binnen waren gekomen. Professor Anderling keek hem strak aan "Denk je dat ik ze uitgenodigd heb" riep ze pinnig. Sorry Riep hij snel.

Anderling keek alleen maar naar Hagrid hoe hij voorzichtig de hinde oppakte. Harry was achter Anderling gaan staan en had zich terug veranderd. "Wat is er Hagrid". Professor Anderling schrok zich een hoedje. Hagrid keek met grote ogen naar Harry. Hij had niet door dat Ginny zich zelf ook had terug veranderd. "God wat ben jij sterk Hagrid". Hagrid keek naar Ginny en liet haar bijna vallen. "Hoe, wat jij hier. waar is de hinde". Ginny lachte breed naar Hagrid. Anderling liep op Ginny af en keek haar verbaasd aan. "Jij bent de hinde is het niet". Ginny knikte alleen maar. "Dan ben jij Het hert is het niet" en ze keek naar Harry toen ze het zij. Langzaam keek ze naar de andere dieren. Stuk voor stuk veranderde ze na mekaar in Ron, Hermelien, Loena en Marcel. De ogen van professor Anderling werden steeds maar groter en groter. Vol trots keek ze naar haar vroegere leerlingen. Hagrid stond nog steeds met Ginny in zijn armen. Langzaam keek hij naar iedereen en toen naar Ginny. "Jullie hebben het hem geflikt" riep hij uit. "Mag ik nu weer staan Hagrid" vroeg Ginny met een kus op zijn wang. Hagrid zetten haar gauw neer en keek verlegen weg. Professor Anderling was enkel vol trots en kon maar weinig uitbrengen. Ze hat bijna een uur nodig om weer tot zich zelf te komen. Hagrid zat alleen maar vol trots naar zijn vrienden te kijken.

Anderling nam het woord toen ze tot zich zelf was gekomen. "Ik ben blij dat het jullie gelukt is. Ik ben oprecht blij verast. Ik had verwacht dat het langer zou duren. Maar we moeten het nu hebben over het kasteel. Wat zijn jullie van plan met het genen wat we nu weten". Even keken ze elkaar aan en wisten niet echt wat ze moesten zeggen. Marcel nam als eerste het woord. "Als ik het goed heb gaan we de muren in. Mijn idee is het volgende. Om dat het kleine gaten zijn kunnen we er niet allemaal door heen. Harry en Ginny zijn zeker te groot. Voor Ron denk ik het ook. Hermelien en ik kunnen er zeker door heen. Zelf hoop ik dat we niets in de muren vinden maar het zal wel. Ik stel voor dat we gang voor gang gaan bekijken. We kunnen het beste in het begin van de nacht op pad gaan. En dan alles aan kruizen wat we gehad hebben. Ik ben als fret het kleinste. Dus lijkt het mij het beste dat ik als eerste ga en Hermelien alles op schrijft". De rest had er eigenlijk niets op in te brengen of aan toe te voegen.

Aan het geluid van de maag van Ron te horen was het eten 's tijd. Het was weer als vanouds toen Harry het bord van Ron zag. Deze was weer eens afgeladen tot er niets meer bij kon. Nou was dat niet het verassende. Nee het meest verassend was dat Ron nog steeds het hele bord leeg kreeg zonder al te veel moeite. Hermelien rolde met haar ogen bij het zien hoe Ron alles opat. Op het laatst waren ze allemaal op Ron aan het wachten tot hij zijn bord leeg had. waarna hij het weer vulde met een berg toetjes. Harry lachte flauwtjes bij het zien van de blikken van Hermelien en Ginny. Die avond kroop langzaam voor bij. Om negenuur mocht er geen leerling meer in de zaal of gangen zijn. nee iedereen moest op dat moment in de leerlingen kamer van hun afdeling zijn. De afspraak die ze gemaakt hadden was dat ze vanaf elfuur tot een uur zouden zoeken. Dat zouden ze dan iedere dag doen. Nu was het alles klaar maken tot dat het elf uur was. Helaas voor hun hield dat in dat ze nog twee uur moesten wachten want alles was binnen vijf minuten klaar. Hagrid en professor Stronk zouden iedere avond tot een uur de wacht houden. En daar na een afzakkertje met zijn allen, en verder met de orde van de dag.

Het was eindelijk elf uur. Ze begonnen met de grote zaal. Professor Anderling zorgde dat alle tafels in het midden van de grote zaal waren opgestapeld. En iedereen ging langs de muur op zoek naar gaten. Ieder hoekje werd onder zocht en ze vonden drie gaten. Deze hadden ze getest door hun hand er in te douwen. Als die er vergenoeg inging, dan deden ze de lumos spreuk in het gat. Op deze manier konden ze zien tot hoe diep hij liep. Nu was het niet echt gemakkelijk om zo een gat te vinden. Ieder gat was omringt met een camouflage spreuk. Op deze manier leek het altijd net een deel van de muur. Ze vonden zeven gaten en drie hadden een echte gang. Toen ze op de kaart aangekruist waren gingen ze het eerste gat onder zoeken. Het gat was groot genoeg voor Ron dus die wou er als eerste in. Terwijl hij zijn toverstaf ophief om zich te veranderen, werd er een hand op zijn schouder gelegd. "Ik denk dat ik als eerste dit eerste gat doe. Als u dat niet erg vind meneer Wemel".

Ron keek over zijn schouder heen en keek in de ogen van professor Anderling. Hij wist beter om haar niet tegen te spreken. Professor Anderling veranderde zich zelf in een kat en ging voor het gat zitten. Als kat keek ze iedereen aan en ging naar binnen. Het was er donker en vol met spinnen webben. De gang was een meter diep. Net zo diep als de muur. Het leek op een lucht schacht maar na die meter kwam ze in een kleine kamer. Het was een meter bij een meter en een meter hoog. Voor de rest was er niets te zien. Het enige gekke was een klein schaaltje dat in het midden van die ruimte stond. en in een hoek stond een buste van Zwadderich Er waren twee gangen in die ruimte en Anderling nam de andere naar buiten. Langzaam schoof Anderling het schaaltje door de schacht naar buiten. Buiten veranderde ze zichzelf weer in Anderling. Ze was in de kamer beland die in de hoek van de grote zaal was. Via de deur kwam ze weer terug in de groten zaal. Iedereen keek op toen ze ineens van de zijkant kwam aangelopen. Ze vertelde dat er een ruimte was waar je in zou kunnen zitten. Maar dat daar niets anders in stond dat een oud stenen schaaltje. In het schaaltje was een zwarte aanslag te zien. Wat of dat was moest Poppy maar uitzoeken.

Het tweede gat deed Ron en het derde gat ging Marcel doen. Zowel Ron als Marcel vonden het erg donker in die ruimtes. Hermelien had daar wel een idee op. Ze haalde een klein potje van uit een van de klas lokalen. Hermelien toverde een eeuwige blauwe vlam. Dat was een van de eerste spreuken die ze van af het eerste jaar al kende. Ron en Harry keken nog steeds met bewondering naar die blauwe vlammen. Ron en Marcel gingen nog een keer door hun gaten heen met de vlam die ze voor uit schoven. Beiden kwamen ze in de zelfde kamer uit en beiden hadden een zelfde soort schaaltje. Ook bij hun stond een buste van Zwadderich. Deze schaaltjes werden ook naar Poppy gebracht. Die avond waren ze tot midden nacht bezig geweest en zouden ze de volgende avond door gaan.

Na de lessen van die dag zaten ze voor het eten weer in de kamer van Anderling. Poppy had iets ontdekt maar leek daar niet echt blij om. De blikken van blijdschap toen Poppy vertelde dat ze wist wat het was. Werden snel omgekeerd naar bedrukten gezichten. Professor Anderling toverde een stoel voor Poppy en vroeg wat er was. Poppy Keek wat bedroeft. Je kon aan haar zien dat ze moeite had om het geen wat ze wist te gaan vertellen. "Het zwarte spul wat in de schaaltjes zat" Ze zuchten opgelaten. "Het spul is opgedroogde bloed. Ik zelf denk dat het voor een ritueel is gebruikt. Wat mij het meest heeft geschokt is dat het hier om mensen bloed gaat". De stilte die daar op volgde was om te snijden. Allemaal leken ze diep geschokt. Het idee alleen al dat het gebruikt was voor een ritueel. Alleen dat idee deed de magen doen omdraaien. Harry kon aan Hermelien zien dat ze misselijk werd. Zelfs Ron leek moeite te hebben met zijn eetlust. Harry was na het eten naar madame Rommella gegaan. Hij vroeg aan haar of ze alle boeken wou klaar leggen waar rituelen met bloed in zaten. Ze keek hem wantrouwend aan en wou eerst niet mee doen. Harry vertelde haar dat ze het mocht na vragen bij Anderling. Bij die woorden vond ze het goed, en ze zou ze klaar leggen.

Nu kon Harry na hun zoek tocht van die avond in de boeken duiken. Hij zou wacht houden met Ron en hoopte dat hij mee zou zoeken. Rond elfuur gingen ze weer op zoek naar de gaten in de muren. Ze hadden de hele beneden verdieping gehad, en nog eens twaalf gaten gevonden. Overal was het zelfde. Er was een kleine gang die in een vierkante kamer uitkwam. Daar vonden ze twaalf schaaltjes met in ieder gedroogd bloed. Plus dat er weer overal een buste van Zwadderich stond. En weer een gang die ergens anders op uit kwam. Samen met Ron namen ze afscheid van de rest en gingen op weg naar de bibliotheek. Het ene boek naar het anderen werd door gekeken. Er werd van alles opgeschreven en beschreven. Bloed rituelen bleken heel normaal te zijn in de vroegere dagen. Maar er was nergens een ritueel te vinden waar mensen bloed bij werd gebruikt. Zelfs bij offerringen die in de geschiedenis boeken stonden, werd er geen gebruikt gemaakt van het bloed. Niet een wees ook maar iets in die richting.

Toen ze naar het ontbijt liepen in de grote zaal zagen ze de blik van Hermelien. "Het zal een klap voor haar zijn dat we niets gevonden hebben" vertelde Ron aan Harry. Harry kon op die woorden alleen maar knikken. Terwijl ze het aan de andere vertelde, begon Hermelien meteen aan haar vragenvuur. Ze vroeg van alles over van alles. Op een gegeven moment verweet ze hen zelf dat ze niet genoeg gezocht hadden. Dit was tegen het zere been van de anderen. Ginny wilde haar mond open doen maar werd onderbroken door Loena. "Hermelien hoe kun jij twijfelen aan Harry en Ron. Jij hoort als geen andere te weten dat ze alles zouden doen. En uitgerekend jij verwijd hen dat ze te weinig hebben gedaan. Je moest je schamen dat je alleen al die gedachten hebt" Riep ze boos uit. Hermelien keek haar verbaast aan en liet haar hoofd zakken. "Sorry" mompelde ze nog een beetje na. Ginny en Marcel keken blij naar Loena. Het was niet vaak dat Hermelien op haar nummer werd gezet. En dat het uitgerekend door Loena gebeurde was gewoon bijzonder. Ron legde zijn arm op de schouder van Hermelien, "het geef niet schat we begrijpen het wel". Hermelien liet zich door Ron tegen hem aandrukken. Loena verontschuldigden zich bij Hermelien, maar die wou er niets van weten. Ze vond zelf dat ze het verdiend had na haar uitbarsting.

Verdieping na verdieping was het zelfde. Overal waren er gangen en kamers te vinden. In de toren die van Zwamdrift was geweest vonden ze een soort mes. Dit mes moest bij de rituelen zijn gebruikt dachten ze. Hermelien pakte het mes en rende naar de bibliotheek om het uit te zoeken. De dag erop moest iedereen bij elkaar komen van Hermelien. Allemaal zaten ze in de kamer bij Anderling geduldig te wachten op wat Hermelien wou gaan zeggen.

"Het mes dat we gisteren hebben gevonden is oud. En met oud bedoel ik ook oud. Ik heb heel wat boeken bekeken om te weten wat het inhield. En ik heb het volgende uitgevonden". Niemand zei er wat maar waren wel aandachtig aan het luisteren. Ze wisten allemaal dat Hermelien graag de volledige aandacht wilde als ze wat had uitgevonden. Dus iedereen liet haar even begaan. Hermelien vond het namelijk heerlijk om zo een voldaan gevoel te hebben.

"Het mes dat we hier hebben is bijna duizend jaar oud. Het is uit de tijd van de stichters. Het zou zelfs van een van de stichters geweest kunnen zijn. Als ik me niet vergis is hat van Zwadderich zelf geweest. Dit om dat we het in een ruimte gevonden hebben met zijn buste. Zulke messen werden gebruikt in rituelen. Er zit een gleuf in dit was voor het bloed. Op deze manier kon het bloed er beter uitvloeien. Wat het meest frustrerende voor mij was. Is dat de meeste van deze rituelen door zuiver bloedige werd uitgevoerd. In alles wat ik gelezen heb werd het alleen maar door een zuiver bloedige uitgevoerd". Dat laatste was een schok voor allemaal. Marcel en Ron leken het meest ontdaan bij dat antwoord. Harry wist dat ze allebei van zuiverbloed waren net als Ginny en Loena. Toch waren die niet zo ontdaan van dat bericht. Harry vroeg aan Ginny hoe of dat kwam.

Deze keek hem even aan en schudde van nee. "Harry, Harry, Harry vroeger mochten alleen de mannen toveren. De vrouwen deden alleen maar huishoudelijke spreuken meer niet. Dus alles wat we vinden is door een man van zuiverbloed gedaan". Harry knikte dat hij het begreep, en keek weemoedig naar Ron en Marcel. Harry wist als geen ander hoe erg Ron het vond als er iets gedaan werd onder het mom van zuiverbloed. Het zelfde gelde voor Marcel. Zelf had hij dat gevoel niet, en kon zich ook niet echt een voorstelling daar bij maken. Ginny pakte zijn hand en trok hem mee naar buiten. Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij hoe Loena en Hermelien de jongens opbeurde. Daar was hij wel blij mee want zelf had hij geen idee van hoe hij dat moest doen. Niemand wou die avond nog gaan zoeken. Zelfs professor Anderling had daar niet echt veel zin meer in. Dat was ook de rede dat ze besloten hadden om na het eten naar het huisje te gaan. Niet dat het eten een succes was. Zelfs Ron had maar de helft van zijn normale berg aan eten opgegeten.

Het was laat toen ze gingen slapen. Harry had nog lang met Zijn vader en moeder gepraat. Door de lange geschiedenis van zijn ouders. Met hoofdzakelijk die van zijn vader. Vroeger bleken er velen rituelen te zijn die door bloed werd uitgevoerd.  
Een ervan was ook door hun uitgevoerd. Dit was voor Harry gedaan. Harry begreep het niet maar dat werd hem meteen uitgelegd. Sirius had een Bloed contract getekend voor de overeenkomst als peetvader voor Harry. Door deze manier zou Harry in bloed aan hem verbonden zijn.  
Dit werd ook wel eens gedaan met uithuwelijken. Dan werd het door de beide ouders met bloed onderteken. Toen Harry dat allemaal hoorde werd hij een beetje onpasselijk. Het idee dat er zoveel dingen met bloed ondertekend werd. Die nacht had Harry weer een nachtmerrie. Hij droomde dat hij weer op het kerkhof was. Cederic werd meteen vermoord en Harry hing weer aan de steen. Peter Pippeling haalde opnieuw het mes door de arm van Harry. Schreeuwend werd hij wakker. Ginny keek hem angstig aan. Het was lang geleden dat Harry een nachtmerrie had gehad. Uit een reflex sloeg ze haar armen om hem heen en vertelde dat ze bij hem was. Net als zo vaak werd hij meteen rustig. Voor ze het wist lag Harry alweer in haar armen te slapen.


	26. Chapter 26 De oorzaak

Hoofdstuk 26 de oorzaak

Een dag na het nieuws was iedereen nog steeds ontdaan. Ron en Marcel leken beide nog steeds van slag maar ook kwaad. Iets had hun echt van slag gemaakt. Hij wist dat het met dat zuiverbloed te maken had. Maar zo erg was het nooit geweest. Bij het ontbijt zou hij het hen wel vragen. Maar iets in hem zei dat hij het antwoord niet leuk zou vinden. Niettemin zou hij het er toch op wagen. Bij het ontbijt vroeg hij het dan ook meteen. De strakke blikken die er op hem gericht werden leken dwars door hem heen te gaan. Alleen al de blik van Marcel was genadeloos.

"Harry het ergste wat we vinden is dat het altijd om het zuiverbloed gaat. Alles wat er ooit slecht is geweest is het zuivere bloed. Gisteren heb ik het er nog met Marcel over gehad. Toen we terug dachten aan vroeger was het altijd zuiver bloed. Met Zwadderich, Grindelwald natuurlijk Voldermort. En nu weer het zuivere bloed. Langzaam worden we het echt een beetje zat. Als ik terug dank aan hoe Draco was tegen over Hermelien. Of tegen ons omdat hij van zuiver bloed was. Het maakt me boos en kots en kots misselijk. Hoe je het ook bekijk iedere slechte tovenaar was van zuiverbloed. Ik schaam me om van zuiverbloed te zijn". Was het antwoord dat Harry kreeg van Ron.

Het was niet het antwoord dat hij had verwacht. Maar hij had nooit verwacht dat het zo diep zat. De rest van de middag had Ron hem iets gegeven om over na te denken. Zijn lessen waren niet zo leuk als ze anders waren. Toen ze na het avond eten bij elkaar zaten. Zag hij dat de rest ook niet zo'n beste dag hadden gehad. Die avond gingen ze desondanks hun gevoel weer op zoek naar nieuwe gaten. Net zo als de avonden daar voor waren er weer een aantal gaten. Allemaal weer voorzien van zo een schaaltje en een buste. Langzaam begonnen ze de moet er in te verliezen, om iedere avond op zoek te gaan was een hele klus. Tot ze op een avond naast de kamer van Griffoendor stonden. Vlak naast het portret van de dikke dame zat ook een gang. Deze was anders dan de anderen. Marcel ging in zijn faunaten vorm van een fret de gang in. Deze ging niet rechtdoor maar naar beneden. Deze gang was bijna vier meter lang. Langzaam schoof Marcel het vuur van Hermelien naar voren. Wat hij aan het einde zag was anders dan de andere gangen. Deze had een hele kamer aan het einde. Voor dat Marcel alles bekeken had ging hij alweer terug naar boven. Daar vertelde hij wat hij aan het einde van de gang had gezien.

Nu ging er een Otter een haas en een kat naar beneden. De fret lijden hun de weg. Midden in die kamer stond een groot ouderwets bureau. Het was een vrij grote kamer waar ze midden in stonden. Groot genoeg om als mens te kunnen staan. Dus iedereen nam hun menselijke vorm weer aan. Hermelien wilden meteen op het bureau afgaan. Op het laatste moment werd ze tegen gehouden. Verontwaardig keek ze naar de professor. "Hermelien je weet nooit of er een vervloeking op zit". Hermelien snapte wat ze bedoelde en wachtte verder af. Professor Anderling zwaaide met haar toverstaf. Ze mompelde een aantal spreuken en knikte goedkeurend bij iedere spreuk. Ze was ruim tien minuten bezig terwijl Hermelien alleen maar toekeek. Toen ze klaar was veranderde ze het bureau in een miniatuur. Hermelien wouw haar net tegen gaan spreken toen ze haar hand op hief. "Ik ben van mening dat iedereen dit moet zien". Hermelien knikte van ja en ze veranderde zich zelf weer. Als Otter kon ze haar voor poten meer als handen gebruiken. Dus was het ook logies dat Hermelien het miniatuur bureautje mee nam. Buiten de gang werd iedereen weer normaal. Professor Anderling stelde voor op het bureautje weer te vergrote in hun huisje. Daar zouden ze het op hun gemak kunnen onderzoeken. En om dat het morgen zaterdag was, Wou Anderling er bij zijn als ze het voor het eerst onderzochten.

Die zaterdag kwam Anderling om elf uur in de ochtend langs om met hun het bureau te bekijken. Terwijl ze daar met zijn allen stonden toverde Anderling het bureau terug. Hermelien mocht van Anderling als eerste kijken. Hermelien haalde alle lade leeg en legde de inhoud op de keuken tafel. Ieder laatje werd er uitgehaald en omgekeerd. Voor dat iedereen het goed en wel doorhad lag er een stapel met boeken, perkament en overige rommel. Een voor een gingen ze rond de tafel zitten en pakte een boek. Ginny had een kan pompoen sap op tafel gezet en zeven glazen. Het werd langzaam stil rond de tafel, iedereen zat in een boek te lezen. Hermelien was de eerste die opsprak. "Ik heb hier een dagboek van Zalazar Zwadderich zelf. En hier staat de week van de ruzie in. Wacht ik zal de week voor lezen. Ik moet wel zeggen dat niet alles leuk is". Allemaal legde ze hun boek neer en pakte een glas pompoen sap. Hermelien kuchte en keek hen even allemaal aan.

"Zaterdag. Het was een geweldige feest avond. Goderic en Rowena hadden zelfs nog gedanst. En een heerlijk vier gangen menu. Blij dat we huiselfen hebben. Ik moet er niet aan denken dat we dat eten zelf moeten maken. Nee die kleine Ratten zijn een uitkomst. Ik ben wel blij dat we huiselfen onze slaven zijn. Eerlijk is eerlijk ze hebben het goed gedaan. Dat was nog eens een verassing voor de leerlingen. We hebben het best wel goed gedaan met zijn vieren. Ieder heeft zijn eigen leerlingen. Alles is eerlijk verdeeld. Nee alles loopt op rolletjes. Toch vind ik dat we minder leerlingen moeten nemen volgend jaar. Het word echt teveel voor ons vieren. Ik zal morgen wel kijken wat ze van mijn plannen vinden. Ik hoop dat ze het met mijn eens zijn. Goderic zal wel tegen stribbelen denk ik.

Zondag, Rowena had nog een kater van het feest van gisteren. Goderic zag er ook niet al te fris meer uit om eerlijk te zijn. Maar ik denk dat ik er ook niet echt fris meer heb uitgezien. Heb vanmorgen de vraag gesteld over de leerlingen. Ze vonden zelf ook dat het er wel erg veel werden. Vraag alleen is wat we er aan gaan doen. Ik heb voorgesteld om ze van te voren te selecteren maar heb nog niet gezegd hoe ik dat bedoelde. Ik denk dat Helga het wel wat zal vinden. Maar Rowena en Goderic die zullen wel moeilijk doen. Als ze dat niet doen denk ik dat ik aangenaam veras zal zijn. Goderic is mijn beste vriend maar hij kan soms zo koppig zijn.

Maandag, Ik heb vanavond mijn idee voorgesteld. Goderic werd erg kwaad. Snap niet waarom hij zo tegen het idee van alleen zuiver bloedige is. Zou juist denken dat hij ervoor zou zijn. Helga moest er nog over na denken. Rowena vond het best ze wil alleen les geven Goderic had nog voor gesteld om meer leraren te nemen. Ik zelf zie daar het nut niet van in. Maar ik wil alleen de echte tover families. Waarom moet ik halfbloedjes les geven. Of van die vieze modder bloedjes. Nee ik wil zuiver bloedige en niet iets wat minder is. Anders geef ik hen alleen les en mogen hun dat uitschot hebben. Daar zou ik al tevreden mee wezen. Als ik Goderic zijn gang laat gaan, dan geef ik morgen les aan de huiselfen.

Dinsdag, Het was een ellendige dag geworden vandaag. Goderic heeft me verteld dat ik maar mee moest doen. Hij vond het idee van alleen zuiver bloedige een vorm van discriminatie. Ik weet niet hoe hij daar aan komt hij is zelf ook een volbloed. Hij zou toch net als ik, er voor deel mee kunnen hebben. Nee hij wil iedereen toe laten. nou ik zeg het nu al vast aan het eind van de week moet hij kiezen anders ben ik weg. En dan kan hij het zelf verder gaan uitzoeken. Ik ga hier niet mee akkoord en dat zal hij weten ook. Niet dat ik er iets aan kan doen. Hij is nu magische dan ik op dit moment. Maar ik heb iets gevonden om sterker te worden. Het zal hem nog verassen als hij mij tegen blijft werken.

Woensdag, het was raak tussen mij en Goderic vandaag. Hij moet en zou iedereen les geven die kwakzalver. Nee en dan die vrienden van hem die we vandaag tegen zijn gekomen. hij is bevriend met modderbloedjes. Vandaar dat hij ze ook les wilde geven. nou hij kan me wat. ik ga mijn voet stijf houden. Morgen kan hij kiezen tussen mij of deze school. En hij kan maar beter voor mij kiezen want het is me gisteren gelukt. Van af morgen zal hij het met meer dan een van mij moeten doen. Ik weet dat hij als de dood is voor deze dieren. Maar ik zal het hem aan doen wat ik hier zeg. Die vieze modderbloed vriend.

Donderdag, Vandaag was het zover. Goderic heeft zijn punt gemaakt. Helga en Rowena staan nu aan zijn kant. Zij vinden ook dat de school voor iedereen gelijk moet zijn. Maar ik heb ze op hun nummer gezet. Ik heb me zelf veranderd in een slang voor zijn ogen. Hij heeft nog nooit zo gerend als vandaag. Tot ik me terug had veranderd. Ik heb ze verteld dat ik een geheime kamer heb gebouwd. Ze zullen zich rot zoeken als ik weg ben. Maar ik ga niet weg. Ik heb hier een gangenstelsel aan gelegd. De geheime kamer heb ik nog niet af maar die word wel groot. Nu kunnen ze zoeken maar ze vinden hem nooit. Ooit zal ik terug komen en de kamer openen. Daar zal ik mijn huisdier laten verblijven, en ik zelf zal daar ook verblijven. Als ik die kamer open dan zal ik ieder modderbloedje doden die er op dat moment in het kasteel zijn. Ze zullen de wraak van Zwadderich niet leuk gaan vinden.

Vrijdag, Ik ben weggegaan. Goderic heeft de vloek die ik op hem richten nooit zien aankomen. Hij zal wel moeite hebben om voor een na geslacht te zorgen. Ik hoop alleen dat hij dat nog niet gedaan heeft. Het grootste nadeel dat ik nu heb is dat ik me verborgen moet houden. Gelukkig heb ik hier een heel gangenstelsel gemaakt. En ik heb nog iets gedaan maar dat staat in andere aan tekeningen van mij. Nu alleen nog een ander plan in werking zetten. Hoop wel dat er genoeg modder bloedjes komen volgend jaar. Dat vuil dat zich tovenaar noemt komt me dan goed van pas. Wat wel leuk is, dat ik mijn vrienden op Goderic kan af sturen nu ik een siseltong ben. Hij zal ieder dag een hard verzakking krijgen als hij de slangen ziet. Mijn wraak op Goderic en de anderen is zoet van mijn kant uit.

Allemaal zaten ze ademloos naar Hermelien te luisteren. Niemand had ooit verwacht dat ze het dagboek van Zwadderich zouden vinden. Nu hoorden ze voor het eerst hoe de ruzie was ontstaan toen der tijd. Het was veel om ineens op je in te laten werken. Langzaam dronken ze hun pompoen sap op. Niemand kon iets bedenken op iets te gaan zeggen. Het was niet leuk om te horen dat een van de stichters net zo racistisch was als een Malfidus. Maar gelukkig had Goderic een dochter gehad. Harry wou weten of dat voor of na de vervloeking was gebeurd. Hermelien vroeg of ze kleef mocht gebruiken. Voor dat Harry haar een antwoord had gegeven. Had Ginny kleef al geroepen. Hermelien had aan kleef gevraagd of hij een boek uit de bibliotheek van Harry wou halen. Hermelien had het boek van de familie Prosper laten halen. Hermelien ging als een razender door het boek heen. Hier heb ik het. Hilda Griffoendor getrouwd met Hendrik Prosper. Vader en moeder van de drie gebroeders. Ginny keek Harry aan en vertelde in haar gedachte. "Ik wist niet dat jij familie was van Goderic. Ik ook niet". Hermelien keek even naar Harry en ging weer verder met het dagboek. Zelf pakte hij ook weer een boek van de stapel. Ginny was de genen die ineens een schrik liet horen. Hermelien keek op en gaf een blik naar Ginny. Loena was zo als gewoonlijk weer heel gevat. Ik denk dat Ginny een antwoord heeft gevonden die wij niet leuk gaan vinden.

Ginny keek even naar Loena en knikte alleen maar. Ze schraapte haar keel en begon voor te lezen.  
"Hierbij zal ik Zalazar Zwadderich mijn geheim en spreuk verklappen van mijn kracht. Door de jaren heen heb ik alles afgezocht naar onsterfelijkheid. Door de jaren van studie heb ik geleerd dat er meerdere mogelijk heden waren om dat te bereiken. Ik heb twee van die dingen toe gepast. Het eerste was niet echt het moeilijks. Het minst erg daar voor was dat ik een modder bloedje moest doden. Op deze manier kon ik mijn ziel splijten en een Gruzielement maken. Nu heb ik die ergens ingestopt. Waarvan ik zeker weet dat ik voor meer dan duizend jaar zal leven. Gelukkig kunnen alleen mijn bloed verwanten mij vinden om dat die de zelfde gaven hebben als ik. Wat ik hier het leukste aan vind is de dood van dat modder bloedje". Hermelien werd hier niet echt goed van. Ze wist dat veel tovenaars op die manier over haar dacht. Zij was een modderbloedje. Het laagste van het laagste. Ginny keek haar even zorgelijk aan. "Gaat het wel Hermelien of moet ik stoppen". "Nee het gaat wel Ginny ga maar door".

Nu was het tweede wat moeilijker. Het had een enorme magische eenheid nodig. De kracht daar voor was enorm en ik had nog niet genoeg. Nu wist ik dat we ooit onze magie in het kasteel hadden geplaatst. Maar zelf die kracht was nog niet groot genoeg. Daar moest ik wat aan doen. In een oud boek vol met voodoo heb ik een spreuk gevonden die meer magie kan verzamelen. Deze spreuk kon je op dingen toe passen. Als het lukt dan kan ik me zelf met het kasteel versmelten. Ik heb het ooit met die Griffoendor geprobeerd. Maar gelukkig heb ik dat nooit gedaan. Die modderbloedje liefhebber van een kwakzalver. Dus als dit lukt dan ben ik straks een met het kasteel. De spreuk is niet zo moeilijk en zo gedaan. Het moeilijkste is dat je het met bloed moet doen. En wel met het bloed van modderbloedjes. Het moeilijkste daar aan is het verkrijgen erven. Ik heb al een keer mijn ziel gespleten. En was niet van plan om dat nog een keer te doen. Om eerlijk te zijn het voelt niet goed. Nee ik raad iedereen aan die dit wil gaan doe het maar een keer te doen. Een Gruzielement is meer dan genoeg. Nu moet ik het overal in het kasteel doen. Al die plekken heb ik al. Ik moet alleen het bloed ziet te verkrijgen. denk dat ik ze in hun slaap moet pakken. Als Tovenaar kan ik ze verdoven, en als slang kan ik ze bijten voor het bloed dat ik nodig heb. Nu alleen hopen dat het niemand op valt als ik het doe. Dan moet het in een stenen schaaltje en ik kan versmelten met het kasteel. Het zal me benieuwen wat Goderic daarvan gaat vinden".

Ginny stopte met lezen en keek meteen naar Hermelien. Ze wist als geen ander dat Hermelien het meeste last heeft gehad van het woord modderbloedje. Op deze manier kon ze ook duidelijk zien dat het Hermelien zeer heeft aangegrepen. Harry en Ron die het ook hadden gezien waren meteen naar haar toe gelopen. Ze konden niets anders dan proberen haar te troosten. Hermelien had haar gezicht achter haar handen verborgen. Geluidloze tranen rolde over haar wangen. Tussen haar snikken door probeerde ze iets te vertellen. Niemand zei iets maar luisterde aandachtig.

"Toen Draco mijn een modderbloedje noemde dacht ik dat het weer het zelfde zou zijn als vroeger. Ik werd op de dreuzel school dag in dag uit gepest. Gelukkig had ik jullie twee" en ze keek naar Ron en Harry. "Ron nam het voor mij op en later Harry ook toen hij het begreep. Ik was gelukkig die dag. Toen besefte ik dat ik echte vrienden had. En nu blijkt een van de stichters het zelfde idee te hebben. Dat hij zo dacht was algemeen bekend. Maar dat hij ons alleen maar toe heeft gestaan vanwege ons bloed. Is gewoon weg misselijk. Ik walg bij het idee dat zuiverbloedige zo hebben kunnen denken". Weer keek ze even op en ging weer verder.  
"Gelukkig weet ik ook nu weer dat ik hier echte vrienden heb. En sorry Harry maar ik ben blij dat er vier van zuiverbloed bij zitten". Harry had net als iedereen goed geluisterd. "Hermelien ik vind het helemaal niet erg. Ook ik ben blij dat ze van zuiverbloed zijn. Dat laat alweer zien dan niet iedereen zo is als Draco of Zwadderich. En dan mogen we ook al onze andere vrienden niet vergeten. We hebben veel meer vrienden dan Draco of Zwadderich ooit bij elkaar hebben gehad". Hermelien knikte van ja en gaf iedereen een knuffel. Professor Anderling die het allemaal aan hoorde durfde even niets te zeggen. Toen iedereen naar haar keek nam ze toch even het woord. "Ja wat willen jullie nou. Ik ben vol trots als ik zie hoe volwassen jullie zijn geworden. Heel wat grote tovenaars kunnen aan jullie een voorbeeld nemen en met namen Zwadderich als je het mij vraagt". Voor ze het wist lagen er twaalf armen om haar heen. Allemaal hadden ze haar in een grote groepsknuffel genomen. Ze probeerde nog los te komen maar gaf het al snel op. Er werd nog veel na gepraat over hun vondst. Het ergste wat ze vonden was de wetenschap dat het gedroogde bloed in die schaaltjes van zo gezegde modderbloedjes kwam. Maar ook dat het een positieve kant. Geen van hun twijfelde nog aan hun opdracht. Wat er ook nog ging gebeuren maakte niet uit. Een ding was zeker Zweinstein was er voor de leerlingen. En wat er ook nog is of was. Ze zouden alles doen om het veilig te houden voor alle leerlingen van nu of in de toekomst. En daar was niets meer tegen in te brengen.

Harry hief zijn toverstok boven de tafel en riep. "Ik Harry James Potter. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik er alles aan doe om Zweinstein veilig te houden". Ginny zag het en volgde hem meteen. "Ik Ginerva Molly Potter. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik er alles aan doe om Zweinstein veilig te houden".  
Het was een magische verbintenis aan een belofte. Om de beide stokken kwam er blauwe gloed. "Ik Hermelien Wemel. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik er alles aan doe om Zweinstein veilig te houden". "Ik Loena Leeflang. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik er alles aan doe om Zweinstein veilig te houden". Het was een daad van trouw dat ze Harry volgde bij deze daad. De gloed veranderde nu in een rode kleur.  
"Ik Marcel Lubbermans. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik er alles aan doe om Zweinstein veilig te houden". Nu was Alleen Ron nog die het moest doen. "Ik Ron Wemel. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik er alles aan doe om Zweinstein veilig te houden". De gloed veranderde van een rode naar een gouden kleur. Langzaam ging de gouden gloed op in de zes tovenaars en heksen. Voor het eerst zagen ze een paar tranen bij professor Anderling. Ze wouden nog vragen wat er was toen ze een kleine glimlach zagen. Het waren echt tranen van geluk. Wat tot tegenzin van professor Anderling weer tot een groepsknuffel lijden.


	27. Chapter 27 Zweinstein sluit zich af

Hoofdstuk 27 Zweinstein sluit zich af.

Na een ongemakkelijke nacht rust zat iedereen aan het ontbijt. De zondag was het net als de zaterdag. Er waren vele ophelderingen van Zwadderich. Hij was een echte Voldermort in zijn tijd. Nog een nacht en dan was het alweer een schooldag. Niemand zei er iets want het nieuws van de dag ervoor was nog niet echt verwerkt. Aan Hermelien kon je zien dat ze nog steeds was aangedaan. Het had een mentale wond bij haar achter gelaten. Professor Anderling was net als iedereen erg stil. De lessen werden gegeven als of er niets gebeurd was. Maar iedereen keek met wantrouwe naar het kasteel. Het geen wat niet in de papieren stond, was ook het geen wat hen bezig hield. De grote vraag was of het Zwadderich gelukt was.

Iedereen vroeg zich daad werkelijk af of het Zalazar Zwadderich gelukt was om zich te versmelten. En dan niet met iemand maar met wat. Versmelten met een heel kasteel was toch onmogelijk. Maar iedereen vertelde vroeger dat vier gruzelementen ook het maximum was. Toch had Voldermort er zeven gedaan. Er was toen ook de tijden dat iedereen vertelde dat als Voldermort je dood wou je niet kon ontsnappen. Harry had dat zes keer gedaan. En de zevende keer had hij hem vermoord. Harry zelf had altijd gedacht dat hij een ellendig leven zou blijven houden. Tot dat hij toen hij elf was een brief kreeg. Nooit hat hij gedacht dat hij vrienden zou hebben. toch stonden hier vijf van zijn beste vrienden. En een was zelfs zijn vrouw geworden.

Nee Harry was hier thuis en hier zou hij voor vechten kosten wat kost. Niet of niemand kon hem er van weer houden om zijn thuis en vrienden te beschermen. Ron zat aan de overkant van de tafel en keek bezorgd naar Hermelien. Harry keek op zijn beurt bezorgd naar Ginny ze had de hele nacht opgezeten om alle papieren door te kijken. Veel had ze niet meer gevonden. Hier en daar lagen nog wat zwarte spreuken maar meer ook niet. Er was nog wel een vervallen plattegrond. Maar daar stond alles op wat ze al gevonden hadden. De platte grond die Ron had gemaakt was beter dan deze oude. Ginny was die nacht in slaap gevallen op de tafel en Harry had haar daar wakker gemaakt. Het was nog nooit gebeurd dat Ginny zich ergens zo in had vast gebeten. Het was het verdriet van Hermelien, dat had haar zo aangegrepen.

Dit was ook iets wat zelfs angst bij Harry deed op borrelen. Iedereen die ooit Molly boos had gezien wist dat je op zulke momenten moest maken dat je weg kwam. Wat Harry van haar broers had gehoord was dat Ginny vele male erger was als haar moeder, zeker als ze kwaad was. Dus Harry deed er alles aan om vandaag aan haar goede kant te blijven. Marcel die als laatste bezweet binnen kwam was heel afwezig. Loena was de eerste die op Marcel af liep. Op haar vraag wat er was reageerde hij anders dan anders.

"Opgesloten tuinen stronk". Was alles wat hij uit bracht en weer weg rende. Met zijn allen gingen ze hem achter aan. Bij de school kassen kwamen ze erachter wat of Marcel nou eigenlijk bedoelde. Stronk was opgesloten in een van haar eigen kassen. Marcel had al van alles geprobeerd om professor stronk uit haar kast te krijgen. Maar niets scheen gewerkt te hebben. Hermelien deed haar gebruikelijke spreuken maar ook die werkte niet. Professor Anderling die nog de oude spreuken beheerste kwam ook niet binnen.

Ron was weggelopen toen hij zag dat niemand binnen kon komen. Hoewel iedereen hem zag weg lopen hield niemand hem echt tegen. Iets wat achteraf goed bleek te zijn. Ron kwam vlak daarna terug met wat leek op een moker. Het was een gigantische hamer die hij in zijn handen had. Hijgend en puffend vertelde hij dat het de kleinste hamer was die Hagrid in zijn bezit had. Blazend vroeg hij aan Marcel of hij het hiermee wou proberen. Zelf was hij helemaal uitgeput door het gesjouw met die hamer. Marcel die aardig sterk was geworden door al het tuin werk die hij had gedaan, pakte de hamer met twee handen vast. Met ferme kracht hief hij de hamer boven zijn hooft en kwam met de glasplaat van de buiten deur in aanraking. Het glas sprong alle kanten op. Het was hem gelukt om de deur kapot te krijgen. Met nog een aantal ferme klappen was de deur volledig uit zijn sponningen geslagen. Professor Stronk klom haar kas uit en viel Marcel in zijn armen.

Loena hing haar hoofd een beetje schuin naar Ginny. "Het is maar goed dat ik niet jaloerse ben anders had ik hier anders over gaan denken" vertelde ze lachend. Stronk keek haar even aan en pakte toen Loena in een grote knuffel. "Je mag ook blij zijn dat Marcel niet jaloerse is anders had jij je nu moeten verantwoorden" vertelde Stronk haar lachend. Loena zei niets maar werd wel even rood.

Professor Anderling had besloten dat de rest van de dag geen les werd gegeven in de kassen. Ze moesten eerst maar eens nagaan wat er gebeurd was. Harry en Hermelien zouden dat gaan doen en hen over een uur verslag uit brengen. Ginny gaf hem een kus en liep met Ron mee voor zijn les. Zelf had ze geen les en ging daarom naar een les van Ron. Hermelien en Harry bleven alleen Achter. Ron en Ginny liepen samen weg. "Ik hoop dat ze wat vinden Ginny". Zei Ron toen hij naast Ginny liep.

"Ron vertel eens hoe was het toen jullie met zijn drieën daar zo alleen op gruzelementen jacht waren". Ron keek even met grote ogen naar Ginny. "Heeft Harry jou dat dan nooit verteld" vroeg hij. "Jawel maar dat was zijn kant. Hij heeft mij toen ook verteld dat jij een Gruzielement hebt vernietigt. Maar ook dat jou grootste angst het zelfde als die van mij was". Ron keek even weg en vroeg nog wel of Harry het haar niet verteld had. Ze vertelde hem dat als ze zijn angst wou willen weten. Dat ze het van Harry aan hem zelf moest vragen.  
Ron haalde even diep adem en keek nog eens naar Ginny. Ze had hem deze dingen nog nooit gevraagd. Maar hij kon het haar ook niet weigeren. Hij wist als geen ander dat Harry haar aan de kant had gezet om haar te beschermen. Harry was gebroken toen hij haar achter moest laten. Ron pakte haar bij haar arm en nam haar mee naar een open plek. Daar ging hij op de grond zitten en Ginny volgde zijn voor beeld.

"Na het trouwen van Bill en Fleur waren we op weg naar het Grimboutplein. Van daar uit hebben we van alles afgezocht. We wisten nog niet waar we heen moesten. Albus had ons alleen maar verteld hoeveel gruzelementen er waren. Maar niet wat of waar ze waren. Dus voor ons was het een hele hoop giswerk. We konden ook niemand meer vertrouwen. Er was er eigenlijk maar een die we wel vertrouwde, en dat was Knijster. In het ministerie vonden we de eerste Gruzielement. Deze hadden we gestolen maar we werden wel ontdekt. Bij de ontsnapping uit het ministerie werd ik gegrepen. Als het niet voor het snelle denken van Hermelien was waren we bij onze eerste keer al meteen gevangen. Ik was wel versprokkeld maar Hermelien heeft me goed genezen". Even haalde Ron adem en keek voor zich uit. "De weken daar na hielden we na elkaar de Gruzielement om onze nekken. Het greep ons allemaal aan en mij in het bijzonder. Het was zo erg dat we er zelfs ruzie door hebben gekregen. Ik ben toen zo kwaad geworden dat ik ben weg gelopen". Dit was iets waar Ginny nog steeds kwaad om kon worden. Dat haar broer Ron haar Harry had achtergelaten. Maar ze slikte het weg en liet Ron verder gaan.

"Toen ik weg was wilde ik ook meteen terug. Maar ik kon hun niet meer vinden door alle verdedigingen die Harry en Hermelien hadden aangebracht. Die waren echt goed hoor. Dankzei een dingetje dat ik van Perkamentus had gekregen kon ik ze weer vinden. Helaas kon ik niet dicht genoeg bij hen komen door alle spreuken die ze om hun kampeer plek geplaatst waren. Dagen ging ik ze achterna van plek naar plek. Op een dag zag ik een Patronus. Het was een hinde de zelfde als die van jou. Ik heb later gehoord dat het van Severus was. Ik volgde die patronus naar een soort vijver en zag Harry daar in duiken. Ik wachten tot hij boven water kwam maar dat deed hij niet. Dus ik dook hem achterna en haalde hem uit het water. Harry had het zwaard van Griffoendor in zijn handen. Daarmee konden we de Gruzielement kapot maken. Iets wat Harry mij liet doen.

Ik stribbelde nog wel tegen maar ik moest het doen van Harry. Met veel moeite hief ik het zwaard boven mijn hooft. Toen kwam er een gedaante uit de hanger. Het was Hermelien. Ze schold me uit en vertelde dat ze van Harry hield. Ook vertelde ze dat ze mij alleen maar had gebruik om bij Harry te komen. Alles waar ik bang voor was vertelde ze me. Het was Harry die mij tot mij zelf liet komen. Ik ben er toen zonder na te denken op af gegaan en heb de Gruzielement stuk geslagen. Harry vertelde mij dat Hermelien me gemist had en zelfs om me gehuild had. Ik ben altijd bang geweest om niet goed genoeg te zijn geweest. Maar het was Harry en Hermelien die mij het tegendeel lieten inzien. En ik denk dat jij ook bang was dat Harry niet verliefd was op jou. Maar ik kan jou vertellen dat Harry ziels veel van jou hield. Toen we hoorde dat jij was betrapt toen jij het zwaard wou stelen wou hij meteen terug naar Zweinstein. Ik denk zelf dat als ik hem toen had laten gaan, dan denk ik dat hij geen spaan van Severus had heel gelaten. Zo kwaad heb ik hem nog nooit gezien".

Ginny keek hem met open mond aan. In haar gedachten vertelde ze aan Harry dat hij niets moest zeggen alleen maar luisteren. Ze vertelde hem dat ze ziels veel van hem hield. Hij ook van haar was zijn antwoord. Ginny keek Ron weer even aan. "We hadden echt de zelfde angst toen die tijd. Ik was altijd bang dat Harry meer voor Hermelien voelde dan voor mij. En dat het voor Hermelien het zelfde was. Later bleek het niet zo te zijn. Dat was toen jij Hermelien kuste". In haar gedachte hoorde ze Harry schreeuwen, "Pak Ron vast". Ginny bedacht zich geen seconde en pakte de arm van Ron, die haar alleen maar verontwaardig aankeek. Voor ze het wisten werden ze weggetrokken.

Hermelien en Harry zagen Ron en Ginny weg lopen. Loena, Marcel waren al weg gelopen net als Anderling en Stronk. Samen gingen ze de kast in. Hermelien begon met verklikking spreuken. Deze spreuken vertelde je of er een vloek ergens op ruste. Er was in het begin niet veel te zien dus zochten ze rustig door. Overal zagen ze dat er bergen magie aanwezig was. Maar niets duiden er op dat er een spreuk was gebruikt. Nergens was er een aan wijzing dat iemand iets had uitgehaald. Nee er was gewoon niets te vinden. Helemaal achterin de kas hoorde Harry Ginny in zijn gedachte. Hij mocht niets zeggen alleen maar luisteren. Ze vertelde hem dat ze zielsveel van hem hield. Hij vertelde het zelfde tegen haar. Als ze hem vertelde dat ze van hem hield was hij de hele dag gelukkig.

Uit zijn oog hoek zag hij iets zilverigs. Hij wenkte Hermelien dat ze naar hem toe moest komen. Ze wist altijd wanneer hij iets had gevonden dat niet hoorde. Ze kon hem bijna net zo goed lezen als Ginny. Ze kwam naast hem staan en keek naar het punt dat hij aan wees. Daar in de hoek zag ze wat hij zag. Het leek op een slang maar het was iets anders. Harry vertelde dat Ginny Ron moest vast pakken. Hij hoorde haar ja roepen en haalde hen naar hem toe. Daar stonden ze met zijn vieren. Iets was anders aan deze zilverige substantie. Ginny sprak een spreuk uit tegen de zilverige substantie. Tot hun verbazing gebeurde er niets. Hermelien trok de stoute schoenen aan en raakte de substantie aan. Het was pure magie vertelde ze. Ron gaf haar een potje om het erin te doen. Ze zouden het naar Anderling brengen om het te laten nakijken.

Op weg naar het kasteel zagen ze Loena naar buiten rennen. Ze vertelde ze dat ze naar binnen moesten komen. De vrienden volgde Loena en keken verast op toen ze in de grote zaal kwamen. Alle leerlingen zaten in de grote zaal. Professor Anderling Vertelde dat ze het kasteel door moesten want een hele hoop lokalen gingen niet meer open. Zelfs haar Reducto hielp niet. Harry en Ginny Gingen naar de bovenste lokalen. Ieder lokaal dat nog open kon, daarvan verwijderde ze de deuren. Op deze manier hadden ze een goed overzicht over welke lokalen nog gebruikt konden worden. Hermelien en Ron begonnen van af de kerkers. Daar deden ze precies het zelfde als Harry en Ginny. Bij terug komst in de grote zaal Vertelden ze bijna een identiek verhaal. Het was opgevallen dat juist de lokalen waar magische spullen stonden waren afgesloten. En alle lege lokalen waren nog open. Gelukkig hadden ze daarvan de deuren verwijderd.

Poppy had in middels het zilverige substantie onderzocht. Net zo als Hermelien vertelde ook zij dat het pure magie was. Maar het was een ander soort magie. Het leek meer op bloed een soort magisch bloed. Hermelien vertelde dat ze die bij een kier van de kas hadden gevonden. Plots klonk er van uit de hoek van de grote zaal een kreet. Iedereen snelde zich naar de hoek toe waar het geschreeuw vandaan kwam. In de boven hoek vlak onder het plafond drupte meer van dat zilverige spul naar beneden. Ze keken over de hele rand en zagen nog meer plekken die langzaam bedekt werden. Binnen een half uur was het hele kasteel bedekt. Zelfs de vloer kreeg een zilveren laag. Voordat iedereen het wist stonden ze midden op het spul. Op zich zelf leek het spul niets of niemand pijn te doen. Tot het moment dat haast onthoofde Henk de hoek om kwam.

"Kan iemand mij vertellen waar op dit goedje ons verhinderd om door de muren heen te gaan. Het is voor ons onmogelijk om de deuren te gaan gebruiken als we die niet kunnen open doen". Even keken ze elkaar aan. De spoken werden verhinderd om door de muren heen te gaan. "Dat is toch logies. Als iets wat magisch is zich niet meer met het kasteel kan bemoeien, dan kan het ook geen kwaad doen aan het kasteel". Was het antwoord van Loena dat van uit het niets kwam.

"Eigenlijk is dat logies" Antwoorden Hermelien. "Alles wat we hebben gedaan is met toverkracht. Behalve de deur van de kas die heeft Marcel stuk geslagen met een hamer". Marcel die de hamer nog vast had liep naar een van de deuren toe die afgesloten was. Met veel man kracht en het na mekaar slaan van Marcel en Ron, Brak de deur in tweeën. Professor Anderling zag dit gebeuren en gaf Hagrid de opdracht op alle afgesloten deuren te verwijderen. Voor Hagrid was dit een simpel klusje. Hij hoefde alleen maar zijn Hand tegen een deur te zetten en het brak al in tweeën. Het was een hele klus om het allemaal te doen. In verschillende lokalen waren nog geesten aanwezig die daar opgesloten waren. Het was wel vreemd om een geest een deur te zien gebruiken. Na zo een twee uur kon iedereen weer aan hun lessen gaan beginnen. zelfs de kassen konden nu weer gebruikt worden.

Harry die iegelijk alleen het eerste uur les hoefde te geven ging door het kasteel heen lopen. Op de bovenste verdieping bedacht hij zich iets. Waarzeggerij, dat was een oplossing. Hij wist dat Zwamdrift een mislukte waarzegger was. Maar Firenze was dat niet. Harry vertelde gauw tegen Ginny dat hij naar het verboden bos ging om Firenze te vinden. Voor het kasteel veranderde hij zich zelf in zijn faunaten vorm en ging het bos in. Het was heerlijk om als Hert door het bos te rennen. Hij kon veel harde en sneller lopen. Zelfs zijn gezichtsveld was vele malen beter. Het was een heel gezoek om ook maar een centaur te vinden. De eerste die hij vond was Ban. Dat was er een die niet echt op mensen gesteld was. Maar na de dood van Perkamentus was zijn mening iets milder. Firenze had Perkamentus toen geholpen. Alleen al voor die reden was hij toen verbannen. Na de dood van Perkamentus mocht hij terug naar zijn kudde. Maar Hagrid had hen verteld dat hij vaak alleen was en zich afzondigde. Harry was nog een halfuur bezig geweest met zoeken toen hij hem bij de water kant zag staan.

Als hert ging hij naast hem staan en dronk wat. Hij wou zich zelf niet meteen laten zien. "Goede morgen Harry Potter. De sterren hadden me verteld dat jij mij zou komen op zoeken. En ik zie dat je het zelfde hebt gedaan als jou vader". Harry was met stomheid geslagen. Hoe kon hij dit nou allemaal weten. "In de sterren staat dat er weer een strijd komt net als met Voldermort. Mars is alweer een paar dagen erg helder. En als dat zo is dan is dat vaak geen goed teken. Wij mogen ons er niet mee bemoeien maar dat zegt mij niets. Als ik jou was zou ik een leger neer zetten. Zorg dat er meer vrienden zijn dan je nu hebt. De zes grootste tovenaars en heksen zijn nu in het kasteel. Het is niet genoeg. Mocht de strijd losbarsten zorg dan dat je vrouw bij jou is. In de boeken staat een hoop over versmelting. Maar dat van jullie is hele bijzonder vorm. Zo als iedereen weet is jullie Versmelting uit liefde voor elkander ontstaan. En dat is de meest pure vorm. Er is alleen een onderdeel dat iedereen vergeet. Bij jullie was er nog een emotie Die heeft het nog verder versterkt. Die emotie was verdriet. Als de tijd daar is en jullie Versmelting is voltooit, want dat is het nog niet. Pas als de versmelting totaal is. Dan zijn jullie heer en meester over het magische rijk. Wij zullen buigen bij die dag.

Harry Potter er word veel gezegd over het wel en wee van zuiverbloed. Er is maar een vorm van zuiverbloed. Dat hebben zowel jij als jou vrienden vergeet dat nooit. Ik groet jou Harry Potter tot de dag dat ik voor jullie mag buigen". Harry keek aandachtig naar Firenze. Zo als altijd was er weer geen touw aan vast te knopen maar dat zou Hermelien wel kunnen. Toen Firenze klaar was met praten liep hij meteen weer weg. Harry kon geen vraag meer stellen maar wist ook dat hij er toch geen antwoord op zou krijgen. Langzaam liep hij terug naar het kasteel. Het was een gek gezicht op het als een hert te bekijken. Maar hij vond het kasteel nog steeds prachtig. Het gekken alleen was dat het leek als of het kasteel licht gaf. Toen hij uit het verboden bos liep zag hij dat het kasteel langzaam bedekt werd met het zilveren goedje. Hij kon nog net op tijd naar binnen komen. Voor dat de grote voordeur werd afgesloten. Deze was zelfs voor Hagrid te zwaar om kapot te maken.


	28. Chapter 28 Firenze wierp een licht op de

Hoofdstuk 28 Firenze wierp een nieuw licht op de zaak

Harry die nog steeds een hert was liep richting het verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten lokaal. Ginny was les aan het geven en had nog niet echt iets in de gaten. Toen ze het happen naar lucht van een aantal leerlingen hoorde, keek ze om. Ze keek recht in de groene ogen van een hert. De ogen waren de enige dingen die niet veranderde. Dus ze wist meteen dat het Harry was die voor haar stond. Ze wierp haar armen om hem heen en knuffelde het hert stevig. Harry die langzaam terug veranderde trok zich niets aan van de leerlingen die hen aan staarde. Terwijl hij het lokaal uit liep vertelde hij haar in gedachten dat hij het allemaal zou vertellen na het eten van die avond.

Eerst moest hij nog een manier vinden dat iedereen in en uit het kasteel kon. Hij zelf had dat via een geheime gang gedaan. Maar dat mocht hij niet aan de leerlingen vertellen. Samen met Ron vond hij een raam die nog niet bedekt was door een zilver goedje. Samen zorgde ze ervoor dat die heel snel werd verwijderd. Op deze manier konden ze in en uit het kasteel.

Die avond bleef iedereen zitten De leerlingen gingen om negen uur weer naar hun leerlingen kamer. Harry vertelde iedereen wat Firenze hem allemaal had verteld. Van het geen dat hem te wachten stond. Tot en met de versmelting van hem en Ginny. Ginny die niet wist wat hen nog meer te wachten stond. Zette alles in haar gedachten even voor zichzelf op een rijtje. Alles wat Hermelien hen had verteld over de versmelting was uitgekomen. Ze waren zelfs sterker dan ze ooit hadden durven hopen. Ze konden met elkaar spreken wanneer ze maar wilden. Maar elkaar ook uitschakelen wanneer ze zelf vonden als dat niet hoefde. Ze konden elkaar overal naar toe steuren en zelf als ze iemand anders vast hielden. Hun krachten waren nagenoeg gelijk op dit moment. Dus wat was er nog meer. En wat had verdriet er mee te maken. Het was toch alleen de liefde voor elkaar, die het voor elkaar had gekregen. Over welk verdriet had Firenze het dan. Misschien dat Hermelien daar wel een antwoord voor kon vinden. Gelukkig hoefde ze het niet te vragen want Hermelien had het boek over versmelting alweer in haar handen genomen en was druk op zoek gegaan naar een antwoord.

Overal waren de lokalen open het was een hele chaos die dag. Professor Anderling had hen vrij gegeven voor die nacht. Anderen leerkrachten moesten het maar eens gaan doen. Een dag later was het zaterdag en moesten ze toezicht houden op iedereen die naar Zweinsveld mocht. Harry had iedereen uitgenodigd voor een feest avond in de drie bezems.

Molly en Arthur waren de eerste die er waren. Meneer Leeflang en De oma van Marcel waren er niet veel later. Meneer en mevrouw Griffel waren de laatste die er bij kwamen. Harry had deze dag speciaal uit gezocht. Samen met professor Anderling had hij afgesproken dat ze een avond van rust nodig hadden. Ze was het roerend met hem eens. Dus ze zorgde ook voor de eerste mogelijkheid om die te geven. Daar zaten ze in de drie bezems een avond met al hun familie leden. De broers ven Ron en Ginny konden niet komen maar dat was deze keer niet zo erg. De avond was heerlijk verlopen en iedereen genoot met volle teugen. Het was lang geleden dat ze zo heerlijk hadden geslapen. Deze keer gingen ze ook niet naar Zweinstein voor het ontbijt. Het was een heerlijke ochtend samen aan het ontbijt als een familie.

Harry keek het allemaal aan en bedacht zich dat het mooi zou zijn als ze kinderen hadden. Hij wist dat Ginny ze ook wilde en ook Hermelien zag dat wel zitten. Alleen Ron was niet zo makkelijk over te halen. Ron werd al misselijk bij de gedachten als hij een vader zou worden.  
"Jullie blijven allemaal zitten dan zie ik jullie zodra ik de leerlingen hier heen heb gebracht. Harry ging weg en liet de anderen zitten. Het was een kleine moeite die hij kon doen voor hen. Ze waren hem iedere keer gevolgd zonder ook maar enige tegenspraak. Hoe meer hij er over nadacht hoe schuldiger hij zich voelde. Van af dat hij op Zweinstein kwam waren Ron en Hermelien zijn vrienden geworden. Ze waren bij hem toen hij de steen der wijze redden. Hij zelf had nooit al die opdrachten kunnen doen. Laat staan dat grote schaakspel. Dat had hij nooit alleen gered. Maar ook toen hij Ginny uit de geheime kamer redde. Hermelien had voor de aan wijzingen gezorgd. En Ron had altijd achter hem gestaan. Tot dat hij niet verder mee kon. Ze waren er steeds geweest. In zijn derde jaar waren ze er ook. Ron heeft hem altijd bij gestaan. Hermelien ging met hem mee toen Ron op de zieken zaal lag. En hij zijn peetvader ging redden. Zijn vierde jaar leek het goed te gaan. Tot dat iemand zijn naam in de vuurbeker had gedaan. De testen had hij nooit overleefd als hun niet bij hem waren. Alleen al dat ze hem hielpen met de oplossingen was een zegen geweest voor hem. Jammer alleen dat Perkamentus hun had verboden om hem iets belangrijks te vertellen. Hoe dan ook ze waren er wel weer voor hem toen hij hulp nodig had. Hij hoefde hen er niet eens om te vragen. Daar stonden ze met zijn allen achter hem. Hij had ze nog geprobeerd om ze weg te steuren maar zelfs dat lieten ze niet toe. Zijn jaar met de halfbloed prins was het meest ellendige jaar dat ze hadden. Aan het einde was Perkamentus vermoord. Later wisten ze dat, dat de bedoeling was geweest van Perkamentus zelf, maar toen wisten ze dat nog niet. Het laatste jaar gingen ze op zoek naar Gruzelementen. En weer waren Ron en Hermelien aan zijn zeiden. Alles deden ze samen dat jaar. Niemand had verwacht dat ze het zouden overleven. Maar het had hen ook heel veel gekost. Remus, Tops, Fred en nog velen meer. Nu zijn ze vijf jaar verder, en weer waren ze er allemaal bij. Weer ging hij het avontuur te gemoed. En weer gingen ze met hem mee. Niemand had ook maar een opmerking gemaakt of een voorwaarde gesteld. Nee ze waren meteen met hem mee gegaan. Hij had echt de beste vrienden die iemand ook maar kon hebben. Als ze weer thuis zouden zijn zou hij ze echt ruim bedanken. Ja er was een ding dat hij zeker wist zonder hun had hij dit nooit bereikt. Hij betwijfelde zelfs of hij Voldermort wel zou hebben overleeft. Nu moest hij alleen nog een klein leger bij elkaar zien te krijgen. Als Firenze gelijk had zou hij een hoop hulp nodig hebben. Maar hij had nog geen idee hoe hij dat zou moeten doen.

Iedereen zag Harry de deur uit lopen. Ginny keek meteen naar Hermelien toen Harry de deur dicht had gedaan. "Wat bedoeld Firenze met het verdriet". "Ik heb geen idee Ginny, ik heb tot diep in de nacht lopen zoeken in het boek maar er staat niets in over een verschil. Volgens het boek is er alleen dat hij niet verder wou omdat hij dacht dat jij dood zou zijn, is een vorm van verdriet en ook uit liefde. Maar echt uit verdriet is iets anders. Het enige wat ik heb uitgevonden is dat hoe sterker het gevoel voor elkaar hoe sterker de versmelting. Het enige wat ik me kan bedenken is dat Harry echt heeft moeten denken, dat hij echt niet op tijd was".  
Ginny keek bedenkelijk voor zich uit. "Hermelien toen ik waker werd in de geheime kamer zat Harry naast me op de grond. Hij was gebeten door de Basilisk. Als het niet voor Felix de feniks van Perkamentus was, dan was hij nu zelf dood. Ik was de genen die verdrietig was. Ik schaamde me om dat hij mij gered had en nu zelf dood zou gaan. Harry vertelde me dat Felix hem gered had maar ik geloofde hem niet. Toen we naar het kantoor van Perkamentus gingen heeft hij het nog voor mij opgenomen ook. Als hij dat niet had gedaan had mijn moeder mij ik weet niet wat aangedaan. Zelfs Perkamentus heeft het toen voor mij opgenomen". "Dat zal het geweest zijn denk ik Ginny. Dat is misschien het verdriet dat Firenze bedoelde. Harry zal het aan Firenze moeten vragen denk ik". Samen besloten ze om Harry zo ver te krijgen dat hij dat zou doen.

Ron en Marcel die de hele tijd stil hebben zitten luisteren verroerde zich nu ook weer. Marcel kuchte "Hoe graag ik wil weten hoe sterk jullie echt zijn, heeft Firenze ook nog iets anders verteld. Harry heeft een leger nodig als het er op aan gaat komen. En als ik Harry ken zo als ik denk dat ik hem ken. Is hij nu bezig met het zoeken naar een oplossing. Zo als gewoonlijk wil hij ons geen last bezorgen maar ik heb wel een oplossing denk ik". Marcel vertelde wat hij van plan was en hoe hij het wou doen. Het plan van Marcel werd meteen in werking gesteld. Iedereen vond dit het beste plan dat er maar was. Er kon gewoon niets tegen op.

Ginny's onderdeel in het plan was dat Harry van niets mocht weten voor de komende week. Inmiddels was het de hoogste tijd dat ze Harry zouden gaan ontmoeten. Hermelien verontschuldigde zich voor een paar uur. Ze moest nog het een en ander uitzoeken op Zweinstein. Ginny wist dat ze weer een idee had dus ze zei er niets over. Ze zou het wel over een paar uur horen als Hermelien weer terug was. Alle leerlingen liepen door de winkels van Zweinsveld. Harry en zijn vrienden hielden het toe zicht. twee om twee liepen ze een rondje door Zweinsveld. De dag zelf was heerlijk en iedere leerling genoot van zon dag. Voorde rest zaten ze in de drie bezemstelen. Hagrid die bij hun bleef zitten dronk op zijn gemak Emmers vol of boterbiertjes. Het was een geweldige dag. Ginny en Harry liepen op hun beurt hand en hand door Zweinsveld. Even samen genieten was iets dat ze heerlijk vonden. Ginny had Harry verteld wat Hermelien haar weer had verteld. En ook gevraagd of hij nog een keer met Firenze wou gaan praten. Harry had op zijn beurt weer gezegd dat hij erover zou gaan denken. Harry keek triest voor zich uit en lette niet echt op. "Harry wat heb je toch, je kunt het mij vertellen dat weet je toch". Harry knikte bij het horen van die woorden. Terwijl ze nog even door liepen keek Harry opzij.

Ginny voelde zijn hand een beetje strakker worden in haar hand. Ze stopte hem en keek hem aan. "Harry nu vertel je het mij. Het maakt me niet uit, ik weet dat je ergens mee zit. Dus voor de draad ermee". Harry keek haar even aan en knikte weer. "Ginny ik zat te denken aan wat Firenze mij heeft verteld. Onze versmelting is anders dan dat Hermelien ons heeft verteld. En zo lang als ik Hermelien ken, heeft ze het nog nooit mis gehad. Dus ik vraag me af wat Firenze ermee bedoelde. En dan hebben we nog het probleem van het aantal mensen dat we nodig hebben. Als Firenze gelijk heeft hebben we straks weer een kleine oorlog te gaan. Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt en ik nog eens met Firenze moet gaan praten". "Harry De mensen gaan wij voor jou regelen. Daar hoef jij je geen zorgen over te maken. Wij zouden hier niet zijn als we jou niet zo zouden vertrouwen". "Maar er kan van alles met jullie gebeuren". "HARRY ik hou van jou en zal jou volgen waar het gevaar ook is. Ook omdat ik weet dat jij daar zal zijn. En er is geen ander die wij daar in vertrouwen. Maar dat heb ik jou al eens verteld. Dus nu hou je op met dat schuld gevoel die je jezelf iedere keer aanpraat. Het wordt eens tijd dat jij ons vertrouwd en niet alleen maar beschermd. Toch denk ik dat je blij verast zal zijn als ziet hoeveel mensen jou inmiddels vertrouwen".

Harry wist als geen ander wanneer hij zijn mond moest houden. Vooral als Ginny hem zo vurig aan keek. Die avond had hij de wacht met Marcel. Marcel had nog wel de avond vrij gehad om samen met Loena door te brengen. Hij wist dat ze een keer samen uit eten wilden. Daar had hij dan ook voor gezorgd. Het zelfde had hij ook voor Hermelien en Ron gedaan. Samen met Ginny ging hij van een heerlijk diner in haar lerarenkamer genieten. Het was al laat toen Marcel Ginny kwam aflossen. De rest van de nacht verliep langzaam en zonder problemen.

Bij het ontbijt zat iedereen in de grote zaal. Zelfs de geesten waren in de grote zaal. Haast onthoofde Henk vertelde dat ze de grote zaal bijna niet meer uitkwamen. Ze konden toch nergens naar binnen of door heen zweven. Loena voelde mee met Henk. Niemand scheen het erg leuk te vinden dat de geesten zich in de grote zaal bevonden. Henk draaide zich om en wilden weg zweven. Bij het omdraaien stoten hij een glas pompoen sap om. Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij het glas hoorde vallen. Henk keek om en toen naar beneden. "Heb ik dat gedaan" Verschillende knikte van ja. Ginny keek aandachtig naar Henk. "Henk je zweeft niet meer, je loopt". Vele keken verschrikt op toen Ginny dat zei. Terwijl ze om zich heen keken zagen ze dat de andere geesten ook een vaste vorm begonnen te krijgen. Ze werden minder doorzichtig dan dat ze geweest waren. De meeste waren blij voor de geesten Maar professor Anderling vertelde dat er vast iets achter zat.

Gedurende de dag was het zeer vervelend dat de geesten in en uit de lokalen liepen. Het viel Harry wel op dat er iets raars was met de geesten. Wat dat precies was wist hij ook nog niet. Maar gedurende de dag gedroegen ze zich steeds vreemder. Na het avond eten vroeg Ginny aan Hermelien wat of ze had uitgevonden. "Nou ik heb met Severus gepraat, en hoopte dat ik dichtbij een antwoord ben. Maar let wel het is voor zowel Severus als mij een hoop giswerk hoor".

Ginny die aandachtig luisterde knikten van ja dat ze het begreep. Professor Anderling die even verderop stond legde haar perkament neer en kwam er bij staan. Net als Harry en de anderen. "Nou ik heb samen met Severus een aantal dingen vergeleken, wat met versmelting te maken kan hebben. Daar zijn verschillende vormen van een soort versmelting.

De simpelste is dat mensen aan elkaar gebonden worden door tover kracht. Zoiets gebeurt als een tovenaar en heks gaan trouwen. Dan is er een versmelting van de ziel, dat is het geen dat wij denken dat jullie hebben. En als laatste is er een totalen versmelting. Daar voor heb je alle soorten van gevoelens nodig tegelijk binnen een dag. Alle gevoelens moeten echt tegelijk gevoeld worden. En hoe vaker die gevoelens tegelijk op een dag gevoeld worden. Des de sterker de versmelting is. Dit zijn de gevoelens Een is liefde, twee was haat, drie verdriet, Vier moest blijdschap zijn, En als laatste angst".

Zowel Harry als Ginny zaten de gevoelens op hun handen na te tellen.

"Daarvoor hebben we een lijstje gemaakt wanneer welke gevoelen tegelijk kunnen zijn geweest. Alleen verdriet snappen we niet. De vraag is dan ook of jullie een totale versmelting hebben. Als dat zo is dan staat er ons iets te wachten".

Ginny kwam naar haar idee op de vijf gevoelens uit. Ook Harry kwam op die gevoelens uit. Nu was alleen de vraag hadden ze het tegelijk gehad. Hermelien keek hun even aan en vroeg ze of ze ja wouden knikken als hun berekeningen klopte. "Een was haat, Die was niet zo moeilijk die hebben jullie beiden gevoeld naar Voldermort. Twee was liefde, Ook die was niet zo moeilijk. Jullie waren al verliefd van af het moment dat jullie elkaar zagen op perron 9 3/4. Drie die we wisten was blijdschap. Dat zijn jullie allebei geweest toen alles achter de rug was in het kantoor van Perkamentus. Vier was voor ons wat moeilijker Angst. Voor Harry was dat de angst dat hij te laat was". Tot nu toe waren zo wel Ginny als Harry alleen maar aan het knikken. "Sorry Hermelien ik had geen angst dat ik te laat was. Mijn grootste angst was dat Ginny de schuld zou krijgen". Ginny keek met grote ogen naar Harry en vloog hem om zijn nek. "Ik was bang dat jij overal de schuld van zou krijgen omdat ik zo dom was geweest". Riep Ginny tussen haar snikken door. Even was het stil toen Hermelien weer begon met praten. "Onze laatste was verdriet. Maar die snappen we niet".

Harry en Ginny keken elkaar veel belovend aan. "Ik was verdrietig toen ik het dag boek had vernietigd. Ginny werd niet meteen wakker Dus op dat moment dacht ik echt dat ze dood ging". Ginny pakte de hand van Harry toen ze hem dat hoorde zeggen en zei toen zelf. "Toen ik bij kwam zat Harry naast me. Hij had een grote wond van de Basilisk. Door het gif daar van wist ik dat hij dood zou gaan. Dat was het moment dat ik verdriet had om Harry. Hij was door mijn schuld gebeten en zou door mijn schuld sterven. Maar gelukkig redde Felix hem door zijn tranen. Dat was na dat ik was bijgekomen".

Hermelien die met een open mond hen zat aan te staren, had even tijd nodig om tot zich zelf te komen. "Als het zo is dan zijn jullie totaal versmolten". Professor Anderling vroeg nog voordat de andere het konden doen. Wat of het verschil daarvan was. Hermelien keek een beetje angstig. "Bij een versmelting is een stukje ziel versmolten aan de ziel van een ander. En op deze manier vormen ze een ziel per persoon. Bij een totale versmelting zijn beide zielen samen gevoegd. En vormen ze een ziel voor beide personen. Iets wat in theorie hun nog sterker zou moeten maken. Sterker dan welke tovenaar of heks dan ook. Sterker zelfs dan de Avada Kadavra vloek. Die zouden ze dan met gemak moeten kunnen overleven. ". Harry keek met grote ogen naar Ginny. Zou het echt zo kunnen zijn. Zouden hij en Ginny met alles een kunnen zijn. Zelfs in een ziel. Ginny riep in gedachten "Harry James Potter. Ik weet niet of je het weet. Maar ik laat mij niet vervloeken om te kijken of ik totaal versmolten ben. Als jij het maar even weet". Harry keek haar glimlachend aan. "Lieverd dat is het laatste wat ik zou laten doen. Dat weet jij net zo als ik. Maar het idee alleen al dat wij een ziel hebben vind ik al genoeg".

Poppy was door professor Anderling naar de grote zaal gehaald. "Poppy kun jij even kijken hoe het met hun Kern is gesteld en hoe hun ziel er uit ziet". Poppy Keek even vreemd op en ging aan het werk. Na tien minuten vertelde ze wat ze had gezien. "De magische kern van zowel Harry als Ginny is niet te meten. Wel zijn ze identiek aan elkaar. Hun ziel geeft veel van de zelfde vibraties. Maar dat had ik al eerde gezien. Kan niet zeggen of ze gelijk zijn". "Bedankt Poppy dat wilde ik even weten" vertelde professor Anderling haar.

Haast onthoofde Henk kwam de grote zaal binnen lopen. "Help er is iets met de geesten ze worden allemaal wild. En vallen de anderen aan. Er zijn er zelfs een paar die de leerlingen kamers binnen willen komen".


	29. Chapter 29 terugkeer van de SVP en de Or

Hoofdstuk 29 terugkeer van de SVP en de Order.

Toen Henk hun had verteld wat er aan de hand was. Schoot iedereen uit een. Ron en Hermelien snelden zich naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. Loena en Marcel gingen naar de kamer van Ravenklauw. Ginny en Harry naar die van Griffoendor. Professor Stronk en professor Anderling gingen naar de kamer van Huffelpuf. De afspraak was dat ze van de ene leerlingenkamer naar de anderen zouden gaan, en dan de rest van het kasteel doorlopen.

Ron en Hermelien kwamen in kerker bij de leerlingen kamer van Zwadderich. Het was de bloederige baron zelf die de kamer binnen wilde. De ogen van de geest waren zilverachtig weg gekleurd. Het leek erop als of de geest bezeten was. Leerlingen waren vanuit de kamer verdedigingsspreuken op de geest aan het afvuren. Het haalde niets uit op de geest zo te zien, maar het hield hem wel buiten de deur.

Ron vuurde een Reducto spreuk op hem af maar dat leek hem alleen maar meer op te jutten. De baron draaide zich naar Ron en Hermelien en ging recht op hen af. De ene spreuk na de ander vuurde ze af op de baron maar niets hield hem tegen. Het hield hem wel op afstand maar niet tegen. Ron vertelde dat Hermelien naar links moest gaan dan ging hij naar rechts. Ron vuurde een vastbind spreuk op hem af en zijn benen werden aan elkaar gebonden. De baron kwam tot een val maar stond meteen weer op. Zowel Hermelien als Ron vuurde touwen op hem af. Bij de Zesde touw wist hij hoe hij ze moest breken. Daarna waren de touwen niet meer echt doeltreffend. Maar ze wisten niets anders op dit moment. Van uit het niets verscheen er een zak die de bloedige baron ving. Vlak daar na kwam er een glazen kast om de baron te staan.

"Hulp nodig Ron" klonk de stem van Leo Jordaan. "Nee Hermelien en Ron kunnen het best zonder ons hoor Leo" riep George van achter Hermelien. Hermelien draaide zich om en gaf George een grote knuffel. "He krijg ik niets" riep Leo.  
Voor hij het wist had Ron zijn armen al om hem heen geslagen en hem een kus op zijn wang gegeven. "Normaal krijg alleen Hermelien zo een kus, maar voor jou maak ik een uitzondering" vertelde Ron aan Leo. Lachend liepen ze met zijn allen naar de grote zaal terug. Met de Baron zwevend achter hen aan.

Bij de grote zaal kwamen ze professor Anderling en professor Stronk tegen. Ze hadden een geest bij zich toen ze Leo en George zagen lopen met een glazen kist. Professor Stronk Toverde ook een glazen kist en duwde hun geest erin. Leo Jordaan nam de beiden kisten mee de grote zaal in. Zo wel de professoren als Ron en Hermelien liepen de trap op. Boven zagen ze nog net Fleur de hoek om rennen. Ron was het eerste boven met vlak achterhem George. In de verte hoorde se het gekletter van Spreuken die tegen de muren aan ketste. Het gekletter werd steeds harder. Ron ging steeds harder rennen om bij het gevecht te komen. Ron rende harder en harder en toen was het stil. Even later liep hij de hoek om en ging langzaam naar het einde van de gang. Hermelien en de professoren waren inmiddels bij Ron en George gekomen. Nog voor ze de hoek omgingen kwamen ze Marcel en Loena al tegen.

Loena en Marcel waren onderweg naar de toren van Ravenklauw. Van veraf konden ze commotie al horen. Terwijl ze de hoek om liepen zagen ze de klassen oudste met drie geesten aan het duelleren. Hoewel de geesten niets terug vuurden werden ze wel op afstand gehouden. Loena vuurde een plak bezwering die hield de geesten lang genoeg op afstand om de leerlingen de kans te geven om weg te komen. Marcel rende naar de aderenkant om zich tussen de leerlingen en de geesten te staan. Net als bij Ron en Hermelien werden de geesten alleen maar kwader. Marcel toverde een muur voor de geesten om hen tegen te houden. Dit scheen wel te werken maar dan hadden ze nog niet alle geesten onder controle. Loena probeerde ze net als Hermelien vast te binden. Maar net als bij Hermelien konden hun ook de touwen door breken. Marcel vuurde een plakbezwering tegen op de rug van de geesten. Loena gooide de geesten tegen de muur op en liet ze daar plakken. Op zich viel het wel mee vond Loena. Zo moeilijk waren de geesten niet. "Loena ik denk dat we de anderen moeten halen, en kijken of die een manier weten om ze mee naar de grote zaal te nemen". Zei Marcel tegen Loena terwijl hij haar hand pakte om haar mee te nemen. Net op het moment dat Marcel zijn rug naar de geest toe draaide liet de plakbezwering los. De geest viel vol op Marcel en begon hem aan alle kanten te slaan. Marcel die met zijn armen terug maaide probeerde van alles te raken maar raakte niets. Loens gebruikte de zweefspreuk om de geest van Marcel af te halen. Die gewoon in het rond bleef slaan. Het duurde niet lang voor dat hij het door had dat hij nog alleen op de grond lag. Met een rood hoofd hield hij op met slaan en stond gauw op. Loena hield twee geesten boven hem in de lucht. Marcel keek hoe die twee geesten zo bleven zweven. Terwijl hij zich aan het bedenken was wat hij moest doen, kwamen Bill, Fleur en Charlie om de hoek lopen. Bill toverde een glazen kist om de geesten in te doen. "Bill wat een geweldig idee nu kunnen we door het hele kasteel de geesten vangen". Riep Marcel enthousiast toen hij Bill zag staan. Loena liet de geesten er in zakken en toverde er de deksel op. Charlie werd met de kist naar de grote zaal gestuurd, De rest zorgde er voor dat ze naar de kamer van Griffoendor gingen. Ze wisten nog niet of Ginny en Harry alles al geregeld hadden, maar ze gingen er wel voor alle zekerheid kijken. Terwijl ze de gang uit liepen en de hoek om gingen kwamen ze Ron en George tegen.

Alle leerlingen werden naar de grote zaal gesteurd en net als bij Zwadderich en Huffelpuf. Daar zouden ze door de andere leerlingen opgevangen worden. Gezamenlijk met de professoren gingen ze op weg naar Griffoendor. Bill was al voor uit gerend en Fleur rende achter hem aan. Bill die nog steeds de weg in het kasteel wist was zo bij de leerlinge kamer van Griffoendor. Ze hoorde dat Ginny en Harry het onder controle te hebben dus ze deden het wat rustiger aan. Fleur liep als eerste de hoek om en zag wat Harry en Ginny aan het doen waren. "Dat is een mooi idee Harry maar ik zou ze in een kist doen" riep Fleur.

Harry en Ginny zagen Ron en Hermelien richting de kerkers rennen. Zelf gingen ze de trap op. Op de eerste verdieping gingen professor Anderling en professor Stronk links af. Zelf gingen ze bij de tweede etage rechts af op weg naar de kamer van Griffoendor. Ze zagen Loena en Marcel verder naar boven rennen voor de kamer van Ravenklauw. Harry wilde net de hoek om rennen toen Ginny hem vast pakte en terug trok. "Harry wacht even je weet niet wat ons om de hoek te wachten staat". Harry keek Ginny aan en knikte.  
"Je hebt gelijk Ginny we kijken het rustig aan. Harry keek eerst langzaam de hoek om en toen terug naar Ginny. "De dikke dame houd zeven geesten tegen die naar binnen willen". Vertelde hij tegen Ginny terwijl hij haar weer aan keek. Samen overlegde ze hoe ze de geesten te lijf zouden gaan. Ze hadden maar een klein overleg nodig gehad toen ze de geesten te lijf gingen. Harry rende naar de linker kant terwijl Ginny naar rechts liep. Bij her eerste teken van Harry vuurde ze beide hun spreuken richting de dikke dame. Zonder dat ze haar raakte. Ze bleven de spreuken af vuren steeds dichter naar de geesten toe. Op deze manier werden de geesten beetje bij beetje naar achteren gedreven. Nu hadden ze de geesten in de gang en moesten ze hen nog zien te vangen. De touwen die ook zij afvuurde werkten op de duur ook niet. Hun plakspreuken werkte beter dan die van Loena maar ook die hielde niet. Harry toverde een Zak uit de lucht en plaatste die over de hoofd van een geest. Ginny plaatste drie zakken over drie geesten heen. Harry deed dat ook bij de laatste drie.  
"Nou dat viel wel mee he Harry". "Ja je hebt gelijk Ginny". Op dat moment hoorde ze een gekraak achter hen. Beide draaide ze zich om en zagen de Geesten een voor een de zak open scheuren. "We zijn nog niet klaar als je het mij vraagt" vertelde Harry aan Ginny met een glimlach. Ginny glimlachte terug en rende naar de andere kant van de geesten. Ginny vond het wel leuk de geesten waren niet zo gevaarlijk. Althans nog niet voor zover ze gezien hadden. Het was wel even leuk om iets te proberen te pakken wat niet gepakt wilden worden. Harry vuurde een onzichtbare muur tussen hem en de geesten in. Ginny deed het zelfde aan de andere kant van de geesten. Langzaam brachten ze de muren naar elkaar toe. Zeven geesten die nu tussen Harry en Ginny stonden werden langzaam geplet.

"Dat is een mooi idee Harry maar ik zou ze in een kist doen". Klonk de stem Van Fleur achter Ginny. Ginny draaide zich om en liet haar toverstok zakken. Harry keek even met verbazing toen ook de muur van Ginny verdween. Drie van de zeven geesten hadden meteen door dat ze de vrijheid hadden en gingen op Ginny af. Harry schreeuwde dat ze moest blijven op letten. Ginny draaide zich van schrik om en keek recht in de ogen van een geest. Zijn handen kwamen boven het hoofd van Ginny uit. En kwamen als een vuist naar beneden recht op Ginny af. Van schrik kneep ze haar beide ogen dicht. Ze had geen tijd om weg te duiken en hoorde een bonk vlak bij haar oor. Langzaam keek ze met een oog naar boven en zag dat de geest in een kist was geplaatst. Schuldig keek ze naar Harry die de andere zeven geesten ook in kisten plaatste. Ze liep om de kisten heen en vloog hem om de nek. Na vijf keer sorry te hebben gezegd keek ze Harry schuldig aan. Die keek alleen maar lachend naar beneden en diep in haar ogen. In zijn gedachte riep hij "Ginny als het op jou broer Bill aan komt ben ik op de tweede plaats dat weet ik toch. Dus ik neem het jou niet kwalijk". Ginny keek nu helemaal schuldig van Harry en een beetje boos naar Bill.

"Ginny waarom kijk je mij boos aan ik heb toch niets gedaan "riep Bill terwijl hij haar aan keek. "Je mag wel blij zijn dat ik zo veel van jou hou Bill. Anders had ik nu Harry op jou afgestuurd". Harry keek naar Bill en draaide lachend met zijn toverstok tussen zijn vingers". Zo wel Bill als Harry barste in lachen uit. Ron, Hermelien en de anderen kwamen ook de hoek om lopen. Ze keken naar de zeven geesten die in de kisten zaten. Harry die de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor binnen liep vertelde dat de leerlingen naar de grote zaal toe moesten. Leo Jordaan en Charlie Wemel waren ook naar boven gekomen en namen de kisten mee. George kreeg de sluipweg wijzer om alle leerlingen die weg waren geglipt op te sporen. Het leek erop dat het er algauw een stuk of tien waren.

Ginny wees naar de naam van Sabine en Ricky. Het zal weer die twee niet zijn zei ze lachend. George ging op weg om de leerlingen bij elkaar te zoeken hij zou Leo Jordaan mee nemen als hij de eerste leerling bij de grote zaal had achter gelaten. De anderen gingen alle geesten bij elkaar zoeken van boven naar beneden. Het leek erop dat alle geesten bezeten waren. Na elkaar brachten ze de enen geest na de andere naar de grote zaal. Om zich daar naar weer bij de andere te voegen. Na een uur kwamen George en Leo bij de anderen om ze te helpen. Alle leerlingen waren nu in de grote zaal. Het waren nu alleen maar de geesten die ze nog moesten hebben. Professor Anderling wist dat er totaal vijftig geesten waren in het kasteel dus het was makkelijk tellen. Toen ze er een naar de grote zaal had gebracht vertelde ze dat ze er nog tien moesten hebben.

Van uit de verte klonk er een hoop gestommel. Even keken ze om hun heen. Ron riep dat het van de derde verdieping kwam. Gezamenlijk rende ze er allemaal naar toe. Professor Anderling en professor Stronk kwamen wat later dan de anderen. Ze liepen de deur door die toegang gaf aan de derde verdieping. Aan het einde zagen ze de tien geesten vechten. Even was er een verwarring over wat er gaande was. Maar toen zagen ze dat drie van de tien geesten aan het terug vechten waren. Hermelien zag als eerste Haast onthoofde Henk die aan het terug vechten was. Loena zag dat de andere Rowena ravenklauw was en de dikke monnik. Dat waren de huisgeesten van de afdelingen. Dat waren de enige drie geesten die niet waren aangetast. Iedereen verspreide zich en schoten de drie geesten te hulp. Het was een kwestie van een aantal minuten voor ze alle geesten weer in een kist hadden gedaan.

George die nog even gauw een blik op de kaart wierp zag dat er niemand meer in het kasteel rond liep. Alles was netjes in de grote zaal. Professor Anderling ging als eerste naar de grote zaal. Ze zou daar de geesten tellen en roepen als alle geesten aanwezig waren. Nog geen tien minuten later hoorde ze de stem van professor Anderling door het kasteel galmen. Ze riep dat iedereen kon komen, en dat alle geesten in de groten zaal waren. Gezamenlijk haasten ze zich naar de grote zaal.

Harry bleef staan en keek eens in het rond. Ginny die al naar de deur was gelopen, draaide zich op en zag dat Harry was blijven staan. Langzaam liep ze terug naar Harry en pakte zijn hand. "Wat is er Harry". Harry die nog eens rond keek voor hij antwoorden, zuchten diep. "Ginny, dit is de gang uit ons eerste jaar. Daar achterin de gang is de deur waar pluisje zat. Het gekken is dat toen we in ons tweede jaar gewoon deze gang in mochten. We eigenlijk nooit hier heen gingen. Ik vraag me af of het luik er nog is". "Kom op Harry, dan gaan we toch even kijken je weet maar nooit". Harry keek even naar Ginny en begon te glimlachen.

Hij pakte haar hand en liep richting de deur. Ginny wist van zijn verhalen dat dit de plek was waar hij voor het eerst oog in oog had gestaan met Voldermort. Gezamenlijk liepen ze de deur door. Harry had hem nog wel van het slot moeten halen. Midden in de kamer die nu leeg was, Zat nog steeds het luik waar ze doorheen gesprongen waren. Harry opende het luik en keek naar beneden. Het was aderdonker in die kamer onder het luik. Ginny ging op haar buik voor het luik liggen en bracht een lumos spreuk binnen in de kamer. Samen zagen ze een soort bedekking van een bepaalde plant. "Dat is die duvelse plant waar we door heen moesten om verder te komen".

Ginny stond weer op en keek Harry even aan. "Ik denk dat we later terug moeten komen, Het lijkt me wel leuk om te zien waar jullie toen geweest waren". "Ja dat vind ik ook, misschien staat de spiegel nog wel in de laatste kamer". Tien minuten later waren ze weer in de grote zaal. Harry keek voor de tweede keer de zaal helemaal in het rond. Maar deze keer werd zijn lach steeds breder en breder. Voor zijn ogen stonden al zijn vrienden van vroeger. Hij zag al zijn leerlingen van de SVP. Daan en Dennis krauwel, Angelique Jansen, Katja Bell. Aan de kant bij de muur stond zelfs Cho Chang. Ze zwaaide voorzichtig naar Harry en kreeg meteen een dodelijke blik van Ginny. Harry keek meteen verder de kamer rond. Hij zag Olivier plank en Gwendoline staan maar ook Arthur en Molly. Hij zag alleen maar bekende gezichten. Van achter hem werd zijn naam geroepen. Nog voor hij om kon kijken kwam Marcel naast hem staan.

Ginny stond nog aan de andere kant van hem en vertelde dat Marcel dit geregeld had. Hij keek met een ruk om naar Marcel en vroeg hoe hij het voor elkaar had gekregen. Ron kwam bij hen staan en gaf ieder een boter biertje. "Kom op Marcel vertel het hem maar het was jou geweldige idee. En het is je nog gelukt ook". Riep Ron vol trots toen hij in de ogen van Marcel keek. Marcel die een beetje zenuwachtig werd als iedereen hem aan keek werd langzaam aan rood.

"Marcel wat het ook is ik ben trots dat ik een vriend van jou ben. Iemand die dit voor mij heeft geregeld is geweldig". Vertelde Harry toen hij zijn hand op zijn schouder legde. "Oké Harry, Toen jij ons het verhaal van Firenze vertelde, Heb ik nog eens nagedacht. Ik wist dat jij naar mensen zou gaan zoeken, Toch wisten wij ook dat jij al zo veel van onze lasten draagt. Dus was dit iets wat wij konden doen voor jou".  
Marcel was druk aan het vertellen toen Ron er tussen door ging. "Marcel wees eens niet zo bescheiden, jij bent de genen die dit heeft geregeld, wij hebben daar niets mee te maken gehad". Marcel werd nog roder dan dat hij al was. "Nou ik dacht dat ik mijn galjoen maar weer eens moest pakken. Ik tikte op de zijkant dat Harry hulp nodig had. Een uur later tikte ik dat iedereen die kon helpen naar Zweinsveld moest komen aanstaande zaterdag. Tot mijn eigen verbazing was de hele SVP komen opdagen. Toen ik iedereen het verhaal had verteld wouden ze allemaal mee doen. George had het idee om de order ook te vragen. Voor ik het wist ging het verhaal dat jij hulp nodig had, als een lopend vuurtje rond. En hier is jou leger Harry". Harry keek nog een keer de zaal rond en was eigenlijk dol gelukkig.

Ginny pakte zijn hand en lachte eens naar hem. "Marcel heeft het goed gedaan he vind jij ook niet Harry". Vertelde ze hem in haar gedachten. Harry liet haar abrupt los en sloeg zijn armen om Marcel heen. "Dit heb jij geweldig gedaan Marcel. Ik zelf had het niet beter gekund". Marcel was nu net zo rood als de haren van de Wemels. Toen Harry hem los liet werd hij meteen door Ginny geknuffeld. Iedereen knuffelde op hun beurt Marcel. Die alleen maar ademloos stond te kijken. Harry keek nog eens naar Marcel en lachte breed naar hem. "Mag ik even iedereen hun aandacht. Ik wil iedereen bedanken die hier heen gekomen is om ons te helpen. Hoewel we nog niet weten wat er gaat gebeuren wil ik een gejuich voor Marcel. Hij heeft jullie hier heen gehaald en dat had ik hem niet nagedaan. Marcel Bedankt". Riep Harry luid door de grote zaal heen.


	30. Chapter 30 De spiegel van nereged

Hoofdstuk 30 DE SPIEGEL VAN NEREGEB

Harry liep de grote zaal verder in en begroete iedereen die hij zag. Al zijn vrienden van vroeger waren er weer. Terwijl hij iedereen hartelijk begroeten, zag hij Ginny met professor Anderling naar buiten lopen. Hij keek haar even aan ze keek terug en gaf hem een knip oog. Hoe graag Harry ook wilde weten wat Ginny ging doen. Wist hij dat hij het wel die avond zou horen. Hij was zich heerlijk aan het vermaken toen hij Romeo zag staan. Voor hij iets kon vragen. Gaf Romeo hem al een antwoord op die vraag die hij in zijn hoofd had.  
"Harry ik denk dat ik nu even de laatste ben die je wild zien. Maar ik zal jou eerlijk zeggen dat ik hier niet ben als minister. Nee ik ben hier als jou hulp en een lid van de order". "Romeo ik ben trots om jou minister te noemen en ik ben blij dat je er bent". Harry ging liep langzaam verder om iedereen welkom te heten. Voor hij het wist stond hij bij Molly. "Hoi mam ik ben blij dat je ons komt helpen". "Harry voor jou doen we alles dat weet je toch. Ik kon Arthur toch nooit tegen houden als zijn kleine meid in gevaar zou kunnen zijn". Harry nam Molly en Arthur even mee. Hun wisten nog niets van wat Firenze allemaal had gezegd. Hun mogelijke totale versmelting had Marcel achter gehouden. Zowel Arthur als Molly keken met Grote ogen naar Harry. Molly gaf hem een bot brekende knuffel. "Harry als er twee mensen zijn die dat kunnen hebben , dan zijn jullie twee het wel". Harry lachte naar Molly en gaf haar die knuffel terug. Gezamenlijk liepen ze weer terug naar de grote zaal. Harry liep nog even gauw naar fleur en Bill. Hij mocht Bill en Fleur graag. Hij zal nooit vergeten hoe ze hen hadden opgevangen toen ze op de vlucht waren. Hij had inmiddels iedereen gehad behalve de drie geesten. Haast onthoofde Henk vertelde hem dat hun niet aan getast waren om dat ze de huis geesten waren. Dat was hen door de slang verteld maar hij wist niet wie of wat het was. Wel dat het niet echt een geest was. Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij Ginny weer terug komen, samen met professor Anderling. Ginny gaf hem een warme glimlach.

Ginny zag Harry de zaal binnen lopen en liep zelf gauw richting professor Anderling. "Kan ik u even spreken onder vier ogen professor". Professor Anderling keek haar even aan en liep toen met der mee. "Dat is goed Ginny ik moet toch naar de keukens. Ik denk dat we wel een feestmaal hebben verdiend". Gezamenlijk liepen ze de grote zaal uit. Ginny zag van uit haar ooghoek dat Harry haar zag en knipoogde naar hem. Ze wist dat Harry het nu te druk zou hebben met iedereen gedag te zeggen. "Professor mag ik u wat vragen". Het was voor het eerst dat professor Anderling Ginny zo voorzichtig had horen praten. "Ginny gooi het er maar uit ik bijt niet hoor". Vertelde Anderling haar. "Nou het zit zo Professor. Harry was net op de derde verdieping toen hij zich zijn eerste jaar herinnerde.  
Daar was toen de steen de wijzen verborgen. Dat weet u vast nog wel. We zijn toen gaan kijken of het luik er nog was. Tot onze verbazing was die luik er nog. Toen we in het luik keken zagen we nog het duivelsstrik zitten. Nu vroegen we ons af of al het andere er ook nog was. Ik wou wel eens willen weten hoe het schaakspel er uit zag. Harry daar in tegen wou weten of de spiegel van Neregeb er nog staat. Hij wilde ook weten of de spiegel het zelfde zou doen als toen met de steen der wijzen". Professor Anderling was even in gedachten verzonken na die vraag.

Ze had zich altijd afgevraagd hoe of het was om die gang door te lopen. Ze was zo trots geweest op Harry. Het was zijn eerste jaar en toen al ging hij het gevaar tegemoet. Perkamentus was woedend toen hij terug kwam. Hij was voor de gek gehouden, en Harry een elf jarige jongen kwam hem te hulp. Ze had pas later gehoord dat het Voldermort was die hij achterna ging. Toen de drie leerlingen haar hadden gewaarschuwd had ze niet geluisterd. Daar had ze tot op de dag van vandaag nog spijt van. Ze zal het nooit hard op zeggen maar die dag had Harry een speciaal plaatsje in haar hard veroverd.

"Het is goed Ginny morgen ochtend om acht uur gaan we dat luik in. Ik ben wel blij dat die hond er niet meer is". glimlachend keek ze Ginny aan die op haar beurt weer hoopvol terug keek. Inmiddels waren ze bij de keukens aanbeland en ging professor Anderling naar binnen. Tien minuten later kwam ze naar buiten en vertelde dat het eerste gerecht over vijftien minuten op tafel kon komen. Langzaam liepen ze terug naar de grote zaal. Vlak voor ze de grote zaal in liepen vroeg ze nog even aan Ginny of ze niets wou zeggen over wat ze morgen ochtend gingen doen. Ginny knikte en ze liepen de grote zaal weer binnen. Ginny keek even naar Harry en gaf hem een warme glimlach.

Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen liep professor Anderling naar de grote tafel en nam het woord. "Ik heb vernomen dat jullie allemaal gereageerd hebben op de oproep van professor Lubbermans. Daarvoor als eerste mijn dank. Zoals jullie inmiddels weten is Zweinstein Voor de tweede keer onder onbekend gevaar. desondanks is ons ook nog eens verteld dat het tot nog een grote veldslag zou kunnen komen. Ik wil jullie dan ook het volgende voor stellen. Jullie worden verdeeld over de leerlingen kamers om daar de wacht te houden. Verder zal er een rooster worden gemaakt voor de wacht rondes zowel overdag als in de nacht. Onze minister heeft mij verzekerd dat er naar iedere werkgever een bericht zal gaan, dat jullie zijn opgeroepen door het ministerie. Dat houd in dat jullie onbetaald verlof hebben voor zolang als dit gaat duren. De onkosten worden door het ministerie vergoed". Deze melding zorgde er voor dat Harry een goed keurend knikje gaf aan Romeo Wolkenveld.  
"Verder zal er ieder avond om negen uur een vergadering gehouden worden over het wel en wee van die dag. In deze vergaderingen worden jullie ook bij gepraat. Als laatste wil ik de volgende mensen bedanken voor alles wat ze in dit jaar al gedaan hebben. Professor Leeflang, professor Lubbermans, Professor Ron en Hermelien Wemel. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel. Minister Wolkenveld voor zijn aanbod en het verlenen van zijn medewerkers. En als laatste Ginny en Harry Potter voor hun bereidheid en in hun goedheid om dit voor Zweinstein te doen. Ook wil ik Potter bedanken dat hij de overige onkosten voor het tijdelijk personeel op zich zelf heeft genomen. Nu zou ik graag de leerlingen en de ander aanwezigen graag verzoeken om plaats te nemen voor het heerlijke feest maal ter eren van onze gewaardeerde gasten.

Door veel gestommel dat door de hele zaal ging zag professor Anderling dat iedereen overal ging zitten. Ze stond snel weer op en nam nog even gauw het woord. "Ik zie dat iedereen bij hun vrienden is gaan zitten en dat zelfs de Zwaderaars tussen iedereen zijn gaan zitten. Dus ik denk dat enige verandering wel op zijn plaats zou zijn, eet smakelijk". Verschillende keken elkaar aan en wouden gaan opstaan om naar hun afdeling 's tafel te lopen toen het volgende gebeurde.

Iedere vlag dat in de grote zaal hing veranderde in het wapen van Zweinstein. Het was zo als het hoorde een grote school en niet vier kleintjes. Door dit gebaar van Anderling brak er een geweldig applaus uit en verscheen het eten op de gouden borden. Harry zat naast Hermelien en Ron aan de grote tafel. Molly zat aan zijn andere kant. Ginny was in de zaal naast haar broer Bill gaan zitten. Hij wist hoe veel ze haar familie altijd miste, dus met zulk soort dingen liet hij haar altijd gaan. Gelukkig kon hij nu met haar in gedachten praten. "Eet smakelijk Ginny lieverd van me". "Jij ook Harry" was haar antwoord.

Hermelien die naast Harry zat. Zat hem al een tijdje boos aan te kijken. Toen hij vroeg of er iets was wenste hij dat professor Anderling op het laatst haar mond had gehouden. "Wat heb jij allemaal betaald wat wij niet weten. En waag het niet om te liegen Harry Potter. Ik heb je meteen door dat weet je". Snauwde Hermelien in eens naar Harry. Ron keek met grote ogen verschrikt op net als Molly. Professor Anderling wilde wat zeggen maar Harry stak zijn hand op. "Het zijn maar kleine dingentje die ik heb betaald en niet echt iets bijzonders. Maar is het goed als we er vanavond in ons huisje over door praten. Niet iedereen hoeft het hier aan tafel te weten". Hermelien keek hem even bedenkelijk aan en snauwde "oke, vanavond, maar het kunnen maar beter echte kleine dingen zijn geweest". Harry produceerde met moeite een kleine glimlach en ging verder met eten.

In zijn gedachten hoorde hij Ginny roepen. "Lieverd morgen moeten we om acht uur bij Anderling op haar kantoor zijn. En wij zessen hoeven ook geen nachtwacht meer te houden. Nog een ding wat heb je nu weer met Hermelien gedaan. Eet smakelijk schat". Harry keek schuldig naar Ginny. "oke, we zullen er om acht uur zijn. En dat is lekker eindelijk een hele week een goede nacht rust. En Hermelien heeft dus gehoord dat ik het een en ander betaald heb. Daar gaan we vanavond over praten. Eet smakelijk". Ginny lachte luid in zijn gedachten "ik denk dat ik vanavond dan maar op het kasteel blijf". Harry die bij die gedachten meteen een kwade blik op Ginny wierp. Kwam tot de ontdekking dat ze het niet meende. Ze keek hem met de grootste lach die ze maar kon hebben aan.

Het feest maal duurde tot bij tienen die avond. Hermelien liep meteen naar de deur om naar het huisje te gaan. Harry slikte bij het zien van de vaart waarmee Hermelien naar de deur liep. Hij wist wat hem te wachten stond als hij geen goed antwoord kon geven. Om elf uur zaten ze in hun keukentje met Molly en Arthur. Ze zouden bij hun blijven slapen. Net op het moment dat Harry het zou vertellen laaide de openhaard met groene vlammen op. Professor Anderling kwam de haart uit lopen. "Ik ben toch niet te laat om jou bij te staan Harry". Harry keek wat verdrietig naar haar op en begon zijn verhaal aan Hermelien.

"Toen Minerva mij had gevraagd om haar te helpen heb ik daar geen moment aan getwijfeld. Romeo had er mee ingestemd om ons door te betalen zolang wij hier aan het werk waren. Helaas was en is de geldkas van Zweinstein leeg. Door ons laatste gevecht met Voldermort was al het geld opgegaan aan het herstel van het kasteel. Er was geen geld meer om ons van de spullen te voorzien die we nodig hadden voor alle lessen. Of eten en onderdak. Dus ik heb dat allemaal betaald. En dat doe ik ook al het hele jaar. Plus de loon van Marcel betaal ik al het hele jaar". Het viel Hermelien nog wel mee maar ze was er niet blij mee. Marcel stond op en keek naar Harry. "Harry waarom heb jij mijn loon betaald". Vroeg hij aan Harry met een blik die niet echt blij was. Deze keer nam Minerva Anderling het woord. "Omdat Zweinstein geen geld meer heeft Marcel. En omdat Harry niet wou dat jij het voor niets zou doen. Ook al wist hij dat jij het zo zou doen. "Maar hoofd zakelijk om dat jij het gewoon verdient Marcel" voegde Ginny er aan toe. Het was even stil Toe Minerva weer iets zei. "Willen Jullie het Harry en Ginny niet kwalijk nemen. Ik heb hun verteld dat ik het niet kon betalen. En als jullie dat vervelend zouden vinden dat de school dan maar gesloten moest worden. Harry en Ginny hebben mij het aangeboden. Ik weet dat Ginny en Harry dat altijd zouden doen. Dus neem het hun niet kwalijk ik heb mijn mond voorbij gepraat". Dit leverde Ginny en Harry een knuffel van iedereen op. En een kus van Hermelien.

De volgende ochtend stonden Ginny en Harry om kwart voor acht voor het kantoor van professor Anderling. Professor Anderling riep hen het kantoor binnen. Ze wist al dat ze vroeger zouden zijn. Harry liep wat onwennig naar binnen. Hij was nooit echt blij om dit kantoor binnen te lopen. Zo ver als hij zich kon herinneren was er nooit een moment geweest dat hij hier vrolijk binnen liep. Ginny duwde hem naar binnen en drukte hem in een stoel. In de volgende vijftien minuten vertelde Anderling dat ze hun mee nam het luik in op de derde verdieping. Harry keek van Ginny naar de professor en terug. Niet lang daar na stonden ze voor het luik in de kamer op de derde verdieping.

Harry vertelde hoe hij op de fluit die hij van Hagrid had gekregen, pluisje in slaap had laten sukkelen. Een voor een daalde ze door het luik via een touw naar beneden. Professor Anderling wachten tot dat iedereen op het duivelstrik stond en liet het toen verdwijnen. Langzaam zakte ze door de vloer heen en stonden ze een verdieping lager. Ze gingen de volgende kamer binnen. Daar hoorde Harry het vertrouwde geluid van vleugels. professor Anderling deed haar toverstaf naar boven maar Harry haalde haar arm weer naar beneden. "Dit is wel leuk voor Ginny om te doen". Zei hij. Professor Anderling keek hem even aan en knikte.  
Harry vertelde dat Ginny de oude sleutel moest vangen om het slot te openen op de deur aan de overkant. Gezamenlijk met Anderling zag hij hoe Ginny achter de sleutel aan ging. Hij kon er nooit genoeg van krijgen om die lange rode haren achter haar aan te zien zweven. Professor Anderling legde een arm om de schouder van Harry heen en trok hem in een knuffel. Zachtjes vertelde ze in zijn oor. "Bedankt Harry voor alles. Ik ben echt trots op jou". Harry reageerde hier niet op maar werd er wel warm van. Hij had altijd een zwak voor haar gehad. Maar dat had hij haar nooit verteld. Het was nog geen vijf minuten toen Ginny al naar beneden kwam met de oude sleutel in haar handen. Dus met zijn drieën door naar de volgende kamer. De volgende kamer was het grote schaakspel. Hier had Ron het beste spelletje schaak gespeeld dat Zweinstein ooit gezien had. Deze had professor Anderling gemaakt. Ze was er nog steeds trots op hoe de stukken er uit zagen. Langzaam liep ze als eerste het veld op. Bij de overkant werd ze tegen gehouden door de witte pionnen. Ginny schrok toen ze zag hoe ze hun zwaarden te voorschijn haalde. Anderling keek echter tevreden naar de pionnen. "Ik zie dat de spreuk nog net zo sterk is als al die jaren geleden," mompelde ze.

Met een zwaai van haar stok toverde ze het reuze schaakspel weg. Ginny wilde wat zeggen maar werd tegen gehouden. "Ginny ik heb hem terug getoverd tot een miniatuur schaak spel. Ik zal hem weer naar zijn waren grote brengen als we boven zijn. Daar na spelen wij ons eerste reuzen schaak spel op het open veld voor het kasteel. Dat eerste spel is tussen jou en mij". Vertelde Minerva haar. "Oooo dat gaat Ron niet leuk vinden maar ik wel" vertelde ze lachend terug. Nu zou de trol komen vertelde Harry aan de anderen.

Er klonk een diepe zucht toen de kamer leeg bleek te zijn. Het enige nadeel van de kamer was dat het er nog wel naar trol stonk. In de kamer die er na kwam was het sneep die een list had geplaatst. Ginny keek naar de vlammen die bij beide deuren verschenen. Ginny las het raadsel voor dat op het papier stond. Harry vertelde dat Hermelien de gene was die het had opgelost. Dat was iets wat hen nou ook niet echt veraste. Professor Anderling toverde de vlammen zo weg. Harry wenste dat hij de spreuk toen geweten had.

In de laatste kamer stond nog steeds de spiegel van Neregeb. "Is dat de spiegel die je alle diepste wens laat zien" vroeg Ginny aan Harry. "Ja dit is de spiegel die dat laat zien. In die spiegel heb ik voor het eerst mijn familie gezien. Het was Perkamentus die me had weggehouden van de spiegel, Anders had ik misschien wel weggekwijnd voor de spiegel. Dit was de laatste keer dat ik mijn moeder en vader zag dat jaar. Hier kreeg ik de steen in mijn zak geduwd van mijn spiegelbeeld.

Ginny was de eerste die op de spiegel af liep. Ze stond er ongeveer een meter van af en keek recht in de ogen van Harry. Nee het was toch zichzelf die ze zag staan. Nu was het weer Harry, Natuurlijk dacht ze. Dit is onze ziel die word langzaam samengevoegd. De spiegel ziet ons beiden als een geheel. Om hun heen was het beeld wazig. Voor hen hing een soort wolk maar ze kon niet zien wat het was. Om hun heen hing zo een zelfde wolk. "Harry deze spiegel laat toch je diepste verlangen zien. Ik zie ons met alleen maar wolken om ons heen". Harry liep op Ginny af en ging achter haar staan. Hij schoof zijn armen om haar middel heen en legde zijn hoofd in haar nek. Het beeld werd in eens duidelijk. Daar stonden ze beiden met de armen om elkaar heen. Links van hen stonden Hermelien en Ron. rechts Molly en Arthur. Voor hun zagen ze vier kleine kinderen. Een jongetje had het warrige en zwarte haar van Harry. Een meisje met lang rood haar hing aan de been van der moeder. Molly Had een ander klein meisje in haar handen. Deze het de wilde bos van Hermelien. Dat het de dochter van Hermelien is was duidelijk. Ze had een klein boekje in der handen en las aandachtig. Het tweede jongetje speelde met de zoon van Harry en Ginny. Het was duidelijk net zijn vader Ron. "Ginny het beeld is erg duidelijk wij willen een goed gezin en al onze familie om ons heen. Dit is mijn wens" fluisterde Harry in haar oor. "Dit is de mijne ook Harry" fluisterde ze terug.

Links van het beeld kwam professor Anderling het beeld in lopen. Ginny verdween en voor haar kwam Lilly staan. professor Anderling gaf een toverstok aan Lilly en legde een hand op de schouder van Harry. Harry stond met zijn armen nu om zijn moeder heen. Toen zagen ze Harry in James veranderen. James deed een ring om zijn vinger en keek Harry weer aan. Langzaam werden het weer Ginny en Harry die in de spiegel zagen staan. Om hun heen liepen weer de kinderen die ze wilde hebben. En in eens waren ze niet meet te zien. Een minuut later liepen ze bij de spiegel weg. Aan de professor vertelde ze wat ze hadden gezien. Professor Anderling begreep er niets van. Ginny stelde voor om het aan Hermelien te gaan vertellen. Die hield wel van zo een puzzel.

Gezamenlijk liepen Harry en Ginny naar de deur en keken even achterom. Ze zagen dat professor Anderling hun niet meer volgde en voor de spiegel was gaan staan. Ze lieten haar even gaan en zouden bij de deur gaan wachten. Professor Anderling stond met tranen in der ogen voor de spiegel. Harry en Ginny snelde zich terug en legde een arm om haar heen. Ze wisten dat ze niet konden zien wat of de professor zag. En vroegen daar dus ook niet om. Het was een te persoonlijke vraag. Dat hat Harry geleerd in zijn eerste jaar van Perkamentus. Rond de mond van Professor Anderling verscheen in eens een glimlach en ze liep van de spiegel weg. Ze draaide zich om en gaf hen beide een kus en een knuffel.

Harry en Ginny liepen naar de deur. Professor Anderling kon het even niet laten om ook naar de spiegel te lopen. Ze wilde weten wat haar diepste verlangen was. In haar hard had ze er wel vrede mee maar ze wilde het toch weten. Daar stond ze weer. Naast haar stond een Forse man. Een man waar je geen ruzie mee wilde hebben. Hij had twee ogen die niets dan liefde uitstraalde. Hij pakte haar hand en kneep er in. Langzaam vielen er tranen over haar wangen. Voor haar kwam een meisje staan, Ze was ongeveer een jaar of elf. Se stond trots op de trap van Zweinstein met een gewaad van Griffoendor. Ze leek heel veel op de moeder. Ze keek in de ogen van de dochter en barste in snikken uit. Van uit het niets voelde ze twee maar armen om zich heen slaan. Het waren die van Harry en Ginny. Het beeld veranderde en ze zag Goderic Griffoendor samen met haar staan. Hij drukte Harry Ginny en haar in een grote knuffel en stak iets in de zak van professor Anderling en liep toen weg. Daar stond ze weer in de armen van meneer Anderling. En weer liepen de tranen over de wangen. Ze voelde nog steeds de armen van Ginny en Harry en rukte zich los van de spiegel. Snel gaf ze beiden van hen een kus en een knuffel. Op weg naar de deur stelde Harry voor om de kamer te vergrendelen met drie wachtwoorden. Op deze manier konden ook hun niet in de verleiding komen om terug te gaan. In haar hart was professor Anderling daar op tegen. Ze wilde dolgraag haar man en dochter weer zien. Just om die reden deed ze mee. Ze wist dat ze anders voor die spiegel zou weg kwijnen. Voor zich zelf nam ze voor om het Harry en Ginny een keer te vertellen wat of ze in de spiegel had gezien, maar nu nog niet. Alle drie hadden ze een wachtwoord op de deur geplaatst en gingen terug naar boven. Toen ze langs de grote zaal liepen zagen ze dat iedereen aan het eten was. "Mooi" riep Harry uit "we kunnen nog ontbijten". Ginny echter tikte hem aan en wees op de klok. Het was al half een. "Mooi" riep Harry uit. "We kunnen nog net lekker lunchen". professor Anderling en Ginny lachte en liepen met hem mee naar de tafel en schepte hun borden vol.


	31. Chapter 31 Dooddoeners in de geheime kam

Hoofdstuk 31 Dooddoeners in de geheime kamer.

Ron die naast Harry zat vroeg waar of ze geweest waren. Harry vertelde hem alles van de kamer en het schaakspel. Ron's ogen lichte op bij het horen dat professor Anderling het schaakspel op het terrein zou brengen. Hij vond het wel jammer dat het eerste spel tussen haar en Ginny zou zijn. Ook vertelde Harry hoe goed Ginny de sleutel had gevangen. Heel anders dan dat hij de eerste keer had gedaan. Nee, Ginny was vele malen sierlijke geweest dan de bloterik die hij toen was. Ginny die had mee geluisterd bloosde licht bij die opmerking van Harry.  
En gelukkig vertelde hij dat Perkamentus de trol wel had weggehaald.

Harry vertelde met pret in zijn ogen wat hij en Ginny gezien hadden in de spiegel. Vooral de twee kinderen die op hem en Hermelien leken. Ginny zat aan de andere kant van Ron en zag hoe haar broer wit weg trok bij het idee. Ze kon het dan ook niet laten om te vertellen dat ze geweldig waren en zo op hem leken. Ron werd duidelijk misselijk van het idee dat hij vader zou worden. Hermelien die naast Harry zat wou alles weten van hun kinderen. Dit deed Ron nog misselijker worden. Geanimeerd vertelde Ginny over het meisje dat in de armen van hun moeder zat met een boekje in haar handen. Ze legde het er dan ook dik boven op dat de jongen alles deed net als zijn vader. Ron zocht naar een uitweg maar kon die blijkbaar niet zo snel vinden. Om het gesprek op een ander onderwerp te krijgen, vroeg hij aan Harry of professor Anderling ook in de spiegel had gekeken.

Harry wist dat ze had staan huilen maar kon dat niet zeggen tegen Ron. Even dacht hij diep na en zag professor Anderling verdrietig naar haar bord staren. "Nee, professor Anderling heeft niet in de spiegel gekeken. Dat hoeft ook niet, iedereen weet wat haar grootste wens en verlangen is". Ron keek met grote ogen naar professor Anderling en toen naar Harry. "Oja wat dan" flapte hij er uit. "Weet je dat niet Ron" vroeg Harry met een duivels grijnsje. Ron schudden van nee. Harry Ging naar het oor van Ron hangen en fluisterde net hard genoeg, zodat Ginny en professor Anderling hem ook konden horen. "Ron haar Grootste wens is om nog een keer met jou een knuffel dans te doen net als in ons vierde jaar. Toen jullie ons lieten zien hoe het moest. Weet je nog hoe lief dat was. Ze vond jou zo sierlijk dansen. En dan te bedenken dat je niet eens met haar gedanst hebt op het bal zelf. Dat zou ze tot op de dag van vandaag nog steeds een keer met jou willen doen". Ron keek op en toen gauw naar zijn bord. Zijn oren waren nog nooit zo snel rood als nu. Ginny had die herinnering in de hersenpan van Harry gezien en blauw gelegen. En nu lag ze met haar vuisten op de tafel te slaan van het lachen. Professor Anderling Lachte ze wist hoe Ron zich toen had geschaamd. Ze pakten even de hand van Harry "Bedankt Harry" en kneep even. Zonder te kijken legde Harry zijn hand op die van de haren en tikte er zachtjes op. Zo gaf hij aan dat het goed was. Of het waar was of niet maar vlak daarna stond professor Anderling op en liep snel de zaal uit. Hij dacht dat hij haar weer zachtjes hoorde huilen.

Later die middag liep hij met Ginny weer naar het kantoor van professor Anderling. Hij wist niet goed wat hij moest doen maar hij wou zeker weten of alles goed met haar was. Ze zat Achter haar bureau en keek even op toen ze Harry en Ginny had binnen gelaten. Harry vroeg haar of alles goed was. "Ja, Harry het is goed ik heb iets heel moois gezien in de spiegel maar dat vertel ik jullie ooit nog wel eens. Maar nu nog niet. Als je het niet erg vind". Geen van beide gaf hier een antwoord op. Ze wisten dat het niet aan hen was om te vragen hoe of wat. Het enige wat ze konden doen was ja knikken, en dat deden ze dan ook. Professor Anderling bedankte hun nog wel een keer dat ze niets gezegd hadden. Maar het antwoord van Ginny was duidelijk.

Wat ze hadden gezegd was om Ron op te laten houden. De rest ging hem en hun zelf niets aan. Ze liep naar het school hoofd toe en gaf haar een kus op der wang. "We houden van u en als we later kinderen hebben, hebben we toch twee oma's nodig. Dat is iets wat Harry dol graag zou willen". Professor Anderling keek even op bij die woorden van Ginny. Ze wilden wat Zeggen terwijl ze richting Harry keek. Maar uit de verte klonk er een stem.

Hermelien stond voor de water spuwer van Anderling en riep of ze binnen mocht komen. professor Anderling liet haar binnen. Hermelien die meteen aan professor Anderling, Harry en Ginny vertelde waarom ze daar nu was. "Professor, Harry we hebben een geest niet geteld en die is nu overspannen in de grote zaal." Harry keek haar niet-begrijpend aan en vroeg welke geest of dat het was. "Jammerende Jenny en ze heeft stemmen gehoord terwijl ze in een van haar leidingen zat. Ze weet alleen niet waar het vandaan is gekomen". Zonder al te veel woorden stonden ze op en gingen richting de grote zaal. Daar achterin Zweefde jammerende Jenny. Dat ze huilde was niet zo verbazend wand dat gebeurde regel matig. En het maakte het dan ook een stuk moeilijker om haar te kunnen begrijpen. Met veel pijn en moeite kwamen ze er achter dat het in de buurt van haar wc zou moeten zijn geweest. Ron en Marcel zouden de lokalen die er om heen zijn controleren. George die nog steeds de kaard had volgde ze op de voet met zijn vinger. Op deze manier kon hij Harry meteen waarschuwen als er gevaar zou dreigen. Maar ook op de kaart waren de lokalen leeg. Het was dan ook niet lang voordat ze terug waren met het nieuws dat ze niets hadden gevonden.

Gelukkig was het zaterdag en lag het Zwerkbal Competitie stil voor twee maanden. Harry vertelde zijn plannetje aan Ginny en die knikte van Ja. Met zijn toverstaf vroeg hij luid of iemand het tegen het droomelftal van Zweinstein durfde op te nemen en dan wel met Zwerkbal. Het nieuwe zwerkbal veld is klaar en er mag wel een welkom 's wedstrijd worden gespeeld of niet. Het hele kasteel stormde leeg om te kijken naar het spel. Harry wou iedere leerling laten spelen als dat kon. Bijna twee jaar geleden hadden hij en Ginny er voor gezorgd dat iedereen de zelfde school bezems had. Dus daar gingen ze dan ook op spelen.

De opstelling was als volgt riep Leo Jordaan om. Coach is Olivier Plank. Wachter Ron Wemel. Divers zijn Harry Potter George Wemel. Jagers zijn Gwendoline, Katja, en Angelique, Onze zoeker is Ginny Potter. Er brak een daverend applaus uit toen Ginny's naam werd geroepen. Iedere leerling die het aandurfde op het tegen hen op te nemen mocht mee doen. Om het half uur zou er vijf minuten rust zijn en mochten ze wisselen. Het was een geweldige middag. Leo die het niet kon laten om weer als van oudst commentaar te geven.  
"Wat is die Ginny toch mooi he Op een Bezem riep Hij". "Leo ze is van Harry" Riep professor Anderling pinnig. "Sorry professor". Harry en Ginny zaten lachend op hun bezem. Ze wisten dat Leo het enorm had gemist om Professor Anderling een beetje op stang te jagen. Maar ook de Professor scheen het gemist te hebben want ze vond het altijd leuk om dit te doen. Ze had Leo Jordaan hier nog nooit straf om gegeven. De middag was heerlijk. Bill had het Ginny nog even moeilijk gemaakt om de snaai te pakken maar Ginny had hem nog net voor zijn neus weggehaald. Voor de vierde keer ging Ginny achter de snaai aan. Met uitgestoken hand wou ze hem net pakken. Naast haar zag ze een andere hand verschijnen. Opeens hoorde ze een stem zeggen. "Ginerva Molly Potter waag het niet om die snaai voor jou moeder weg te pakken". Ginny keek verschrik om en lette niet op de snaai. Molly maakte gebruik van haar verwarring en giste de snaai voor haar ogen weg. Met een uitgestoken tong Ging haar moeder met de snaai omhoog gestoken weg. Ginny moest lachen bij het gezicht van haar moeder.

Gwendoline kwam even naast Ginny vliegen. Ik denk dat we je moeder maar een contract moeten geven. Als ze de beste vrouwelijke zoeker van het land zo makkelijk de baas is. Ginny keek kwaad naar Gwendoline en ging op volle snelheid achter haar aan. Het was een komische gezicht om die twee lachend achter elkaar te zien racen. Links in de tribune schoot Hermelien met vonken richting Harry. Deze keek haar aan en begreep dat hij naar haar toe moest komen. Ron en Ginny volgde. Hermelien zat met veel aandacht op de sluipweg wijzer te kijken. Harry ging naast haar zitten en keek naar het puntje dat ze aan wees. Bij de wc van jamerende Jenny Was er steeds een naam dat in en uit de kaart wipte. Draco Malfidus was de naam. Harry die meteen op stond werd tegen gehouden door Ginny. "We gaan met zijn Zessen Harry en niet jij alleen. Harry knikten. Even vloog hij naar professor Anderling toe en vertelde wat er aan de hand was. Deze zorgde ervoor dat het spel bleef door gaan. En dat de leerlingen niets in de gaten konden krijgen.

Met zijn zessen liepen ze het kasteel binnen met Hermelien nog steeds op de kaart kijkend. Ze zag zijn naam steeds vlak bij de wc van jammerende Jenny. Maar niet op de plek van de ingang van de geheime kamer. Het was er naast. Met getrokken toverstokken gingen ze de wc binnen. Jammerende Jenny keek hen even aan. "Heb je de stemmen weer gehoord Jenny" vroeg Ginny aan haar. Ja net even het kwam van bij die muur daar. Ze wees op een muur die aan een lokaal vast zat. Ron die was meteen naar dat lokaal gelopen. Maar die bleek leeg te zijn. Hermelien slaakte een gilletje toen ze ineens de naam van Draco naast die van Ron zag staan. Toen Ron terug kwam vertelde hij dat hij niets had gezien. Dan moet hij in het plafon of in de vloer zitten. Ze zagen hem nog twee keer op de kaart verschijnen en toen niet meer.

Een half uur later besloten ze om de geheime kamer opnieuw te openen. Ze maakten als eerste een plan hoe of ze het zouden gaan doen. Harry riep open in sisselspraak en zag hoe de wasbakken de opening vormde. Marcel en Loena keken mat grote ogen hoe of dat gebeurde. Zij waren de enige die het nog nooit gezien hadden. Via een touw lieten ze zich een voor een naar beneden zakken. Op de bodem hadden ze allemaal hun toverstok al getrokken. Ron zou zich veranderen in een hond en als eerste de kamer gaan bekijken. Dit had hij een keer eerder gedaan. Toen was hij samen met Hermelien in de kamer afgedaald om een hoektand van de basilisk te halen. Daar mee konden ze toen de Gruzielement vernietigen.

Langzaam liep Ron als hondje door de gang naar de kamer. Tot grote opluchting zag hij dat de deur naar de kamer nog steeds was afgesloten. Er waren geen zij gangen dus hij kon de anderen laten komen. Hij riep ze met zijn patronus op. Terwijl ze allemaal om de deur heen stonden vertelde Loena dat ze niet buiten zijn geweest. "Kijk er licht een laag stof op en om de deur heen, en er zijn geen voetsporen die naar buiten lijden. Dus ze zijn hier nog niet geweest. Harry opende op nieuw de deur en deed hem op een kiertje. Ron die tegenwoordig altijd wel een hang oor op zak had haalde hem uit zijn zak. Hermelien had zich zelf in een otter veranderd en liep met de oor naar binnen. Daar legde ze hem zo dicht mogelijk bij de kamer neer. Als otter ging ze gauw terug en vertelde dat ze stemmen hoorde maar niets had gezien.

Aandachtig stonden ze met zijn zessen te luisteren. Ze hoorde Draco en Lucius spreken. Er was nog een stem die Harry bekend voor kwam maar die hij niet thuis kon brengen. Harry liep even weg en vuurde een patronus af naar professor Anderling dat ze zich klaar moest maken voor een gevecht. Bij de geheime kamer. Snel liep hij weer terug naar de anderen. Ze hoorde Draco gefrustreerd spreken in de kamer. "Ik weet ook niet wanneer we hem gaan zien. Het enige wat ik weet is dat we de ingang van uit het verbodenbos moesten gebruiken om hier te komen. Zij daar weet veel meer dan dat wij weten maar ze zegt ook niets". Weer hoorde Harry die hoge piep stem, en weer vroeg hij zich af van waar hij die herkende. Ginny pakte zijn hand en keek hem aan. In haar gedachten riep Ginny tegen Harry "Hum, Hum". Zijn ogen werden in eens groot en angstig toen ze hem aan zijn linkerhand aanraakte. Harry keek langzaam naar zijn linker hand en naar het litteken dat er op zat. "Ik mag niet liegen". Had daar op zij hand gestaan. "Het is Dorothea Johanna Omber" riep Harry tot zijn schrik. Ze hoorde haar weer spreken en luisterde nu extra scherp.

"Als de tijd daar is zal hij zich aan ons tonen. Ik weet dat hij sterker is dan dat Voldermort ooit geweest was of ooit zal zijn. Harry Potter mag dan wel hier boven in het kasteel zijn. Maar zo sterk als mijn mester is hij en zal hij nooit worden. Dus heb geduld, Onze mester zal zich binnenkort tonen en dan zullen we van hier uit het kasteel overnemen. Daarna het hele tover rijk zuiveren van die half bloeden en modderbloedjes". Er klonk een daverend gelach van uit de kamer. Volgens de vrienden moesten er zeker een stuk of veertig dooddoeners in die kamer zijn. Harry liep weer terug om te kijken of Professor Anderling klaar was om iedereen uit de kamer te zien komen. Gelukkig ze stond met een grote groep paraat.

Op de tel van drie zouden de vrienden de kamer binnen rennen en alles beheksen wat ze zagen. Op deze manier wouden ze iedereen door het gat, de kamer uit drijven waar ze door iedereen verwelkomt zouden worden. En wel met een explosie van vervloekingen. Het was niet makkelijk om het te doen. Harry wist dat er eerst een smalle gang was waar ze door heen moesten om bij de kamer te komen. Dus echt een kans om iedereen te verassen was er niet. Loena had het idee om het als dieren te proberen. Dat was dan ook het plan.

Als eerste ging er een fret en een konijn naar binnen. Via de slangen koppen aan de kant van de muur konden ze zich een weg banen langs de doordoeners. Vijf minuten later gingen er een otter en een hond op de zelfde manier door de kamer heen. Harry had aan professor Anderling verteld dat ze over tien minuten zouden beginnen met vuren. Gauw nog even een kus aan Ginny.  
Tijdens de kus veranderde ze beide in een hinde en een hert. Als hert en Hinde konden ze zich moeilijk verbergen dus liepen ze rustig naar binnen. Loena had gelijk toen ze het over een verassing had. Geen van de dooddoeners durfde wat te doen. Ze zagen het hert samen met de hinde van de ene kant naar de andere kant van de kamer lopen. Ze waren op het punt aangeland om zich zelf weer terug te veranderen. Het hert draaide zich op en keek recht in de ogen van Draco. Draco had zo als altijd een vuile grijs op zijn gezicht en liep op de hert af. Dit ging beter dan dat ze gehoopt hadden. Lucius deed het zelfde bij Ginny. Draco leek iets door te hebben maar begreep het niet. Hoewel niemand het was opgevallen dat er ook nog een fret, hond, konijn en otter in de kamer waren. Draco draaide zich om en vroeg welke idioot de ingang in het bos had open gelaten. Alle dooddoeners begonnen naar elkaar te wijzen en te schreeuwen. Draco en Lucius draaide zich van de herten af, en liepen op de groep toe.

Nu was het de kans waar de vrienden op gewacht hadden. Als een veranderde ze terug in hun menselijke vorm. Ginny knikte en ze begonnen meteen met het vuren van de spreuken. Het was simpel genoeg. Raken wat je raken kan en niets anders. Voor hun ogen zagen ze niets anders dan paniek toen ze in eens de zes vrienden zagen staan. Draco keek recht in de ogen van Hermelien die een vloek op hem af vuurde. "Jij vieze vuile modder" was alles wat hij uit kon brengen voor hij verstijfd werd door Hermelien. De stem van Omber galmde door de kamer heen dat ze weg moesten wezen. Dit was ook meteen wat er gedaan werd. Iedereen verdwijnselden. Lucius verschijnselden naast Draco en was toen ineens weer weg met Draco samen. Daar stonden de vrienden alleen mat zijn zessen in de kamer. Ginny stuurde een patronus naar professor Anderling toe om te kijken of ze daar waren verschenen maar die zij dat ze niets had gezien. Het frustreerde Harry dat hij niet wist waar ze naar toe waren verdwijnseld. Er klonk wat gestommel in de gang die naar de kamer toe liep.

Alle zes hielden ze hun stokken op de ingang gericht. Harry kon aan Marcel zien dat hij erg zenuwachtig was en gaf dat door aan Ginny. Gezamenlijk gingen ze voor Marcel staan. Op deze manier hoefde hij alleen maar te reageren als hun dat ook deden. Marcel werd meteen een stuk rustige. Iedereen was gespannen toen het gestommel steeds dichter bij kwam. Nog maar een paar meter volgens de berekeningen van Harry. Er kwamen twee roodharige gedaantes de hoek om rennen. Net op het laatste moment Zag Ron dat het zijn broers Bill en Charlie waren. Gezamenlijk lieten ze hun stokken zakken en liepen op de broers af.

Ginny keek de kamer Rond dit was de eerste keer dat ze weer binnenin de kamer was, net als Harry. Zonder er echt bij na te denken liepen ze naar de plek waar ze had gelegen en keken naar de rotende slang. Bill keek met een open mond net als Charlie. "Heeft Harry jou van dat monster gered" was de vraag die over zijn lippen kwam. Ginny knikte van ja. Het was voor haar ook een angstig gezicht om die slang daar te zien liggen. Ze wist dat hij heel groot was. In haar eerste jaar was ze te veel aan het huilen geweest om te weten hoe groot het beest werkelijk was. En in de herinneringen van Harry stonden ze ver weg te kijken. Nu stond ze echt naast zijn kop. De giftand van de slang was net zo groot als haar onderarm. Die had in de arm van Harry gezeten.  
Molly, Arthur en professor Anderling kwamen nu ook de kamer in lopen net als Fleur. Molly schrok enorm van de slang die daar zo zonder ogen lag. Ze wist dat Voldermort haar dochter deze kamer had binnen gebracht en dat Harry haar had gered. Maar nu was het voor het eerst dat ze ook echt wisten hoe het beest er uit zag. "Arry Jij ist twaalf jaar jij hebbe gedood deze slang". Vroeg Fleur. Ze kon inmiddels heel goed Nederlands maar als ze te veel emotie had klonk het als van oudst. Harry knikte ja en liep van de groep weg. Hun blikken vertelde hem genoeg. Het was weer eens net als vroeger hij was de held en iedereen was onder de indruk. Zelf hoefde dat van hem niet zo. Zelf was hij alleen maar met de gedachten aan hoe hij Ginny toen vond. Hij zag haar, daar nog steeds liggen helemaal stil en hulpeloos.

Marcel vond dat de slang ontleed moest worden. Alles was goud waard volgens hem. "Harry volgens het magisch wetboek ben jij de eigenaar van dit dier en heb jij het voor het zeggen". Vertelde Marcel aan hem. Harry keek even naar Ginny. Iedereen zag dat ze aan het over leggen waren en toen knikte ze. "Marcel als jij hem kunt ontleden mag jij alles verkopen en jou onkosten er van af halen. Het geld wat je ermee verdiend is voor Zweinstein. Maar wat denk jij dat zo iets kan opleveren. Het licht aan de hoeveel heit dat we hebben maar ik denk een kleine 300000 galjoen." Professor Anderling hapte even naar adem. "Dat is al het geld dat we hadden voor het renoveren van het kasteel". Riep ze uit. Ze wou Harry gaan bedanken maar die was naar een hoek van de kamer gelopen. Daar was een grote gang die had hij de vorige keer niet had gezien. Maar daar had hij toen ook niet echt opgelet om eerlijk te zijn. Harry vertelde dat iemand de portretten van Zijn vader Remus en Sirius moesten gaan op halen. Hij was iets van plan met deze kamer.


	32. Chapter 32 Geheimen van de geheime kamer

Hoofdstuk 32 Geheime van de geheime kamer.

Ron was degene geweest die de portretten had opgehaald. Harry zette zich in een hoekje met de portretten neer en begon driftig met ze te praten. De rest gingen alle gangen stuk voor stuk doorzoeken. Er schenen er aardig wat te zijn in de kamer. Het waren er in ieder geval meer dan dat hij had gedacht. Harry vertelde aan Ginny dat ze het voorzichtig aan moest doen en hem moest roepen als er iets niet klopte. Ze zei dat ze dat zou doen en ging een gang in met Bill, Fleur en Charlie. Ron ging samen met Loena en Hermelien een andere gang in. Molly en Arthur hielpen Marcel met het ontlede met de Basilisk. Professor Anderling was weer naar haar kantoor gegaan. Het was dan ook bijna etenstijd. Onderweg moest ze toch even denken aan de Basilisk. Ze kreeg veel meer respect voor Harry dan ze al had. Een jongen van twaalfjaar eigenlijk ken ze het niet echt geloven.

Harry keek de drie portretten aan en vertelde dat hij hun hulp nodig had. "Luister dit is de geheime Hier heeft Zalazar Zwadderich De Basilisk als een huisdier gehouden. En vandaag waren er hier dooddoeners gezien. Wat ik van jullie wil weten, is hoe ik deze kamer kan toe voegen op de Sluipweg wijzer. En niet alleen de kamer maar ook al zijn gangen want ik wil weten wie zich hier bevind als ik de kamer weer afsluit". De ontwerpers van de sluip weg wijzer wisten wat hij bedoelde en zeiden dat ze het zouden doen. Het was een heel gedoe voor dat Harry de spreuk onder de knie had. Maar toen was het heel simpel hij moest een spreuk zeggen en rond draaien met zijn toverstok. Op deze manier verscheen de kamer op de map. Hij moest het met ieder gang doen iedere keer en elke keer.

Ginny vroeg in zijn gedachten of hij het al voor elkaar kreeg met de map. Harry Antwoorden dat hij tot nu toe alle gangen die hij had gevonden in de kamer, dat die allemaal op elkaar uitkwamen, en dat het erop leek dat er maar een naar buiten ging. Het was een heel gedoe maar naar vier uur had hij het hele gangenstelsel op de kaart aan gebracht. Een gang liep recht naar het verbodenbos en het meer dat daarin lag. Hij wist dat de anderen nu in het verbodendos aan het rond kijken waren. Dat was dus de gang waar Draco en Omber het over hadden gehad. Het gekken was dat de kaart aan gaf dat er een opening achter het gigantische borst beeld van Zwadderich zat. Maar dat liet Harry voor wat het was. Hij was blij dat hij nu wist hoe hij de kamers op de map kon toe voegen. Na dat hij de portretten had terug gebracht. Ging hij even gauw naar de kamer op de derde verdieping. Daar deed hij het zelfde en voegde de kamers weer toe aan de map. Behalve de laatste kamer met de spiegel. Daar had hij twee andere wachtwoorden voor nodig. Op de map zag hij dat Ginny en de rest ook weer terug waren gekomen en ging er gauw naar toe. Tien minuten later was hij weer in de geheime kamer aangekomen.

"Doe je voorzichtig schat. En roep me als er iets is". "Ik zal het doen Harry". Was het antwoord van Ginny toen Harry het tegen haar zei. Ginny liep voor op en nam de lijding. Ron deed het zelfde bij de anderen. De afspraak dat ze hadden gemaakt was dat als ze naar buiten konden ze dan de anderen zouden gaan halen. En dan daar op hun wachten. Het was erg donker in de gangen waar ze liepen. Ginny liep voor op met een schildspreuk en Bill en Fleur liepen achter haar aan en klaar voor de aanval. Charlie was de laatste en die liep met een lumos die hij omhoog had gestoken. Hat was een smerige boel die ze in de gangen en buizen aan troffen. Overal waar ze keken lagen alleen maar beenderen van kleine dieren zo als van ratten.

Ginny vertelde aan haar broers dat dit het gene was waar van de Basilisk had geleefd al die jaren. Overal waren gangen die van links naar rechts uit schoten. Om de zoveel tijd gingen ze een zij gang in. Op de muur zette ze een groene kruis net zo iets als ze dat toen in het ministerie hadden gedaan. Dan wisten ze dat ze die gang al gehad hadden. Hat was dan ook een heel gangenstelsel waar ze door heen liepen. Hier en daar kwam er een rat te voor schijn waar ze enorm van schrokken, maar niet veel mee deden. Het was een heel gedoe om overal te kijken maar ze deden het toch. In de verte zag Bill een klein lichtje op komen. Hij wist niet wat het was maar ging volledig in de verdediging. Het lichtje werd steeds groter en groter. Het was een uitgang naar buiten. Ginny steurde een patronus naar Ron toe om te vertellen dat ze een uitgang hadden gevonden. Er kwam een patronus terug van Loena dat hun nog geen uitgang hadden maar wel hun gangen hadden gevonden.

Ginny vroeg aan Harry hoe het met hem ging in gedachten. Harry antwoorden meteen. "Het lukt wel Ginny sluipvoet en gaffel hebben mij goed geholpen. Alle gangen die ik in de kamer heb gevonden komen weer op elkaar uit. Het lijkt er zelfs op dat er maar een gang naar buiten gaat. Dus doe daar erg voorzichtig wil je". Bill stapte als eerste naar buiten Hij kwam bij een rots naar buiten. Bij buiten komst zagen ze het meer liggen met zicht op de toegang 's poort. Links en rechts daar van was het verbodenbos. Hij draaide zich om en zag meteen dat de ingang weg was. Ginny en de anderen konden hem van binnen uit zien staan, en lachte toen hij de ingang aan het zoeken was. Fleur stak haar hand naar buiten en trok hem weer naar binnen. Nu was het wachten op Ron en de anderen. Bill vertelde dat de ingang goed gecamoufleerd was. En dat waarschijnlijk de reuze inktvis de wacht hield.

Bill keek even naar Ginny en werd erg stil. Hij ging op een rots zitten en keek haar verdrietig aan. Fleur die haar man zo zag fluisterde in het oor van Ginny dat ze naar hem toe moest gaan. Ginny keek even op naar Bill en liep er toen heen. Ze ging op zijn schoot zitten want dat vond hij altijd leuk. "Wat is er lief broertje van me, zeg het maar aan je kleine zusje". Bill keek naar Ginny en lachte flauwtjes. Ze kon zien dat de tranen in zijn ogen branden.  
"Het spijt me riep hij ineens uit". Niet echt goed begrijpend wat hij bedoelde vroeg ze hem waar om. "Jij hebt het eerste jaar briefen geschreven hoe het was. We hebben jou niet terug geschreven. Percy, Fret, George en Ron hebben jou links laten liggen op school. En Charlie en ik hebben jou ook niet geholpen. Je hebt ons bijna gesmeekt in jou brieven om terug te schrijven. En nog hadden we jou gegeneerd. Toen ik hoorde dat jij was bezeten door Voldermort was ik doodsbang. Ik hoorde van ma dat Harry jou gered had van een Basilisk. Ik zelf dacht dat het wel mee viel. Een kleine jongen van twaalf die een Basilisk dode kon nooit een grote zijn geweest. Toen ik Harry bij het WK had gezien was hij een schriel mannetje. Toen wist ik zeker dat het een kleine Basilisk moest zijn geweest. En nu heb ik hem gezien dat beest was enorm. En Harry heeft jou daarvan gered. Hij had zelf dood kunnen wezen voor jou. En als wij jou niet zo aan jou lot hadden overgelaten was dit nooit gebeurd. Wij zijn er schuldig aan dat jij daar heb gelegen. Het Spijt me Ginny het spijt me echt".

De tranen stroomde over de wangen van haar broer. Het was de eerste keer dat ze haar broer had zien huilen. Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze er mee aan moest. Eigenlijk had ze het haar broers nooit kwalijk genomen dat ze haar zo links hadden laten liggen. Maar dat was wel zo. Als ze er eens goed over na dacht was dat ook een beetje de reden dat ze in dat boek was gaan schrijven. Ze had toen geen vrienden op Zweinstein. Het enigste wat ze had was een verliefdheid op de jongen die bleef leven. Maar daar kon ze niet eens een woord tegen zeggen zonder te stotteren of rood te worden. Op een vreemde manier was het ook wel een beetje de schuld van haar broers dat ze daar terecht was gekomen. En Harry had wel degelijk dood kunnen wezen. Hij was immers door die Basilisk gebeten. En zonder Felix was hij echt dood geweest. Hij had zijn leven werkelijk voor hen gegeven. Toen had hij dat al gedaan.

Ze legde troosten Haar armen om de nek van Bill. "Jij kon er niets aan doen dat dit was gebeurd. Dat weet ik ook wel". Ze zei het tegen Bill alsof ze het meende maar eigenlijk was dat niet zo. Ze nam het hem nu wel degelijk kwalijk nu ze er zo over na dacht. Dit was iets wat ze straks met Harry moest bespreken. Even keek ze naar Charlie en zag dat die ook aan het huilen was. Was het voor hem nu ook duidelijk wat er echt gebeurd was. Ze hief een arm naar hem op zodat hij ook bij haar kon komen. Iets wat hij zonder aarzelen deed. Het was nu de beurt aan Charlie die zich verontschuldigde voor de domme gans die hij was geweest. Zelfs Fleur had tranen in haar ogen. Toen ze haar Broertjes los had gelaten liep ze op Fleur toe. Ze omhelsde haar en vroeg haar waarom zij zo huilde. "Arry was maar een kleine jonge die in het toverschooltornooi was geplaatst. Ik dacht toen dat hij de eerste ronde niet zou overleven. Maar nu weet ik beter. Als hij dit op twaalf jaar al kon. Ik ben blij dat hij jou toen gered heeft hij is groot tovenaar".

Het duurde nog even voor dat Ron en de anderen er ook bij waren. Bill had gelukkig zijn tranen gedroogd. Zodat Ron niet kon zien dat hij gehuild had. Ginny keek de anderen aan toen ze er aan kwamen. Ze zorgde er meteen voor dat Ron en Hermelien hun werk deden om de ingang met spreuken af te sluiten. Het was iets dat ze op hun vlucht hadden geleerd. Bill keek vol trots naar zijn kleine broertje en zijn vrouw. Bill nam zich voor om vannacht de kamer net zo te beveiligen als de rest van het kasteel. Hij kon makkelijk de plannen op vragen bij goudgrijp. Nu was het de taak om de omgeving te gaan af zoeken. Ginny vertelde dat Bill Charlie en Fleur hier moesten blijven zo dat ze hun terug konden halen. Bill en Fleur gingen terug naar de kamer en Charlie bleef wachten. Ron had nog aan zijn Zuster gevraagd waarom ze niet mee mochten. Simpel was haar antwoord.

"Als dier zijn wij veel sneller dan ons zelf. En hun weten nog niet dat wij faunaten zijn". Dit was iets waar Hermelien het helemaal mee eens was. Ze liepen het verbodenbos in en veranderde zich in dieren. Het duurde een uur voor dat ze genoeg hadden gezien om te weten dat er op dit moment geen dooddoeners waren. Nu was het tijd om terug te gaan en het aan Harry te vertellen. Bij de ingang Vonden ze dat er wel wat mocht gebeuren. Op hun terugweg ruimden ze alles op wat ze tegen kwamen. Hermelien en Fleur deden als laatste een poets spreuk. Nog net voor dat Harry terug was hadden ze de kamer ook gepoetst. Harry kwam vlak daarna binnen en keek de kamer rond. Marcel had de slang helemaal ontleed en in kisten ingepakt. De vloer werd schoon gepoetst. En de kamer was leeg. Ginny vloog Harry om zijn nek en zuchten diep. Hij pakte haar bij haar wangen en keek haar recht in de ogen en zag dat ze het zwaar had. Hij hoefde niet met haar in gedachten te praten om te weten dat het niet goed was met haar. Hij pakte haar hand en Verdwijnselde terplekken.

Harry verschijnselden in hun huisje en vroeg meteen wat er was. Ginny vertelde wat Bill haar had verteld. Ginny kon niets anders dan huilen en huilen. Harry deed het beste wat hij kon doen en troosten haar alleen maar. Het was een half uur voor dat Ginny weer een beetje tot zich zelf gekomen was. Harry vertelde dat hij blij was dat hij haar gered had en eigenlijk was hij haar broers ook een beetje dankbaar. Ze keek hem met groten ogen aan. En schoot meteen van leer. "Harry James Potter ben jij helemaal gek geworden. Als mijn broers me niet zo links hadden laten liggen had ik nooit mijn heil in dat dag boek gezocht. Dan had jij nooit die kamer in hoeven komen. Dan had ik daar nooit gelegen. Jij zou nooit gebeten zijn. Stel je voor dat Felix niet toptijd was geweest. Dan had jij daar nu gelegen en ik niet. Dan was ik jou nou kwijt geweest". Dat was het genen wat Ginny dus dwars had gezeten. Ze nam het haar broers nu kwalijk dat ze bijna Harry was verloren.

"Ginny Als het niet voor jou broers was waren wij nu niet versmolten. Misschien nog wel totaal versmolten. Als het niet voor jou broers was, was dat dus nooit gebeurd. En Bill en Charlie wisten eigenlijk helemaal van niets. Als je het je broers kwalijk wild nemen dan zijn het George, Ron en Percy. Die waren toen op school en Charlie en Bill niet. Dat was iets waar Ginny Harry gelijk in moest geven. Harry nam haar mee voor een boterbiertje in de drie bezems. Daarna verschijnselden ze weer terug de kamer in.

Bill kwam meteen naar hen toe en vertelde dat Hermelien hen had verteld dat ze nu zo magisch waren dat ze in en uit het kasteel konden verdwijnselden en verschijnselen. Iets wat Perkamentus niet eens kon. Hermelien had hen verteld dat zelfs Ginny het nu kon. Ze had hen alleen niet verteld dat Harry en Ginny versmolten waren. Gezamenlijk liepen ze de kamer uit en gingen richting de grote zaal. Het was acht uur in de avond en over een uur zouden ze een vergadering hebben. Nu hadden ze nog net tijd genoeg zodat ze wat konden eten. Om negen uur werd iedereen ingelicht over wat er die dag gebeurd was. Het werd een vergadering tot bij tien uur. Dit was een van de dingen die Harry totaal niet leuk vond. Gelukkig voor hem vond Hermelien het, het einde. Ze was dan ook iedere avond in haar nopjes als ze de vergadering mocht lijden. Harry had hun na de vergadering nog wat verder in gelicht. Bill ging terug om de beveiliging van de kamer gelijk te trekken aan de rest van het kasteel. De rest ging terug om Marcel te helpen met alle kisten te verkleinen en mee naar boven te nemen. Harry liep door de hele kamer heen. Hij wist dat hij iets over het hoofd had gezien. Maar alles leek zo het zelfde. Elke buis of gang ging hij nog eens door. Marcel vroeg of hij morgen dat was een zondag alle spullen mocht gaan verkopen. Voor Harry was het ook welletjes geweest.

Een aantal SVP leden hadden die nacht nachtwacht. Dus voor Harry was het op weg naar zijn welverdiende rust. De Wemels wouden nog een afzakkertje halen in de drie bezems. Eigenlijk hadden Harry en Ginny daar geen zin in. Maar Bill haalde ze over om toch te komen. Hoe wel Harry het niet toe wou geven, was het toch gezellig. Iedereen was aan het zingen en aan het praten. Ginny lag in de armen van Harry. Ze keken alleen maar naar de rest en genoten van de lol die ze hadden.

Rosmerta kwam naar hen toe gelopen en vertelde dat Anderling in de openhaard was. Ginny rende er meteen heen en hoorde dat ze naar het kasteel moesten komen, Ook Ron en Hermelien. Het gebeurde bijna nooit dat professor Anderling hen verzocht naar het kasteel te komen, dus gingen ze maar meteen heen. In het kantoor werden ze verzocht om plaats te nemen. Professor Anderling vroeg of Hermelien al een antwoord had op de spiegel van Ginny en Harry.

"Ja dat heb ik. Het was eigenlijk vrij simpel als je er even over nadacht. Helaas wist u het nog niet. Maar Harry is mester over de dood. En als er een totale versmelting is tussen Harry en Ginny. Nou dan is Ginny ook meesteres over de dood. En daar voor zijn er drie dingen nodig. De onzichtbaarheids mantel. De Steen van Wederkeer en de Zegevlier. De staf van Perkamentus". Minerva keek verschrikt op. "De Relieken van de Dood bestaan die echt". "Ja professor en Harry is de baas over alle drie". "Nou mevrouw Wemel dan zal ik de staf van Albus weer uit zijn graf halen". Harry knikte en wist dat de spiegel geholpen had. Professor Anderling keek nog even onwennig rond en nam toen het woord.

"Toen ik voor de spiegel stond kreeg ik een briefje van Goderic Griffoendor in mijn zak gedrukt". Ron keek meteen naar Harry en wilde wat zeggen. "Ja meneer Wemel ik heb in de spiegel gekeken. En ik verwacht nog steeds die dans met u". Ron werd meteen rood om zijn oren. "Op het papiertje stond enkel een naam en dat was Huffelpuf. Dus ik ben aan het zoeken gegaan in ons persoonlijk kasteel archief. Hermelien heeft ontdekt dat Harry de enige levende Familie is van Goderic Griffoendor. Door uw bevinding heeft meneer Potter nu een kwart van het kasteel in zijn bezit. Ik wist dat ik familie was van Huffelpuf.

Nu blijk dat ik de enige erfgenaam ben van Huffelpuf. Helaas heb ik zelf geen kinderen" even keek ze gauw naar Ginny en Harry. En ging weer verder. "Om die reden heb ik nu ook een kwart van het kasteel in mijn bezit. Deze middag heb ik mijn testament opgemaakt". Ginny wilde wat zeggen maar werd door de Professor tot zwijgen gebracht. "Ik ben nog niet van plan om dood te gaan Ginny. Maar ook ik moet aan de toekomst denken. Dus ik heb jullie twee benoemd tot mijn erfgenamen". En ze keek naar Harry en Ginny. "Dus op dit moment hebben jullie de helft van het kasteel in jullie bezit. Nu ben ik er achter gekomen dat de heren Ron Wemel en Marcel Lubbermans de erfgenamen zijn van Ravenklauw. Uit eindelijk is het voor jullie twee uitzoeken wat jullie met jullie deel van het kasteel doen. Er is nu nog een kwart over van het kasteel wat we nog niets van wisten. Daar ben ik deze middag mee bezig geweest. Ik heb erg veel onderzoek moeten doen in heel wat stambomen. En ik ben erachter waar het laatste kwart van het kasteel is. Het deel van Zwadderich is in bezit van Narcissa Malfidus Zwarts Dus straks van Draco. Het briefje heeft mij erop gewezen dat het kasteel straks van jullie kan zijn. Ik hoop dat als we Draco pakken we zijn deel op die manier naar een van jullie kunnen brengen". Harry keek met open mond naar professor Anderling. Het drong nog niet echt tot hem door. Professor Anderling nam Afscheid van de vrienden en keek hoe ze haar kantoor verlieten. Harry echter was blijven staan.

"Ja Harry wat is er" vroeg Anderling. de rest was al weg en zou waarschijnlijk buiten de deur wachten. "Professor ik kan uw bezittingen toch niet aan nemen als u dood bent. Sorry maar ik hou van u maar das wel heel veel eer". "Harry ik weet dat jij weet dat ik meer gezien heb in de spiegel dan dat ik gezegd heb. De beslissing dat ik jou en Ginny tot mijn erfgenamen heb benoemd heeft twee redenen. De eerste is dat ik geen Familie meer heb. Ik had een man en een dochter maar die zijn bij de eerste oorlog met Voldermort over leden. Dat waren ook de twee personen die ik in de spiegel zag. En ten tweede was er iets wat Ginny mij heeft verteld. Ze vertelde me dat als jullie kinderen hebben jullie een tweede oma nodig hebben. En dat ik dat was volgen jou". Harry keek een beetje schuldig maar lachte ook. "Het is waar, ik heb mij altijd afgevraagd Hoe het was om een echte moeder en vader te hebben. Maar ook een strenge oma". Even glimlachte hij gemeen naar Professor Anderling. "Molly en Arthur zijn mijn moeder en vader geworden. En sorry maar ik zag u als mijn Familie net als Perkamentus". "Minerva gaf hem een bot brekende knuffel net als Molly. "Ik heb jou ook altijd als mijn familie beschouwd. En dat ik het nu hoor uit jou mond doet me goed". Harry keek even om hoog. Er stond liefde en genegenheid in allebei hun ogen. "Mond dat is het dat ik daar niet eerder aan gedacht heb. Haal iedereen bij elkaar professor we moeten iets doen in de geheime kamer". Harry rende de kamer uit helemaal opgewonden. Bij de deur hield hij nog even stil. "O en Professor het word dan wel Oma mini hoor. Hou van u". Professor Anderling keek hem goedkeurend en lachend na.


	33. Chapter 33 De dader laat zich zien

Hoofdstuk 33 De dader laat zich zien

Een half uur later was iedereen in de geheime kamer aanwezig. Alleen Ginny en Harry waren de enige die nog een beetje wakker leken. Professor Anderling had gezorgd dat zijn vier vrienden de Wemels en de oma van Marcel er ook waren. Toen Harry haar aan keek vertelde ze dat de oma van Marcel ooit verpleegster was geweest en handig kon zijn. Harry keek de rest een beetje aan "Het spijt me dat ik jullie uit de kroeg of bed heb laten komen". Inwendig moeste hij wel even lachen want Bill en Charlie zagen er nou niet echt nuchter meer uit.

"Maar vanmiddag heb ik deze kamer op de kaart erbij gevoegd. Toen kwam ik ergens achter wat ik helaas ook weer was vergeten. Op de kaart staat dat er nog een ruimte achter de mond is van dit reuze borstbeeld van Zwadderich. In mijn tweede jaar kwam de slang uit de mond van Zwadderich zetten. Nu ben ik van plan om hem open te gaan maken maar dat hoeft niet meteen. Nu is de vraag willen jullie kijken wat er achter zit met alle gevolgen van dien, of zullen we het eerst goed voor berijden". De meesten waren het erover eens dat ze het eerst moesten voor berijden voor dat ze naar binnen zouden gaan.

Harry vond het eigenlijk wel jammer maar begreep het wel. Bill en Anderling zorgde dat er een hoeveelheid van waarschuwing spreuken aanwezig waren. Op deze manier konden ze niet veras worden. Ze zouden als eerste een plan maken hoe ze het zouden gaan doen. Deze zouden ze op maandag gaan uitvoeren. Professor Anderling zou een excursie gaan plannen voor de leerlingen. Op deze manier zouden die geen gevaar lopen in het kasteel als het mis zou gaan. Op zondag ochtend werden ze blij verast. Er kwamen een groep van twintig leerlingen met een brief die ze net via de uilen post hadden gekregen. Ze hadden allemaal het zelfde te vertellen. Hun ouders hadden van hun gehoord, dat Harry mensen zocht voor de verdediging van Zweinstein. Dus op dit moment stonden er zo'n veertig ouders te wachten of ze konden helpen.

Harry zorgde er meteen voor dat er om een uur een ontmoeting was in Zweinsveld voor iedereen die wou helpen. Even was hij heel snel naar de drie bezems gegaan en had het daar verteld. De vier ouders die in de kroeg aanwezig waren en Rosmerta zouden het aan iedereen door gaan geven. En echt aan iedereen die ze maar konden vinden in Zweinsveld. Dus dat zou een zorg minder zijn dat hij die dag zou hebben. Nu was het alleen even bespreken wat ze zouden gaan doen en hoe. Harry zat in de grote zaal en vroeg de aan dacht. Bij de grote deur zag hij Marcel, Loena gezamenlijk met Molly en Arthur afscheid nemen van Ginny. Zij zouden met zijn vieren de Basilisk gaan proberen te verkopen. Harry plaatste zijn toverstaf bij zijn keel en begon met spreken. Zijn stem galmde als een misthoorn zo hard door de zaal.

"Bedankt dat Jullie hier vandaag zijn om ons te komen helpen. We denken dat we weten waar het gevaar vandaan komt dat onze leerlingen nu bedreigd. Voor de genen die het nog niet weten we denken dat het opnieuw dooddoeners zijn. Hoe wel Voldermort dood is, Zijn er nog veel die zijn voorbeeld jammer genoeg blijven volgen. Nu denken we dat erbij de geheime kamer nog een kamer is. Die gaan wij morgen openen en betreden. Ron Wemel zal zo meteen vertellen wat we van plan zijn te gaan doen. Ook waar mensen worden neer gezet voor onze bescherming en aanval. Hoe wel er nu geen leerlingen in de zaal zijn, worden ze morgen naar Zweinsveld gebracht voor een dagje uit. Op deze manier hoeven we ons daar geen zorgen meer over te maken. Ik geef nu het woord aan Ron Wemel". Iedereen had aandachtig geluisterd naar Harry en de meesten waren ook blij dat de leerlingen weg zouden zijn. Ron zou nu gaan uitleggen hoe ze te werk zouden gaan. Dat was voor Harry het teken om op weg te gaan naar Zweinsveld.

Ron stond wat onwennig voor de zaal. Hij kon nooit zo spreken als Hermelien maar hij was zeer strategisch. "Het is heel simpel eigenlijk. We gaan ons zelf in zes groepen verdelen. Een groep Zal zich bevinden in Zweinsveld. Nu denken we dat daar niets zal gebeuren maar we zullen er zijn. Een tweede groep zal zich bevinden rond het meer. Daar zit een uitgang van de geheime kamer. De derde groep zal zich in de gang bij jammerende Jenny zijn. Daar zit de ingang van de geheime kamer. Onze vierde groep bevind zich in de kamer. en de Vijfde groep gaat de kamer in. De zesde groep blijft in de grote hal om de eventuele gewonden te verzorgen. Hermelien zal nu de namen opnemen van wie waar zal staan en bij wie jullie worden ingedeeld. Dan kunnen jullie onderling bepraten hoe jullie het gaan doen. Tot slot, morgen ochtend om elf uur gaan we de kamer in. In de woorden van toen. Beter sorry dan dood vergeet dat niet Bedankt allemaal.

Het duurde nog ruim drie uur voor dat iedereen zijn plek wist. En ze nog een middag voor zich zelf hadden. Ron en Hermelien gingen op weg om Harry in Zweinsveld te ontmoeten en om te weten hoeveel mensen er nog wouden helpen.

Harry gaf het woord aan Ron en ging op weg naar Zweinsveld. Hij wist dat hij het nooit zo goed zou kunnen vertellen over hun plannen zoals Ron dat kon. Voor Ron was het een groot schaak spel. Harry liep de grote zaal uit en ging richting de voordeur. Daar stonden Ginny en professor Anderling al klaar om met hem meet te gaan. Ginny nam zijn hand en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. "het is mooi wat je hebt gezegd tegen Anderling". Fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de poort toe en op weg naar Zweinsveld. Deze keer gingen ze lopend. Harry wilden zich toch nog een beetje voorbereiden als het kon. Toen ze in de drie bezems waren was Harry teleur gesteld. Hij zag vier ouderen zitten en voor de rest was het leeg. Ze waren teleurgesteld en wouden al weg lopen toen Rosmerta naar het toe kwam. "Waarom zijn jullie niet naar de Zwijnskop, daar staan ze op jullie te wachten. Even keken ze elkaar aan en gingen toen maar op weg. Er klonk veel geroezemoes uit de richting van de Zweinskop. Er was een groot platform gemaakt waar ze op moesten staan. Harry liep als eerste naar boven en toen de hoek om en het platform op. Voor zijn neus stonden zo'n vierhonderd mensen. Ouders van leerlingen, bewoners van Zweinsveld. Heel veel mensen van het ministerie. En tovenaars en heksen van overal. Ginny mocht deze keer het woord van hem doen. Met een vernietigende blik keek ze hem even aan. Harry kon het niet helpen om te grijnzen. Ginny vertelde over het uitstapje en de versterking die ze bij de poort van Zweinstein wilde hebben. Er zouden honderd mensen in Zweinsveld zijn om de leerlingen te beschermen. En ruim driehonderd bij de poort. Deze zouden op beide plekken versterking kunnen bieden als dat nodig mocht zijn. Samen hadden ze nog wel alle vragen beantwoord en waren weer terug naar Zweinstein gegaan. Het was nog een uur voor het avond eten die ze gebruikte om even wat te rusten. Marcel kwam met een Brede lach naar binnen gelopen.

Eerde die ochtend  
Om tien uur toen alle leerlingen de grote zaal uit waren nam Marcel samen met Loena, Molly en Arthur afscheid van Ginny. Harry was net de mensen aan het toe spreken. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de poort van Zweinstein. Tussen hun in droegen ze ieder een hut koffer. In die koffer zaten de verkleinde kisten met de alle Basilisk onderdelen. Molly stak haar toverstok omhoog en nog voor ze hem had laten zakken stond de collectebus al voor hun neus. Gezamenlijk met Sjaak Stuurman Brachten ze de koffers naar binnen. Marcel nam ze mee naar een tovenaars veiling dat gehouden werd ineen zaal op de wegisweg. Er waren heksen en tovenaars in alle soorten en maten. Er waren een hoop planten die gevijld werden. Maar ook spullen die door het ministerie als afbetaling waren in genomen. Marcel moest zijn spullen in drie delen vijlen. Het gif dat hij had afgetapt werd als laatste gevijld. Eerst werd het door de ministerie getest. Alleen al door de goedkeuring kwam de prijs al boven verwachting. Molly vond alles heel leuk om mee te maken. Het was de eerste keer dat ze bij zo een veiling was. Alles verliep zo als Marcel het wilde. Hij kon er eigenlijk niets aan doen. Loena tikte hem op zijn schouder en wees naar de buiten deur die open stond.

Door die deur zag hij Lucius en Draco lopen. Hij vroeg meteen aan Arthur of hij het wou afhandelen. Om dat hun achter Draco aan gingen. Arthur knikte. Buiten schoten ze een steegje in en veranderden ze zich zelf in hun dierlijke vorm. Als konijn en Fret vielen ze veel minder op. Aan het einde van de wegisweg gingen ze een steegje in. Het was erg jammer maar toen ze zelf in het steegje aan kwamen waren Lucius en Draco al verdwenen. Marcel en Loena veranderde zich zelf terug en liepen hand in hand naar de veilinghal. Daar waren ze nog net op tijd om het gif verkocht te zien worden. Marcel die een hoop gemist had liep naar de balie toe om de papieren in ontvangst te nemen. Arthur liep achter hem aan. Arthur keek met groten ogen naar het bedrag dat naar Zweinstein ging. Marcel vertelde dat dit alleen het gif was. De andere dingen waren al op de rekening van Zweinstein bij geschreven door een Goudgrijp medewerker. Marcel liet de papieren aan Molly en Arthur zien en vertelde dat hij vijftig galjoen had achter gehouden voor een feest maaltijd in de lekke ketel. Ze waren het er wel mee eens dat ze dat verdiend hadden.

Het was tien minuten voor het avond eten toen Marcel en de rest de grote zaal binnen kwamen lopen. Hij had een brede lach op zijn gezicht toen hij naar de opper tafel liep. De drie blaadjes die hij in zijn handen had gaf hij aan het schoolhoofd en ging zitten. Loena vertelde haar dat het al op de rekening van Zweinstein stond. Professor Anderling bracht haar hand voor de mond toen ze het gelezen had en ging meteen staan. Harry had net niet kunnen zien wat er op stond maar wilde het wel weten. Professor Anderling legde iedereen het zwijgen op en nam het woord.

"Zo als de meesten weten heeft Harry hier een Basilisk gedood in zijn tweede jaar". Het was vrij onrustig in de zaal tot dat de naam Basilisk viel. "Nu heeft Professor Lubbermans het beest ontleed en verkocht. Harry heeft dat geld meteen gedoneerd aan de school. Het bedrag dat de Basilisk heeft opgeleverd is 786050 galjoen. Daar voor mijn Hartelijke dank namens de School eet smakelijk". Er klonk opnieuw een davert applaus door de grote zaal. Het was daar door ook een extra lekkere avond maal.

Mandag ochtend om tien uur verlieten de leerlingen het kasteel. Ginny was op haar bezem gesprongen om te kijken of iedereen op zijn post was aan beland. Om half elf stond iedereen klaar om naar de kamer te gaan. Ron had nog even alles na gelopen en gekeken of iedere leerling echt weg was gegaan. Nu was het de tijd van actie geworden. Iedereen nam hun positie in op de plek die hen aan gewezen was. In de kamer stelde de meeste zich verdekt op. Het kleine groepje dat overbleef stonden nu voor de mond van het grote beeld. Harry keek nog eens op of iedereen er klaar voor was. Het genen wat hij zag was angst maar ook vastberadenheid.

Ook hij wist niet wat er achter die mond zat. Misschien was het alleen maar een hok voor de slang geweest. Misschien was het een andere gang naar een magische kamer voor de slang. Hij wist het zelf ook niet. Harry voelde twee handen op zijn schouders hij keek even om. Het waren de handen van Hermelien en Ginny. Ron stond links van de deur en knikte. Rechts stond professor Anderling. Nog een diepe zucht en hij stapte op de deur af. In sisselspraak riep hij open. Je kon aan het openen van de deur horen dat hij in jaren niet open was geweest. Harry wierp meteen een schild spreuk op. Het was een groot zwart gat waar hij in keek.

Onder zijn armen kwam een toverstok met een lumos Spreuk. Ron stond achter zijn schild en liep met Harry mee naar binnen. Zijn licht verlichte de kamer beetje bij beetje. Gezamenlijk gingen ze stap voor stap naar binnen. In al hun gevechten hadden ze een ding geleerd voorzichtig aan en goed opletten, nooit onbedacht en snel. Ze stonden in een kamer van ongeveer tien bij tien meter en vier meter hoog. Het was de kamer waar de slang altijd was geweest. Links en rechts waren er gangen. De vier vrienden stuurde er allemaal een patronus door heen die in de geheime kamer uitkwamen. Dat was het antwoord waarom er overal Geraamtes van ratten lagen. Aan de andere kant van deze kleine kamer was nog een deur. Weer ging Harry er met een schildspreuk voor staan. Open riep hij weer in sisselspraak.

Er kwam een verlichte kamer te voor schijn. Hij liep langzaam naar binnen. Ron hoefde hem nu niet bij te lichten dus hij was klaar om te verdedigen. De deur was net groot genoeg om door heen te lopen en hij keek om zich heen. Het was het laatste wat hij dacht te zien. Het was twee keer zo groot als de grote zaal. Langzaam kwamen ze allemaal de kamer binnen. Molly kwam naast Harry staan en liet haar stok zakken. Harry die meteen haar stok weer naar boven drukte zo dat ze wist dat ze op moest letten. Hat was heel vreemd deze kamer. Het moest duizend jaar afgesloten zijn geweest, Maar er lag geen stof. Alles was schoon en netjes. Er stonden vele boekenkasten genoeg voor een kleine bibliotheek. Harry kon aan Hermelien zien dat ze er op af wou rennen. Maar ze hield zich met moeite in. Voorzichtig gingen ze verder die grote kamer in. Links stonden meerderen tafels met daar boven de vaandels van Zwadderich. Rechts waren er stapelbedden te zien. Dat was het enige wat wel onder een Eeuwen oude laag stof zat. Er was een keuken, badkamers. Alles wat er in Zweinstein is was hier in een klein aantal aanwezig. Achterin waren kasten met toverdranken en ingrediënten er voor. Ook stonden daar een groot aantal kasten met wapens. Alles leek erop dat het veilig was. Harry wist dat het schijn moest zijn wand er waren hier mensen geweest. Er moesten nog een of meerdere gangen in of buiten het kasteel zijn.

Van achter in de kamer kwam de zilveren slang weer te voorschijn. Iedereen richten de aan dacht op de slang en hieven hun toverstokken. De slang keek enkel naar Harry. Zijn ogen boorden zich diep in de zijnen. De stilte die er ontstond was om te snijden. Harry verslapte geen seconde maar dat kon hij niet van de anderen zeggen. Als een leger stonden ze allemaal op een rij. Hermelien en Ron waren net zo gefocust als hij. Ginny en Anderling stonden als een blok. Net als Marcel en Loena. De anderen werden onwennig door het gestaar van de slang. Er kwam een sissend geluid uit de slang. Die zijn gedaante langzaam veranderde. Daar stond nu een oude man en geen slang meer. Het was nog steeds zilverachtig en half doorzichtig.

"Harry James Potter" klonk de stem van de man. "Jij bent het vergif van mijn familie. Jij en jou voorvaderen hebben mij mijn dromen afgenomen. Dit kasteel zou van mij zijn geweest en niet van een afstammeling van Griffoendor, Ravenklauw en dat zielige Huffelpuf". De man hield stil en keek weer door dringend naar Harry. Harry vertelde aan Ginny in gedachten dat ze zich moesten verspreiden. Er kwamen meer mensen de kamer in van af de achterkant. Terwijl Ginny opzij stapte volgde iedereen haar voor beeld. Harry had zijn blik niet een keer afgeweerd.

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp heb ik het hier te doen met de Grote Zalazar Zwadderich, een van de stichters van deze school. En toch de Grootste slappeling van die tijd". "HOE DURF JIJ DE GROTE ZWADDERICH TE BELEDIGEN JIJ VUILE HALFBLOED". Het was inderdaad Zwadderich en die was erg kwaad. Dit is iets waar Harry altijd op hoopte. Als je onder de huid van de persoon kon kruipen dan had je het voordeel. Op deze manier dachten ze nooit meer helder na. "Een aantal jarengeleden heb ik nog een afstammeling van jou ontmoet, enen Voldermort. Die heb ik trouwens vermoord". Riep Harry hem losjes toe als of het niets was. In werkelijkheid was het een zwaar gevecht geweest maar dat vertelde hij Zwadderich niet. Zwadderich begon langzaam zijn geduld steeds verder te verliezen. De gedaantes achter in die kamer werden onrustig. Harry voelde bij zich zelf ook de spanning toe nemen. Hij had nog steeds zijn schild spreuk omhoog en breide die langzaam uit. Zij zullen de eerste aanval doen dat wist hij. "Jij bent die Harry James Potter de nabestaande van Griffoendor. Als ik jou vermoord heb ben ik de enige echte erfgenaam. En is het kasteel van mij" Sneerde hij. "Sorry ik ken jou hulpjes en de Malfidusen zijn nou niet echt betrouwbaar. Ze zullen je laten vallen dat hebben ze bij Voldermort ook gedaan". Even ging de blik van Zwadderich naar links. "Daar is dus Draco of Lucius" fluisterde Hermelien. Harry keek haar nog steeds niet aan maar gaf wel een knikje. Hij had zijn ogen op de slang gefixeerd.

"Zalazar Zwadderich ik heb nog een vraag voor ik jou vernietig, wat denk je te gaan doen". HOE DURF JE ZO MINDERWAARDIG TE DOEN. Jij hebt mij vrij gemaakt. Jij hebt mijn Basilisk gedood. Daar zat mijn ziel in. Het kasteel heeft mij leven gegeven. En straks geeft Draco MIJN erfgenaam mij een nieuw leven en een lichaam. Zalazar zal weer regeren en heersen, Straks zijn er geen halfbloeden zo als jij meer over. En de ondergeschikte modderbloedjes zullen waardige slaven zijn. NUUUU". Van achter in de zaal vuurde er ruim twintig lamstralen op Harry af. Zijn schild kon het maar net houden voor hij hem neer haalde.


	34. Chapter 34 De slag om Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 34 De slag om Zweinstein

Door het schild van Harry hadden de anderen de tijd om de verdediging goed te beginnen. Net toen Harry zijn staf liet zakken vuurde al zijn vrienden de lamstralen tegelijk terug naar de dooddoeners. Harry vuurde een glazen kist op Zwadderich af en hoopte dat het hem zou houden. Helaas voor hem was hij net te laat. Hij zag Zwadderich nog net een hoek induiken om daarna via de muur te verdwijnen. Draco had het aan de stok met Hermelien. Hij vuurde de ene Reducto naar de anderen op haar af. Het enige wat Hermelien kon doen was verdedigen. Ze wacht op het goede moment en vuurde een kietel spreuk op hem af. Hij bukte en ze raakte de muur. Het scheen Hermelien te lukken om hem een hoek in te drijven. Lucius die naast hem stond Vuurde een vuur draak op Ron af. Deze steeg hoog boven iedereen uit.

Harry Kwam net achter Ron vandaan en zag dat Ron bukte. Harry vuurde een blus spreuk af om de draak te doen doven. Harry vertelde Ginny in zijn gedachten dat ze de ring in het Verboden bos moest zoeken. Hij vertelde waar hij het ongeveer had laten vallen. Ginny dook onder een afgevuurde spreuk door en Verdwijnselde naar het bos. Nog geen minuut later riep ze al in gedachten dat ze hem had. Ze verschijnselden net even buiten de in gang van de Geheime kamer. Harry had het nu met een dooddoener aan de stok maar was in werkelijkheid op zoek naar Omber. Lucius Vuurde een rook spreuk af en Harry schreeuwde dat ze op de grond moesten gaan liggen. Rakelings scheerde er spreuken over hen heen. Aan het geschreeuw dat hij daarna hoorde wist hij dat er mensen waren geraakt. En het werd stil in de kamer. De rook trok langzaam op en ze zagen nog net een paar dooddoeners verdwijnen in een muur. Harry wist dat daar verborgen gangen waren, en dat hij er achter aan moest gaan. Eerst keek hij om zich heen. Hij zag dat Molly was geraakt en riep een elf. Deze was er meteen met een plop. Breng Molly naar de grote zaal voor verzorging en doe dat met alle gewonden. De huiself deed het meteen en Harry wist dat hij zich daar over niet meer druk hoefde te maken. Aan de andere kant van de kamer zag hij Ginny lopen. Met haar was alles nog goed. Ron bracht zijn stok naar zijn keel en liet zijn stem door het kasteel heen galmen en er buiten. "Ze komen er aan. En verspreiden zich door het hele kasteel. Doe wat je moet doen bescherm Zweinstein. Beter sorry dan dood".

Zelf gingen ze achter de dooddoeners aan die via de verborgen gangen gevlucht waren. Gelukkig had Harry die net met een Spreuk zichtbaar gemaakt. Ginny ging een andere gang in dan Harry. Ze dacht dat ze hem volgde maar was hem al gauw kwijt. Maar ze voelde dat hij kwaad was, en zo lang ze dat voelden was het goed met hem. Het zelfde gold voor Harry.

Ron, George en Marcel waren een groep dooddoeners achter na gegaan door een gang die bij de trappen uit kwam. Over en weer werden er spreuken afgevuurd en geblokt. Ron dook achter een trap en rende er omheen. Hij vuurde niet echt kijkend naar de dooddoeners. Hij wist niet zeker of hij ze raakte maar vuurde toch maar in het wilde weg. Hij wist dat hij op deze manier dekking kon geven aan George en Marcel. Vlak voor zijn neus stond in eens een huiself te wachten. Ron keek hem een beetje vaag aan. De huiself legde zijn kleine vinger op zijn mond en vertelde hem dat hij stil moest zijn. Ron keek nog eens naar George en Marcel ze hielden zich goed. Hij voelde de hand van de huiself op zijn arm en hij Verdwijnselde. Ron kwam weer te voorschijn in een gang boven aan de trappen. Hij keek even naar de huiself.  
"Zweinstein is thuis van huiselfen. Wij is doen alles voor Zweinstein". "Bedankt" riep Ron een beetje buiten adem. Ron wierp verschrikt een blik naar beneden langs de trappen. Hij hoorde daar een gil. Hij zag Marcel beneden bij een trap liggen. Hij zag dat hij nog bewoog maar meer was het dan ook niet. Ron kruiste zijn blik met die van George. George hield zich schuil bij een trap terwijl er vier Dooddoeners de ene naar de andere spreuk afvuurde. Ron kruiste weer de blik van die van George en toverde een spiegel aan de kant van de muur. George vuurde tegen de spiegel zodat de spreuken afketste. Hij hoopte dat de spreuken de richting van de dooddoeners zouden gaan maar dat was niet zo. Wat het wel deed was de dooddoeners van de wijs brengen. Genoeg voor Ron om ze te lijf te gaan en de overhand te krijgen. Vier totale verstijving spreuken stopte de dooddoeners. Ron en George renden naar Marcel toe. Voor ze er waren stond de huiself er al weer. Ze nam Marcel mee. Ron dacht dat ze hem wel in de grote zaal bij de zieken zouden brengen.

Ginny die van Harry was losgeraakt rende door een gang heen. Het was donker maar wel met een zuchtje wind. Ze wist dat ze ergens buiten zou uit komen, maar niet echt waar. Achter haar hoorde ze haar vader zuchten en steunen. Hij was het niet meer gewend om zo te moeten rennen. In haar hart was ze blij dat ze haar vader bij zich had. Op Harry na was hij de tweede die ze bij zich wou hebben. Ze wist dat haar vader net zo als Harry alles zou doen om haar te beschermen. Ze hoorde nog iemand Achter haar vader aan lopen maar wist niet wie het was. Eerlijk gezegd interesseerde het haar ook niet. Haar vader was alles wat ze nodig zou hebben. Ze wist dat ze door de versmelting met Harry net zo sterk was als Harry. En als Firenze gelijk zou hebben en ze hebben een totale versmelting, dan zou ze onverslaanbaar zijn. Er verscheen een licht aan het einde van de tunnel. Ze liep er nu geleidelijk naar toe haar pas iets verminderend. Haar vader was wel blij dat ze dat deed. Nu kon hij ook een beetje op adem komen. Achter haar vader liep Romeo. Ze vond dat hij een rare blik in zijn ogen had meer dacht er verder niet bij na. Ze kwamen bij het huisje van Hagrid uit de grond naar boven. Langzaam liep ze het terrein op. Bij de poort stonden zo'n honderd mensen te wachten om te komen helpen. Het liefst had ze hen er meteen bij geroepen maar dat kon niet. Ze wist niet met welke dooddoeners ze te maken had. Het andere nadeel was dat het allemaal gewonnen tovenaars en heksen waren. Het duelleren was al niet veel voor ze, laat staan een echt gevecht. Ze kon ze niet zo maar gevaar laten lopen als dat niet hoefden. Op zo een tien mater van het huisje stond Lucius Malfidus. Hij keek Ginny door dringend aan.

"Als we daar niet de weduwe Potter hebben" riep hij haar venijnig toe. Ginny keek hem even aan "Sorry Lucius jij zal mij niet doden en Harry ook niet. Wij zijn sterker dan jou en jou zoontje bij elkaar". "Waar haal jij het lef vandaan om jou zuiveren bloed te bevuilen met dat vuile bloed van een Potter". Ginny lachte hard bij die woorden. Arthur kwam achter Ginny staan en keek alleen maar naar Lucius. Van achter hun klonk de stem van Romeo die een spreuk afvuurde. Deze raakte Arthur vol in zijn rug. In zijn val nam hij Ginny mee. Deze werd door zijn arm omgedraaid en keek recht in de ogen van Romeo. Hij was onder een vervloeking. Ginny verstijfde hem en vuurde meteen een spreuk op Lucius. Ze zat over haar vader heen gebogen en deed er alles aan om hem te beschermen. Een van de huiselfen kwam bij haar staan en verdwijnselden met Arthur. Ginny was nu alleen met Lucius. Althans dat was de gedachte die ze had. Links van haar kwamen nog twee dooddoeners aan gelopen. Ze waren niet veel ouder dan dat ze zelf was. Rechts liepen er nog vier. Een aantal van hen kwamen haar bekend voor. Even ging ze in gedachten en herkenden er drie. Deze drie hadden met haar op Zweinstein gezeten, maar dan wel drie jaar eerder dan haar. Dit was het dan voor haar, Nu kwam het er op aan of ze de druk aan kon. Magisch was ze sterk genoeg. "NU" klonk de stem van Lucius en er werden van alle kanten spreuken op haar afgevuurd. Ginny toverde een beschermende bol om haar heen en liet hem steeds groter worden. Langzaam dreef ze de dooddoeners naar achteren. Tot ze genoeg ruimte had. Ze liet hem oplossen en begon snel van alles af te vuren. Ze raakte er twee. Maar de overige vijf boden haar meer weerstand dat ze eigenlijk gehoopt had. Het enige wat ze kon doen was alles proberen te ontwijken. Ze was nu omsingeld en kon geen kant op. Ze draaide zich naar Lucius en zag een dooddoener over haar hoofd heen vliegen. Deze ging recht op Lucius af. Toen ze omkeek zag ze Hagrid. "Dacht dat je wel wat hulp kon gebruiken" riep hij lachend naar Ginny. De dooddoener miste Lucius op een haar na. Ginny rende op de andere twee dooddoeners af. Lucius begon ook te rennen maar niet richting Hagrid. Nee, Lucius rende regelrecht richting het kasteel. Hagrid en Ginny maakte korte metten met de overige dooddoeners.

Hermelien Rende een gang in gevolgd door Anderling en Bill. Ze kwamen uit bij de uilen vleugel. Er waren ongeveer zeven dooddoeners die hen op stonden te wachten. Hermelien kon nog net naar de grond toe duiken om zo een aantal vervloekingen te ontwijken. Professor Anderling en Bill die nog in de gang waren stopten meteen. Op de tel van Drie kwamen ze beide vurend naar buiten gelopen. Hermelien kon onder de spreuken door zich zelf weer herpakken en stond op om mee te vechten. Het viel ook haar op dat het jong dooddoeners waren. Hermelien vuurde een strem spreuk af en raakte er eentje in zijn buik. Zelf werd ze door een spreuk in haar zij geraakt. Voor ze het wist groeide er grote zweren over haar hele gezicht heen. Bill vuurde een schild spreuk om hun te beschermen. En professor Anderling de tegen spreuk voor Hermelien. Ze kon nog niets doen maar de zweren verdwenen langzaam. Er kwam een vuur spreuk op Bill af die hem meteen bluste met een blus spreuk. Er werd een grote steen op professor Anderling afgestuurd. Die hem verpulverden. Het was een over en weer gaan van spreuken. Ze stonden midden in de uilen vleugel. Het nadeel was dat er maar een uitgang was en die was in het bezit van de dooddoeners. Als ratten zaten ze in de val. Hermelien riep dat ze hen moesten bezig houden ze had een idee. In een hoek bij een open gat in de uilenvleugel riep ze Accio bezem. Een minuut of twee later kwam er een bezem via het raam naar binnen vliegen. Hermelien gaf hem aan Bill. "Hier jij kan beter vliegen". Hermelien nam de plek in van Bill en hielp professor Anderling met het duelleren. Ze kon zien dat professor Anderling het moeilijk had om hen tegen te houden. Het was niet dat ze het niet kon. Ze was een van de sterkste heksen van het land. Het was het feit dat het haar oud leerlingen waren. Iets hield haar tegen om er volop tegen in te gaan. Bill vloog met de bezem door het verste raam vanaf de uitgang weg. Hij liet express zien dat hij weg vloog. Hermelien hoorde de jonge dooddoeners nog zeggen dat het de eerste was die al vluchten. Nu zouden ze gauw alles overwinnen. Ze hadden alleen niet in de gaten dat Bill een rondje om het kasteel was gevlogen. Om achter hun weer op te duiken. Daar vuurde hij verschillende spreuken op hen af. Geschrokken draaide ze zich om. Dat was het moment waar professor Anderling op had gewacht met een soepele beweging. Vuurde ze een aantal verstijvingspreuken af en hadden ze gewonnen. Iets wat Hermelien verbaasde.

Loena was met een grote groep waar onder Charlie terug de geheime kamer in gerend. Er waren daar wel twintig dooddoeners aan het duelleren. Als een peloton liepen de dooddoeners door de kamer heen en richting de uitgang. binnen tien minuten hadden ze de kamer al overmeestert. Alleen Loena, Charlie en Leo liepen er achteraan. Ze deden hun best om ze tegen te houden maar ze liepen als een tank door. Het leek er even op dat ze bij de wc van jammerende Jenny hun slag konden slaan. Het leek er op dat ze stopte. Jammer genoeg was dat alleen maar schijn. Ze wisten er drie tegen te houden voordat ze naar boven konden gaan. Dat was slechts een kleine overwinning. Er waren er zeker nog zeventien die wel boven waren gekomen. Ze hoorde dat er een gevecht los brak in de gang bij de wc, en snelde zich er naar toe. Waar ze ook liepen lagen mensen kermend van de pijn. Sommige waren zelfs dood. De laatste van de groep dooddoeners ging de hoek om. Zonder al te veel aarzelen ging Loena er achter aan. Ze wist niet hoe ze het moest doen. Het enige wat ze kon doen was er steeds een van achter in de groep verlammen en hopen dat hij bleef liggen. Charlie en Leo volgden haar voorbeeld. Er werden spreuken op hen gericht en afgevuurd. Ze konden ze met moeite ontwijken maar het lukte. Charlie werd door een spreuk in zijn arm geraakt en Loena in haar been. Hoewel het bloed er uit vloeide liepen ze door strompelend en wel. Langzaam dunde ze de groep uit tot het er nog maar een paar waren. Ze kwamen bij de grote zaal en daar dreven ze hen naar binnen. Ze zagen Ron van de trappen komen die hen meteen te hulp schoot. Ginny kwam met Hagrid door de voor deur en deed het zelfde. Hermelien kwam van uit een gang die naar de uilenvleugel lijden en hielp hen ook meteen mee. Ze hadden de slag gewonnen. Daar stond nog een groepje van Tien dooddoeners in het midden van de zaal. Het was stil in de zaal. Tovenaars en heksen die lichte verwondingen hadden en al waren opgelapt. Stonden op en gingen ook om de dooddoeners heen staan. Anderling liep naar voren en zou ze toe spreken toe de stem van Lucius boven alles uit galmden.

Harry was de gang in gerend waar Draco doorheen was gegaan. Langzaam liep hij de trap op. Hij ging hoger en hoger. Hij wist dat hij in een van de torens zou uit komen de vraag was alleen welke. Bijna boven dacht hij dat hij wist waar. Er was licht van kaarsen maar er was geen raam. Daar was hij alleen op een trap. Kijkend in een kamer die verlicht werd door enkele kaarsen. Met zijn toverstaf op geheven in zijn hand liep hij naar binnen. Er stond een grote ketel op een vuur, in het midden van die verlichte kamer.

"Kijk, kijk, kijk als we daar Draco en mijn favoriete professor Omber niet hebben" Riep Harry sarcastisch uit. Omber stond achter de ketel en gooide er een bot in. Dit ritueel had hij eerder gezien met Voldermort, toen die terug kwam. Hij wist dat hij dit ritueel most stoppen maar nog niet precies hoe. "Draco grijp hem" Beet Omber Draco toe. "Zo, zo Draco dans jij nog altijd naar de pijpen van een ander. Heb jij nog steeds niets te zeggen. Ach ja eens een slaaf altijd een slaaf he". Harry die na die woorden wist wat er komen ging kon niets anders doen dan lachen. "JIJ VUILE HALFBLOED" was zijn schreeuwende reactie. Draco had zich nooit rustig kunnen houden en dat wist hij. Daar hoopte hij dan ook altijd op. Perkamentus had hem ooit geleerd om altijd rustig te blijven en na te denken. Het ging er niet op hoeveel spreuken je af kon vuren, maar hoeveel er raak waren. Die les had Harry altijd onthouden. Draco daar in tegen dacht er altijd anders over.

"Avada Kadavra" riep Draco. Harry ontweek de spreuk. Hij wist dat de kans groot was om hem te overleven als hij Totaal versmolten zou zijn met Ginny. Maar om dat hij dat niet zeker wist nam hij geen risico. "We hebben zijn bloed nodig dat weet je toch en dat is niet goed als hij dood is" Schreeuwde Omber naar hem. Draco keek even naar Omber. Dat was de kans voor Harry en vuurde een spreuk op Draco af. Deze werd opgetild en tegen een muur gegooid. Draco zakte bewusteloos neer. "Omber heb je nog steeds niet geleerd dat Draco niets waard is" vertelde Harry met een glimlach. Omber wilde hem wat zeggen maar Harry was haar voor. "Sorry Omber maar Ik Mag Niet Liegen". Haar ogen werden groot bij die woorden. Weer wilde ze hem wat zeggen, en Harry was haar weer voor. Als er iets was waar Omber niet tegen kon was het wel dat iemand haar steeds in de rede viel. "Toen u hier op school was wist ik al dat u duister was. Wat ik niet wist was, dat zelfs Zwadderich kon laten geloven dat u goed was". Op dat moment kwam Zwadderich naar boven van uit de vloer. "Harry Potter vuile Halfbloed, wanneer leer jij eens dat je respect moet hebben voor je meerderen". Beet Omber hem toe.

Zwadderich zweefde naar Harry toe en vloog in een keer door hem heen. "Jij ben nu ziek Harry" lachte Zwadderich naar Harry. Harry keek hem met een grijns aan. "Sorry maar ik was als Dreuzel ingeënt en dat werkt dus niet bij mij. En van af nu worden de heksen en tovenaars ook geholpen want we weten hoe dank zij jou". Omber stond alleen maar te kijken. Voor Harry het wist had ze een pink van zichzelf afgesneden en in de ketel gedaan. Nu was er alleen nog maar bloed nodig. Harry wist dat er nu alleen nog maar bloed nodig was. Hoe dan ook deze keer zal hij het niet toe staan. Zwadderich ging weer voor Harry staan en nam het woord. "Harry James Potter wij kunnen groot worden. Wij samen kunnen regeren over de toverwereld. Wij kunnen alles als we willen". Harry keek hem bedenkelijk aan. Dit was iets wat hij al eerder had gehoord. "Sorry Zalazar maar dat werkte niet toen Voldermoet het me vertelde en zeker niet als jij het nu doet". Zijn blik ging van Zalazar naar Omber en weer terug. Hij moest tijd winnen.

De stem van Lucius klonk boven alles uit. "Als jullie deze mensen levend willen houden. Dan zou ik maar verzamelen op het terrein van Zweinstein". Dat was het genen wat ze Lucius hoorden zeggen. Loena was het dichtste bij een raam en keek naar buiten. "Er zijn nog meer dooddoeners op het terrein. En ze hebben al onze Helpers bij het hek onder bedwang" vertelde ze. Professor Anderling kwam bij Loena staan en keek ook even uit het raam. De rest hielden de dooddoeners in hun macht. "Loena heeft gelijk er worden zeker honderd mensen onder schot gehouden. We moeten iets doen anders kan dit lelijk aflopen". Ginny vertelde meteen aan Harry wat er aan de hand was en vroeg waar of hij was. Harry vertelde op zijn beurt weer dat hij in een toren was met Omber en Draco. Maar ook dat Zwadderich probeerde om weer een lichaam te krijgen. Bij de vraag wat of ze moesten doen, vertelde Harry dat ze zich over moesten geven maar de gewonden achter latend. Hij had een hoop dat een idee dat hij had zou werken. Ginny vertelde dit aan professor Anderling en keek haar daar na door dringend aan. "Harry heeft mij ooit verteld dat hij alles op instinkt en geluk deed. Ik denk dat we hem daar maar in moeten vertrouwen". Was het antwoord dat de professor haar gaf. Anderling vertelde met galmende stem dat ze de gewonden verzorgd lied worden ook de dooddoeners die er gewond waren. En dat ze zich alleen maar om die reden zouden over geven. Lucius antwoorden daar op dat hij dat goed vond. Die zouden ze later wel tot slaaf maken.

Een idee dat Ron had gehad ging meteen in werking. Iedereen verwisselden hun toverstok voor een fop stok van de tovertweeling Topfopshop. Deze waren bijna niet van echt te onderscheiden. Met zijn allen liepen ze in een groep het kasteel uit. Ze werden voor uit gedreven door de groep Dooddoeners die ze net nog in bedwang hadden. Tot grote opluchting van professor Anderling. Was er geen ene leerling te zien. De groep tovenaars en heksen waren hun verdedigen bij het hek. Lucius vertelde dat ze hun toverstokken op een hoop moesten gooien. Dat was iets dat ze zonder aarzeling deden. Vervolgens gingen ze als een verdediging 's cirkel op de groep mensen heen staan. Professor Anderling wierp een vurige blik op Lucius. Die wilde gaan lachen maar slikte de lach weg.

Harry stond te kijken naar Omber ze had een mes in haar handen. Het enige wat nog in de ketel moest was bloed van een vijand. Dat was wat de spreuk vertelde. Zelf wist hij dat het niet echt hoefde maar dat vertelde hij natuurlijk niet. Hij hoorde in zijn gedachten Ginny zeggen dat ze zich op gingen geven en van stok gingen wisselen. Dat was het geweldige idee van Ron geweest. Ook hoorde hij Ginny weer vertellen wanneer ze als een verdediging om de overige mensen waren gaan staan. Nu was het aan Harry om daar ook bij te komen. Weer liet hij zijn blik via de ketel naar Omber en Zwadderich gaan. Harry begon langzaam heen en weer te lopen. Hij wist dat als hij zelfverzekerd over kwam het tot verwarring en frustratie bij de tegenstander zou lijden. Zijn gedachten werkte op volle snelheid en hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Zwadderich keek hem vuil aan. "Je weet toen Voldermort dit had geprobeerd heeft hij mijn bloed gebruikt. Maar dat hoefde hij niet. Elk bloed zou goed genoeg zijn geweest". Vertelde Harry in eens aan Zwadderich. "Dat is waar. Pak het bloed van die Draco". Was het geen was Zwadderich uitbracht. Wat Harry hoopte gebeurde ook. Omber draaide zich om richting Draco. Haar mes ging op de onderarm van Draco af. Harry richten zijn stok op de ketel en blies hem met een Reducto helemaal aan gruzelementen. Omber draaide zich van schrik om en Harry sprong op haar af. Nog voor ze iets kon doen deed Harry een verdoving 's spreuk op Omber en lied haar flauw vallen. Snel verwisselde hij hun stokken en verdwijnselden naar het open terrein. Hij verschijnselden met in zijn ene hand omber en in de andere Draco. Hij liet ze als een zoutzak vallen en ging tussen en er net iets voor Ginny en Anderling staan.


	35. Chapter 35 de slag om Zweinstein 2

Hoofdstuk 35 De slag om Zweinstein 2

Harry stond voor iedereen en tegen over Lucius. "De grote Harry Potter" riep Lucius gluiperig. "Zelfs Voldermort heeft jou niet op je knieën gekregen maar ik doe her wel. Jouw zwakte is altijd het helpen van de zwakkere geweest" Sneerde Lucius hem toe. "En dit keer word het ook jouw dood".  
Draco kwam langzaam bij en keek verschrikt om hem heen. Snel sprong hij op en riep "AVADA KADAVRA". "Ik denk niet dat je mij met een kip kunt doden Draco" lachte Harry luid. Draco zag dat hij nu een rubberen kip in zijn handen had in plaats van een toverstok. Harry's blik verstarde en hij hief Draco de lucht in. Met een grote zwaai van zijn stok gooide hij Draco richting het meer.

"Kijk Lucius zo ruimen wij het vuil op. En nu zal ik jou het volgende ook nog even vertellen. Jij heb nu de kans om je over te geven en misschien spaar ik jou leven dan. Geef jij jezelf niet over dan zou ik me maar klaar gaan maken voor een echt gevecht". De stem van Harry, werd bitter en zat vol met haat. Ginny was inmiddels naast hem gaan staan. Tussen de Dooddoeners verscheen ineens de Gruzielement van Zwadderich. Hij fluisterde iets tegen Lucius. En richten zich tot Harry.  
"Grote woorden voor een ondergeschikte als je het mij vraagt". Omber bracht haar meest irritante lachje weer eens te voor schijn. Net als in zijn vijfde jaar ging dat lachje door merg en been. Van uit het niets en echt totaal onverwacht.

"AVADA KADAVRA" klonk de stem van Lucius. De groene lichtstraal kwam recht op Harry af. Hij kon zich nooit verdedigen en maakte zich klaar om geraakt te worden. De groene straal ging recht op hem af. Zijn gedachten gingen terug naar de schreeuw van zijn moeder. "Niet Harry hoorde hij haar schreeuwen". In een flits ging er een rode schim voor zijn ogen langs. "Niet Harry hoorde hij de stem van Ginny schreeuwen". Ze werd in haar rug geraakt en keek hem met grote open ogen aan. Ze viel voor over in zijn armen. Harry zakte door zijn knieën en hiel Ginny vast. Daar zat hij, zijn Ginny dood in zijn armen. Heel ver weg Hoorde hij Ron gillen. die werd door Fleur en Hermelien tegen gehouden. Lucius keek hem aan en riep. "Dat is een bloed verrader minder".

Veel dooddoeners begonnen te lachen. Professor Anderling wou voor bij Harry lopen, en op Lucius afstappen. Maar ze werd tegen gehouden door een hand van Harry. Harry stond langzaam op met een blik van haat richting Lucius. Zijn Ginny nog in een van zijn armen vast houdend. De magische kern die zich in Harry bevond vloeide naar buiten. De grond waar op hij liep begon te trillen. Er stak een wind van magie op. Professor Anderling legde een Hand op zijn schouder en voelde de kracht die Harry uitstraalde. Lucius richten zijn stok op Harry en wou een spreuk zeggen. Iets hield hem tegen. Zijn stok werd door een kracht naar beneden gedrukt.  
"We zijn totaal versmolten Harry". Met langzame stappen liep hij op Lucius af. Lucius wilde achteruit stappen maar kreeg zijn voeten niet van hun plaats.  
"We zijn totaal versmolten Harry". Lucius richt zijn blik op Ginny en toen weer op Harry. Harry wou zijn mond open doen toen twee handen zijn gezicht pakte en hem naar beneden trok. Met een kus op zijn lippen kwam hij uit zijn trans.  
"We zijn totaal versmolten Harry" hoorde hij Ginny zeggen. Hij liet Ginny staan die net als Harry kwaad naar Lucius keek. Nu begon bij haar ook de magie naar buiten te vloeien. De blik van Lucius ging van angst naar pure paniek. Hij liet zich op zijn knieën zakken en smeekte om vergeving. "Daar is het nu te laat voor Lucius" vertelde Ginny hem.

Draco was uit het meer gekomen en kwam er aan rennen. Hij greep een stok van een dooddoener en liep recht op Harry af. "AVADA KADAVRA" riep hij uit. Zowel Ginny als Harry keken zijn kant op. Harry greep zijn stok en Ginny zijn hand. Samen hielden ze de stok van Harry vast. Ze hoefden niet eens meer een spreuk te zeggen. Er verscheen een klein zwart gat die de spreuk op slokte. Draco keek wild maar ook angstig. Er werd een koepel om iedereen heen getoverd. Niemand scheen te weten waar het vandaan kwam. En onverklaarbare kracht bracht alle dooddoeners bij elkaar. Er verschenen twee doorzichtige muren. Een hield de dooddoeners op hun plaats en de anderen hield de hulp troepen op hun plaats. In het midden bevonden zich elf mensen en een geesten vorm. Zwadderich wilden ontsnappen maar kwam de muur niet door. In het midden stonden nu Lucius, Draco en Omber. Om hun heen stonden Hermelien, Ron, Marcel en Loena. Allemaal klaar met hun stok om hoog. Tegen over het drietal stonden Harry, Ginny en professor Anderling. Bij een muur stond een gedaante in een zwarte mantel met de kap om het hoofd. Harry en Ginny waren omringt met een gele gloed. Een gloed waar de Magie te voelen was.

Harry sprak op met pure haat in zijn stem. Een haat die hij nog nooit had gehad. "We gaan het volgende doen. We duelleren een tegen een. En we laten jullie leven. Grijp je in dan is dat niet meer het geval".  
Omber wilde wat zeggen. "Wij beginnen Dorothea Omber" klonk de stem van Minerva Anderling. Omber keek haar aan en wilde wat zeggen maar werd door zwijgen gebracht door Anderling. "Ik zal het woord voeren en jou overmeesteren". Omber hief haar toverstok op en richten hem op Minerva. Nog voor ze haar eerste spreuk had gezegd was ze haar stok alweer kwijt. Minerva had Expelliarmus gebruikt en stond nu met haar staf in de handen. "Ik zie dat je nog steeds niets voor stelt Omber". En ze bond Omber vast met touwen uit haar toverstok. Ginny Riep haar toe dat ze geweldig was. Anderling lachte en liep op Ginny af. Ze gaf haar de stok van Omber. Die in de hand van Ginny veranderde in een rubberen kip. "Dit had Harry mij al verteld" vertelde ze bij de kip.

Draco stond wat onwennig voor Harry die zijn toverstok niet had getrokken. Ginny stapte voor Harry en hief haar toverstaf. De zelf voldane grijns kwam weer terug op het gezicht van Draco. Harry gaf Ginny een kus en liep weg. "Denk je dat jou vriendinnetje mij wel aan kan Potter". Harry die niet reageerde en gewoon door liep leek zeer gelukkig. Harry lachte naar professor Anderling en gaf haar een goed keurend knikje. "Potter ik wil jou en niemand anders". Harry draaide zich om en keek Draco aan.  
"Draco ik maak een deal met jou als je het vijf minuten uithoud. En je kunt jou toverstaf nog op tillen dan zal ik met jou duelleren". "Loop niet te ver weg Potter" sneerde Draco hem nog na. Draco lachte en keek weer neerbuigend naar Ginny. Ginny hoorde Harry nog even in haar gedachten wat zeggen. "Ginny ik zal jou niet zeggen hoe je moet winnen. Ik wil alleen maar een ding vragen. Zorg dat hij jou gevecht nooit zal vergeten. Maak er een Wemel speciaal van.

Bij het horen van die woorden kreeg Ginny een duivelse lach. Draco vuurde de eerste spreuk af. Ginny pareerde hem gemakkelijk. Draco vuurde een paar uit het niets ontstane ijs speren op haar af. Ginny pareerde ook die met een vuurspreuk en smolt de ijspegels. Draco vuurde nu een vuur bal op Ginny af. Ook deze werd door Ginny gepareerd met een windspreuk. "Kom op Draco is dit nou alles wat je hebt. Ik vind het bijna jammer dat ik met jou wou duelleren". Beet Ginny hem toe. "Jij vuil Modderbloedje. Je weet echt niet wanneer jij je mond moet houden he". Ginny lachte alleen maar bij die woorden.  
Harry riep. "Draco je bent nu al drie minuten bezig. Ik denk dat het nu wel tijd word hoor Ginny". Ginny lachte nu nog breder en keek Draco doordringend aan. "Denk maar niet dat je kunt winnen vuile bloed verrader". Weer hief hij zijn toverstok op. Ginny verstijfde hem voor hij zichzelf kon verdedigen. Ze draaide hem om en liet hem recht op staan. Ze toverde zijn broek weg en liet Draco in zijn boxer staan. Ze kon het even niet helpen maar moest wel lachen. Het was een mooie witte met rode hartjes.  
"Nog dertig seconde Ginny" riep Harry van de kant af. Ginny draaide Draco weer om en deed zijn benen een beetje uit elkaar. Hermelien stond aan de kant en naast Ron.

"Ze gaat toch niet, nee dat doet ze toch niet" riep Hermelien pieperig. "Oja dat gaat ze wel doen en ik ga er van genieten" riep Ron blij. Draco stond daar helemaal verstijft hij kon geen kant op. "Ginny nog tien seconde". "Das tijd genoeg Harry" lachte ze en nam een harde aanloop. Met nog vijf seconde hief ze haar voed op in volle snelheid. Aan de gil te horen zat zijn mannelijkheid nu iets hoger dan dat hij normaal zou zitten. Harry liep op Ginny af en ging naast haar staan. "En Draco wil je nog met Harry vechten. Weet wel hij schopt harder dan ik. Draco kon niets meer uitbrengen dan de tranen die over zijn wangen stroomden.

"Harry waarom heeft Lucius niet ingegrepen toen ik dat bij Draco deed". "Das goed dat je dat zegt Ginny Finite Incatatum". Lucius kon nu weer bewegen en gilde naar Draco. "Hoe kon je jezelf zo laten vernederen door een Wemel".  
"Lucius ik zou Draco maar met rust laten want ik ben klaar voor jou" riep Harry naar hem. Lucius keek Harry boos aan. "Jij Vuile Half". Harry was het nu wel eens zat aan het worden. Van uit zijn toverstaf spoot hij een straal water recht in de mond van Lucius. "Als jij zulke taal blijft uit kramen, dan zal ik jou mond blijven uitspoelen".  
Lucius hoesten en proesten het uit. "Avada" begon Lucius weer. Deze keer tilde Harry hem op met een Wingardium Leviosa spreuk en gooide hem een meter of vijf verderop weer neer. "Lucius het doet me nu niets meer, ik zal jou deze keer ook niet meer beschermen. Jou zoon heeft mij gered in jou land huis. Het zelfde heb ik voor hem gedaan in de kamer van hoge noot. Draco en ik zijn daar gelijk in geweest. Bij jou vrouw sta ik nog wel in het krijt. En hoop dat ooit te kunnen aflossen. Maar voor jou, nee dat maakt mij niets uit". Lucius sprong op en wilde Harry weer te lijf gaan. Maar ook deze keer was Harry te snel voor hem. Harry toverde een mini draai kolk en zetten die op Lucius. Deze draaide en draaide in het rond. Twee minuten later hield de draaikolk op. Lucius zat op zijn knieën en moest overgeven. "Expelliarmus" was het laatste wat Harry zei tegen Lucius. Nu bleef alleen nog maar de Gruzielement van Zwadderich over.

Zwadderich kwam terug lopen en ging naast Omber. Draco en Lucius staan. Even keek hij op hen neer en zuchten. "Potter ik zie dat mijn mensen geen partij voor jou zijn. Maar ik vraag jou ken jij een kasteel aan". Harry wist dat Zwadderich zicht met het kasteel had verbonden. En met de duizend jaar magie wat zich in de muren bevond zou dat best wel eens tegen kunnen vallen. Van uit het niets kwam er een wind vlaag over de grond heen. Alles en iedereen werden omvergeblazen. Zo ook de persoon in de mantel. Het was een vrouw die Harry zag. Snel deed ze heer kap weer op en liep terug naar haar plekje waar ze al had gestaan. Harry dacht even na en vertelde aan Ginny dat ze moest gaan kijken bij haar. Echter zo ver kwam het niet. Zwadderich rees zich weer op en hief iedereen van de grond.

"Ja Potter nu ik de krachten in het kasteel aan roep kan ik ook toveren. Allemaal werden ze tegen de binnen kant van de koepel gegooid. Met moeite krabbelde Harry weer overeind. Nu stonden er zes toverstokken tegen over Zwadderich.  
De vrouw in de Mantel kwam naar hem Harry toe gelopen. Voor Harry draaide ze zich om en hief haar stok op Zwadderich. Langzaam verwijderde ze haar kap. Daar stond tot ieders verbazing. Narcissa Malfidus Zwarts.  
"Narcissa Malfidus" was alles wat Ginny kon uitbrengen. "Nee Ginny, Narcissa Zwarts is de naam". "Jij bent mijn vrouw Narcissa en ik verbied je om ook maar met die Potter te praten". Narcissa keek naar Harry. "Ik Heer zwarts van het aloude en nobele huis Zwart. Vernietig hierbij het huwelijks contract van Lucius Malfidus en Narcissa Zwarts. Welkom terug in de Familie Narcissa". Harry kon zijn lach nog maar net in houden toen hij het hoofd van Lucius zag.

Zwadderich ging weer over tot een aanval en weer werden ze tegen de binnen kant van de koepel aan gegooid. "Wat moeten we doen Harry" was de vraag van Ginny. "We hebben hulp nodig van onze ouders denk ik". Zwadderich maakte een draai kolk binnen in de koepel. Harry lip naar het midden samen met professor Anderling en Ginny. "Ik heb de Relieken van de Dood nodig om hem tegen te kunnen houden". "Hoe wil je dat doen Harry" vroeg Ginny hem. "Wij tweeën maken het symbool en kijken wat er gebeurd". Harry pakte de Zegevlier van professor Anderling aan en gaf haar de onzichtbaarheids mantel en de Steen van Wederkeer.

Samen met Ginny pakte hij de Zegevlier vast en hield deze met de punt omhoog. Professor Anderling begreep wat Harry wilden doen. Met een trillende hand plaatste ze de ring met en de Steen van Wederkeer om de staf. Ginny keek verschrikt op. Daar was Sirius en Remus, Tops, Lilly en James. Aan de andere kant van haar was Perkamentus, madam Hoog en Slakhoorn Ze zag twee oudere mannen met rood haar. Dat zijn mijn ooms zei ze tegen Harry. Daar was Cederic en Casper. De tranen sprongen in de ogen van allebei toen ze Fred zagen staan. In zijn armen had hij een klein mannetje. Dag meester en meesteres Potter. Riep Dobby hen blij toe. Professor Anderling gooide de onzichtbaarheid mantel over de Zegevlier heen, die daarop alles liet verdwijnen ook de handen van de beide tovenaars. Achter hen klonk een rauwe stem van een figuur in een donkere mantel.

Professor Anderling legde een hand op de schouder van Harry en zag meteen haar man en dochtertje staan. We zijn trots op jouw Minerva was zijn Antwoord bij haar blik. Ze keek naar het figuur in zijn donkere mantel. Dat is de dood zelf riep ze uit. Harry keek naar de dood en vertelde. Daar is er een die jij al lang had moeten hebben. De dood keek naar Harry toen naar Ginny. "Jullie zijn een ziel in twee lichamen, net als ik ooit was. Alleen zijn jullie puur licht. Ik was dat helaas niet met mijn wederhelft". Harry en Ginny keken elkaar glimlachend aan. "Jij doet me aan iemand denken zei de dood. Er verschenen drie broers. Een van hen liep op Harry af en je kon duidelijk zijn gelijkenis met Harry zien. Ook hij had van dat warrige haar net als Harry. "Jij hebt mijn onzichtbaarheids mantel of niet". Was alles wat hij hem vroeg. Harry knikte allen maar en wist niet goed wat hij moest doen.  
Harry keek de dood nog eens aan net als Ginny. "Zou u hem mee kunnen nemen naar waar hij thuis hoort" vroeg Ginny aan de dood. Helaas kan ik dat niet doen. Iedereen leek meteen somber te worden. Harry had hier zijn hoop op gevestigd. "Ik ken er wel drie die het kunnen". Met een beweging trok de dood Hermelien, Ron, Marcel en Loena naar het midden toe. "Houd elkaar allemaal vast, en wat er ook gebeurt breek de ketting niet". Ook trok hij Narcissa er bij. Daar stonden ze met zijn achten. Harry en Ginny nog steeds met de Zegevlier in hun handen. De rest hand in hand en professor Anderling met de hand op de schouder van Harry. Er vormde een warm gevoel bij iedereen in hun onderbuik. Langzaam steeg dat gevoel op. Het was gek maar er kwam iets zilverigs uit hun monden. Voor Harry en Ginny vormde zich een geest. Het was een oude man. Deze leek heel veel op Haast onthoofde Henk.

"Een goede dag mijn naam is Goderic Griffoendor. Harry keek naar Anderling. Die leek het erg moeilijk te hebben. Bij haar vormde ook een geest. "Goeden middag mijn naam is Helga Huffelpuf". Bij Ron, Hermelien en Marcel, Loena vormde een halve geest en deze bracht zich zelf bij elkaar. En ik ben Rowena Ravenklauw. Harry keek verder de rij af. Bij Narcissa vormde zich geen geest. "Zeg dood waarom is er geen geest bij Narcissa". "Die is er wel Harry maar die staat nu daar". De dood wees op Zwadderich. Ginny keek van de ene geest naar de anderen. "Kunnen jullie ons helpen op Zwadderich te bestrijden". Was haar vraag aan de geesten. Het was als of ze nu pas de geest van Zwadderich zagen staan. Ze konden met eigen ogen zien hoe Zwadderich in een keer meer dan de helft van zijn kracht verloor. Harry en Ginny keken elkaar alleen maar aan. In gedachten vroeg Ginny aan Harry wat het inhield. Tot haar verbazing gaf de dood haar en Harry het antwoord.

Jullie hebben het erfrecht tot het kasteel. Jullie erfrecht verteld dat jullie allemaal familie zijn van een van de stichters. Alleen hun geesten kunnen de geest van Zwadderich aan. Wat ze zagen was geen plezierig gezicht. De drie stichters van de school pakte Zwadderich hard aan. Voor hun ogen werd Zwadderich uit elkaar gescheurd. Wat er over bleef was een misvormde gedaante van Zwadderich en een geest van hem. De geesten namen afscheid van hun erfgenamen. Het was vreemd maar ook geruststellend.

Zwadderich liep op Draco af en wilde afscheid nemen. Het was als of hij tegen een muur was aan gelopen en keek om naar Narcissa. "Wie is mijn erfgenaam ondergeschikte familie van mij" vroeg hij. Met een vaste hand wees ze naar Ginny. Ginny keek met grote ogen naar Narcissa maar kon geen geluid over haar lippen krijgen. De geest van Zwadderich stond voor haar en keek haar neerbuigend aan. "Jij bent nu mijn erfgenaam, jij smerig vuile bloed verader". Ginny keek hem aan en begon te lachen. "Zeg wat je wild zeggen Zalazar maar weet een ding". "En wat mag dat dan wel zijn jij vuil". Hij kreeg niet de kans om zijn zin af te maken.  
"Ik ben jou erfgenaam en getrouwd met de erfgenaam van Goderic. Dus onze kinderen zijn jullie erfgenamen. En die kinderen gaan er komen. Dus wat jij wilde is gebeurt. jij en Goderic zijn verbonden". Zalazar werd wit bij het horen van die woorden. En ook hij verdween weer langzaam. De dood gaf een zwaai met zijn hand en de misvormde Zwadderich verdween. "Meester en meesteres ben ik vrij om te gaan". De dood werd bedankt en ging weer weg.

Langzaam liet iedereen elkaar los. Alleen Anderling hield nog vast aan Harry. Ze keek in de ogen van haar man en vertelde dat Harry hun erfgenaam was geworden. Met trouwe ogen keek de man en de dochter van Anderling naar Harry. Zijn enige antwoord was "ik zou het niet anders willen". Hij nam afscheid van zijn Minerva en ging er vandoor. De geesten rond Harry en Ginny gingen er ook vandoor. Alleen Fred en Dobby bleven over. "Meester Harry meneer. Dobby wil u bedanken voor het helpen van mama Dobby". Harry had die trouwe ogen zo gemist. Hij kon alleen maar knikken. Ginny keek alleen maar naar Fred. "Ginny je was geweldig en het beste was de schop tegen de Jeweetwel van Draco". Ginny lachte flauwtjes maar keek zeer verdrietig. "Ginny ik ben gelukkig. Je zou het misschien niet zeggen maar als geest ben ik bij jullie en mijn broer. Dus je zult mij nooit echt kwijt zijn". En Fred gaf haar een enkele geesten kus en verdween. Harry verwijderde zijn onzichtbaarheid mantel en de ring. Legde een arm om Ginny en een om de schouder van Minerva. Met zijn eigen toverstok toverde hij de koepel weg en toverde een kleinere om de dooddoeners heen. Bij binnen komst zagen ze dat er nog een aantal mensen waren overleden bij deze veldslag. Gelukkig was de Familie Wemel ongedeerd en ook de oma van Marcel. Achter het groepje liep Narcissa alleen. Maar werd bij de groep gebracht door Ginny. Ze was zachtjes aan het huilen. Ginny bracht haar naar een tafel en liet haar daar rustig zitten. Zelf ging ze stil tegen over haar zitten en wachten af.


	36. Chapter 36 Narcissa geeft duidelijkheid

Hoofdstuk 36 Narcissa geeft duidelijkheid

In de grote zaal hing een stilte die tastbaar was. Harry was de Families wezen condoleren die een geliefde verloren hadden. Het speet hem zeer dat er ook nu weer doden waren te betreuren. Er lagen ook twee dooddoeners tussen de overledenen. Het viel Harry op dat ze niet veel ouder waren dan hij zelf. Ook waren er gewonde dooddoeners bij de gevangenen wand zo kon je ze wel noemen. Dooddoeners die uit het jaar van Harry waren gekomen. Een ervan was Draco.

Harry was op zoek gegaan naar zijn vrienden. Die zaten bij Ginny en Narcissa aan een afdelingstafel. De overlevenden werden mee genomen door hun familie. Hij baalde toen hij het zag gebeuren. Zijn hoop die hij vijf jaar daarvoor had was niet echt uitgekomen. Weer waren er doden gevallen en weer heeft hij ze niet allemaal kunnen beschermen. Even liep hij naar Anderling toe en overlegde met haar wat ze zouden gaan doen. Ze waren tot het volgende gekomen. Iedereen die naar huis wilden, mocht gaan. Ze mochten ook blijven eten maar dan moesten ze wel om zeven uur naar Zweinsveld gaan. Daar zou om acht uur verslag uitgebracht worden en alles worden afgesloten. Harry vroeg of Plank en Gwendoline iedereen die in Zweinsveld waren hierover wilde inlichten. Romeo bleek onder een Imperius vloek vloek gewerkt te hebben. Het bleek een dooddoener uit het school jaar van Ginny te zijn geweest. Waar het heen ging wist Harry ook niet, maar dooddoeners van die leeftijd vond hij al erg genoeg. Romeo was nu niet meer onder invloed van de vloek maar leek daar niet gelukkig bij. Een voor een werden de dooddoeners afgevoerd.

In zijn oor hoorde hij een lijzige stem. "Als ik die bloed verrader van een Potter ooit nog eens in mijn handen krijg". Harry wist dat Draco zijn Ginny bedoelde. Harry greep zijn toverstaf en richten die op Draco. De rode straal die uit zijn toverstaf kwam raakt Draco vol in de borst. Draco was totaal verstijfd op zijn hoofd na. Harry greep hem bij zijn kraag en keek hem dreigend aan. Bij Draco stroomde de tranen over zijn wangen. Draco hakkelde dat het hem speed wat hij had gedaan. Harry ademden hevig. De woede in zijn lichaam was overweldigend. Alles om hem heen schudde of trilde. Ginny die meteen naar hem af was gerend vertelde dat Draco het niet waard was. En dat Harry weer rustig moest worden.

"Draco ik hoop voor jou dat je voor de rest van jouw leven in Azkaban zal zitten. Zo niet dan zoek ik deze wereld af, tot ik jou gedood heb". "Dat zou moord zijn Potter" vertelde Draco hem. "Nee, dat zal het ministerie zien als zelfverdediging. Zelfs als hij het op klaar lichte dag zou doen met honderd getuigen. En jij niet eens in het bezit zou zijn van een toverstok". Legde Romeo Draco langzaam maar door dringend uit. "En als Harry het niet doet doe ik het". "Of ik voegde Bill eraan toe". Draco was alleen nog maar aan het huilen toen Lucius langs ham werd geduwd. Zonder Draco nog een blik waardig te gunnen liep Harry van hen weg. Het liefst zou hij hem meteen vervloekt hebben maar dat kon hij als schouwer niet doen.

Harry was op weg naar de hal toen hij Narcissa zag staan bij het schilderij van de Order. Ze huilde hevig en kon bijna niet praten. Harry draaide zich weer om. Hij wilde weg lopen toen ze hem snikken riep. Bij het schilderij zag hij Sirius bij de lijst staan. Narcissa vloog Harry om zijn nek en snikte luid. Het liefst wilde hij haar weg duwen. Maar de blik van Sirius was genoeg om het niet te doen. Tussen de snikken door probeerde ze wat te vertellen maar dat lukte niet. "Narcissa luister naar me. Klonk de stem van Sirius uit de lijst. Harry neemt het jou niet kwalijk wat Draco allemaal gedaan heeft. En ook niet wat die schoft van een Lucius heeft gedaan. Dus vertel het hem later maar als je gekalmeerd ben". Narcissa knikte en liet hem langzaam los. Harry vertelde dat ze vanavond alles zouden bespreken in de drie bezems. Daar hoorde ze nu ook bij.

Het was een heel gedoe die avond. De grote zaal had nog nooit zo vol gezeten als nu. Romeo wilde dat Harry een verklaring kwam afleggen op het ministerie. Dit kwam hem op vele vurige blikken te staan. Dus nam hij voor de zekerheid de verklaring van hem en Ron maar op Zweinstein af. Harry was na dat gesprek meteen verdwenen. Niemand wist waar of hij was. Hermelien en Ron gingen naar Ginny om te vragen of zei wist waar hij was. Ginny pakte hun handen vast en verdwijnselden hun naar Harry toe. Toen ze verschijnselden waren ze in de kamer van de geheime kamer. Harry zat daar aan een tafel rond te kijken. Hij schrok niet toen hij zijn vrienden zag. Ginny vloog hem voor het eerst om de nek die dag. Ze hadden elkaar wel een knuffel gegeven maar meer was het nog niet geweest. Nu waren ze eindelijk even alleen. En konden ze echt knuffelen. Het zelfde leek ook voor Hermelien en Ron te gelden. Zij waren nu ook in een innige knuffel verwikkeld. Het was even heerlijk om zo te staan. Alles van de oorlog was terug gekomen en nu deze veldslag. Dat ene momentje dat je dan voor je zelf had was heerlijk. Terwijl ze daar stonden begonnen ze de kamer te bekijken.

Hermelien ging als eerste naar de boeken kasten. Het waren de oudste boeken die ze in het kasteel had zien staan. Sommige vielen van ouderdom uit elkaar. In de hoek van de kamer vond Ron een hersenpan. Daar dreven zilverige slierten in. Heel af en toe was er een beeld te zien of een gedaante. Ze zagen het gezicht van Lucius en dan van Omber. "ik weet wat dit zijn" vertelde Harry. Dit zijn herinneringen die we niet mochten weten. Ze zijn hier in geplaatst en uit hun gedachten verwijderd. Hier zitten vast alle antwoorden in die we moeten weten. "Dit moeten we aan Anderling laten zien" riep Hermelien.

Harry ging Marcel en Loena op halen. Ginny zou professor Anderling op halen. Harry was als eerste terug en wachtte op Ginny. Bij Ginny was het een ander verhaal ze had Narcissa ook bij zich. Harry keek Ginny doordringend aan. In haar ogen zag hij dat ze medelijden toonde. Hij wist genoeg en ze hoorde hier dus ook te zijn. Narcissa liep als eerste op Harry af. "Harry ik weet niet welke herinneringen er instaan van Lucius, maar ik heb er ook een paar. Deze zou ik er ook graag bij doen als dat mag. Op die manier leren jullie meteen mijn verhaal. Ook kan ik jullie vertellen wanneer het ongeveer was". Harry begreep dat ze nu goed wou doen bij iedereen die ze kwaad had gedaan. Het was nu ook voor het eerst dat Harry echt begreep wat Perkamentus bedoelde. Ja, nu deelde hij de mening dat bijna iedereen een tweede kans verdiende. Professor Anderling had de hersenpan na gekeken en onder een aantal spreuken geworpen. Het was veilig om te bekijken. De herinneringen van Narcissa werden er bij gedaan en ze mocht er als eerste in. Harry deed dat express. Hij dacht dat als ze iets van plan zou zijn, dan zou ze niet als eerste willen. Maar dat was gelukkig niet zo. Ze dook als eerste de pan in. De rest volgde meteen haar voorbeeld.

Met zijn achten stonden ze op een rij toen de eerste herinnering zich toonde. Ze stonden midden in de kamer van de Malfidus villa. Lucius en Narcissa hadden duidelijk ruzie. "Hoe kun jij zo stom zijn Narcissa. Die vuilak van een Potter heeft ons niet geholpen omdat jij dat bij hem hebt gedaan. Zo is Potter niet het is een arrogante kwast. En jij bent net zo stom als een huiself als je dat denkt hij zo goed is". "Maar Lucius Harry Potter heeft Draco gered uit die kamer en voor jou gepleit. Jij die hem al wou doden toen hij Dobby hielp". Dat zorgde ervoor dat ze een klap in haar gezicht kreeg van Lucius. Terwijl ze haar daar op de grond zagen liggen. Vertelde Narcissa dat het was gebeurd toen hij net uit Azkaban was gekomen. Ze hoorde de haar in haar herinnering nog mompelen dat Harry een goede jonge was. Hij had Draco uit Azkaban gehouden.

De herinnering vervaagde en ging over in een andere. Ze waren weer in de villa van Malfidus. Narcissa zat achter een tafel in een donker hoekje. Harry liep meteen op die tafel af. Daar zag hij haar zitten haar gezicht was vreselijk toegetakeld. Harry keek naar Narcissa "heeft Lucius dat gedaan". Narcissa knikte alleen maar met tranen in haar ogen. Ginny liep nu meteen naar Harry toe om het ook te zien. Lucius stond midden in de kamer en stond ergens op te wachten. Ze hoorde hem tegen Narcissa snauwen. "Als jij nog een keer durft om die Potter te verdedigen dan gebruik ik de Kadavra vloek op jou". Hermelien en Ginny deden hun handen voor hun monden bij het horen van die bedreiging. Harry legde een arm om Narcissa heen en schrok van zichzelf toen hij dat zomaar deed.

Er verscheen weer een nieuwe herinnering. Nu zagen ze Omber en Lucius staan samen met Draco. Draco vroeg of hij potter mocht doden. En omber vertelde hem dat hij dat gewoon moest doen. Maar alleen als ze alles van Harry hadden wat ze nodig hadden. Lucius keek Omber aan  
"Hebben we alles om Zwadderich terug te kunnen halen". Vroeg Lucius aan Omber. "Ja, ik heb alles voor elkaar gekregen. Het is maar goed dat ik de spullen van Voldermort heb kunnen redden. Anders hadden we hem nooit gevonden. Vertelde ze aan Lucius. "Zeg Lucius dat vrouwtje van je? Die gaat ons toch niet dwars zitten of wel". "Wees maar niet bang. Narcissa weet haar plek en als ze wel wat doet dan is het gauw met haar gedaan. Het is omdat ze de helft van het zwart fortuin bezit anders had ik haar allang vermoord".

Narcissa kneep in de arm van Harry die ze inmiddels had omklemt. De volgende herinnering kwam weer in beeld. Ze waren in het krijsende krot. Draco was aan het schreeuwen tegen zeven dooddoeners. "Het is van de zotten dat ze van Potter een professor hebben gemaakt. Hij is een schouwer van niets. En nu is hij nog een professor ook. En dan is hij ook nog eens een zoeker van niets". Dit was niet iets nieuws voor hen. Draco greep iedere kans dat hij kreeg aan op kritiek op Harry te hebben. Het maakte niet uit of hij gelijk had. Als hij het maar kon hebben. "Maar nu ter zake. Lord Voldermort is dood dat weten we. Harry Potter heeft ons van hem ontdaan. Maar hij heeft ons ook een hoop achtergelaten. We hebben een boek met daarin dingen en spreuken om het kasteel weer in opstand te laten komen. We hebben er al een paar gebruikt. Binnen in het kastaal hebben we iemand die alles inde gaten houd en in werking heeft gezet. Die persoon hebben we met het boek opgeroepen. Dat hebben we al drie jaar geleden gedaan". "Zeg Draco Ik heb gehoord dat jij gelogen had tegen Heer Voldermort en dat jij Potter niet eens had herkent.

"Crucio" riep Draco en er klonk een enorm gegil van de dooddoener "Zeg dat niet nog eens. Mijn vader en ik hebben nooit om de hulp van die Potter gevraagd. Ik wist toen niet of het Potter was. Als ik had gezegd dat het hem was en ik had het fout dan had heer Voldermort mij meteen gedood. Dat was een risico dat ik niet wou nemen. Dus nog een keer zo een opmerking en ik vervloek je langer". Draco had een Agressieve toon in zijn stem net als of hij iemand meteen de dood in wilden jagen. "Nou luister goed we hebben nog wat meer dingen die we gaan doen. Alles om de modder bloedjes voor eens en voor altijd op te ruimen". Draco keek verschrikt naar het dicht gespijkerde raam. "Daar is iemand, weg wezen, NU". Harry en Ginny vertelden dat hun die ontmoeting hadden verstoord. Zij waren de genen geweest die buiten dat raam stonden.

Er verscheen meteen een nieuwe herinnering. Het was Narcissa die tegen over Draco stond.  
"Draco alsjeblieft doe het niet, Laat Harry nou gaan. Hij heeft jou gered van Azkaban vergeet dat nou niet". "Die Potter is het licht van het leven niet waard. En die vuile bloed verader van een vriendin van hem is alleen maar goed als slaaf". "Draco ik ben je moeder luister nou naar me, Harry is goed voor deze wereld". Narcissa kreeg een klap van Draco met de vlakke hand vol in haar gezicht. Narcissa viel op de grond en keek Draco aan. Deze gaf haar zonder pardon een schop. Lucius kwam binnen gelopen en vroeg wat er aan de hand was. Draco vertelde dat zijn moeder die Potter weer zat te verdedigen. Nu liep Lucius op Narcissa af. Vriendelijk hielp hij haar overeind. Daar stond ze weer recht op tegen over Lucius. De blik in de ogen van Lucius ging van vriendelijk naar pure haat. Hij keek haar aan en stompte haar vol in het gezicht. De herinnering vervaagde weer en er verscheen een nieuwe.

Ze waren in het ziekenhuis daar lag Narcissa op een bed. Ze was opnieuw enorm toegetakeld. Er zat een man naast haar. "Hoe bedoeld u dat ze Lucius niet kunnen vinden, Hij heeft mij dit aan gedaan". 'Sorry, mevrouw Malfidus, Maar ze kunnen hem niet vinden op dit moment. En Zweinstein mag ik niet in van Romeo". Harry wist dat het rond de tijd moest zijn dat Romeo Harry zelf verdacht. Zijn blik ging weer naar Narcissa in het ziekenhuisbed. "Kan ik hun uit mijn testament schrijven" was haar vraag. "Mevrouw Malfidus".  
"Noem me niet zo" riep ze fel. "Mevrouw Zwart u kunt uw verbintenis met de heer Malfidus hier meteen beëindigen als u dat wild. Er is er maar een die dat kan. Uw huwelijk kan alleen ongedaan gemaakt worden door heer Zwarts. U kunt hier wel meteen een nieuwe erfgenamen aan wijzen. Helaas kan dat niet de heer Potter zijn. Aangezien hij getuigen is geweest voor Draco en Lucius. En ook heer zwarts is bij titel".

Ze zagen Narcissa diep na denken in het ziekenhuisbed. "Dan word het Ginny Wemel. Als er een is aan wie ik mijn Zwart fortuin wil geven is het Ginny Wemel". Dan is er nog iets mevrouw Zwarts u kunt nu niet meer naar huis". Dat geeft niets ik heb nog Familie die neemt mij zolang wel in huis". Harry vroeg haar "hoe was het met teddy dit jaar". "Het is een geweldige jongen. Jij bent een geweldige peetvader. En Ginny word de aller liefste moeder. Dat zijn jullie al voor hem". De herinnering vervaagde weer.

Er verscheen een nieuwe herinnering. Deze keer was Zalazar er bij, en ook Omber. Omber was aan het spreken met Zalazar. "Het spijt me meester ik weet ook niet hoe het komt dat Potter zo sterk is. Die dementors hadden hem moeten doden. Ik weet niet hoe hij ontkomen is. Dat wist ik ook niet toen ik die twee Dementors in die steeg naar hem toe had gestuurd. Ik weet ook niet hoe die heks die kinderziektes heeft overleefd. Een normale heks was al dood geweest. Maar ik verzeker u, Potter is niets. Hij had geluk toen hij Voldermort versloeg". Maar hoe kwam het dat hij zich tegen mij kon verzetten. Hoe kwam het dat hij die roodharige niet kon wou doden. Een verbintenis bij magie is nooit zo sterk. Hij had me niet kunnen weren. Maar hij deed het wel". "Hij heeft gewoon geluk gehad, meer is het niet meester". "Dit heeft niets met geluk te maken. Ik denk dat hij versmolten is". Iedereen keek naar Zwadderich. Draco stond op en ging voor Zwadderich staan. "Meester ik garandeer u dat ik die Potter zal doden en zijn hoofd aan u zal geven als prijs". Ginny deed alsof ze moest kotsen. Narcissa moest lachen. Sorry, maar ik zie nu pas hoe arrogant mijn zoon werkelijk was. Het spijt me echt Ginny, Harry.

Weer vervaagde de herinnering. Nu waren ze in het kasteel. Ze waren in de kamer van de geheime kamer. En Zwadderich was aan het woord. "Oke het plan is duidelijk. Morgen gaan we over tot de aan val. Zorg ervoor dat die Harry en Ginny gescheiden worden. Jij parkings, Jij blijft in de beurt van die Romeo. Zet hem onder de Imperius vloek en laat hem een Wemel Doden. Omber, Draco zorg ervoor dat Harry jullie volgt. Op die manier kunnen wij zijn bloed pakken en word ik weer een mens. Nog een ding zorg ervoor dat deze kamer te allen tijde geheim blijft". Lucius knikte en keek ineens naar links. "Ze zijn hier wie heeft mij verraden".

De herinnering vervaagde weer. En ze stonden weer met zijn allen in de kamer. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar de tafel en namen plaats. Er was niets dan stilte op dat moment. Ron keek af en toe wat omhoog naar de anderen, maar liet dan ook meteen zijn hoofd weer zakken. Harry was de eerste die sprak. "Narcissa ik denk dat je Adromeda even een bericht moet steuren. Ze wild vast weten hoe het met haar nicht is". "Ik zal het zo doen Harry. Het spijt me wat jullie al die jaren hebben mee gemaakt met die zoon van mij. Lucius heeft nooit iets kwaads in hem gezien. Achteraf denk ik dat hij alleen maar kwaad in hem wilde zien. Iedere keer als hij thuis kwam met weer een verhaal hoe jij Harry was voor getrokken, hoe kwader Lucius werd". Narcissa pakte de handen van Harry en Ginny vast. "Jullie twee hebben iets speciaals dat voel ik. Ik ben dan ook blij dat ik mijn gedeelte van de zwarts erfenis aan jullie mag na laten. Dat houdt in dat onze villa nu van jullie is". Ginny trok haar hand terug. "Die Villa is van jou en niet van ons. Als jij daar niet wild wonen verkoop het dan". Narcissa lachte vriendelijk. "ik koop wel een ander huisje om jullie na te laten. Er zijn daar toch te veel nare herinneringen in dat huis". "Professor" vroeg Hermelien. "Denkt u dat deze herinneringen kunnen helpen met de veroordeling van Draco en Lucius". Professor Anderling dacht even na. "Juffrouw Wemel. Als er nog dementors waren geweest dan hadden ze beiden een kus gehad dat weet ik zeker".

Niemand had nog verder iets over de herinneringen gezegd die ze net gezien hadden. Tot het moment dat Loena in eens opkeek. "Het is vijf voor acht we moeten in de drie bezems zijn om acht uur". "Dat gaan we nooit halen" Ginny en Harry keken elkaar aan en lachte. Iets waar professor Anderling niet aan kon wennen was dat zowel Harry als Ginny konden verschijnselen. En dan nog wel binnen en buiten Zweinstein. Harry pakte als eerste Loena en Marcel bij de arm en zette ze voor de drie bezems af. Ginny deed dat met Narcissa en professor Anderling.. Beiden gingen weer terug om Hermelien en Ron te halen. In de kamer was het even stil. "Harry had jij verwacht dat Narcissa het zo moeilijk had in die villa". "Nee, Ginny ik had altijd het idee dat ze net zo was als haar zuster. Eigenlijk heb ik het nu wel met haar te doen". "Ik ook Harry ik ook".


	37. Chapter 37 Terug naar huis

Hoofdstuk 37 Terug naar huis

Harry Verschijnselden voor de drie bezems met Ron en Hermelien aan zijn zijde. Ginny Verschijnselden naast hen. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar binnen om het verslag uit te brengen van die dag. Het werd diep in de nacht voordat ze klaar waren met vragen beantwoorden. Narcissa kreeg een kamer aangeboden in het huisje van de vrienden. Dat was het mooie van toverkracht. Je kon er dan zo een kamer bij toveren. Tot diep in de nacht vertelde Narcissa haar verhaal samen met Sirius.

Ze had een goede jeugd gehad tot dat ze uitgehuwelijkt werd aan Lucius. Daar begon ze dan ook haar verhaal.  
"Zo ging dat in tover families. Vroeger speelde zij en Sirius vaak met elkaar. Bellatrix haar zuster was een ander verhaal. Samen zaten we op Zweinstein. We haalden goeden cijfers en zouden zelfs hoofdmonitor kunnen worden. Ze deed alles volgens de regels, tot ergernis van Sirius. Ze kon vroegen de mooiste grappen uit halen maar dat deed ze op school niet.

Bellatrix was het tegenovergestelde. Zij deed er alles aan om maar roet in het eten bij een ander te kunnen gooien. Grappen uit halen en een ander de schuld geven. Nee Bellatrix was toen al een duister figuur. Narcissa was lief en zorgzaam. Als ze niet was uitgehuwelijkt, Dan was ze nooit met Lucius getrouwd geweest. Ze vertelde dat Draco haar liefde gaf tot dat hij 8 jaar oud was. Op die leeftijd nam Lucius Draco mee naar de dooddoeners vergaderingen. Toen is Draco gaan veranderen. Vroeger speelde hij altijd met Dobby. Maar dat mocht hij niet meer van Lucius. Van af toen werd Dobby mishandeld door Draco en Lucius.

Zelf had ik er vaak over gedacht hem vrij te laten. Maar dat mocht ik niet van Lucius. Toen kwam dat jaar dat Lucius dat dagboek in de ketel bij Ginny deed. En ik verzeker je, hij wist dat er een stukje ziel van Voldermort in zat. Dat jaar werd Lucius steeds duisterde. Aan het einde van het jaar hoorde we dat Ginny Wemel, was die in de kamer had gelegen. Dat was ook het eerste jaar dat ik door zijn klappen in het ziekenhuis was beland. Jij Harry had Dobby aan het einde bevrijd. Dat jaar was ik jou erg dankbaar. Dobby wilde al zo lang vrij zijn. Jij had dat voor, elkaar gekregen. Het huwelijks contract dat ik had met Lucius verbood mij om dat te doen. Ik mocht niets doen en alleen maar gehoorzamen. Tot er een wet kwam die dat soort contracten teniet kon doen. De laatste drie jaar was ik daar mee bezig. En nu was het eindelijk zo ver. Door de bedreiging van Lucius kon ik het contract tot niet verklaren in het zieken huis. Zo als jullie gezien hebben moest ik een erfgenaam benoemen. Nu mocht ik Harry niet tot mijn erfgenaam bemoeien en moest ik iemand anders kiezen. Nu was jij nog niet met Harry getrouwd, Ginny. Dus was mijn keus makkelijk. Ik hoorde van Adromeda dat jij met Harry zou gaan trouwen maar dat was nog niet bekendgemaakt. Dus was jij nog vrij om tot mijn erfgenaam benoemd te kunnen worden. Toen je een week na dat ik de papieren had getekend met zo een bloed veer. En dat jij vertelde dat je met Harry ging trouwen kwam mijn erfenis ook bij Harry terecht. En zoals jij Harry vertelde, dat je het contract ongeldig verklaarde. Jij als heet zwarts. Dat was de slagroom op de taart".

Ginny stond op en gaf Narcissa een intense knuffel. Die gevolgd werd door een knuffel van Harry en de rest. De weken die er na kwamen werden rustig door gebracht. De leerlingen werden klaar gestoomd voor de examens die ze moesten af nemen. Het was een gestreste tijd ook voor de vrienden die nu profesoren waren. Het was voor hun net zo belangrijk als voor de leerlingen. Bij iedere examen stonden de vrienden achter in de zaal. Ze keken geluidloos toe hoe de leerlingen het deden. Bij het examen van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Waren ze allemaal diep onder de indruk. Iedereen was met vlag en wimpel geslaagd. Bij toverdranken was het wat anders. Ze hadden aan Harry verteld dat het nooit het geval kon zijn met toverdranken. Harry mocht blij zijn als vier leerlingen het hoogste cijfer haalden. Dat zou dan gezien worden als een geslaagd examen. Tot de verbazing van de examinator en zelf van Severus. Waren er tien op het hoogste geslaagd en de rest er net onder. Maar de echte cijfers zouden een week later komen. Dat zou ook het laatste feestmaal van dat jaar worden.

Professor Anderling had iedereen uitgenodigd die geholpen had, met het verdedigen van het kasteel. De leden van de Orde van de Feniks en de Strijders van Perkamentus kwamen als laatste binnen. George liep met Katja Bell arm in arm. Leo Jordaan had Angelique Jansen bij de arm. Harry en Ginny stonden beiden op toen ze Olivier plank binnen zagen komen. Hij liep hand in hand met Gwendoline. "Dat wordt een hele rare finale Harry". "Ik weet het Ginny ze zijn beide zo fanatiek. Denk dat we daar een hoop lol mee gaan hebben". Molly zat tegen Arthur aan net als Loena tegen Marcel. Harry pakte de hand van Ginny en nam haar mee. Zonder iets te vragen volgde ze Harry.

Harry had haar mee genomen naar de toren van Zwamdrift. Deze was helemaal opgeruimd tot een gewone kamer. Van daar uit had je een prachtig uitzicht op het terrein van Zweinstein. Hier vonden ze Hermelien en Ron zitten op een groot kussen. Harry en Ginny gingen naast hun zitten, ook op zo'n kussen lekker tegen elkaar aan. Ze zaten dot diep in de nacht te genieten van de sterrenhemel. Het was voor het eerst dat ze echt konden genieten van Zweinstein. Het hele jaar hadden ze van alles gedaan op en voor Zweinstein. Maar een moment om van Zweinstein te genieten was er nog niet geweest. Om zes uur in de ochtend werd Harry gewekt door Ginny. Ze hadden de hele nacht door gebracht op het kussen. Hermelien lag in een hele rare houding over Ron heen. Ron die met open mond lag te snurken zag er ook niet echt comfortabel uit. Ginny giechelde bij het zien van Hermelien en Ron.

Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar benden het veld over. "Harry heb jij zin om even los te gaan". Harry knikte maar begreep niet wat ze echt bedoelde. Voor zijn ogen veranderde Ginny in een hinde en rende weg. Harry lachte even en ging er als een hert achteraan. Het was heerlijk hoe ze daar gezamenlijk rond rende. De wind wapperend door hun manen. Ze zagen in de verte Firenze lopen en gingen naar hem toe. "Dag Harry, dag Ginny jullie zien er geweldig uit. Maar ik zou maar terug gaan als ik jullie was. Want de anderen zijn aan het jagen. En die weten nog niet dat jullie een hert en een hinde zijn". Met een buiging begroeten ze Firenze en gingen er gauw vandoor. Bij het huisje van Hagrid klopte Harry met zijn achterpoot tegen de deur. Ze wisten dat Hagrid altijd zo vroeg wakker was dus schopte hij nog een keer. Hagrid kwam naar buiten en haalde meteen een emmer water. Daar stond hij te wachten tot ze het zouden aan pakken maar dat deden de dieren niet. Langzaam zette hij de emmer neer en keek Ginny aandachtig aan. Hij zag niets wat er op duiden dat er wat mis was met de hinde. Dus keek hij naar het hert. Harry keek hem nog eens diep in de ogen en gaf Hagrid een lik over zijn neus. Met grote ogen keek Hagrid het hert aan. Hij voelde twee zachte lippen op zijn wang en keek even naar rechts. Hagrid keek in twee hele mooie bruinen ogen. In zijn oor hoorde hij Harry zeggen. "Op die ogen ben ik verliefd geworden Hagrid". Hagrid glimlachte naar Ginny. "Kopie thee dan".

Het zou nog twee dagen duren voor dat ze naar huis zouden gaan. Dus even een ochtend met Hagrid alleen was een heerlijke afleiding. Om half acht namen ze Hagrid mee naar de grote zaal voor het ontbijt. Ze konden een broodje bij Hagrid krijgen. Maar die kookkunst lieten ze graag voorbij gaan. Daar hadden ze veel ervaringen mee. Ron en Hermelien zaten er erg verkreukeld bij. Ginny en Harry konden het niet laten om te gniffelen. De gedachten hoe ze er die ochtend bij lagen was te goed om te vergeten. Ron bleek overal pijn te hebben en Hermelien was ook overal stijf. Molly die de nacht was gebleven vroeg aan Ron en Hermelien hoe ze zo stijf waren geworden. Ze kreeg geen direct antwoord.

Harry en Ginny konden het niet meer houden en bulderde van het lachen. Het was een heerlijk ontbijt die ochtend. Ze genoten met volle teugen. Zelfs Ron en Hermelien genoten na dat ze een drankje van Poppy hadden gehad tegen de stijfheid. Harry gaf Ginny een kus en hoorde gelach van uit de zaal komen. Ginny legde haar hand op die van Harry. Ze was hellemaal rood. Die van Harry was helemaal groen. Ze keken in elkaars ogen en zagen dat ze helemaal gekleurd waren. Ron was paars en Hermelien was blauw. Marcel was helemaal geel en Loena was roze. Het eerste waar ze naar keken was Sabine en Ricky. Ook die stonden er weer gekleurd op. Er was er een en die zat gniffelend aan de grote tafel. Met open mond keken ze allemaal die kant op. Daar zat professor Anderling te gniffelen. "U" riep Ginny uit. Professor Anderling knikte alleen maar en moest wat harder lachen. "Ik heb jullie aan het begin van het jaar verteld dat ik dat geknuffel niet wilden hebben in de school. Deze straf zal de rest van de dag duren". De hele zaal lag blauw van het lachen bij het zien van de professoren. Professor Anderling hing een beetje na Harry tot en vertelde. "Jij denkt toch niet dat ik na al die jaren dat ik les heb gegeven aan James en Sirius, dat ik niet weet hoe ik iemand beet moet nemen". En weer kon ze het niet laten om te giechelen.

Die ochtend zouden ze om twaalf uur een afspraak hebben bij professor Anderling. Ieder ging hun eigen lerarenkamer leeghalen. Het was een heel gedoe om alles in een koffer te doen. Harry had Kleef opgedragen om de koffers naar de plaats te brengen waar ze die wilden hebben. Om elf uur gingen ze naar de poort van het terrein. Vandaag zouden de leerlingen vertrekken. Op deze manier konden de Professoren in alle rust alles opruimen en klaar zetten voor het volgende les jaar. Gezamenlijk bleven ze staan en keken totdat alle leerlingen uit het zicht waren. Het was inmiddels bijna twaalf uur, dus ze begaven zich naar het kantoor van professor Anderling. In het kantoor kregen ze iedereen een plaats aangeboden. Het was het laatste gesprek dat ze zouden hebben met het hoofd van de school. Hierna zouden ze gewoon weer vrienden zijn. Toch wilden ze graag weten wat professor Anderling hun wilden vertellen. Morgen ochtend zou de trein vertrekken en hun weer naar huis brengen. Maar nu eerst het gesprek. Professor Anderling kuchte een keertje en begon haar gesprek.

"Morgen gaan jullie allemaal weer naar huis. Op dat moment zit het school jaar er hier weer op. Ten eerste wil ik jullie bedanken voor alles wat jullie dit jaar gedaan hebben. Zonder jullie hulp had ik het nooit gekund. Hoe wel ik weet dat ik altijd al op jullie hulp heb kunnen rekenen. Het was me dan ook een grote eer om jullie als mijn professoren te mogen hebben. Als leerkrachten van deze school hebben jullie je diensten meer dan fortrevelijk bewezen. De leerlingen hebben nog nooit zo goed gepresteerd als onder jullie leiding. Het was zelfs hoger dan al die jaren dat ik hier les heb gegeven. En Harry er zijn zelfs meer mensen geslaagd op puist niveau dan de dertig jaar hier voor. En dat geld voor jullie allemaal. Daar voor krijgen jullie ook allemaal een onderscheiding van de school voor de bewezen diensten".

Even keken de vrienden naar elkaar en naar de medaille die in hun handen was gedrukt. Harry gaf hem echter terug  
"Ik ben gewoon professor geweest. Geef dezen aan de nabestaande van de overledenen. Die hebben het uiterste voor de school gegeven. En als er mensen zijn die deze medaille verdienen zijn hun het wel". Ron volgde meteen zijn voor beeld. Professor Anderling wilde daar echter niets van weten. Ik heb hun namen voorgedragen voor de order van Merlijn. Als ze die niet krijgen dan roep ik hoogs persoonlijk een nieuwe onderscheiding in het leven, al is het alleen maar om hun te eren voor hun daad". Dit gebaar kreeg meteen een goed keuring van de vrienden.

"Dat brengt ons bij het volgende. Samen met Hermelien zijn we het volgende van plan. De kamer in de geheime kamer gaan we door zoeken en alles in kaart brengen. De boeken die er staan worden verwijderd en zo lang bij jouw Harry in de familie bibliotheek geplaatst. Op die manier kan Hermelien ze grondig bestuderen". Dit toverde een hele brede glimlach op het gezicht ven Hermelien. De boeken die we weg halen worden vervangen door nepboeken. We zullen de kamer schoon maken en dan via de buitenkant open stellen voor bezichtiging. Hoe wel ik zeer blij ben met de donatie van de opbrengst van de Basilisk. Zal ook dat geld op raken. Dus zijn we van plan om een aantal huiselfen een rondleiding te laten verzorgen. Deze zal door het kasteel en langs het monument gaan. Natuurlijk tegen een kleine vergoeding. Samen met Rosmerta kunnen we er een dagje uit van maken. Dit levert haar en de school weer wat geld op.  
Ook wil ik vragen of jullie ons daar bij willen helpen". Het duurde niet lang voordat ze allemaal hadden toegestemd om te helpen. "Maar eerst hebben jullie wel wat vakantie verdiend". Voegde ze er gauw nog even aan toe. Dit tot opluchting van Ron en Marcel.

"Ginny, Harry, deze zomer hebben jullie nog een Zwerkbal finalen te spelen. Daar zal ik ook bij zijn als een toekomstige oma. Dus wacht daar niet te lang mee". Vertelde ze glimlachend. Helaas zal je het deze keer niet kunnen winnen Harry, Ginny staat te ver voor op Jullie". Het was waar wat professor Anderling vertelde. De ploeg van Ginny stond inderdaad nog te ver voor om het kampioenschap binnen te kunnen halen. Het enige wat ze konden doen was de wedstrijd winnen.

Weer ging professor Anderling verder. "Dan zullen later deze zomer de processen worden gehouden op het ministerie. Daar zullen alle dooddoeners voor geleid worden. Het is bijzonder spijtig dat er zo veel oud leerlingen bij zitten". Vertelde professor Anderling iets wat treurig. "Het laatste wat ik jullie vertellen wilde en ook vragen is het volgende. Ik heb nog geen vervangers voor jullie gevonden. Om eerlijk te zeggen ben ik daar ook helemaal niet mee bezig geweest". Ginny vertelde dat het niet zo erg was en dat het ministerie het wel zou begrijpen. Professor Anderling hield haar hand op, om Ginny tot zwijgen te brengen. "Het ministerie heeft hier geen zeggenschap meer over". Niemand scheen het te begrijpen alleen Hermelien knikte in stemmend. "De rede waarom dat zo is mag Hermelien jullie zo vertellen. Maar mijn rede waarom ik nog niet opzoek ben geweest naar nieuwe leerkrachten is als volgt. Ik wil jullie vragen om hier voorgoed les te komen geven. Ik weet dat het een hele stap is maar toch vraag ik het jullie. Over een maand vraag ik het nog een keer en dan zou ik graag het antwoord hebben. Tot dan nogmaals bedankt voor alles wat jullie voor Zweinstein gedaan hebben". Professor Anderling was klaar met haar verhaal en iedereen keek elkaar even aan.

Ze waren net gevraagd om voor goed les te gaan geven op Zweinstein. Dit was iets waar ze erg goed over moesten na denken. Hermelien vertelde hen, dat ze het verhaal over het ministerie pas die avond aan hen zou vertellen. Als ze de laatste avond in de drie bezems zouden zijn. Ze waren allemaal stil toen ze het kantoor van Anderling verlieten. Ze wilden graag weten waarom het ministerie niets meer over Zweinstein te vertellen had. Maar ook moesten ze na denken over het fijt of ze het volgende lesjaar ook les wilden geven. Bij een drankje in de zwijnskop met Desiderius Perkamentus de broer van Perkamentus. Namen ze afscheid van Molly, Arthur en de ander Wemels die geholpen hadden. Ze zouden hen zondag wel weer zien bij het eten met de familie. Dat was iets waar Harry wel naar uit keek dan zag hij teddy weer zijn pleegzoon. Het avond eten verliep rustig en er werd niet veel gezegd. Wel viel het op dat professor Anderling een groot gesprek had met Narcissa Zwarts. Veel leerlingen waren die ochtend al naar huis gegaan met de Zweinstein express. De enkelen die er nog waren, waren er omdat hun ouders hielpen met het opruimen en herstellen van het kasteel. Deze keer was de schade niet zo groot als na de oorlog. Maar ze konden het nog steeds niet echt zonder hulp maken.

Om half tien zaten ze allemaal met een boterbiertje voor hun neus geanimeerd te praten. Professor Anderling kwam samen met Narcissa het café binnen gelopen. Harry en Marcel zorgden voor een paar stoelen en ze schoven aan bij de vrienden. Nu keken ze allemaal naar Hermelien en Ron was de eerste die wat zei.  
"Hermelien vertel het maar wat weet jij dat wij nog niet door hebben over het ministerie". Hermelien werd een beetje rood toen ze Ron dat hoorden zeggen, met die bewonderende toon. "Nou in de beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein staat". "Weer dat boek" riep Ron. Waardoor iedereen even moest lachen. "Nou in dat BOEK" riep Hermelien pinnig. "In dat boek staat dat het kasteel en de school van de vier stichters was. Nou wisten ze op een gegeven moment niet meer wie de recht matige eigenaren waren. Er was een manier om daar achter te komen maar dat was een zeer oude toverkunst. En om dat niemand dat meer beheerste, konden ze ook niet vast stellen wie de recht matige erfgenamen waren. Er as ook niemand meer die daar ook maar de kracht voor bezat".

"Nu is het geval dat Harry en Ginny zich totaal versmolten hebben en die kracht dus wel bezitten". Marcel kwam tussen beiden.  
"Dus Harry en Ginny gaan laten zien wie de recht matige eigenaren zijn". Van uit het niets klonk de stem van Loena. Loena zei nooit veel. Maar als ze dan iets te vertellen had. Dan kon je maar beter luisteren voor het je ontging. "Dat hebben ze al gedaan toet ze de dood om hulp vroegen". "Precies" was het antwoord van Hermelien.

Harry en Ginny dachten diep na. Ron en Marcel daar in tegen snapte er niets meer van. Hermelien ging weer verder nadat ze even haar ogen rolde tegen Ron. "Jullie twee vroegen of de dood Zwadderich kon doen verdwijnen. Dat kon hij niet maar de geesten van de andere stichters konden dat wel. En een geest kan alleen maar verschijnen met de ring van wederkeer. Als de geest in het hiernamaals is. Daar komt bij dat de geest van een stichter, alleen maar via een erfgenaam terug kan komen.  
Huffelpuf kwam door professor Anderling terug op deze wereld. Huffelpuf hielp jou Harry, om dat jij de erfgenamen bent van professor Anderling.  
Ravenklauw kwam door Marcel en Ron. Zij kon verschijnen omdat Ginny jou familie bloed heeft Ron. Ginny is mede erfgenaam van Ravenklauw.  
Griffoendor wisten we allemaal. Harry is de erfgenaam van hem. Dat had ik vijf jaar geleden al in het familie boek van de potters gelezen. Nu is het mooiste omdat ik getrouwd ben met Ron ben ik ook een erfgename van Ravenklauw.

Loena word het ook als ze met Marcel trouwt". Marcel werd rood en keek even gauw naar Loena. "Dat is aan hem. Hij hoeft het alleen maar aan mij te vragen hoor. Ik zal niet weg rennen". Was het dromerige antwoord wat Loena ooit had gegeven. Nu werd Marcel alleen maar roder en roder. Weer hervatte Hermelien haar verhaal.  
Nu is Harry met Ginny getrouwd en is ook hij mede erfgenaam van Ravenklauw. En Ginny weer van Griffoendor en Huffelpuf. Dit heeft niets met naam te maken maar met bloed lijnen uit de mannelijke lijn. Alleen als er geen mannelijke lijn meer is dan mag de vrouwelijke lijn hem door geven door middel van een bloed band.

Dit is waar het verhaal mooi word. Professor Anderling heeft het door gegeven aan Harry via zo'n bloedband verklaring. Het tekenen van een erf schrift doormiddel van je eigen bloed. Narcissa heeft het zelfde gedaan voor Ginny, dat hebben we gezien. Nu is het volgende gebeurd. Omdat Draco haar geslagen heeft en Lucius haar met de dood heeft bedreigd. Konden ze uit hun erfrecht worden gezet. Nu was alleen nog Narcissa als enige de erfgenaam van Zwadderich. Als Narcissa overlijdt, is Ginny het. En omdat Harry getrouwd is met Ginny is hij het ook. Dus iedereen die nu hier aan deze tafel zit is bezitter van het kasteel. Harry en Ginny zijn als enige erfgenamen van alle vier de stichters. Omdat Wij nu met zijn allen erfgenamen zijn en ik reken Loena erbij".

"Dus op schieten met die vraag" vertelde Harry aan Marcel met een glimlach, die op zijn beurt knikte en weer rood werd. Hermelien kuchten als een school juffrouw en keek Harry streng aan. Die daar op alleen maar gniffelde. "Omdat wij nu erfgenaam zijn en dus bezitter van het kasteel. Heeft het ministerie om die reden geen zeggenschap meer over de school. En is het nu van ons om er mee te doen wat we willen". Wat er op volgde was een grote discussie oever het wel en wee van de school. Het ministerie zou om een gedeeltelijke vergoeding gaan vragen maar daar maakte ze zich niet druk over. Dat kon Hermelien en Harry wel met Romeo regelen. Met school geld en de opbrengst van de rondleidingen konden ze genoeg geld op brengen. En in de toekomst konden ze nog meer plannen maken.

Professor Anderling Stond op "Mag ik even jullie aandacht. Ik wil jullie graag voor stellen aan het nieuwe hoofd van Zwadderich en professor geschiedenis, Narcissa Zwarts. Het wordt wel eens tijd dat onze geest alleen maar geest zal zijn". Aan het einde van de avond had Ron zijn glas geheven met een zin. "Op Zweinstein". "Op Zweinstein" volgde de rest van de tafel. De nacht was kort en zeer vroeg toen ze weg gingen. Met nog een kleine kater van de avond ervoor namen de vrienden afscheid van elkaar en gingen naar huis.

Die avond zat Harry gezamenlijk met Ginny, Ron en Hermelien in de tuin van het Prosper land goed. Hun Patronussen lagen tegen elkaar in het gras en de otter van Hermelien zat achter de terriër van Ron aan. Ginny keek Harry aan.

"Harry". "Ja Ginny".  
"Harry, die slang in de dierentuin had gelijk he. Onze liefde is groter voor elkaar dan welke kracht dan ook".

einde:

Voor iedereen die het verhaal helemaal heeft uitgelezen bedankt.  
Ik hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebben.

Ik wil eerst even mijn excuses maken voor de fouten die er in zitten.  
Zelf ben ik zo dyslectisch als een draaideur. Word is een uitkomst op de pc. Zelf zal ik de hoofd stukken nog een keer nakijken.  
Maar ik kan niet beloven dat ik er alles uitkrijg. Voordat ik dit deed had ik er hoofdzakelijk een angst en een schaamte over.  
Dat kun je alleen maar overwinnen als je er wat aan doet. Dus bij deze.

Ik wil boekenworm bedanken voor mijn inspiratie.  
En Anoukjebaas13 Voor de eerste reactie, dat het verhaal mooi was.

Zelf ben ik weer met een ander verhaal bezig, en hoop gauw het eerste hoofdstuk erop te kunnen zetten.

Ik ben geen eigenaar van Harry Potter en verdien hier dan ook niets mee.  
Dit was enkel en alleen voor jullie leesplezier.

Bedankt Tot het volgende verhaal

WINMAU


End file.
